Mi nueva vida
by Red Angel9806
Summary: Un chico normal como yo ¿en un nuevo mundo donde tendré muchas aventuras? ¿Que me deparara el destino?
1. La llegada a otro mundo

**Mi nueva vida**

Hola amigos de fanfiction yo soy RED ANGEL y les traigo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten y sin más por agregar

LET'S START

 **Capítulo 1. La llegada a otro mundo**

Hola mi nombre es Ángel tengo 19 años, soy alto, delgado, ojos café oscuro, cabello corto y negro, soy alegre y me gusta hacer bromas, me gusta la música sobre todo rock y de anime, también me gustan los video juegos pero no me considero gamer, también me gusta el anime aunque no eh visto muchos en realidad solo eh visto unos pocos, además de disfrutar las series policiacas como la Ley y el Orden unidad de victimas especiales, el Mentalista la cual es mi favorita, Bones y Mentes criminales y si también me gusta mlp aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo al principio como todos pensaba que solo era una caricatura para niñas más, pero un sábado aburrido en mi casa sin nada que hacer me puse a ver la televisión y de casualidad estaban pasando mlp y dije bueh a ver que pedo no? y para mi sorpresa me gusto, tanto que me volví seguidor de la grasa :v ok no me volví seguidor de esta serie al querer darle la oportunidad después de ver dicho capitulo, conforme veía los capítulos más interesado estaba en la serie, dejando mlp de lado estudio la licenciatura en Tecnologías de la Información y tengo amigos que como yo disfruta de mlp.

Pero bueh ya no los aburro más y les cuento mi historia, qué pensarían ustedes si su vida diera un giro de 180 grados bueno aquí comienza el cómo mi vida dio 180 grados:

Era un día más de mi monótona vida abordando el camión que me llevaría a la facultad para otro día más de clases aburridas y que yo no entendía para nada, la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, al final de clases me encontraba hablando con mis amigos en la cafetería de la facultad hablando cosas triviales y de mlp por supuesto y en eso uno de mis amigos pregunta:

 _Roberto_ _ **:**_ _"_ Oigan se imaginan poder vivir en mlp, un mundo de paz y armonía, sin todos los problemas que estamos pasando actualmente".

 _Luis_ _ **:**_ _"_ Eso es imposible Roberto pero si tuviera que responder la dvd me gustaría poder vivir en equestria para poder conocer a las man las princesas además de que sería divertido ¿no crees Ángel?"

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ _"_ Admito que podría ser divertido ir allí *suspiro* pero lamentable mente no podremos ir pero bueh la vida sigue".

 _Cesar_ _ **:**_ _"_ Bueno compadritos me gustaría quedarme a fantasear como ustedes pero ya me tengo que ir a la verga".

Y así todos nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos cada quien por su lado, y en el camino a casa no paraba de pensar en qué pasaría si de verdad pudiera ir a equestria.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ _"_ Creo que he leído muchos fanfic para andar pensando en eso" me decía mientras agitaba mi cabeza para volver a la realidad "pero bueh".

Mientras me iba dirigiendo a casa y pensando en lo bueno que sería ir a equestria una gota de agua me cae a la cabeza sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _Ángel_ **:** Hmm espero que no me haya cagado un pájaro" en eso miro hacia arriba para verificar que no haya sido un pájaro cuando empezó una fuerte lluvia. "Mierda" dije al comenzar a llover y estarme mojando. "Sera mejor que me apresure si no quiero mojarme más de lo que ya estoy" dije mientras empezaba a correr para no mojarme más y enfermarme.

Después de correr por el parque finalmente llegue a mi casa, en eso mi madre me recibe y casi regañándome por andar mojado (pero no de la manera rica =v) después de eso me dispuse a darme un baño

 _Algunos momentos más tarde_ (léase con la voz del narrador de Bob esponja)

Luego de darme un baño me cambie la ropa mojada por una más fresca, me puse una playera naranja que tiene el símbolo de la tortuga (si me gusta dragón ball), un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos lomar café oscuro y me dispuse a encender mi computadora para realizar las tareas de la facultad, en eso la tormenta comienza a ponerse más fuerte y a la vez empezaban a escuchar caer truenos.

 _Ángel_ **:** "fiu que bien que llegue antes de que me quedara atrapado en la fuerte lluvia" me decía mientras veía desde mi habitación el aguacero que había allí afuera.

En eso escucho que me llaman.

 _Mama de Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Ángel voy a ir por tu hermana a la escuela para que no se moje demasiado, si alguien llama ya sabes que hacer".

 _Ángel_ **:** "Claro que si jefa, usted no se preocupe y vallase con cuidado que está lloviendo bien ca….ñon" (¿pensaron que diría una grosería enfrente de mi madre?).

Y así sin más mi madre se dirige a la escuela para recoger a mi hermana, mientras tanto yo terminaba mis tareas escolares y me puse a ver My Little Pony FIM.

Estaba yo bien Agustín Iturbide viendo mlp cuando un rayo salvaje aparece y hace que se valla la luz y por consiguiente que se apague el televisor donde estaba viendo la serie.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Ay no mames se fue la luz" dije señalando lo obvio "Estas madres no le pasan ni a Obama we".

En eso otro rasho salvaje aparece haciendo que el televisor se encienda, pero solo que esta vez estaba mostrando estática.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm que raro, se supone que no debería mostrar estática" digo mientras me acerco a la televisión para darle un vistazo.

En eso se empieza a formar una especie de vórtice en la televisión sacándome de onda.

 _Ángel_ **:** "¿Qué carajos está pasando?" decía mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, cuando empiezo a sentir que corría el aire "hmm que yo recuerde había cerrado las ventanas" después de decir eso me dirigí a las ventanas pero para mi sorpresa ambas ventanas estaban cerradas.

 _Ángel_ **:** "¿Eh?, entonces si las ventanas están cerradas, ¿de dónde viene esta corriente de aire?" me preguntaba mientras miraba a todos lados buscando la causa de dicha corriente.

Mientras intentaba averiguar de dónde venía esa corriente de pronto empecé a sentir como si algo me arrastrara.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "¿Nani?" (Expresión japonesa que significa ¿qué?) Estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la televisión mientras veía como el vórtice de pronto comenzaba a girar.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no ser absorbido por el vórtice pero parece que era inútil ya que empezaba a arrastrarme con fuerza, pareciendo que no cedería hasta que yo cayera en el vórtice.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Maldición, me está arrastrando con mucha fuerza no creo aguantar mucho tiempo" decía mientras me aferraba a una pared tratando de evitar que el vórtice me siguiera arrastrando, luego de unos minutos estaba empezando a cansarme por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerme sujetado, hasta que cedi

 _Ángel_ **:** "VERGAAAAAA" gritaba mientras me adentraba en el vórtice y este se cerraba después de entrar en él.

Estaba todo oscuro y había mucho silencio creo que quede inconsciente al momento de ser arrastrado hacia mi televisor.

Poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar hojas caer, el aire se sentía fresco en mi cara además de también escuchar lo que parece ser animales y lentamente abro mis ojos con un poco de molestia.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm donde estoy" me preguntaba mientras termino de volver a la realidad, al parecer creo que me encuentro en lo que parece ser un bosque.

Miro a alrededor pero no hay nada más que árboles y algunas plantas mientras me levanto del suelo y trato de encontrar una posible salida.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm primero necesito saber en dónde me encuentro y ver si hay alguna salida de este bosque" al principio no lo note pero este bosque se me hacía muy familiar, dejando eso de lado me dispuse a subir a uno de los árboles para así poder ubicarme y encontrar una salida.

A lo lejos logro ver una montaña con lo que parece ser un castillo a la orilla de este, ahí fue donde me percate en donde estaba

 _Ángel_ **:** "No puede ser, ese es el castillo de canterlot, pero si puedo ver canterlot desde aquí, quiere decir que estoy….estoy…..estoy en ¡EQUESTRIAAAA!" dije incrédulo de la situación en la que me encontraba, así que decidí bajar del árbol ya que canterlot era lo único que podía ver de entre estos árboles.

 _Ángel_ **:** "No puedo creer que de verdad este en equestria, jeje esto es de locos" dije aun incrédulo "espera si estoy en equestria eso quiere decir que" dije con algo de emoción mientras miraba atrás de mi pero al darme cuenta de que no tenía cola me desanime un poco.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Chale me hubiera gustado ser un sayayin pero bueh al menos sigo siendo humano, bueno mejor me pongo en marcha si no quiero que caiga la noche y si no recuerdo mal este bosque es más peligroso durante la noche" dije mientras comenzaba a caminar adentrándome en el bosque tratando de encontrar una salida.

Después de caminar un par de horas, era casi medio día. ¿Qué cómo supe eso? Bueno mi abuelito tiene un rancho y me enseño a medir la hora por la posición del sol, algo que no encontré de mucha utilidad al principio pero ahora estoy agradecido por eso pero bueh, después de una larga caminata logre distinguir lo que parecía ser la entrada a un pueblo y no cualquier pueblo, así es, creo que acabo de llegar a ponyville.

Después de llegar a las afueras del pueblo me puse un poco nervioso por el cómo me tratarían aquí, y también me preguntaba en que tiempo me encontraba, miraba alrededor para ver si algo me ayudaba a identificar en que temporada estoy.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Esto parece un fanfic más sobre un humano que llega a equestria eh? "Me preguntaba mientras decidía que hacer, "bueno antes que nada debo hacer esto" me adentre un poco al bosque y hacer lo siguiente.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Siempre quise hacer esto" tomo un poco de aire y digo "Este es un paso para un Brony, pero un gran salto para la….. ¡LOCO ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA!, ¡VOY A QUEDAR EN LA HISTORIA! ¡MIRA MAMA ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA!" decía gritando a todo pulmón por no contener más mi emoción por este acontecimiento.

 _Ángel_ **:** *suspiro de alivio* "eso estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba" decía felizmente "bueno mejor me dejo de tonterías y regreso al ponyville, no valla ser que me ataque una lobo de madera, una manticora o algo peor" decía mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo.

Al estar en la entrada de ponyville me encuentro en dificultades sobre lo que debo hacer, en eso volteo y veo una cabaña con lo que parece ser pasto lo que tiene en el techo y alrededor unas casas para aves, obviamente recordé a una cierta pegaso que vivía ahí.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Creo que ya sé que hacer" dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Toque la puerta unas veces pero no había respuesta así que me fije en la ventana para ver si podía ver a alguien dentro.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm parece ser que no hay nadie, a lo mejor salió a comprar comida para sus animales" decía mientras me llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Bueno será mejor que entre al pueblo y ver qué pasa" dije al caminar hacia la entrada del pueblo, "Solo espero no encontrarme con Lyra tan pronto, esa pony seguro me bombardeara con preguntas sobre los humanos y no quiero eso".

Al terminar de cruzar el puente que da a la entrada del pueblo me lleve una sorpresa al ver a los ponis que iban paseando por el pueblo

 _Ángel_ **:** "¡ANTROPORMOFOS!" (Grite al ver a los ponis con cuerpo humano pero aun conservaban características pony como lo son cola, orejas, alas en caso de los pegasos y cuernos en el caso de los unicornios y en vez de pies tenían cascos, también usaban ropa y sus cutie mark parecía que estaban bordadas en los costados de su ropa, al menos eso parecía.

 _ **Nota: Pinches**_

Los ponis me vieron con extrañeza por haber gritado así, y parece ser que los interrumpí ya que parecía que estaban llevando algunas cosas hacia la alcaldía, por lo que deduje que hay un evento cercano, pero ¿cuál?

 _Ángel_ **:** "Emm sigan en lo suyo ponis, yo solo estoy de paso jeje" dije con una ligera sonrisa forzada mientras me caía una gota de sudor estilo anime.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Bueno em…shitsureishimasu" (con permiso en japonés) dicho esto, rápidamente me esfume del lugar dejando a los ponis con cara de no entender lo que acaba de pasar.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, corrí como si no hubiese un mañana… nadie me estaba persiguiendo pero yo seguía corriendo, corrí hasta que me aleje de la escena que había provocado hace unos momentos, después de correr por un rato me detuve por el cansancio, así que me senté en el suelo y recargándome en un árbol pensando en que iba a hacer.

Estaba recuperando el aliento cuando un ruido llamo mi atención, y al darme vuelta escondido en el árbol pude ver a una pegaso con crin amarilla, melena color rosa, ojos color azul, iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas color verde y una falda azul, también lleva puestas unas medias que le llegan al muslo color blanca, su cutie mark eran 3 mariposas y lo que parece ser unos zapatos color verdes, no me cabe duda alguna de que esa pegaso es Fluttershy quien al parecer estaba viendo a los pájaros cantar.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Muy bien amiguitos, lo están haciendo muy bien, estaremos listos para la celebración del verano antes de tiempo" le decía alegremente a los pájaros quienes le estaban sonriendo.

 _Ángel_ **:** (en voz baja) "Así que la celebración del verano eh?, parece ser que llegue antes de que Twilight llegara a ponyville, pero ¿Qué tanto antes?" decía mientras seguía escondido y observando la escena enfrente mío, y en eso cae una hoja en mi nariz y… "Achu, mmm malditas alergias" decía mientras frotaba mi nariz, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido ya que.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** ¿Quien…anda ahí? Decía con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de mi presencia gracias a mi estornudo por lo que decido salir.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Emm hola, perdón no quería asustarte solo pasaba por aquí y escuche a los pájaros y me puse detrás de este árbol para ver, y debo decir que lo hacen muy bien" le digo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla un poco.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Emm… gracias… hemos estado ensayando" dice aun nerviosa y casi inaudible pero por suerte si la escuche =v.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Por cierto me llamo Ángel" dije amablemente para que no estuviera tan nerviosa

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "amm soy Fluttershy" me dice bajando su voz y tapando su cara con su cabello, afortunadamente también alcance a escuchar eso, ella es realmente linda cuando se pone nerviosa.

 _Silencio incomodo xD_

 _Ángel_ **:** "Emm bueno al parecer tus aves están esperando así que mejor me retiro, todavía tengo que ver el pueblo y conseguir un sitio donde dormir" dije mientras me iba del lugar, en eso.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "amm espera" dice tímidamente

 _Ángel_ **:** " ¿Si?, ¿qué pasa?" le dije con curiosidad

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "amm yo…. Puedo mostrarte el pueblo y…. amm si no tienes en donde quedarte puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres un lugar… bueno si quieres" dice tímidamente, Fluttershy me va a matar de ternura

 _Ángel_ **:** "Eso estaría bien, siempre y cuando no sea una molestia" le dije amablemente.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "No, no, no eres una molestia"

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm está bien, pero te pagare alguna vez"

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ "oh no tienes que hacerlo" dice un poco bajo

 _Ángel_ **:** "Aunque no quieras te pagare de algún modo" dije mientras me ponía en marcha

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Emm espérame" dice mientras corre para alcanzarme

Fluttershy me estuvo mostrando el pueblo y en el camino muchos ponis se me quedaron viendo algo asustados por ver a una especie de mono sin pelo, no me lo dijeron pero lo pensaron xD.

Lo único que me faltaba por ver era Sweet Apple Acres, Sugar Cube Corner y la Boutique Carrusel, Fluttershy dijo que primero iríamos a Sweet Apple Acres.

En el camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres Fluttershy me pregunto sobre el símbolo de la tortuga el cual le explique lo que significaba y lo que representaba

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Valla eso es fascinante…. Oh ya llegamos" dice al momento de llegar a nuestro destino

Valla sí que Sweet Apple Acres es grande y bonito, había muchos árboles de manzana, un granero y por supuesto la casa donde viven los Apple.

 _Ángel_ **:** hmm me pregunto si hay gente aquí" dije al ver que la granja estaba casi desierta, hasta que.

 _¿?_ **:** "YE-HA"

 _Ángel_ **:** "¿eh?" dije al escuchar eso, y al voltear había una pony de tierra con crin naranja y melena rubia con un sombrero, su cutie mark era de 3 manzanas, vestía un top blanco con una chaqueta café, una falda del mismo color al igual que sus botas corriendo hacia un árbol y de una patada bajo las manzanas, esa es Apple Jack debo admitir que tiene una fuerza increíble

 _Ángel_ **:** "Órale eso estuvo bárbaro" dije al estilo Po de kung fu panda

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Hola Apple Jack, ¿cómo estás?"

 _AppleJack_ **:** "Ah, hola Fluttershy que te trae a mi humilde granja" decía con su acento campirano mientras saludaba a su amiga

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Solo le estoy mostrando los alrededores a mi nuevo amigo que acaba de llegar a ponyville" decía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

 _Ángel_ **:** "Es un gusto en conocerte AppleJack, mi nombre es Ángel"

 _AppleJack_ **:** "Hola, como estas compañero, me da un enorme placer conocerte, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades" decía mientras tomaba mi mano y la agitaba como le hizo a Twilight en el primer capítulo.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Valla no pensé que haría eso" dije mientras me recuperaba de la zarandeada que me dio

 _AppleJack_ **:** "Perdón compañero, no te lastime" me dice

 _Ángel_ **:** "No, solo me sorprendiste eso es todo" le dije con una sonrisa

 _AppleJack_ **:** "Bien, que puedo hacer por ustedes" dice también con una sonrisa

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "Solo le estaba mostrando los alrededores y de paso que conociera a mis amigas" decía devolviéndole la sonrisa

 _AppleJack_ **:** "Pues no se diga más, te mostrare la granja compañero" me dice sonriendo.

Luego de un rato AppleJack me mostro la granja y de paso me presento con algunos de su familia que estaban por ahí, después del recorrido mi estómago rugió y AppleJack amablemente nos invitó a comer a lo cual aceptamos ya que ni Fluttershy ni yo habíamos comido nada.

Estábamos en el comedor AppleJack me presento al resto de su familia, entre ellos estaban Big Mac, Apple Bloom y la augelita Smith, al principio estaban algo incomodos por mi presencia pero después de explicarles que no soy peligroso se calmaron y seguimos con el almuerzo, al terminar de comer le ayude a AppleJack y a la abuela Smith con la mesa y los platos, me decían que no pero yo insistí, por educación y aparte de que le ayudaba a mi madre algunas veces, después de terminar de lavar los platos agradecí por la comida y después de eso nos retiramos a nuestro siguiente destino La Boutique Carrusel

En el camino Fluttershy y yo hablábamos sobre varias cosas pero sobre todo Fluttershy preguntaba cosas como, que especie era yo y cosas personales, y así estuvimos un rato hasta que llegamos a la Boutique de Rarity con la esperanza de que no quiera ponerme un traje

Al entrar a la boutique se escucha la típica campanita que indica que alguien entro.

 _¿?_ **:** "Enseguida voy, puedes sentarte mientras" se escucha desde dentro, seguramente Rarity anda ocupada.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm seguramente tu amiga anda ocupada, será mejor si volvemos más tarde" le dije a Fluttershy e intente irme del lugar, pero luego

 _¿?_ **:** "Si que puedo hacer por… oh Fluttershy querida, que te trae por aquí" decía sonriéndole a Fluttershy mientras yo volteaba para ver a una unicornio con crin blanca, melena morada y de ojos azules, traía un vestido elegante y unos guantes largos que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo y unos tacones rojos, su cutie mark era de 3 diamantes, ella es Rarity damas y caballeros *se escuchan aplausos de fondo*.

 _Fluttershy_ **:** "amm solo le estoy mostrando el pueblo a mi amigo que está aquí" dice apuntándome.

 _Rarity_ **:** "oh cielos, mucho gusto cariño mi nombre es Rarity para servirte" me dice con ese tono elegante que le caracteriza.

 _Ángel_ **:** (Mode caballero: on) "Un placer en conocerla señorita Rarity, soy Ángel para servirle" dije eso tomándola de la mano y después besarla.

 _Rarity_ **:** "oh querido eres todo un caballero" dice con un ligero sonrojo, yo solo le sonrió

 _Rarity_ **:** "em querido no te ofendas pero creo que esa ropa no te queda, necesitas algo más elegante deja que tome tus medidas y te hare un traje maravilloso" me dice mientras saca una cinta de medir.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Me alegro que quieras hacerme ropa nueva pero no tengo dinero con el que pagarte" le dije algo apenado

 _Rarity_ **:** "Oh no te preocupes querido, no tienes que pagarme lo hago con gusto" me dice sonriendo mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva a los vestidores

Después de tomar mis medidas, me hiso probarme unos trajes que tenía en la boutique, casi todos eran extravagantes excepto por el ultimo que era más normal

 _Ángel_ **:** saliendo del probador vestido con un con un saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja" Como me veo" les digo mientras me acomodaba la corbata.

 _Fluttershy & Rarity_ _ **:**_ "….." no hubo respuesta por parte de ellas, solo les note que estaban sonrojadas

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ "Te vez muy bien Ángel" me dice nerviosa y con las mejillas enrojecidas

 _Rarity_ _ **:**_ "Te vez muy guapo querido, aunque sea un traje simple, lo sabes lucir" dice Rarity elogiándome por mi aspecto.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ _"_ Jeje gracias" digo un poco sonrojado.

Y así regrese al vestidor y me puse mi ropa normal, una vez salí del vestidor Rarity me dijo que podía ir por mi traje en un par de días, yo solo asentí y con eso nos fuimos a nuestro siguiente destino Sugar Cube Corner.

En medio del camino algo paso rápido y me derribo al suelo y al ver quien fue mi atacante veo a una pegaso, su crin era de color celeste, su melena era de color arcoíris, ojos color rosa, vestía una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos licras negros y unos tenis deportivos y su cutie mark es de un rayo saliendo de una nube.

 _Ángel_ **:** "ite, ¿que fue eso?" digo mientras trato de levantarme

 _¿?_ _ **:**_ _"_ jejelo siento amigo, ¿estás bien? _"_ me dice ayudándome a levantarme

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ _"_ Ángel, ¿estás bien? _"_ pregunta con preocupación

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ **"** Si estoy bien, solo fue la caída es todo **"** dije mientras me sobaba por la caída.

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ "Rainbow debes tener cuidado, pudiste haberlo lastimado" dice aun preocupada por mi

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ " jeje lo siento, estaba practicando y no me fije" dice disculpándose otra vez por el incidente

 _Ángel_ **:** "¿Practicando? ¿Para qué?" le pregunto como si no supiera el motivo del porque estaba practicando

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ " Para los Wondervolts" dice haciendo una pose al estilo Mr. Satán

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "¿Quiénes son los Wondervolts?" pregunte fingiendo incredulidad

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ " ¿No sabes quienes son los Wondervolts?" me pregunta con asombro a lo que yo solo niego con la cabeza "Los Wondervolts son los más talentosos y geniales de toda equestria y se presentaran en la celebración del verano en unos días y voy a impresionarlos" decía con una pose de victoria.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Bueno, espero que lo consigas" le digo amigablemente

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ "Jeje claro que lo conseguiré amigo" dice un poco arrogante, luego de eso se va

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Tu amiga es agradable Fluttershy" le digo dándole una sonrisa

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ "Puede parecer algo arrogante pero es una buena pony" dice sobre su amiga.

Dejando de lado el incidente con Rainbow nos pusimos en marcha otra vez

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, había pasado rato desde el encuentro con Rainbow y Fluttershy dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que me reuniera con ella en Sugar Cube Corner a las 7:30 y me dijo como llegar, y sin más se fue, me empezaba a dar una idea de lo que iba a suceder después.

Estuve por una hora y media dando vueltas por ahí haciéndome pendejo en lo que llegaba la hora de ir a Sugar Cube Corner, después de un rato de merodear por el pueblo me dirigí a SCC para encontrarme con Fluttershy, en el camino a SCC no había ni un alma en el pueblo, hasta este punto mis sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad.

 _Ángel_ **:** "hmm me pregunto cuando se enteró de que yo llegue, hmm bueno supongo que estoy por averiguarlo"

Dicho esto iba a proceder a abrir la puerta del local pero primero me asome por la ventana para ver si había alguien.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "hmm las luces están apagadas, tal y como pensé" después abrí la puerta

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" pregunto para que crean que no me espero lo que está por venir

En eso las luces se encienden y.

 _Todos_ _ **:**_ "¡SORPRESA!" dicen saliendo de sus escondites y yo solo tenía una cara de felicidad a pesar de que me esperaba esto

En eso veo que una pony de tierra con crin rosa y de melena rosa un poco más oscura esponjada y de ojos azules, vestía con una blusa amarilla y unos shorts de mezclilla celeste con unos zapatos color rojo, a esta pony la quería conocer desde hace rato

 _Pinkie Pie_ _ **:**_ "Sorpresa, hola soy Pinkie Pie, hice esta fiesta para ti, te sorprendió, ¿sí?, ¿sí? Jijiji, jamás te había visto así que debes ser nuevo, conozco a cada pony a cada pony en ponyville, si eres nuevo no conoces a nadie, si no conoces a nadie no tienes amigos, sin amigos estas solo es muy triste y tuve una idea por eso dije voy a hacerle una espectacular bienvenida e invitare a todos mis amigos de ponyville, ahora ya tienes muchos amigos" de decía lo que se supone que le diría a Twilight cuando ella llegara y yo me quede con una póker face por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ " Es un gusto Pinkie yo soy Ángel y si me sorprendiste mucho y si soy nuevo acabo de llegar a ponyville, gracias por la fiesta, pero ¿cómo te enteraste que había llegado?" dije con curiosidad

 _Pinkie Pie_ **:** "Pues porque te vi en la entrada cuando gritaste y saliste corriendo tontito" me dice con una sonrisa inocente y yo puse una póker face al recordar eso

 _Pinkie Pie_ _ **:**_ "Pero esto es una fiesta así que vamos a divertirnos" dice alegremente dando comienzo a la fiesta

A lo largo de la fiesta estaba conviviendo con las chicas para conocerlas mejor y comiendo los bocadillos que había en la mesa, de verdad que estaban sabrosos y en eso Pinkie se acerca al grupo y dice

 _Pinkie Pie_ _ **:**_ "Bueno el karaoke está listo, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en pasar?" pregunta felizmente

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ " Que tal el chico de la fiesta" dice acercándose y dándome una palmada en la espalda

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Lo siento chicas yo no canto ni en la regadera" dije apenado

 _Rarity_ **:** "Vamos querido no seas tímido" dice dándome ánimos y al ver esto las demás se le unen, hasta que por fin sedo

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ *suspiro*"Está bien lo haré, pero no canto bien" dije mientras me dirijo al escenario y al meter mis manos a los bolsillos me doy cuenta de que me traje mi celular a este mundo y no me había dado cuenta y busco la canción que voy a cantar hasta que encuentro una.

Subí al escenario y le pido a DJ PON3 que trate de conectar mi celular, ella acepta y le dije que reprodujera la canción cuando yo le indique.

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Buenas noches ponyville" todos gritan emocionados "Se están divirtiendo" todos gritan que sí, "Muy bien, a petición de mis amigas voy a cantar una canción, ARE YOU READY" todos vuelven a gritar que si más emocionados.

 _Canción:_ _Paper Moon (Soul Eater opening 2) cover latino: /watch?v=gTWHieM55ww (solo imaginen que es un chico de 19 años el que la canta)_

 _ **Cayendo voy dentro de mi sombra**_

 _ **Siento tu respiración, la muerte en la noche está**_

 _ **No temas a cuentos de brujas**_

 _ **Porque a verte sonreír reflejas la felicidad en ti**_

 _ **Nos vemos en sueños, baby**_

 _ **Incluso si son pesadillas**_

 _ **Hada azul haré todo por ti**_

 _ **Estrellas destruiré en esa oscura luna de papel**_

 _ **Sé que ahora confías en mí**_

 _ **Y yo perdida estoy por siempre junto a ti**_

 _ **Pues tu alma tiene un resplandor, como la luna azul**_

 _ **Dulzura, mermelada carmesí**_

 _ **Cartas que deje caer, un día van a regresar**_

 _ **Destino el que has deseado, sé que en este mundo está**_

 _ **Tenemos que buscarlo un poco más**_

 _ **No te preocupes ya, baby**_

 _ **Pues nadie más podrá espantarte**_

 _ **Hada azul me has dado una razón para sobrevivir**_

 _ **Nos une un lazo que eterno es**_

 _ **Me llamaste y no te fallaré, mi amor**_

 _ **Te encontraré no importa donde estés**_

 _ **Romperé el hechizo y ya no tendremos que escapar**_

 _ **A veces me cuesta creer en otros**_

 _ **Y quiero aprender a vivir sin miedos**_

 _ **Tus palabras me dan fuerza, las llevo en mi corazón, amor, día tras día**_

 _ **Hada azul haré todo por ti**_

 _ **Estrellas destruiré**_

 _ **Si te complace iré**_

 _ **Al cielo azul**_

 _ **En los sueños no te pierdas más, mi amor**_

 _ **Recordaré por siempre este momento**_

 _ **Hada azul me has dado una razón para sobrevivir**_

 _ **Nos une un lazo que eterno es**_

 _ **Sé que ahora confías en mí**_

 _ **Y yo, perdida estoy siempre junto a ti**_

 _ **A tu lado siempre lucharé, solo confía en mí**_

Al terminar la canción todos lo ponis aplaudieron lo más fuerte que pudieron, podría jurar que vi que en algunas yeguas les salieron corazoncitos en la cabeza, en fin, baje del escenario y me reuní con las chicas

 _RainbowDash_ _ **:**_ "Eso fue asombroso amigo" dice levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación

 _AppleJack_ _ **:**_ "Donde aprendiste a cantar así compañero" dice acercándose y poniéndome su mano en mi hombro.

 _Ángel_ **:** "Bueno, es la primera vez que canto en público y por lo que veo parece que salió bien"

 _Rarity_ **:** " Pues me sorprende mucho cariño que sea tu primera vez cantando en público ya que lo hiciste muy bien" dice sonriéndome

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ " Yo creo que lo hiciste bien también" dice algo apenada

 _Pinkie Pie_ _ **:**_ "jijij cantas muy bien Ángel, la próxima vez que haga una fiesta deberías venir y cantar otra vez ¿sí?, ¿sí?" dice dando brinquitos enfrente mío

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Esta bien Pinkie" le digo poniendo mi mano en su cabeza para que dejara de saltar

Después de eso la fiesta siguió, algunos ponis se me acercaban para decirme que cantaba bien y cosas así y algunas yeguas se tomaron fotos conmigo y debo decir que algunas me dieron besos en la mejilla y se iban dando risitas por haber logrado su cometido.

La fiesta término tarde a eso de la 1 am ya todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivos hogares y solo habíamos quedado las chicas y yo, me preguntaron si tenía donde dormir y les respondí que me quedaría con Fluttershy por el momento, después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa y Fluttershy y yo hicimos lo mismo

Estábamos de camino a la casa de Fluttershy y en eso miro al cielo para ver la luna y veo que tiene la figura de una unicornio y en eso recuerdo

 _Ángel_ **:** *susurrando* "The mare in the moon" digo mientras sigo viendo la luna con esa figura

 _Fluttershy_ _ **:**_ "Dijiste algo" voltea a verme parece ser que me escucho

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "hmm no nada" dije para no preocuparla

Llegamos a su casa y me ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes en la segunda planta a lo que le di las gracias y le desee buenas noches y cada quien se fue a dormir en su respectiva habitación

Ya en mi habitación me quito los tenis y el pantalón dejándome la camisa para dormir, me acuesto en la cama, cómoda por cierto y suficientemente grande para caber bien y me pongo a reflexionar sobre el día de hoy, el cómo cambiara mi vida y si habrá algún cambio en la historia por mi presencia

 _Ángel_ _ **:**_ "Bueno el hecho de que este aquí hace que la historia cambie, así que espero que no haya cambios negativos, bueno mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un gran día" dicho esto caí rendido ante el sueño.

 _ **FIN**_

Bueno amigos y amigas hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar que les pareció, este es mi primer fanfic así que si hay errores no duden en decirme y tratare de corregirlos, y bueno sin más por agregar se despide _RED ANGEL._

 _Nos vemos la próxima_


	2. La magia de la amistad

Qué onda papús y mamus de fanfiction aquí su tío RED ANGEL con el segundo capítulo de este fic espero que lo disfruten así que sin más por agregar

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 2. La magia de la amistad**

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegue a equestria y en este tiempo los ponis no se terminan de acostumbrar a mi presencia, pero una que otra pony me guiña el ojo, que raro, en mi fiesta de bienvenida estaban como si nada, hmm creo que fue la emoción del momento y yo todavía no me eh acostumbrado a andar por el pueblo, eh tenido algunas dificultades para encontrar ciertos lugares, creo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare, además de que eh estado ayudándole a las chicas en sus deberes para la celebración del verano, a AppleJack le ayude un poco con la granja y está de más decir que aún me duele mi puerquesito por el duro trabajo, a Pinkie a cocinar unos pastelitos, la verdad no se cocinar nada aparte de arroz pero le fui de ayuda, a Rarity le ayude con la decoración de la alcaldía y mientras la ayudaba Rarity aprovecho para darme el traje que me había hecho, estaba muy adornado al puro estilo de Rarity (ya se imaginaran xD) y también me dio el traje negro que me probé la vez pasada y me dijo que no había problema con que me lo quedara y Fluttershy me dijo que me quedara a ver los ensayos para ver cómo iban y debo decir que estaban más que preparados para la celebración, eso me recuerda que debo estar preparado para la llegada de Nightmare Moon, sé que las chicas la derrotaran pero es mejor estar preparado por si algo llegara a salir mal.

Es casi medio día y ya había terminado de ayudar a las chicas con sus deberes, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, las niñas no salen de la escuela hasta más tarde, y si mal no recuerdo hoy llega Twilight, pero no tengo idea de a qué hora así que no tengo nada, por ahora estoy en la plaza donde veo gente pasar o más bien ponis pasar y solo me acuesto en el pasto recargado en un árbol y solo me relajo, creo que me quede dormido ya que después de un rato siento la brisa más fresca haciendo que salga de mi relajación

 _Ángel_ : "brrrr, a qué hora empezó a hacer frio" dije levantándome y tallándome los ojos

 _Ángel_ : "bueno creo que mejor voy a ver si ya llego Twilight" *bostezo*dije aun con sueño y poniéndome en marcha hacia la entrada del pueblo

Me dirijo hacia la entrada del pueblo con la esperanza de encontrarme con cierto unicornio morado quien se supone que debería estar ahí, ya llegando a la entrada, la vi, vestía una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco celeste con una corbata corta y una falda tipo estudiante color rojo y unas medias del mismo color y unos zapatos café oscuro y a su lado estaba él bebe dragón Spike pero con la diferencia es que era un poco más alto que en la caricatura, tal parece que van llegando ya que veo como Pinkie se les acerca, esto va a ser bueno.

 _Spike: "_ Tal vez los ponis de ponyville hablen temas interesantes, por favor solo inténtalo _"_ dice Spike al ver acercarse a Pinkie

 _Twilight:_ " eh, Hola" dice tratando de ser amigable pero lo que paso después no tiene precio xD

 _Pinkie Pie:_ *suspiro largo de sorpresa y se va corriendo* dejando a Twilight y a Spike sorprendidos

 _Twilight:_ "Bueno, eso fue interesante" dice un poco irritada, bueno es hora de cambiar un poco la historia

Salgo de donde estaba escondido y camino hacia Twilight y Spike con naturalidad y al acercármeles les digo.

 _Ángel_ : "Hola" digo alegremente para captar su atención

 _Ángel:_ "¿Debes ser nueva por aquí?, cierto" dije aparentando no conocerla para que no sospeche

 _Twilight:_ " Emm, si" dice un poco sorprendida de que yo le hablara

 _Ángel:_ __"Genial, eres nueva al igual que yo, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Ángel, un gusto" digo extendiendo la mano

 _Twilight:_ "Buenas tardes mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y él es Spike" dice hablando formalmente presentándose y presentando al pequeño dragón

 _Ángel_ : "Un gusto Twilight, un gusto Spike" digo para agacharme y estrechar la mano del bebe dragón

 _Spike:_ "Vez Twilight, no es tan difícil" dice él bebe dragón hacia la unicornio

 _Ángel_ : "Y bien que los trae a este pueblito" digo fingiendo no saber el motivo de su llegada

 _Twilight:_ "La princesa Celestia me envió para supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano" dice el motivo de su llegada

 _Ángel:_ "ah, los preparativos cierto, bueno que te parece si soy tu guía" le digo con una sonrisa

Aunque al principio dije que todavía no me acostumbraba del todo al pueblo, al menos se cómo llegar a los lugares que ella tiene que ir

 _Twilight: "_ Eres muy amable, pero que ¿no dijiste que también eras nuevo aquí? _"_ dice con un poco de curiosidad

 _Ángel:_ "Bueno tengo 3 días desde que llegue aquí y conozco más o menos el pueblo" le digo todavía con una sonrisa

 _Twilight:_ "Bueno, eh, yo" dice algo nerviosa

 _Spike:_ "Anímate Twilight, dice que conoce el pueblo, así podremos terminar antes y te podrás ir a estudiar" dice tratando de convencer a la unicornio

 _Twilight: *_ suspira*" Esta bien, puedes ser nuestro guía" dice como si no tuviera opción porque sabe que es cierto

 _Ángel:_ "Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuál es la primera parada señorita supervisora?" le digo esto último en tono de broma

 _Twilight:_ "Spike" dice para que Spike saque la hoja de lo que tiene que supervisar

 _Spike:_ "Si" saca la hoja "Lo primero en la lista es la preparación del banquete en Sweet Apple Acres" dice leyendo lo que hay escrito en la hoja

 _Ángel_ : "Muy bien, entonces, por aquí señorita supervisora" dicho esto nos ponemos en marcha

Durante el camino algunos ponis se me quedaban viendo como un bicho raro, al Twilight notar esto me pregunta

 _Twilight:_ "¿Por qué todos nos miran de esa manera?" dice con incomodidad

 _Ángel:_ "No te preocupes, no te están viendo a ti, me están viendo a mi" le dije con tranquilidad

 _Twilight:_ "¿Porque?" pregunta confundida

 _Ángel:_ "No están acostumbrados a mi presencia, tal vez porque no soy de su especie, han de pensar que soy una clase de mono lampiño subdesarrollado" dije agregando humor a esta situación

 _Spike:_ "Yo no le veo lo malo, a decir verdad si pareces un mono" dice inocentemente

 _Twilight:_ "¡SPIKE!" dice regañando al bebe dragón

 _Spike:_ "¿Qué?, dije algo malo"

 _Ángel:_ "hm jmjm, no te preocupes Twilight, no me ofende" le dije con una sonrisa para aliviarla

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight conoció a AppleJack y ocurrió lo que en la historia original, Twilight conociendo a la familia Apple y quedarse a comer, por mi parte me limite a observar y a comer la comida de la familia, joder sí que cocinan bien, bueno dejando de lado lo buena que estaba la comida, procedimos a seguir nuestro camino y con las preguntas de Twilight sobre mí y cada que le daba una respuesta esta parecía más interesada y así continuamos con el resto de las chicas, con Rainbow cuando esta estaba por embestirla me alcance a quitar, pero Twilight no corrió con la misma suerte, Rarity no dejo ir a Twilight tan fácil por querer saber más de la vida en canterlot y Spike la miraba con ojos como de borrego a medio morir y Fluttershy mostro el mismo interés de conocer a Spike como en la historia original, y cuando llegamos a la biblioteca

 _Twilight:_ "Vaya, como llegamos tan rápido, bueno fue divertido pero necesito descansar, estoy agotada" dice con algo de cansancio

 _Ángel:_ (valla, eso no me lo esperaba, creí que usaría a Spike de excusa) "Parece ser que fue un día muy agitado, yo también necesito descansar" le dije mientras me estiraba

Después de despedirnos de Twilight y que esta entrara a la biblioteca, nosotros procedimos a entrar por una de las ventanas, al principio Fluttershy no estaba muy convencida pero al final logre convencerla de que entrara por la ventana, ya dentro de la biblioteca, que estaba oscura por cierto alcanzo a escuchar a Twilight quejándose de que no ha tenido tiempo de estudiar tranquila "sin que las locas ponis quisieran hacer amistad" en eso se encienden las luces, todos salimos de nuestros escondites.

 _Todos xD:_ "¡SORPRESA!" gritamos todos al unísono sacando de onda a Twilight y preguntándose qué estaba pasando aquí Dr. Garcia

Puedo ver como Pinkie se le acerca a Twilight, mientras yo voy a la mesa de bocadillos porque tengo hambre a pesar de haber comido antes, en eso veo a Twilight que está a punto de agarrar la botella con salsa

 _Ángel:_ "Oye Twilight eso no es lo que…" no termine de advertirle ya que se lo había servido en un vaso y se lo estaba tomando

 _Ángel:_ "Bueno creo que no importa" dije al ver que era tarde

En eso Twilight voltea con la cara toda roja como un tomate y que de sus orejas sacaba humo por lo picante que estaba, y después se retira a su habitación

 _Ángel:_ " Valla sí que se enchilo" dije agarrando la botella

 _Fluttershy:_ "Estará bien" dice preocupada

 _AppleJack:_ "No te preocupes caramelito, seguro estará bien" dice calmando a Fluttershy

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo con normalidad y yo me la pase comiendo bocadillos y tomando ponche, incluso probé de la salsa que se tomó Twilight, la verdad picaba bien sabroso, pero aguante muy bien, cabe decir que ningún pony se me acercaba, excepto las chicas pero eso es punto y aparte.

Se estaba acercando la hora de ver el amanecer y yo sabía lo que pasaría, así que con los demás fui a la alcaldía un poco nervioso por lo que está por suceder, no sin antes traer a Twilight con nosotros.

Ya en la alcaldía, Fluttershy fue con sus aves para dar los últimos toques antes de la presentación de la princesa Celestia que no llegara, Rarity fue cerca del telón para recibir a la princesa, Rainbow Dash y AppleJack fueron a la mesa del banquete y Pinkie Pie, Twilight y yo estábamos al frente para presenciar todo, pero yo me encontraba nervioso, Twilight noto esto y me dice

 _Twilight:_ "Oye, te sientes bien, te noto algo agitado" dice con algo de preocupación

 _Ángel:_ "¿eh?, a no te preocupes, solo estoy nervioso porque es la primera vez que veo a una princesa" le conteste rascándome la nuca

 _Twilight:_ "¿Deberás?" yo solo asiento "No te preocupes, la princesa Celestia puede parecer imponente pero es de buen corazón" dice tratando de tranquilizarme

 _Ángel:_ "¿Ah, sí?" pregunto, pero no me dio chanza a preguntar nada mas ya que el evento estaba comenzando, yo trague saliva por lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Se escuchaba el canto de las aves y trompetas y una luz bajo apuntando a la alcaldesa, está tenía la melena y cola gris, ojos azules con lentes y tenía una camisa blanca con un saco color gris y en su cuello tenía una especie de corbata, una falda del mismo color que el saco y unos tacones negros

 _ **Nota:**_ _Si alguien sabe cómo se llama el accesorio que tiene la alcaldesa en su cuello que me lo diga en los comentarios por favor*_

 _Alcaldesa Mare:_ "Potros y potrancas… y extraña criatura" dice refiriéndose a mí con eso último, yo solo puse una cara de really nigga? "es mi privilegio como alcaldesa anunciar el comienzo de la celebración del verano" y el público se vuelve banana pacho

 _ **Nota:**_ _Busquen LuisJefe1 en YouTube y miren sus videos de la wwe y entenderán la referencia*_

 _Alcaldesa Mare:_ "En unos momentos la ciudad podrá ver el amanecer, y celebrara el día más largo del año, y ahora será un gran honor presentarles a la reina de esta tierra, la sabia en toda equestria, la princesa Celestia"

Rarity abre el telón donde se suponía que iba a estar la princesa, pero para su sorpresa

 _Rarity:_ "¿eh?" dice al no ver a la princesa

 _Ángel & Twilight: _"Oh mierda/Esto no es bueno"

 _Alcaldesa Mare:_ "Tranquilícense todos, debe haber una explicación" dice con algo de preocupación

 _Rarity:_ "No está, la princesa no está" dice algo alarmada

Todos los ponis empezaban a alarmarse y a cuchichear entre ellos sobre el porqué la ausencia de la gobernante, cuando se empieza a formar una especie de humo negro del suelo y este se hacía más grande, cuando el humo se disipo se podía notar a una alicornio con crin negra como la noche, su cabello azul se movía de un lado y ojos verdes, traía puesta una armadura del mismo color de su cabello, no tengo la menor duda, ella es…

 _Ángel & Twilight: _"Nightmare Moon" dijimos asombrados al estar en presencia de la mítica mare in the moon

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "oh, mis queridos súbditos, hace tanto tiempo que no veía sus rostros que adoran al sol" dice con algo de tranquilidad cuando pone su atención en mi

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Oh valla, pero que tenemos aquí" dice mirándome de arriba abajo, la verdad es que me sentí algo incómodo "¿Tú no eres de estas tierras verdad?" dice examinándome a profundidad

 _Ángel:_ "La verdad no" dije conteniendo mis nervios

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Dime, ¿Qué clase de mono eres?" dice acercándose un poco mas

 _Ángel:_ "Que mi anatomía sea parecida a la de los monos, no quiere decir que sea uno" dije con algo de irritabilidad

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "¿ah no?, entonces dime ¿que eres?" dice aun calmada

 _Ángel:_ "Soy un humano" dije sin rodeos

Al escuchar esto los demás ponis quedaron confundidos al escuchar sobre mi especie, haciéndose preguntas como ¿Qué son los humanos? Y cosas así, Nightmare Moon también se sorprende un poco y pregunta

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Y de ¿dónde eres humano?" pregunta con malicia

 _Ángel:_ "De muy lejos" dije sin entrar en detalles

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Dime, ¿sabes quién soy yo?, ustedes ponis ¿saben quién soy?" dice esto último dirigiéndose a los ponis que estaban congelados por la escena

 _Ángel:_ "Se quién eres, eres Nightmare Moon, leí que intentaste traer la noche eterna por celos a tu hermana y ella te encerró en la luna usando algo llamado elementos de la armonía" obviamente no lo hice pero dije eso para que después no haya preguntas

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Vaya, vaya, vaya sí que te informaste bien, humano, también debes saber que hago aquí" dice sonriendo maliciosamente

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Todos recuerden este día, porque será el último, desde este momento la noche durara para siempre" dice dirigiéndose a todos y al último soltar una risa malvada

Los guardias por órdenes de la alcaldesa se lanzaron a atacar a Nightmare Moon y esta se los quita de encima con facilidad, está a punto de retirarse pero se voltea viendo hacia mí y dice

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Tengo algo para ti humano" dicho esto empieza a cargar un rasho laser y lo lanza contra mí, por reflejo me cubrí y el rayo me impacto mandándome a volar y estrellándome con la pared y cayendo al suelo, las chicas se preocuparon y vinieron a socorrerme, acto seguido Nightmare Moon

 _Fluttershy:_ "Estas bien Ángel" dice preocupada

 _Ángel: "_ Vaya, no me espere eso, sí que me tomo desprevenido _"_ dije con algo de dolor y me levante con algo de dificultad apoyándome en Fluttershy, debo decir que las suyas están suavecitas (if you know what i mean)

 _AppleJack:_ "Seguro que estas bien compañero, ese fue un fuerte golpe" dice asegurándose de que este bien

 _Ángel:_ "Estaré bien no te preocupes, hmm ¿y Twilight?" me puedo dar una idea de donde esta

Después de hacer mi comentario todas empezaron a mirar alrededor por el rastro de Twilight a lo que Rainbow dice que vio adonde se fue, y así nos dirigimos a la biblioteca donde encontramos a Twilight buscando en los estantes un libro con información sobre los elementos de la armonía

 _Twilight:_ "Como voy a vencer a Nightmare sin los elementos de la armonía" dice preocupada

 _Rainbow Dash: "_ Y ¿que son los elementos de la armonía?, y como sabes de Nightmare Moon ¿eh? Empieza a hablar _"_ dice acusando a Twilight y en eso AppleJack la detiene

 _AppleJack:_ "Tranquilízate Rainbow, Ángel también sabe de Nightmare Moon y de los elementos ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él lo que sabe?" dice calmando a Rainbow

 _Rainbow Dash: *suspiro*_ "Está bien, ¿Qué hay que saber?" dice dirigiéndose a mi

 _Ángel:_ "hmm bueno, todo lo que sé es que anteriormente se usaron los elementos de la armonía para vencerla, hay 6 en total pero solo se conocen 5, bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad y del sexto elemento no se sabe nada, se rumorea que los elementos están en el castillo de las hermanas nobles" al decir los elementos mire a las chicas al mencionar su elemento

 _Twilight:_ "Parece que estas bien informado, dime ¿Dónde se encuentra el castillo de las hermanas nobles?" pregunta con curiosidad

 _Ángel:_ "hmm, si la memoria no me falla, el castillo se encuentra en el bosque everfree" dije con seriedad

 _Mane 6:_ "¡¿EL BOSQUE EVERFREE?!" dijeron asombradas al unísono, casi me rompen mis tímpanos

 _Ángel:_ "Si el bosque everfree, y bien ¿cuál es el plan?" dije para idear un plan, pero lo que paso después me sorprendió

 _AppleJack:_ "Ah no, tú te quedas aquí compañero, el bosque everfree es peligroso" dice como una madre protegiendo a su hijo, lo cual me pareció raro

 _Fluttershy:_ "Además Nightmare Moon podría atacarte por segunda vez, podrías salir herido o peor" dice con preocupación

 _Rarity:_ "Tienen razón querido, es mejor que te quedes a descansar" dice de acuerdo con las demás

 _Rainbow Dash:_ "Además, no tienes magia o la fuerza como para hacerle frente a Nightmare" que directa, todas miran a Rainbow en desaprobación y ella dice "¿Qué?, es la verdad" dice cruzándose de brazos

Eso último me dolió, pero es la verdad, definitivamente voy a ir con ellas, pero no me dejaran diga lo que diga….. Tengo un plan

 _Ángel:_ "Es cierto, no tengo magia como Twilight y Rarity y no tengo fuerza como AppleJack y Rainbow, solo les estorbaría, será mejor que me quede a esperarlas" dije cabizbaja

 _Twilight:_ "No te sientas mal, no es que seas débil, es solo que….." no la deje terminar

 _Ángel:_ "No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, será mejor que se apuren o Nightmare encontrara los elementos antes que ustedes" dije fingiendo el ánimo decaído y salí de la biblioteca

Al salir de la biblioteca pude escuchar cómo regañaban a Rainbow por lo que dijo y que tal vez pensare que ellas piensan mal de mí y que cuando regresen me debía una disculpa, después de eso me retire y me dirigí hacia la entrada del bosque everfree y me escondí detrás de un árbol esperando a que las chicas llegaran

Después de un rato esperando, las chicas llegan al lugar y empiezan a hablar de lo "raro" que es el bosque everfree, del como las plantas crecen solas y cosas que para los humanos son naturales, después se adentran a everfree y yo solo espero a que se alejen lo suficiente para poder seguirlas y que no me atrapen en el intento y me hagan regresar

Estaba siguiendo a las chicas desde las sombras como un ninja o un asesino en busca de su objetivo cuando veo humo negro pasar y meterse debajo de la tierra, ya me podía imaginar lo que pasaría después, en eso el suelo empezó a temblar y luego colapso llevándose a las chicas menos a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy en el proceso, mientras Fluttershy y Rainbow salvaban a Rarity y a Pinkie, Twilight casi cae del precipicio y se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas mientras AppleJack la ayudaba y después como en la historia original le dijo que se soltara haciendo que Twilight confiara en ella y esta se suelta siendo salvada por Rainbow y Fluttershy, ya todas habían bajado sanas y salvas pero yo me quede arriba y no tuve más alternativa que bajar pacito a pacito nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito ok no pero si tuve que bajar con calma

Ya habiendo bajado me apure a seguirlas ya que me tomaron mucha ventaja gracias a que tuve que bajar des-pa-cito ok no, no me tomo mucho tiempo alcanzarlas y de escuchar a Rainbow como alardeaba sobre el rescate de Twilight y pude ver como una manticora bloqueaba el paso y las chicas una por una trataba de hacerle frente fracasando en el intento, pero Fluttershy mostrando el elemento de la bondad le saca una astilla que tenía enterrada en la pata y así dejándolas pasar y en cuanto mí, casi me ve la manticora pero paso de mi como dirían los españoles y se fue a no sé dónde, aliviado por eso, continuo siguiendo a las chicas

Luego de pasar a la manticora las chicas y yo nos adentrábamos más al bosque y se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro hasta el punto que no podía ver ni mergas y decidí permanecer donde me quede antes de que todo se oscureciera para que no me descubrieran en eso escucho como las chicas gritan al ver un árbol que se veía muy macabron menos Pinkie ella se estaba riendo de ellos, yo también podía ver a los arboles pero no hice ningún ruido ya que sabía que eran ilusiones creadas por Nightmare Moon, y en eso Pinkie empieza a cantar "ríete del miedo"

 _Nota: watch?v=4n7Fn9S0H7k aquí está la canción por si la quieren escuchar xD, solo imagínense a las chicas antropomórficas y a un wey escondiéndose para que no lo descubran_

Luego de que Pinkie terminara de cantar, ella y las chicas terminaron en el suelo riéndose y solo podía mirar en la distancia, joder se ve que se la están pasando a toda madre, pero bueno no es momento de pensar en eso, hay cosas que hacer, y las chicas se levantan y siguen con su camino y me dispongo a seguirlas mientras ellas siguen riendo

Al rato de estar caminando, llegamos a un rio cuya corrientes turbias, aquí es donde se supone que está una criatura en el lago que llora porque le quitaron una parte de su bigote, lo malo que no tengo un marcador permanente para pintarle la otra mitad como le hicieron a Josh de Drake y Josh cuando Megan le quita la mitad del bigote porque se lo pidió Mindy, pero Rarity mostrando su elemento de la generosidad le arranca una escama y acto seguido se corta la cola y después la usa para colocársela en el lado donde le arrancaron el bigote, acto seguido la criatura les hace una especie de camino con su cuerpo dejándolas pasar y después se va, en cuanto a mí, tuve que pasar sobre el lago pero viéndole el lado positivo, el agua estaba agradable, me dieron ganas de quedarme ahí un buen rato pero ya será en otra ocasión

Más tarde, las chicas encontraron las ruinas donde estaban los elementos, solo tenían que cruzar el puente que esta roto, aquí es donde Rainbow Dash se lanza para arreglarlo y se le aparecen unas ilusiones de las ShadowVolts cortesía de Nightmare con la finalidad de que Rainbow abandone a sus amigas pero esta se niega por su lealtad a sus amigas, arregla el puente y las demás pasan y entran a las ruinas con migo por detrás, en este punto quise adelantarme hacia donde iban a aparecer Twilight y Nightmare Moon con los elementos de la armonía, pero lo malo es que las chicas podrían verme si no soy cuidadoso, así que tuve que moverme con cuidado de no ser visto y me adelante a dicho lugar, me tomo un poco de tiempo pero lo encontré después de subir unas escaleras y me escondí en una columna para no ser visto y así ver como derrotan a Nightmare Moon, al poco tiempo Twilight y Nightmare Moon aparecen y esta última tiene en su posesión los elementos de la armonía y Twilight está dispuesta a atacarla, Nightmare Moon se percata y le dice

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Es broma, verdad", dice dudando de que Twilight si la atacaría "Dime, ¿Dónde está tu amigo el humano?" dice preguntando sobre mi

 _Twilight:_ "No está aquí, se quedó en el pueblo" dice algo enojada

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Vaya que mala suerte, y yo que esperaba encontrármelo aquí para darle otra sorpresa jajaja" dice con riéndose con malicia

En eso Twilight empieza a correr para "atacarla" y empieza a cargar su cuerno a lo que Nightmare hace lo mismo y empieza a correr para atacarla también pero no contaba con que Twilight se tele transportaría hacia los elementos y usaría su magia para tratar de activarlos y sale una chispa mandando lejos a Twilight y los elementos empiezan a brillar, pero después se apagan ='v

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "jajajaja" se ríe malévolamente y "destruye" los elementos "pequeña ingenua, pensaste que podrías vencerme, ahora jamás volverás a ver a la princesa y al sol, la noche durara para siempre jajaja"

En eso se escucha como las demás empiezan a llegar a la habitación llenando a Twilight de alivio al escuchar a sus amigas

 _Twilight:_ "¿Crees que destruiste los elementos de la armonía?, pues estas equivocada, porque los espíritus de los elementos están aquí" en eso los restos de los elementos comienzan a brillar y se dirigen a cada chica que representa cada elemento

 _Twilight:_ "AppleJack, quien me calmo representa el elemento de la honestidad, Fluttershy, quien calmo a la manticora representa la bondad, Pinkie Pie, quien se rio en el peligro representa el elemento de la risa, Rarity, quien dio su cola representa la generosidad y Rainbow Dash, quien no abandono a sus amigas representa la lealtad y el sexto lo descubrí al saber cuánto me alegraba verlas, la chispa se encendió, cuando entendí que ellas, son mis amigas y este es el de la magia"

En eso el sexto elemento aparece y se posa sobre Twilight y empieza a brillar y les otorga a todas un collar y a Twilight una tiara, pero no me imagine que pasaría lo que vino después

Nightmare Moon se quitó del ataque que la convertiría en Luna otra vez y lanzo un rayo que impacta sobre las chicas yéndose el brillo de los elementos

 _Ángel:* susurrando*_ "E- esto no debería pasar" dije con sorpresa por lo que acaba de pasar

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Por un momento creí que me vencerían, pero por suerte no fue así, jajaja" dice aliviada "Ahora, prepárense para desaparecer" dice cargando otro rayo y lo apunta hacia las chicas que yacen en el suelo

 _Ángel:_ "Ya no aguanto más" dije mientras salía de mi escondite y me ponía en frente de las chicas a la vez que Nightmare dispara su rayo impactándome en el acto, lo último que escuche fueron los gritos de desesperación de las chicas

 _ **P.O.V. Twilight**_

Nightmare Moon estaba a punto de golpearnos con ese rayo pero Ángel salió de la nada y se interpuso entre el rayo y nosotras haciendo que el rayo lo impacte de lleno y se cree una cortina de humo, al disiparse no había nadie, solo había un hueco donde él estaba parado al interponerse en el rayo, las chicas y yo nos sorprendimos por lo que acababa de pasar pero Nightmare Moon al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió dijo

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Vaya, conque nos estabas espiando ¿eh?, y yo que tenía pensado irlo a buscar cuando terminara con ustedes, pero ya no será necesario jajaja" dice riendo malvadamente

 _Twilight:_ "¿Que le hiciste?" dije con enojo

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "¿Que no es obvio?, lo pulverice, pero no se preocupen, se reunirán con él en el otro mundo" dice cargando otro rayo para lanzárnoslo a mí y a mis amigas

Pero antes de que Nightmare Moon lanzara el rayo, el suelo empieza a temblar con fuerza

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "¿Que rayos está pasando?" dice con miedo

En eso el temblor se empieza a hacer más fuerte haciendo que a Nightmare le cueste mantener el equilibrio y de pronto se detuvo

 _Nota:_ _watch?v=DvsCQotq2yA_ _Dragón Ball Súper OST: Sayajin Azul_

Del suelo salió una luz con los colores del arcoíris y a su vez levantando una cortina de humo, y de la luz pudimos ver una sombra poniéndose de pie y cuando la luz se fue y la cortina de humo se disipo, pudimos ver a Ángel quien estaba con la ropa desgarrada a causa del ataque de Nightmare Moon

 _Mane 6:_ "¡ÁNGEL!" gritamos todas al verlo con vida pero, había algo diferente en el

Estaba de espaldas a todas y se podía ver que ya no tenía camisa y su pantalón estaba con cortes y dejaban ver sus definidos músculos, su cabello parece haberse rizado y le cambio de color como el arcoíris, al voltearse pude ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color a un azul claro y sus cejas también cambiaron al mismo color que sus ojos y emanaba un aura color amarilla ¿Qué le está pasando?

 _Nota: La apariencia que Ángel obtuvo es similar a la del súper sayayin de Dragón Ball pero con el cabello color arcoíris_

 _ **Narración 3era persona**_

El joven quien se creía muerto, se levantó con una nueva apariencia y este volteo a ver a las chicas y les dijo

 _Ángel:_ "Chicas, escúchenme con atención, quiero que se alejen a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de Nightmare" decía con tranquilidad

 _Mane 6: "_ S- si _"_ dicen saliendo del trance y retirándose del lugar

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "jajaja, no las dejare escapar, ponis" dice mientras carga otro rayo y lo apunta a las mane 6, pero al ver esto Ángel la toma de cuerno y dice

 _Ángel:_ "Más vale que te calmes, maldita infeliz, puedo perdonar que me ataques a mí, pero te atreviste a atacar a mis amigas" decía esto con enojo y presionando con más fuerza el cuerno de Nightmare

Nightmare solo se quejaba de dolor e intentaba zafarse del agarre, hasta que finalmente se soltó

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "P- pero, como es que tienes tanta fuerza" dice sobándose su cuerno por el dolor "No puede ser, ¿acaso tú?" dice con sorpresa y miedo a la vez

 _Ángel:_ "YO ESTOY FURIOSO, NIGHTMARE" dice para después lanzarse a atacar a Nightmare asestándole un puñetazo que la mando a volar, este volvió a lanzarse para atacar, esta vez dándole un rodillazo en la espalda y dándole un golpe con las dos manos en el estómago haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

Nightmare sale de donde se estrelló y empieza a ver a Ángel con furia y empieza a lanzarle rashos laser dando todos en el blanco y creando una cortina de humo, al disiparse se podía ver que Ángel no tenía ningún rasguño aparte de los que ya tenía y Nightmare solo lo veía con enojo e impotencia

Por otro lado las chicas se habían ido a las ruinas donde encontraron los elementos antes de toparse con Nightmare Moon y estas estaban viendo atentamente lo que sucedía

 _Rainbow Dash:_ "Esto es asombroso, Ángel es muy fuerte ahora, pero no tanto como yo claro" dice opinando sobre la situación

 _Fluttershy:_ "Pues yo me alegro de que este bien" dice algo aliviada

 _Rarity:_ "Pero vieron como quedo su ropa, que bueno que le hice más" dice con algo de drama

 _Pinkie Pie:_ "Woho, si, vamos Ángel, derrota a Nightmare Moon" dice animando al joven mientras agita un dedo de espuma que dice "numero 1" que saco de quien sabe donde

 _AppleJack:_ "Vaya, ¿qué le habrá pasado a mi compañero?, ¿tú que dices Twilight?" dice preguntándole a la unicornio

 _Twilight:_ "hmm, la verdad no estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, derrotara a Nightmare" dice en respuesta a su amiga sin apartar la vista de la acción

De regreso a la acción, Nightmare y Ángel continuaban con la batalla, Nightmare lanzaba golpes y magia pero eran repelidos y esquivados fácilmente, y así estuvieron intercambiando golpes hasta que los 2 lanzaron un golpe haciendo que sus puños choquen entre ellos para después separarse

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Maldito humano, como te hiciste tan fuerte, bueno no importa porque te eliminare en este momento" después de decir eso lanza un rayo que Ángel esquiva fácilmente

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "C- como es posible que lo esquivaras" dice esto con sorpresa y empieza a lanzar una serie consecutiva de rayos que son esquivados por Ángel, pero ella seguía lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra destruyendo cosas de paso y creándose una cortina de humo y cuando esta se disipo se veía a Ángel que no había recibido daño alguno

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "tch, desaparece de una vez" dice furiosa y lanza un rayo que logra impactar en la cara del joven haciendo que levante la cabeza por el impacto

 _Ángel:_ "Veo que puedes vencer a la princesa más fuerte, pero no a mi" dice bajando la cabeza

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "¿Q- quien eres tú?" le pregunta con horror

 _Ángel:_ "Ya te lo dije antes ¿no?, soy un humano, y eh venido para derrotarte Nightmare, no suelo arreglar las cosas con violencia pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para defender a mis amigos, ¡Yo soy Ángel, el Humano de Equestria!" dice esto último expulsando algo de poder que hace retroceder a Nightmare

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Maldito miserable, yo soy Nightmare Moon, futura gobernante de equestria y no puedo perder contra alguien como tú" dice furiosa y lanzándose a atacar a Ángel

Ángel y Nightmare intercambian golpes en el aire pero por cada golpe que daba Nightmare, Ángel lo bloqueaba o lo esquivaba y le devolvía 2 o 3, las mane 6 no podían creer lo que estaba pasando

 _Rainbow Dash:_ "Está poniendo a Nightmare Moon en apuros, la derrotara" dice dando piruetas con emoción al ver la pelea

 _Fluttershy:_ "Espero que no salga lastimado" dice con preocupación

 _Rarity:_ "El estará bien querida, es muy fuerte ahora, aunque no apruebo la violencia" dice mirando a Fluttershy para calmarla

AppleJack y Twilight solo asienten por el comentario de Rarity y no apartan la vista de la acción

Regresando con Ángel y Nightmare, esta última se estaba cansando por la pelea, mientras que Ángel se notaba algo agitado

 _Ángel:_ "Ríndete Nightmare, tu no eras así, sé que dentro de ti aun esta la princesa Luna" dice hacia Nightmare

 _Nightmare:_ "Cállate, sabandija, no sabes nada sobre mi" dice con ojos en llamas por la furia

 _Ángel:_ "Por favor, Luna, sé que estás ahí y puedes escucharme, para con esto de una vez"

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Cállate, cállate, cállate infeliz" dice con más furia aun y expulsa algo de energía y se eleva al cielo y empieza a cargar un potente rayo lleno de ira

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "Me has causado muchos problemas maldito infeliz, ahora te eliminare" dice cargando más su rayo

 _Ángel:_ "No te saldrás con la tuya" dice para después juntar sus manos y ponerlas a su costado "(siempre quise intentar esto) KA-ME-HA-ME" dice mientras empieza a aparecer una energía de color arcoíris en sus manos

 _Nightmare Moon:_ "¡DESAPARECE!" dice para después lanzar su rayo

 _Ángel: "_ ¡HAAAAAA! _"_ grita lanzando su ataque también

Los ataques chocan entre si y empieza una lucha de poderes, obviamente ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro, el ataque de Nightmare empezaba a ganar terreno pero Ángel no se iba a rendir tan fácil que aumento la potencia de su ataque poniendo las cosas parejas nuevamente, hasta que el ataque de Ángel ganaba más y más terreno hasta que el ataque de Nightmare Moon se devolviera a ella misma y se viera atrapada en el kamehameha de Ángel

Cuando desapareció la energía, se vio caer algo o más bien alguien desde el cielo, Ángel corrió y logro atraparla para que no se hiciera daño en la caída y la bajo lentamente al suelo, a diferencia de hace rato, se veía un poco más pequeña y joven que antes, su melena era azul más claro al igual que su crin y tenía un vestido color azul también, ya no era Nightmare Moon, sino que era la princesa Luna

 _ **P.O.V. Ángel**_

 _Ángel_ : "Esto, se terminó" dije cansado por la batalla cuando escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí, eran nada más y nada menos que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

 _Mane 6:_ "ANGEL" grita mientras corren y me abrazan

 _Ángel:_ "Yo también me alegro de que estén bien chicas, pero…. me estoy…. Quedando… sin aire" después de decir esto me sueltan y se disculpan

 _Twilight:_ "Ahora que ya estamos bien, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió seguirnos hasta aquí cuando te dijimos que era peligroso?" dice regañándome, y no la culpo

 _Rarity:_ "Estoy de acuerdo con ella, querido, pudiste salir herido" dice de acuerdo con Twilight

 _Fluttershy:_ "Si hubieras salido lastimado, no me lo perdonaría" dice preocupada

 _AppleJack:_ "Que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso compañero" no hace falta que me lo digas =´v

 _Ángel:_ "Lo siento chicas, lamento haberlas seguido, pero quería ver como derrotaban a Nightmare, pero ahora veo que si no hubiera estado aquí, ustedes no habrían regresado" dije disculpándome

 _Rarity:_ "No te preocupes más por eso querido, tu nos salvaste que es lo que importa" dice con amabilidad

 _Rainbow Dash:_ "Si, sí, todo termino bien, salvamos a equestria, pero ¿Qué es esa rara apariencia?" dice señalando mi cabello que aún estaba erizado y de color arcoíris

 _¿?:_ "Yo puedo explicar eso" dice una voz celestial mientras sale el sol y de este sale la princesa Celestia, su cabello era multicolor y se movía a voluntad al igual que su cola, tenía cuerno y alas y un vestido blanco con un collar y su corona, se veía realmente linda

 _Todos:_ "Princesa Celestia" dijimos y nos hacíamos una reverencia, pero Twilight va y abraza a su mentora

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Oh, mi fiel alumna, me alegro de que estén bien" dice devolviéndole el abrazo a su alumna para después cortar el abrazo y dirigirse a mi

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Vaya, en todos mis años de vida, nunca había visto a una criatura como tú, dime ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?" pregunta con amabilidad

 _Ángel:_ "S-soy un humano y me llamo Ángel princesa" dije aun haciendo la reverencia

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Un gusto en conocerte Ángel, yo soy la princesa Celestia" dice presentándose

 _Ángel:_ "Disculpe princesa, pero usted dijo que sabía sobre esta apariencia, explíqueme por favor" dije con cortesía

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Pues veras mí querido humano, los elementos de la armonía al ver que te sacrificarías por proteger a las portadoras, te han nombrado _El guardián de la armonía_ , pero tu apariencia es nueva para mí, no sabía que los elementos podían otorgarle un cambio de apariencia al guardián de la armonía" dice explicando lo sucedido

 _Mane 6 & Ángel: _"¿El Guardián de la Armonía?" dijimos sorprendidos

Vaya, el guardián de la armonía ¿eh?, había leído fics donde el prota es el guardián de la armonía pero ellos ni lo sabían a excepción de Goku en su fic, pero que yo recuerde a él no le otorgan esta "transformación" por así llamarle a este cambio

En eso la princesa Luna empieza a recuperar el conocimiento y todos nos percatamos de eso y la princesa Celestia se acerca a ella

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Princesa Luna, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, es hora de olvidar nuestras diferencias y gobernar juntas pequeña hermana" dice caminando hacia su hermana

 _Mane 6:_ "¿Hermana?" se sacaron de onda por el comentario

 _Princesa Luna:_ "Lo siento mucho, te extrañe querida hermana" dice entre lágrimas y abrazando a su hermana ay pero que bonita escena =3

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "También te extrañe" dice correspondiendo el abrazo "bien ahora que todo se arregló, podemos volver a ponyville" dice separándose de su hermana

 _Ángel:_ "Bueno lo que empieza bien, termina bien" dije alegremente pero…. "ay, no me siento nada bien" dije agarrándome mi cabeza y luego vi todo negro y lo último que escuché fueron los gritos de preocupación de las chicas

 _ **P.O.V Twilight**_

Ángel había perdido su apariencia que le habían dado los elementos de la armonía y cayó desplomado al suelo

 _Mane 6:_ "¡ANGEL!" gritamos de preocupación al verlo caer al suelo

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "hmm, tranquilas mis pequeñas ponis, solo necesita descansar, la pelea debió dejarlo sin fuerzas" dice la princesa acercándose a Ángel para revisar que se encontrara bien

Las chicas y yo nos aliviamos al escuchar que estaría bien, la princesa Celestia le dijo a Rainbow y a Fluttershy si podrían cargarlo devuelta a ponyville y estas aceptaron

Nos dispusimos a regresar a ponyville lo antes posible para que Ángel descansara, en el trayecto, las princesas estaban hablando entre ellas, pero no supe de que, han de ser cosas de hermanas supongo

Ya habiendo salido del bosque everfree, estuvimos a punto de entrar al pueblo cuando algo llamo nuestra atención

 _¿?:_ "mmm, que paso" dice una voz quejándose que reconocimos al instante

 _ **P.O.V Ángel**_

 _Rainbow Dash:_ "Vaya, al fin despiertas perezoso"

 _Ángel:_ "mmm ¿porque me duele la cabeza?, alguien puede decirme ¿qué paso?" pregunte tomándome la cabeza

 _Pinkie Pie:_ "¿No lo recuerdas?, habíamos descubierto que somos los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía, estuvimos a punto de derrotar a Nightmare Moon pero ella nos lanzó un rayo y cuando nos iba a lanzar otro, saliste de donde estabas escondido y nos protegiste, la verdad creímos que te había pasado algo, pero luego empezó a temblar el suelo y…" pongo mi mano en su boca y no la dejo terminar

 _Ángel:_ "Gracias Pinkie, ya me acorde" dije soltando a Pinkie

 _Pinkie Pie:_ "De nada =3" dice inocentemente

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Muy bien, ahora que el guardián despertó, me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas" dice mirándome

 _Ángel:_ "Por supuesto princesa, responderé a todas sus preguntas" dije amablemente

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para tener una conversación más tranquila y yo procedí a contarles sobre mí, que no era de ese mundo y del cómo fue que llegue ahí, obviamente omití la parte de que ellas eran una caricatura en mi mundo, se imaginan que alguien de otro mundo llegue y les diga que en su mundo ustedes son caricaturas, seguro que se haría un escándalo, y así estuvimos un par de horas, las chicas hacían preguntas y yo las respondía lo más pensadas que pude, no quería soltar información innecesaria

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "hmm interesante, bueno, es hora de que partamos devuelta a canterlot, tenemos deberes reales que hacer" dice levantándose de su lugar

Luna hace lo que su hermana y se levanta de su lugar, no sin antes disculparse por los problemas que me causo a mí y a las chicas, pero Twilight se veía decaída

 _Ángel:_ "¿Que sucede Twi?" le pregunte, pero ya sabía que era lo que la aqueja

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "¿Que sucede querida alumna?, ¿no estas feliz de que todo acabara? Y regresar a tus estudios en canterlot" le pregunta a su fiel alumna

 _Twilight:_ "Esa es la cosa, ahora que entiendo cómo funciona la amistad, tengo que dejarlos" dice mirándonos con tristeza

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "hmm, Spike toma nota" le dice al pequeño dragón y este saca un pergamino y una pluma

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Yo, la princesa Celestia decreto que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, siga con sus estudios sobre la magia de la amistad y me reporte sus hallazgos y deberá hacerlo, en su nuevo hogar, ponyville" dice dictando su decreto real

Al oír esto las chicas se alegran y de dan un abrazo grupal entre todas menos yo

 _Pinkie Pie:_ "Oye, que estás haciendo, únete al abrazo también" dice mirándome

 _Ángel:_ "Ah, pero yo creí que….." no termino mi oración ya que Pinkie me toma del brazo y hace que me une al abrazo, se siente una sensación cálida

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Y en cuanto a ti guardián" dice la princesa llamando la atención de todos

 _Ángel:_ "¿Si, princesa?" pregunte con intriga

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Tu deber como guardián de la armonía, es proteger a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, ¿puedo contar contigo?"

 _Ángel:_ "Por supuesto princesa, daré lo mejor de mí, ah otra cosa" ella me mira con curiosidad "no me llame guardián, llámeme simplemente Ángel, por favor, me siento raro si me hablan por algún título"

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Está bien guardián, perdón Ángel, pero solo si me llamas por mi nombre también" dice con amabilidad

 _Ángel: "_ ¿Está segura de eso?, no sería grosero que no me dirija a usted como princesa _"_ le digo con duda

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Totalmente segura" dice sonriéndome gentilmente

 _Ángel:_ "Si usted está de acuerdo, entonces está bien princesa, digo Celestia" dije con una sonrisa también

 _Princesa Celestia:_ "Muy bien, bueno ya tenemos que irnos querida hermana" le dice a su hermana y esta asiente con la cabeza

Después de eso las princesas se marchan dejándonos a las chicas y a mí en la biblioteca, después de un rato de hablar y regaños, cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar a descansar y prepararse para sus actividades del siguiente día, AppleJack dijo que podía tomarme el día libre, que necesitaba estar al 100% para cumplir con las tareas de la granja eficientemente y yo le pregunte si no había problema y ella me dijo que no, Rarity me dijo que fuera con ella a recoger la ropa que había hecho después del taje, Fluttershy, Rarity y yo nos despedimos de Twilight y Spike y nos fuimos a la boutique de Rarity para recoger mi ropa

Luego de agradecerle a Rarity por la ropa y despedirnos, Fluttershy y yo nos fuimos a su casa que es en donde estaba alojándome de momento, llegamos a su casa y preparo la cena, ella se comió un plato de heno y yo una ensalada y algunas frutas, creo que voy a extrañar comer bien y no solo vegetales y frutas, pero bueh, después de cenar Fluttershy dijo que podía tomar un baño y eso hice, en el baño me quite lo que quedaba de mi pantalón, mis tenis, y mis boxers y me metí a la tina, nunca me había bañado en una tina antes así que fue relajante, después de un largo baño me puse una de las nuevas ropas que me hiso Rarity, algún día le pagare aunque ella diga que no, la ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla igual al que tenía antes, una camisa blanca simple lo cual se me hiso raro por parte de Rarity pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes ¿no? bueno, después de cambiarme procedí a irme a mi habitación y al acostarme en la cama caí rendido ante el cansancio.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bueno papús y mamus de Fanfiction hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, no olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo y también comenten que les pareció la pelea, es la primera vez que narro una pelea y me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto_

 _Bueno se despide RED ANGEL_

 _Hasta la próxima amigos_


	3. El boleto extra

_Qué onda gente de Fanfiction aquí RED ANGEL con un nuevo capítulo de este fic de melda =v, espero que lo disfruten y sin más por agregar_

 _LINK START_

 **Capítulo 3 El boleto extra**

 _ **Lugar: Mundo de los sueños**_

Estaba tranquilamente caminando por las afueras del pueblo regresando de un paseo que di, pero al estar en la entrada de ponyville vi algo que me dejo de piedra

El pueblo estaba completamente en ruinas, las casas incendiándose, había grietas en el suelo, la flora estaba toda marchita y se podía ver carrosas volcadas y puestos destrozados

Extrañado ante la situación empecé a correr y algo capto mi atención, era nada más ni nada menos que ¡un cadáver!

Estaba en shock ante lo que estaba frente a mí, el cadáver estaba todo golpeado, con cortes en todo su cuerpo y había sangre alrededor del cuerpo y parecía fresca

Controlando mis ganas de vomitar por lo grotesco que se veía esto, me aleje y comencé a correr nuevamente buscando a alguien con vida y me dijera que estaba pasando aquí

Corrí por un rato tratando de encontrar algún sobreviviente de esta catástrofe, hasta que…

"Porque haces esto" alcance a escuchar una débil voz y al acercarme no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

Eran las mane 6 que yacían en el suelo y parecen estar inconscientes y con rasguños, al frente de todas estaba _Twilight_ tratando de ponerse de pie y al frente de ella había una extraña criatura, no podía ver claramente que era

"Dime porque haces esto" dijo _Twilight_ con desesperación y lágrimas salían de sus ojos por la impotencia

"Acaso no es obvio, sucia mortal, los mortales son una creación imperfecta de los dioses, pero yo voy a crear un mundo donde no existan los mortales que empeoren este bello mundo" dice la criatura con una voz macabrona

Un momento, ¿esa forma de hablar? ¿La he escuchado en otra parte?, en eso la criatura se le acerca a _Twilight_ y

"Despídete, mortal" dicho esto la atraviesa con una cuchilla de lo que parece ser ¿ki? Y esta cae al suelo sin vida

"¡NOOOOOO!" grite al ver a _Twilight_ caer al suelo

"¿hm?, valla, así que tú eres al que llaman guardián de la armonía ¿no?" dice acercándose lentamente hacia mí, al estar cerca de mí, pude ver mejor y no podía creer a quien estaba enfrente de mi

"N-no no puede ser, no puede ser que tu estés aquí" dije con la voz temblorosa y dando un paso hacia atrás

"Vaya, así que me conoces mortal" dice con una sonrisa malévola

"Es imposible, como llegaste aquí _Black o_ debería decir _Zamazu_ " dije cuestionándolo _(este estaba en su forma base)_

"Así que sabes cuál es mi verdadera identidad ¿eh?, bueno eso no importa porque al igual que ellas" dice apuntando a las chicas "Hasta aquí llegaste mortal" después de decir eso se lanza a atacarme y me da un golpe que me manda a volar

Estaba volando por los aires y de pronto _Black_ aparece detrás de mí y me da un golpe que me manda contra el suelo haciendo que me estrelle y se cree un cráter en donde había caído

"Que decepcionante, al menos tus amigas trataron inútilmente de defenderse" dice con malicia

"Bueno mortal, no sería justo acabarte sin antes haberte torturado" dice para después levantar su mano y de esta salga una esfera de ki rosa para después apuntarlo en dirección a las chicas

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" dije con dificultad en el suelo

"Esto" dice para después lanzar la esfera de ki hacia las chicas

"¡NOOO!, ¡DETENTEE!" dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Cuando el poder estaba a punto de impactar sobre las chicas

 _ **Lugar: Mundo normal**_

"¡AHHHHH!" grite levantándome de la cama bruscamente

* _jadeo_ * _*jadeo* "_ Solo fue una pesadilla, no mames se sintió tan real _"_ dije recuperándome del susto

"¿Qué hora es?" dije aun recuperándome del susto y sacando mi celular veo que son las _5:30 am_

"hmm, aún es temprano, después de ese sueño no tengo ganas de volver a dormir" dije levantándome de la cama y me comencé a vestir

Salí de la habitación y baje de las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a _Fluttershy_ o a los animales

Ya fuera de la casa, me fui a la parte trasera y me senté en el pasto y comencé a meditar

"Que mal sueño tuve, si no quiero que eso pase debo comenzar a entrenar para así hacerme más fuerte y proteger a ponyville" dije decidido y me levante del suelo y comencé a entrenar

Había empezado un rato desde que empecé a entrenar y meditar para controlar el ki

Estaba tan concentrado entrenando que no note que alguien se estaba acercando a mí

"Amm, que haces" dice una voz sacándome de mí concentración

"AHHH" grite por el susto que me metió, esa no me la esperaba

"Oh, lo siento, estas bien" dice preocupada y al voltear puedo ver a _Fluttershy_ a un lado de mi preocupada

"Si, no te preocupes _Fluttershy_ , solo me tomaste desprevenido" dije recuperándome del mini infarto" Bien, ¿Qué necesitas?" dije con una sonrisa

"Ah, sí, es que no te vi cuando fui a tu habitación a despertarte para desayunar y me preocupe de que te haya pasado algo" dice con preocupación

"ah, perdón, es que se me fue el sueño temprano y no me pude volver a dormir, vine aquí y me puse a entrenar" dije rascándome la nuca

"No te preocupes, si ya acabaste, me gustaría que vinieras a desayunar, bueno si quieres" dice esto último con timidez

"Está bien, de todos modos puedo entrenar más tarde" dicho esto nos dirigimos adentro de la casa para desayunar

Ella comió algunas frutas y heno y yo solo ensalada y frutas, voy a extrañar comer de todo ='v

Después del desayuno _Fluttershy y_ yo salimos de la casa ya que tenía que surtir su despensa y yo aún estaba pensando en el sueño que tuve

"oye, estas bien, te noto distraído" parece que se dio cuenta

"¿eh?, ah no, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo miraba el paisaje" dije con una sonrisa forzada

Habíamos pasado por varias tiendas buscando comida tanto para nosotros como para los animales de _Fluttershy_

Luego de un rato de compras, _Fluttershy_ dijo que tardaría un poco más y que podía dejarla continuar las compras ella sola

"Estas segura, _Fluttershy_ " le pregunte algo extrañado

"SI, está bien, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola" dice dedicándome una sonrisa

"Bueno si tú lo dices" dije no muy convencido y me dispuse a retirarme dejando a _Fluttershy_ con las compras

Estaba deambulando por el pueblo y aun se sentían las miradas de desconfianza de los ponis pero no le di importancia a esto ya que todavía estaba pensando en el sueño que tuve

"Ya sé que solo fue un sueño, pero se sintió tan real" dije aun preocupado "hm, lo que necesito es despejar mi mente de esto, me pregunto si _AppleJack_ se encuentre en casa" dije esto último dirigiéndome a _Sweet Apple Acres_

Una vez habiendo llegado a la granja, me topo con que esta desierta, no había ni un alma ahí

"hmm, que raro, creí que _AppleJack_ estaría aquí, hm bueno a lo mejor salió" dije mientras daba la vuelta y me iba hacia mi siguiente destino

"hmm, me pregunto si a _Pinkie_ le gustaría jugar" dije mientras caminaba hacia _Sugar Cube Corner_

Ya en _SCC_ , entre al local y les pregunte a los _Sres. Cake_ si habían visto a _Pinkie_ a lo cual estos me dijeron que había salido, les agradecí por esto y aproveche para comprar una pieza de pastel y una malteada con el dinero que recibí de paga por haber ayudado en la granja

Después de haber comido, les agradecí a los _Sres. Cake_ y salí del local y me puse a pensar que hacer

"hmm, tal vez _Fluttershy_ aún no ha terminado con las compras, así que iré a ver a _Twilight_ " dije poniéndome en marcha hacia la biblioteca

Luego de caminar por un rato, llegue a la biblioteca, toque la puerta

"¿ _Twi_?, ¿estás en casa?, its a me _Ángel_ " dije al más puro estilo de _Mario Bros_

"hmm, creo que no se encuentra en casa, bueh, mejor voy a ver a _Rarity_ " dije poniéndome en marcha hacia la boutique de la unicornio modista

Y para resumir las cosas en la boutique obtuve el mismo resultado, se me hacía raro que las chicas no estuvieran en casa

"Supongo que están ocupadas" dije mientras me retiraba del lugar

Estaba paseándome por el pueblo mientras pensaba que hacer me encuentro a las chicas discutiendo por algo de lo que no estoy seguro que sea pero parece importante

"Chicas" dije mientras me acercaba a ellas "¿Que está pasando aquí?, ¿porque tanto alboroto?" pregunte con curiosidad

" _Twilight_ tiene un boleto extra para la _grand galloping gala_ y me va a llevar a mi" dice _Pinkie_ explicando la situación

"¿La _grand galloping gala_?" pregunte con curiosidad

"No, tú también no Ángel" dice _Twilight_ con fastidio

"¿De qué hablas?, ni siquiera sé qué es eso de la _grand galloping gala_ " pregunte fingiendo no saber la situación

"¿¡NO SABES QUE ES LA _GRAND GALLOPING GALA_!?" dicen todas con sorpresa

"No, no sé lo que es, alguien me explica por favor porque tanto alboroto" dije mirándolas fingiendo ignorancia

"Solo es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme y divertida y súper fabulosa en toda equestria" dice _Pinkie_ emocionada, sinceramente creí que iba a cantar su canción sobre la gala pero no fue así

"Ahí es donde está el glamur, lo sofisticado, la sociedad, la cultura y es en donde poder conocerlo a él" dice _Rarity_ con ojos soñadores, creo que se a quien se refiere con eso ultimo

"Y yo no voy tanto por la gala, si no por el fabuloso jardín privado, dicen que las flores son las más hermosas de toda equestria y eso es solo la flora, imagínate la fauna" dice _Fluttershy_ con emoción

"Y es donde los _Wondervolts_ se presentan en la gala y los dejare impresionados con mis maniobras especiales, se sorprenderían tanto, que me pedirían ser su más reciente miembro, es mi más grande sueño" dice _Rainbow_ haciendo unas piruetas

"A diferencia de _Rainbow_ yo tendría un puesto de manzanas para vender nuestro producto, te imaginas cuanto podría sacar con la venta, y con lo recaudado, podre usarlo para cambiar el viejo techo del granero, _Big Mac_ cambiaria ese viejo arado, y la abuela _Smith_ podría operarse de la cadera" dice _AppleJack_ sus razones para ir a la gala

"hmm, todas tienen sus motivos para ir a la gala, pero si yo tuviera que elegir, yo elegiría llevar a _AppleJack,_ pero esa no es mi decisión" dije dando mi opinión

"¿Porque a ella?" dice _Rainbow_ enojada

"No me malinterpreten, a mi modo de ver, ella tiene mejores razones para llevarla, estaría dispuesta a vender su mercancía y con lo que ganaría lo usaría para arreglar su casa, ayudar a su hermano con las herramientas de cultivo y a la abuela con su cadera" dije justificándome

"Pero como dije esa no es mi decisión" dije llevándome las manos a la nuca

Después de decir eso las chicas miran fijamente a _Twilight_ esperando a que tomara una decisión y en eso se escucha un ruido proveniente del estómago de _Twilight_

"jeje, no puedo tomar una decisión con el estómago vacío, los veo luego, adiós" dicho esto se esfumo del lugar rápidamente

Las chicas se miraron con desafío y cada una se fue por su lado

"hmm, espero no haber influido en la decisión de _Twi_ sobre a quién llevar, mejor espero y veré que pasa" dije mientras me dirigía a donde se supone que estaría _Twilight_

Luego de perderme un poco en el pueblo y pedir indicaciones pude llegar al restaurante

Entre al restaurante y todos se me quedaban viendo como si hubieran visto a un bicho raro, con nervios el mesero se me acerca y me dice

"T-tome asiento monsieur, e-en un segundo l-lo atiendo" dice el mesero que estaba sudando

"Muchas gracias señor" dije con una sonrisa para que se calmara y salí al patio para buscar a _Twilight_

Ya en el patio encontré rápidamente a _Twilight_ junto con _Spike_ en una mesa de la esquina y me les acerco

"Hola otra vez _Twi,_ hola _Spike_ " dije saludándolos y acercando algo de paja para sentarme con ellos

"Hola amigo, como va todo" dice _Spike_ saludándome

"No te voy a dar el boleto, si eso es lo que estás pensando" dice _Twilight_ con cara de sospecha

"Me ofendes _Twi_ , acabo de enterarme lo que era la galloping gala y ¿crees que quiero ese boleto?, no, además a mí no me es de interés ir a una fiesta con traje" dije llevándome la mano hacia el cora fingiendo que me dolió el comentario

"Genial, a mí tampoco me interesan esas cosas de niñas, choca esos cinco" dice el dragón extendiendo su mano para que la choque

"Ya rugiste amigo" luego chocamos nuestras manos

"Siento haber sido dura pero, todo esto del boleto y además que tengo hambre me pone un poco tensa" dice _Twilight_ disculpándose

"Está bien _Twi_ no me ofendí, si yo estuviera en tu situación hubiera dicho lo mismo" dije con una sonrisa para que no se sintiera culpable

"Gracias por entender" dice aliviada

En eso el mesero se acerca y dice

"Y-ya tomo su decisión" dice aun con nervios por mi presencia

"NO PUEDO DECIDIR" dice _Twilight_ desesperada

"Tranquila _Twi,_ aquí el caballero quiere tomar la orden" dije tranquilizándola

"Me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas" dice algo apenada

"¿Tienen algún rubí?" _Spike_ pregunta y el mesero se le queda viendo "¿No?, bueno una orden de heno frito, pero muy crujiente

"hmm, yo solo quiero jugo de manzana, por favor"

El mesero se va

"A, que debería hacer" dice _Twilight_ llevando sus manos a su cabeza

"Yo digo que hay que ir a otro restaurante, digo, el pasto está bien, pero sería difícil ofrecer piedras preciosas" dice _Spike_ quejándose

"Creo que se refiere a lo del boleto _Spike_ " digo corrigiendo al bebe dragón

"Ah, eso" dice _Spike_ algo irritado

"Como elegiré, y cuando lo haga las otras se van a enojar, podría regalar mi boleto, pero aún habrá 3 ponis decepcionadas, que debo hacer" dice aun dándole vueltas

"Aquí esta lo que ordenaron" dice el mesero acercándose y dejando en la mesa lo que pedimos

"Gracias señor" dije agradeciéndole al mesero, los modales hacen al

"Se ve delicioso, bueno a comer" dice sosteniendo el sándwich a punto de darle una mordida

En eso pasan unos ponis corriendo y entrando en el restaurante

"Emm, messieurs ¿comerán afuera en la lluvia?" dice el mesero sosteniendo la puerta

"Pero no está….." no termine la frase porque comencé a mirar alrededor y pude notar que si estaba lloviendo a excepción en donde estábamos nosotros

"¿Que está pasando?" dice _Twilight_ mirando hacia arriba

También mire hacia arriba y pude notar que en las nubes había un circulo impidiendo que la lluvia llegue a nosotros y pude mirar a cierta pegaso arcoíris asomarse por ahí

"Hola, mejor amiga que eh tenido" dice _Rainbow_ con una sonrisa

" _Rainbow Dash,_ que estas haciendo" dice _Twilight_ mirando con enojo a _Rainbow_

"¿De que estas hablando?, solo vi a la pony mas lista y generosa apunto de mojarse así que le hice un hoyo a las nubes para que no se mojara y comiera en paz" dice con una sonrisa

"¿Solo la viste a ella?" dije mirándola con cara de _Really nigga?_

" _Rainbow,_ no tratas de ser atenta por mi boleto extra ¿verdad?" dice _Twilight_ cuestionando las intenciones de _Rainbow_

"Por supuesto que no" dice negándolo cuando sabemos que es así

"Sí, claro" dije aun con la cara de _R. nigga?_

"Es en serio, mono sin pelo, lo haría por cualquier pony" dice en respuesta…. Un momento, me llamo mono sin pelo ='v

" Hipocresía " dije ante su respuesta

En eso veo como algunos ponis corren para refugiarse de la lluvia y no mojarse

" _Rainbow_ , no me siento a gusto aceptando favores no pedidos, así que por favor cierra esa nube de inmediato" dice algo molesta

Después de que _Twilight_ dijo esto yo procedí a esconderme debajo de la mesa por obvias razones

"¿Porque te escondes debajo de la mesa?" pregunta _Spike_ pareciendo no entender lo que está por pasar

 _*suspiro*_ "Está bien" dice _Rainbow_ resignada cerrando la nube de paso

"Así está mejor" dice _Twilight_ aliviada pero al instante la lluvia había caído sobre ella empapándola toda a ella y a su sándwich

"jajaja, oh ya entendí porque te escondiste debajo de la mesa jajaja" dice _Spike_ riéndose de _Twilight_ porque se mojó, pero él también se está mojando

" _Twilight_ está lloviendo" dice _Rarity_ con un paraguasseñalando lo obvio

"No me digas" dice _Twilight_ toda empapada y conteniendo toda su felicidad

"Vengan conmigo antes de que te enfermes" dice _Rarity_ tomando a _Twilight_ mientras que _Spike_ y yo las seguimos a la boutique

Ya en la boutique y una vez dentro

 _Twilight_ se sacudió como perrito para secarse el agua, esto sería gracioso si fuera cuadrúpeda, pero al ser antropomórfica es un poco raro o_O, ah y _Rarity_ término toda empapada

"Ups, lo siento" dice _Twilight_ disculpándose

"Oh, no te disculpes, después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿verdad?" dice abrazándola "y tú sabes que hacen las mejores amigas, ¡MAQUILLARSE!" dice para después traer una cortina y esta empieza a vestir a _Twilight_ , llámenme loco pero juro que escuche el gruñir de un gato ahí dentro

Después de que _Rarity_ corriera la cortina se podía ver a _Twilight_ con un vestido largo color azul claro sin llegar al celeste con borde rosa y de accesorio un collar de colores y una falda verde claro y azul con el borde rosa, para ser sincero se veía muy linda =3

"Te vez encantadora" dice _Rarity_ alagando el aspecto de _Twilight_

"Concuerdo" dije mirando a _Twilight_ a lo que esta se sonroja

"Emm, si esto es hermoso" dice mirándose en el espejo

Mientras _Spike_ hacia una mueca de repulsión _Rarity_ lo agarra y lo mete a la cortina y lo empieza a vestir

Cuando salieron _Spike_ tenía un traje azul con detalles dorados y un cinturón del mismo color y la cerecita sobre el pastel, le puso una peluca rubia =v

" _Spike_ necesitas un sombrero" dice _Rarity_ trayéndole un sombreo y poniéndoselo

"ugh, les dije que no quiero formar parte de la gala, nos vemos en la biblioteca" dicho esto sale corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dejar el traje atrás

Mejor sigo su ejemplo, no quiero que _Rarity_ me vista de mono cilindrero así que mejor, más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo

"Emm ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo que hacer, así que hay los vidrios" dije esto y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Ya habiéndome librado de que _Rarity_ me vistiera exageradamente me puse a pensar sobre ser el guardián de la armonía y el cambio de apariencia que obtuve aquella vez

"hmm, me pregunto si podré usar esa transformación a voluntad o tendré que esperar a que las chicas activen la magia de los elementos para poder usarla, bueno solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" dije mientras me dirigía al parque para poder probar mi teoría

Ya en el parque me dispuse a alejarme un poco de los demás ponis para no espantarlos

"Muy bien, veamos si esto funciona" dije mientras me ponía en posición que usaban en _Dragón Ball_ para expulsar el ki y me concentraba

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grite para tratar de alcanzar esa forma otra vez pero no había resultado

 _*jadeo* *jadeo*_ "No me rendiré tan fácil" dije para gritar más fuerte esta vez, pero aun sin resultados

 _*jadeo* *jadeo*_ "Maldición, ni siquiera algo de ki salió" dije mientras me ponía de rodillas con resignación

* _suspiro_ * "Parece que tendré que esperar a que las chicas activen los elementos de la armonía para poder transformarme" dije con la cabeza baja

"El único inconveniente aquí es, que las chicas no dependen mucho de los elementos de la armonía, y no tengo ningún poder, como ayudare a las chicas si solo soy un estorbo" dije abatido

"Maldición _*golpe al piso*_ ¿porque?, ¿porque me eligieron como guardián de la armonía? _*golpe x2*_ soy un inútil _*golpe x3*_ dije golpeando al piso con furia

"MALDICIOOOOOOOON" di un fuerte grito y me sentí diferente

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a una fuente que había y mire mi reflejo y no creía lo que veía

El cabello se me había erizado y se tornó multicolor, tanto mis ojos y mis cejas se tornaron celestes

Todos los ponis que estaban presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal escena, algunos hasta temblaban de miedo

"Lo logre, pude transformarme" dije emocionado al poder alcanzar esa forma otra vez

"hmm, ahora que lo pienso, esta transformación necesita un nombre, hmm, como podría llamarla" dije mientras ponía una mano en mi mentón en señal de que estoy pensando

"hmm, sé que tal vez suene algo trillado pero, si tuviera que ponerle nombre a esta transformación seria. _Armonía_ , si _Súper Sayayin de la Armonía_ " dije satisfecho de lo que había logrado

De repente todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y la cabeza me dolía de a madres, había perdido la transformación y me sentía débil, después todo lo vi negro

 _Mientras tanto en el salón de la justicia….. Digo, digo con Twilight y las demás xD ( watch?v=fTub6_iGfFw)_

Estaba escapando de los aldeanos de _ponyville_ porque gracias a _Pinkie_ se enteraron que tenía un boleto extra para la _Grand Galloping Gala_ y estaban tratando de hacerme favores para que les diera el boleto extra

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" dice _Spike_ abrazando mi pierna

"Lo que debemos hacer es" dije susurrándole

"¡CORREEEEER!" _Spike y yo_ empezamos a correr

 _( watch?v=3zlyhjL6cmU &t=79s) pongan esta música y yo les digo cuando pararla_

La unicornio y él bebe dragón corrieron y se ocultaron tras la carreta de comida que había traído _AppleJack_ , pero es descubierta por otro pony que estaba detrás

Luego _Twilight_ se hiso pasar por una madre paseando a su bebe en su carriola, los ponis pasaron de largo a _Twilight_ y esta se alivió, pero no contaba con la astucia de una pony que miro hacia atrás y la identifico haciendo que los demás regresaran por donde vinieron

Después se escondieron debajo de un puente, pero los descubrieron gracias a que _Spike_ no se pudo agarrar bien cayendo al agua

Y se escondieron en una tienda de disfraces haciéndola de maniquíes cual caricatura y los ponis pasaron de largo también, la vieja y estos salen de la tienda

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón y los demás ponis los alcanzaron y acorralaron

 _Detengan la música_

Los ponis se acercaban lentamente a _Twilight y a Spike_ y en eso _Twilight_ empieza a concentrar magia en su cuerno y en un instante desaparecen del lugar dejando a los demás ponis confundidos para después aparecer en la biblioteca

"Avísame cuando hagas eso" dice _Spike_ algo mareado

"Ni siquiera sabía que eso iba a pasar" dice en respuesta

"Rápido, hay que cerrar todo" dice alarmada

Después de decir eso _Twilight y Spike_ procedieron a cerrar puertas y ventanas con cerrojo y apagar todas las luces para que los ponis pensaran que no hay nadie

Luego de cerrar y apagar todo, los dos suspiraron de alivio, pero el alivio les duro poco ya que una luz se encendió en la habitación dejando ver a las amigas de _Twilight_

"AHHHHHHHHH" grita _Twilight_ con desesperación

"NO PUEDO DECIDIR, sé que es importante para todas asistir y no quiero decepcionar a ninguna y dándome regalos y haciéndome favores no hará la diferencia, porque son mis amigas y quiero hacerlas felices, pero no puedo hacerlas felices a todas, no puedo" dice tirándose al suelo y agarrándose la cabeza

"emm _Twilight_ terroncito, no era mi intención presionarte y si sirve de algo, ya no quiero el boleto" dice _AppleJack_ acercándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de _Twilight_

"Puedes darle mi boleto a alguien más, no me molestare te lo prometo" dice para consolar a su amiga

"Tampoco yo, me siento mal por hacerte sentir mal" dice _Fluttershy_ apenada

"y tampoco yo, no es divertido alterar a tus amigos" dice _Pinkie_ también apenada

" _Twilight_ , lamento haberte presionado como lo hice" dice _Rarity_ disculpándose

"¡SI, tengo el boleto, tengo el boleto!" dice _Rainbow_ con alegría pero todos la miran con desaprobación

"emm, pensándolo bien, no eh perfeccionado mis maniobras especiales, tampoco quiero el boleto" dice apenada

"Nos emocionamos tanto por la idea de ir a la gala, que no vimos que perdías tu entusiasmo por ir" agrega _AppleJack_ a su disculpa

"Lo sentimos" dicen las 5 al unísono y a _Twilight_ le cambia una expresión de angustia por una de felicidad

" _Spike_ , escribe esto por favor" le dice a su esclavo digo, digo asistente y este saca un pergamino y una pluma

"Querida _Princesa Celestia,_ aprendí que uno de los gozos de la amistad es compartir lo que tienes, pero cuando no tienes suficiente para repartir, tener más que tus amigos te puede hacer sentir mal, por eso aunque agradezco la invitación, tendré que regresarte los boletos para la gala" dice dictándole a _Spike_ lo que debe poner en la carta

"¡¿QUEE?!" dicen las demás sorprendidas ante la decisión de su amiga

"Si mis amigas no van, entonces yo tampoco" dice firmemente

"Estas segura de esto _Twilight_ , no tienes que hacerlo" dice _AppleJack_ cuestionando a su amiga

"Ya tome mi decisión, _Spike,_ ya puedes mandar la carta" dice esto último a su asistente

Luego de terminar de escribir la carta para la princesa, _Spike_ abre una ventana y después sopla mandando la carta con su flama

"Ahora tu tampoco iras a la gala" dice _Fluttershy_ apenada

"Está bien, no habría podido divertirme sin mis amigas ahí" después de decir esto las demás se unen en un abrazo grupal

En eso _Spike_ se agarra de la panza y se tapa la boca en señal de querer vomitar, al notar esto _AppleJack_ le dice

"Que me jalen las riendas, _Spike,_ es típico de los varones el no tolerar un poco de afecto" dice regañándolo, pero _Spike_ eructa una carta de la _princesa Celestia_ y procede a leerla

"Querida estudiante _Twilight_ , ¿Por qué, no me dijiste eso desde el principio?" dice leyendo la carta

"Y miren, 6 boletos para la _Grand Galloping Gala_ " dice enseñando los boletos a las chicas

Las chicas emocionadas toman un boleto cada una dejada a _Spike_ con las manos o en este caso garras vacías

"Y ¿porque no me dieron boleto para la gala?" dice desanimado, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas, y en eso eructa otra carta de la princesa

"Y uno para ti _Spike_ y uno para el _Guardián_ " y saca 2 boletos mas

"Y hablando de Ángel ¿dónde está?" pregunta _Spike_ al notar la ausencia de Ángel

"hmm, no lo sé, no lo eh visto desde que salimos de la boutique de _Rarity_ " dice _Twilight_ en respuesta

"Estará bien" dice _Fluttershy_ con preocupación

"Seguro que está bien querida" dice _Rarity_ calmado a _Fluttershy_

"Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa" dice un poco más calmada

"Tranquila _Fluttershy_ , vamos a buscar a mi compañero darle su boleto para la gala" dice _AppleJack_ sugiriendo

Todas asintieron al comentario de _AppleJack_ y salieron de la biblioteca en busca de Ángel

Después de un rato de búsqueda sin resultado, las mane 6 se reunieron en el parque y ya era de noche

"Algún resultado" pregunta _Twilight_

"No está por ningún lado" dice _Rainbow Dash_ aterrizando del aire

"¿No habrá salido del pueblo o sí?" dice _Rarity_ con algo de preocupación

"Puede ser una posibilidad, quiero que se separen y….." dice _Twilight_ cuando…

"AHHHHHHHH" un grito tomo a las demás por sorpresa

" _Fluttershy_ ¿qué te pasa?" dice _Twilight_ preocupada por su amiga, pero _Fluttershy_ no responde

"emm, _Fluttershy ¿_ estás bien _?_ " dice _Rarity_ también preocupada, pero tampoco responde y en su mirada parece que vio a un fantasma

Las demás al ver en la dirección se llevaron una sorpresa al ver lo que había o más bien a quien yacía en el suelo

"¡ÁNGEL!" gritaron todas menos _Fluttershy_ quien aún estaba en transe

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?" dice _Twilight_ preocupada mientras se acerca a tomarle el pulso

"Está respirando, pero no se mueve, hay que hacer algo rápido" dice mientras llama a las chicas para que la ayuden a levantarlo del suelo

"Llevémoslo a casa de _Fluttershy_ , rápido, y que alguien traiga a _Fluttershy_ " dice _Twilight_ mientras se llevan a _Ángel_ y _Fluttershy_

Ya en la casa de _Fluttershy_ , está ya había salido del trance, pero estaba inconsolable

"Si no lo hubiera dejado solo, esto no habría pasado" dice _Fluttershy_ entre lagrimas

"No te culpes querida, nadie se esperaba esto, tienes que tranquilizarte" dice _Rarity_ intentando calmar a la tímida pegaso

"Muy bien, ya está en su habitación, ahora solo hay que dejarlo así hasta mañana" dice _Twilight_ bajando las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones

"Sera mejor que vayas a la cama también _Fluttershy_ , necesitas descansar" dice _AppleJack_ en sugerencia

 _*snif*_ "Está bien" dice secándose las lagrimas

Después de despedirse, y que le dieran el boleto de _Ángel_ a _Fluttershy_ cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa y _Fluttershy_ siguió el consejo de sus amigas y se fue a dormir

 _ **FIN**_

 _Muy bien gente de Fanfiction hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic, comenten que les pareció y si tienen sugerencias de cómo mejorar mi escritura o el fic se los agradecería musho_

 _Se despide de ustedes, su amigo RED ANGEL_

 _Hasta la próxima amigos_


	4. La Temporada de Cosecha

Qué onda papús y mamus de aquí su camarada RED ANGEL con un nuevo capítulo de este estúpido y sensual fic, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic y sin más resheno reshenoso

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 4 Temporada de Cosecha**

 _En un lugar de ponyville_

Me encuentro en una colina apreciando como sale el sol y disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la mañana

" _*inhala profundo* *exhala*_ que bien se siente respirar aire puro, no como en mi mundo" dije respirando el aire

"No había tenido oportunidad de ver un amanecer en mi mundo, es hermoso" dije con nostalgia

"Bueno, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí más tiempo, tengo que entrenar si quiero volverme más fuerte" dije con determinación

"Muy bien, iré a ver a _Twilight_ a ver si conoce un hechizo para hacer mi ropa más pesada y de paso le pido unas muñequeras que pesen como las de _Goku"_ dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi destino

"Eso hare, espero que _Fluttershy_ no se preocupe mucho por mi" dije mientras comienzo a retirarme del lugar

Después de haber visitado a _Twilight_ y pedirle que hiciera mi ropa más pesada y unas pesas como las de _Goku_ que igualmente pesaban, al principio dudo un poco, pero después de que le dije mi propósito accedió solo con la condición de que tuviera cuidado, luego me dirigí al parque para poder entrenar más tranquilo

Estaba entrenando bien Agustín Iturbide cuando empezó a temblar

"Olovorgo ¿Qué está pasando aquí Dr. Garcia?" dije mientras el temblor me sacudía

"Creo que me olvide de la estampida" dije aferrándome a un árbol cercano

 _En ponyville_

Varios de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo corrían por sus vidas y se escondían en sus hogares para que no se los llevara la merga mientras la alcaldesa intentaba calmar a las masas

"Deben calmarse todos, no hay porque alarmarse" dice tratando de calmar a los ponis

"¿Pero qué debemos hacer alcaldesa?" dice _Rarity_ haciendo una pose muy dramática

"amm ¿Alguien a visto a Ángel?" dice _Fluttershy_ con preocupación

"Miren allá" dice _Rainbow_ apuntando hacia la estampida

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde apunto _Rainbow_ solo para ver algo o más bien a alguien que se dirige a la estampida

"YE-HA" se oye a la lejanía era nada más y nada menos que _AppleJack_ y _Winona_

"Es _AppleJack,_ viene a salvarnos" dicen los presentes entre otras cosas por ver a su salvadora

"Del otro lado _Winona_ y guíalas" le dice la vaquera a su mascota a lo cual esta solo ladra y se pone del otro lado de la estampida

"Es la mejor función de rodeo que eh visto" dice _Pinkie Pie_ mientras sostenía una bolsa de palomitas que saco de no sé dónde y _Twilight_ se le queda viendo con cara de ¿ _es enserio?_

De regreso a la acción _AppleJack_ estaba intentando que las vacas dieran vuelta hacia otro lado y llevarlas lejos del pueblo y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de entrar a ponyville _AppleJack_ logra llevarlas a otra dirección a lo cual los que estaban viendo la acción se volvieron bananas pansho

"Y ahora ¿a que se debió este escándalo?" pregunta la vaquera a las vacas

"Mil perdones _AppleJack,_ es que alguien vio una víbora y nos alteramos todas" dice una de las vacas en contestación

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero para la otra traten de alejarse de ponyville ¿está bien?" les dice a las vacas con amabilidad

"Por supuesto que si _AppleJack,_ hasta luego" dice la vaca yéndose con las demás

Después de haber salvado ponyville y que el pueblo ovacionara la acción heroica de _AppleJack_ esta se dirigió a la granja para continuar con la cosecha

 _Unas horas más tarde (léanlo con la voz del narrador de Bob Esponja xD)_

"Uff, ese si fue un entrenamiento, aun me siento un poco pesado por la ropa pero bueh" dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo dando por terminado mi entrenamiento

"hmm me pregunto ¿cuán fuerte me hare si sigo entrenando por mi cuenta?" dije mientras ponía una mano en mi mentón

"hmm tal vez debería ir a canterlot y ver si la guardia real me podría entrenar, así tendría mayores y mejores resultados que entrenar por mi cuenta" dije pensativo ante la idea

 _ **Nota:**_ _si les parece buena idea háganmelo saber plocs, si no, luego me invento algo xD_

"Bueno luego pienso en eso y mejor regreso con _Fluttershy_ , ya deje que se preocupara mucho" dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la casa de _Fluttershy_

Camine un rato por el pueblo en lo que me dirigía a casa de _Fluttershy_ y parece que los ponis aún me veían raro, pero no le di mucha importancia

Ya en la casa de _Fluttershy_

" _*abro la puerta*_ Amor, ya llegue" dije como típico esposo llegando a casa luego de un largo día laboral

"Oh, hola cariño, como te fue en el….." dice asomándose de la cocina y se detiene en seco, parece que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar

¡ÁNGEL! Cu-cu-cuando llegaste" dice esto tan roja que parece que va a estallar

Luego de que se recuperara de lo anterior rápidamente me abraza tomándome desprevenido

"¿Dónde estabas? No te encontré en tu habitación en la mañana después de ese susto que me diste así que me preocupe" dice apretando el agarre

"Lamento haberte preocupado, no fue mi intención" dije correspondiendo el abrazo

"Está bien, no hay problema" dice cortando el abrazo

"Oh vaya debes tener hambre, mejor voy a preparar la cena" dice secándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Durante la cena _Fluttershy_ comento sobre la estampida y sobre la ceremonia que van a hacer para conmemorar a _AppleJack_ por haberlos salvado y me imagino como terminara esto.

Paso una semana desde el incidente de la estampida y hoy es la ceremonia para _AppleJack_ y en cuanto a mi he seguido entrenando y me siento un poco más ligero.

Pero regresando a la ceremonia, todo el pueblo estaba presente esperando que la pony granjera apareciera pero como era de esperarse esta tardo en aparecer, pero cuando lo hiso se veía demasiado cansada, sabía que esto pasaría pero aun así me saque de onda por el estado en que se encontraba.

Ya terminada la ceremonia y que _AppleJack_ recogiera su premio, las chicas y yo estuvimos hablando sobre lo que le pasaba a _AppleJack_

" _*susurrando*_ hmm sabía que esto pasaría pero aun así me preocupa su bienestar" dije para mis adentros

"¿Sucede algo Ángel?" pregunta _Twilight_ al verme pensativo

"¿Cómo? Ah descuida _Twi_ no es nada, mejor voy a ver a _AppleJack_ , tal vez necesite ayuda" dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y dirigiéndome a _Sweet Apple Acres._

Ya en la granja, pude ver a _AppleJack_ patear unos árboles con menos fuerza de la que usa pero aun así caen todas las manzanas

"Vaya, a pesar de que estas cansada aun puedes usar algo de fuerza" dije acercándome a ella

"¿hmm? Ah hola compañero ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" dice somnolienta

"dime ¿porque estas cosechando tu sola?" dije fingiendo no saber él porque

"ah, es que _Big Mac_ se lastimo" dice dirigiéndose a otro árbol para patearlo

"Necesitas ayuda con eso" le ofrezco mi ayuda

"No, no se preocupen ustedes 5, pero no necesito ayuda" dice en respuesta

"¿5? De todas maneras, es un poco difícil que termines el trabajo tu sola" le digo con preocupación

"Acaso ¿crees que no estoy calificada para la tarea?" dice algo molesta

"No es eso _Jacky_ , solamente te ofrezco mi ayuda para que no sea tan pesada la carga" le dije sinceramente

"Agradezco las buenas intenciones compañero, pero puedo hacerlo sola" dice con un tono de fastidio y se va a seguir con la cosecha

"Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarme" dije gritando mientras veía a la pony vaquera irse a cosechar

Dicho esto salí de la granja y me dirigí al parque a pasar el rato en lo que era hora de la cena.

 _Mientras tanto_

En un rincón del pueblo vemos a una pegaso multicolor esperando impacientemente y en eso una pony terrestre naranja llega al lugar

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Llevo rato esperándote?" dice la pegaso algo molesta

"Lo siento _Rainbow_ , estaba cosechando y cerré los ojos por un momento pero cuando desperté era tarde" dice la pony terrestre en disculpa

"Bien ¿Cuál es tu nuevo truco?" le dice _AppleJack_ en pregunta

"¿ves ese artefacto de allá?, bien pues tú te subirás a esa especie de trampolín saltaras a la parte que está arriba del sube y baja y yo estaré en el lado contrario y así lograra impulsarme más rápido de lo que puedo hacerlo yo sola y en pleno aire hare unas piruetas y acrobacias que impresionaran a los _Wondervolts"_ dice _Rainbow_ explicando su plan

"¿No es demasiado peligroso?" dice _AppleJack_ algo insegura

"No para alguien que vuela" dice _Rainbow_ en respuesta

"Entonces está bien" dice un poco más segura

Luego de varios intentos en los que _AppleJack_ intento impulsar a _Rainbow_ hacia los aires para que esta última pudiera hacer sus piruetas termino por salir volando por los aires

Mientras Ángel iba caminando por el pueblo pudo ver algo o más bien alguien volando por los aires en dirección a la casa de _Twilight_

"Esa era _Rainbow,_ pero como es que…. Ah _AppleJack_ " dijo para luego dirigirse a _Sweet Apple Acres_

 _En la granja_

 _AppleJack_ le dio una patada a un árbol y las manzanas cayeron al suelo y esta al agacharse a levantar las manzanas se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza sacudiendo todo su ser

"Madres que buen golpe te metiste, ¿estás bien?" dice Ángel acercándose a _AppleJack_ para ver que se encuentre bien

"¿Qué si estoy bien? Claro que si compañero estoy muy bien" dice gritando, parece ser que el golpe afecto su audición

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" le dice el joven con preocupación

"¿Qué si puedes andar conmigo? Creo que debemos conocernos más compañero ¿no lo crees?, pero es muy lindo de tu parte" dice gritando pero con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

"No sería mala idea, pero yo lo que quiero es hablar" dice alzando un poco la voz

"¿Qué quieres nadar? Bueno es un comienzo, pero ahora no puedo" dice algo apenada

"NO, QUE QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO" dice gritando

"¿Hablar? Eso sí lo puedo hacer ¿de qué quieres hablar?" dice al fin captando la idea

"Creo que te estas sobre exigiendo demasiado con esto de la cosecha, déjame ayudarte por favor"

"Nada de eso cubito de azúcar, te demostrare a ti y a todos los ponis que puedo hacer esto yo sola" se disponía a irse pero choca contra un árbol

"Auch, y si me disculpas, voy a ayudarle a _Pinkie Pie_ en _Sugar Cube Corner_ " se va tambaleando a _Sugar Cube Corner_

"ay no, esto no va a terminar bien, sé que esto debe pasar, pero dejare que pase" dicho esto se va corriendo hacia _Sugar Cube Corner_

Estaba corriendo hacia _SCC_ para evitar la creación de los pastelillos inmundos y evitarle a todo el pueblo una mala digestión

Ya había llegado a _SCC_ pero ya era tarde, los ponis habían comido de esos horrendos pastelitos pero alcance a ver que _Pinkie_ se iba a comer uno así que

" _PINKIE_ NOO" dije gritando y tirando el cup cake al suelo

"Oye, porque hiciste eso" dice desanimada

"Lo siento _Pinkie_ pero mira" dije apuntando a los demás

Todos los ponis que habían comido un cup cake se retorcían de dolor y se agarraban el estómago tratando de aligerar el malestar

"Uy que bueno que no comí ninguno, pero se ven deliciosos" dice _Pinkie_ con alivio

"No pude llegar a tiempo, pero al menos evite que comieras uno _Pinkie_ " dije algo aliviado y esta me responde con una sonrisa

"Muy bien _Apple…._ " Volteo en la dirección en la que se encontraba _AppleJack_ pero no había naiden

"Ratas" dije tronando los dedos por no haberla alcanzado

"¿Ratas? ¿Dónde? Ahhh" _Pinkie_ grita y sube a mis brazos y termine cargándola como si fuera una princesa, esto es algo que _Rarity_ haría

"tranquila _Pinkie_ lo decía en sentido figurado" dije para tranquilizarla

"Oh, Jijiji perdón" dice bajando de mis brazos

"No te preocupes, ahora hay que llamar a un doctor" dije preocupado por los ponis en mal estado

"Okie dokie lokie" dice haciendo un saludo militar y procede a llamar a un doctor

Luego de un rato los ponis con malestar fueron atendidos y los acostaron en una cama para que descansen y en eso llega _Twilight_

"Vine tan rápido como supe, ¿Qué paso?" pregunta al ver a los ponis en cama

"Fueron los cup cakes, al parecer había algo en ellos" le responde la enfermera

"Si, pero gracias a _Ángel_ yo no comí nada" dice abrazándome felizmente

"Pero, ¿quién fue el que lo ocasiono?" _Twilight_ pregunta con un poco de molestia

" _AppleJack_ " dijimos los 2 al unísono

"Voy a hablar con ella" dice _Twilight_ determinada

"Aunque me gustaría seguir abrazando a _Pinkie_ voy contigo" dije separándome del abrazo de _Pinkie_

Y así los dos nos dirigimos a la granja para hablar con _AppleJack_ sobre esta situación, tal vez ahora nos haga caso

Habíamos llegado a la granja y pudimos ver como _AppleJack_ seguía golpeando los arboles pero con mucha menos fuerza debido al agotamiento físico

"Emm _AppleJack_ " dice _Twilight_ llamando la atención de su amiga

"¿Eh? Ah son ustedes, ya se lo que me van a decir, pero aun así mi respuesta es no" parece que en algún momento va a caer por el sueño

"Por favor _Jacky_ déjanos ayudarte, mírate ya casi no te puedes poner en pie" dije preocupado

"jeje no me hagan reír, no necesito ayuda estoy bien" dice tambaleándose

"Oye te ayudamos" dice _Twilight_ con preocupación por el estado de su amiga

"¿Ayuda? No gracias yo puedo" dice dirigiéndose a un árbol

"les demostrare, que esta _Apple_ puede con esto" dice pateando un árbol seco

"Vamos, porque no caen manzanas" parece ser que todavía no se da cuenta

"Amm _Jacky_ estas pateando un árbol seco" dije señalando el árbol que estaba pateando

"¿eh? Ya lo sabía" si como no

"De hecho hay algo más de lo que queremos hablar, acabamos de estar en la enfermería de ponyville y….." no pudo completar la frase porque la interrumpen

"Saben, estoy muy ocupada como para que me estén sermoneando" dice molesta

"Pero si tan solo nos dejaras ayudar" le digo con preocupación

"No, no, cuantas veces tengo que decírselos, no quiero la ayuda de nadie" dice aún más molesta todavía

"Deja tu orgullo de lado y déjanos ayudarte, que te ofrezcan ayuda no es señal de debilidad, es señal de que a las personas les importas, no seas terca como mula" dije un poco molesto por su actitud, pero veo que una mula me mira con desaprobación

"Emm, perdón, no fue mi intención ofenderte" le dije a la mula en disculpa

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada" dice como si lo escuchara todo el tiempo

"Mejor me voy a entrenar, no quiero agarrarla con nadie ahorita, te veo luego _Twi_ " dice despidiéndome de la unicornio a lo cual esta me responde con un _nos vemos_

Me dirigí al parque para volver a entrenar y liberar esta frustración de una buena manera

Ya en el parque, me ubique en un punto un poco alejado y comencé a golpear un árbol

" _*golpe*_ maldición _*golpe*_ uno que quiere ayudarla pero nomás no quiere _*golpe*_ puta madre _*golpe más fuerte*_ " con ese último golpe varias hojas y pequeñas ramas comenzaron a caer

" _*suspiro*_ se supone que esto pasaría, no sé porque reacciono así, supongo que es por querer ayudar y que la rechacen rotundamente" dije un poco más calmado y decidí acostarme en el césped

Estaba acostado en el césped meditando que debería hacer cuando comenzó a temblar

" _*suspiro*_ creo que me olvide de la segunda estampida" dije aun acostado

Después de la estampida de conejos, el pueblo se quedó sin plantas _ay no =''v_ mientras que yo seguía recostado en el césped pero decidí levantarme y dirigirme a ver a ya saben quién no, no a López Obrador (los de México entenderán xD)

Ya en la granja pude ver a _AppleJack_ que seguía cosechando manzanas y a una unicornio que se acercaba a ella, vaya así que alguien tuvo la misma idea que yo

" _AppleJack/Jacky_ " dijimos los dos a la vez y _Twilight_ se sacó de onda

"Hola _Twi_ " dije saludando

"Hola, escucha _AppleJack_ , tu cosecha no solo te ah traído problemas a ti, sino que mando a volar a una pegaso, intoxico al pueblo y atemorizo a una familia de conejos bebe, no importa lo que digas necesitas ayuda" dice con un tono de te lo dije

" _*patea el árbol y caen las manzanas*_ Ha claro que no, miren lo logre" dice apuntando la zona donde cosecho "Coseche todo _Sweet Apple Acres_ sin su ayuda, como les quedaron esas manzanas ¿eh?" dice con satisfacción

"Y ¿qué te parecen esas de allá?" dije apuntando a la otra zona cuyos arboles estaban repletos de manzanas

"¿Qué?" dice con incredulidad y mira en la dirección a la que señale

"Pero mira nomas esos árboles llenos de manzanas papu, a este paso terminaras en unos días más" dije esto último acercándome a ella

"c-cuantas manzanas s-siguen colgadas en los, ay no" después de ver esa cantidad de árboles con manzanas se desmaya por unos momentos

Luego de un rato _AppleJack_ empieza a recobrar el sentido

"Oh, ya despertaste, me alegro de que estés mejor" dije con alivio al ver que estaba bien

"También me alegro de que estés bien, pero mira _AppleJack_ respeto las tradiciones de tu familia y siempre ayudas a todo aquel en apuros, así que podrías poner tu orgullo de lado y dejar que tus amigos te ayuden" dice sermoneándola

"Está bien _Twilight_ " finalmente cedió

"Por favor ayúdenme = (" dice juntando sus manos en suplica

"Sera un placer" dije con una sonrisa a lo cual _Twilight_ solo suspira de alivio y satisfacción de que su amiga aceptara la ayuda

Después de que _AppleJack_ aceptara la ayuda rápidamente me lance por las demás para que nos ayudaran con la cosecha y pienso que este es un buen método de entrenamiento.

Dejando eso de lado, todos nos pusimos a cosechar las manzanas que había en los arboles mientras _AppleJack_ se tomaba un merecido descanso.

"¿Qué tal si toman un descanso? Les traje un jugo de manzana fresco" dice trayendo las bebidas

"Vaya, con esta calor ya me hacía falta tomar algo frio" dije mientras tomaba una botella de jugo

"Chicos, no sé cómo agradecerles por su ayuda, me comporte un poquito testaruda" dice apenada

"¿Un poquito?" dije con un tono sarcástico

"Bueno está bien, muy testaruda y lo siento mucho, sé que me dieron el premio de la pony más valiosa, pero lo valioso es tenerlos a ustedes como amigos" dice sintiéndolo de verdad

"Awww, pero que cursi we, me va a dar diabetes por tanta dulzura no mames" dije al escuchar algo tan cursi

"jaja, tú lo dijiste amigo, a todo esto cosechar tanto me dio hambre" dice _Rainbow_ de acuerdo con mi comentario

"Y yo tengo el postre perfecto" dice _Spike_ sacando los cup cakes del demonio

" _Spike,_ yo tire eso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?" le pregunta _Pinkie_ con algo de repulsión

"De la basura" responde con una sonrisa

"iuuuuugh" dicen las chicas al unísono al comentario de _Spike_

"Ay, que delicadas" respondo con sarcasmo

"¿Tú quieres uno amigo?" dice acercándome el plato con los cup cakes del demonio

"¿y que me dé una terrible digestión? No gracias compadre" dije apartando el plato

"¿Quién es el delicado ahora?" dice _Rainbow Dash_ en forma de burla

"Al menos yo no dije _i_ _uuuuugh_ como ustedes, yo preferí ser sincero" dije respondiendo a la burla

Después de un largo día de cosechar manzanas cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar

Al llegar a la casa de _Fluttershy_ cenamos, me di una ducha y después me acosté en mi cama y me rendí ante el sueño

 _FIN_

 _Muy bien papús y mamus_ _hasta aquí este capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic_

 _Así que comenten que les pareció el capítulo, denle like y subscríbanse…. A no que eso es en YouTube xD_

 _Y bueno sin más que decir se despide RED ANGEL_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	5. Una Amistad Malhumorada

Qué onda gente de aquí reportándose RED ANGEL con un nuevo capítulo de este fic

Quiero darles las gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y bueno sin más por agregar

 _LET´S START_

 **Capítulo 5 Una amistad malhumorada**

Nos encontramos en el parque de ponyville en un hermoso día soleado, las aves cantan, las flores florecen, los ponis pasean tranquilamente con sus familias o parejas.

Mientras tanto, podemos ver a cierto humano haciendo ejercicio en una sombra de un árbol cercano

Veamos cómo le va

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" doy un fuerte grito y golpeo al árbol ocasionando que cayeran algunas hojas

"Vaya, ya no me duele al golpear los arboles" dije mirando mis manos

 _FLASHBACK_

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" grito y le doy un fuerte golpe a un árbol

"Ache, Ache, Ache, duele" dije mientras sostengo mi mano por el dolor y se me salían unas lagrimas

 _(Ache es una expresión de dolor en inglés)_

"Ache, duele pero no me rendiré tan fácil" dije determinado y le di otro golpe al árbol con mi otra mano

"Ache, Ache, pobre manuela" dije mientras sostenía mi mano para aminorar el dolor

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Muy bien, seguiré con los ejercicios que me mando _Celi_ " dije mirando la hoja donde están dibujados una serie de ejercicios y una ligera explicación sobre cómo realizarlos

Los pondré al tanto, hace unos días le escribí a la princesa _Celestia_ con el motivo de que me diera el programa de entrenamiento que realiza la guardia real y ella amablemente acepto mi petición, al principio creí que ni siquiera podría leer mi carta ya que la escribí en español y por lo que me percate todos los carteles, letreros y cosas así, están en equestriano ingles pa que me entiendan, yo se ingles pero no puedo mantener conversaciones largas, al enviarme el programa de ejercicios me pregunto por qué no iba a canterlot a entrenar con la guardia real, sinceramente no quise estorbarles y preferí entrenar por cuenta propia.

"Bueno, termine con la parte física, ahora seguiré con la mental" dije sentándome en el césped en una posición de meditación y cerrando mis ojos

(Esto no está en el programa de entrenamiento, pero quiero usar el ki como lo hacen _Goku_ y los demás) dije para mis adentros mientras seguía meditando

Estaba meditando tranquilamente cuando empiezo a sentirme un poco diferente, y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que.

"¡¿E-estoy flotando?!" dije sorprendido al ver que estaba a unos metros del suelo

"Mira mami, ese señor está flotando sin usar alas o magia" le dice un niño jalándole el vestido a su mama… esperen me dijo señor ='v

"No lo mires hijo, es peligroso" dice esto en respuesta a su pequeño y después lo carga y se alejan de donde estoy yo

"No sé qué me duele más, que los ponis aún no se acostumbren a mi o que ese niño me haya llamado señor" dije volviendo a tierra firme y fingiendo secarme una lagrima

"hmm si puedo flotar, eso quiere decir…." Dicho esto puse mis manos en forma de esfera, cerré los ojos y me concentre

"Concéntrate hijo de toda tu puta madre" me concentre fuertemente

Estaba sintiendo el aire correr otra vez y que empezaba a flotar nuevamente hasta que abro mis ojos y…

"¡N-n-no puede ser, realmente funciono!" dije esbozando una sonrisa

"jeje, puedo usar ki, aunque es un poco, pero por algo se empieza" dije descendiendo felizmente

"¡Eso fue divertido!" se escucha que alguien grito y volteo para ver quien es

"¿ _Pinkie_? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" le pregunto a la pony rosada

"Pues estaba buscando a _Rainbow Dash_ y de casualidad te vi aquí y quise pasar a saludarte, pero luego empezaste a flotar de repente sin usar alas o magia y después formaste esa extraña bola de energía que llamaste ki y me quede sorprendida, pero bueno se me hace tarde, debo buscar a _Rainbow Dash_ " después de decir eso se va corriendo rápidamente

"Vaya, aunque sé que _Pinkie_ es así, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme" dije esto con una sonrisa y retome mi entrenamiento

 _Mientras tanto_

 _Rainbow Dash_ se encontraba volando tranquilamente, hasta que escucho que _Pinkie_ se le acercaba pero ella no quería nada con _Pinkie_ por ahora y se dispuso a volar tratando de huir de _Pinkie_ , pero al no escuchar a _Pinkie_ termino por estrellarse contra una montaña

Después de que _Rainbow_ se recuperara del golpe que se dio, esta se apresuró a escapar de la pony rosa hasta que se escondió en una nube pero _Pinkie_ la encontró, _Rainbow_ estaba volando por todos lados tratando de perder a _Pinkie_ pero era en vano, ya que la pony rosada siempre la encontraba

Al final _Rainbow_ paro cerca de un lago con la esperanza de haberla perdido hasta que….

"Necesito un favor _Rainbow_ " dice saliendo del agua con un equipo de buceo

 _Rainbow_ iba a escaparse otra vez pero " _*suspiro*_ olvídalo, ¿qué quieres _Pinkie_?"

"Ven conmigo, será muy divertido" dice esto con una sonrisa

" _*suspiro*_ está bien" dice derrotada

 _Inserte la transición de Batman xD_

La pony y la pegaso se encontraban afuera de la alcaldía esperando a que cierto bebe dragón saliera, _Pinkie_ estaba indicando repetidas veces a _Rainbow_ donde poner una nube que habían traído hasta que se molesta y le grita

"Ahí está bien, solo espera la señal" dice esto para luego ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos.

Momentos después, _Spike_ salió con unos pergaminos en sus ¿garras? ¿Manos? En fin, cuando paso por debajo de la nube, _Pinkie_ le dio la señal a _Rainbow_ y esta última hace caer unos rashos espantando al bebe dragón y por consecuencia a este le dio hipo

"Mira _Rainbow_ , asustamos a _Spike_ y le dio hipo" dice riendo la pony rosada

"jeje, buena esa _Pinkie_ , tus bromas son las mejores" dice agarrando un pergamino pero lo envolvió con su fuego a causa del hipo

"oh no, no estas herido o ¿sí?" pregunto _Pinkie_ preocupada

"No, los dragones resisten el fuego" _Spike_ responde calmando un poco a _Pinkie_

"Oh, claro, bien" luego las dos empezaron a reírse de nuevo y _Spike_ ya había recogido el resto de pergaminos, pero los quemaba a causa del hipo

" _*hipo*_ quisiera decir lo _*hipo*_ mismo de los pergaminos" dijo enviando los pergaminos y en ese momento le caían a _Celestia_

 _Pinkie y Rainbow_ seguían riendo mientras _Spike_ recogía y mandaba los pergaminos

"Jajaja alguna vez has visto algo más divertido" dice _Pinkie_ entre risas

"Se me ocurre una cosa" dice para después patear la nube y hacer que vuelvan a salir rashos asustando a _Pinkie_ y ocasionando que a ella también le diera hipo

"No creí que fueras bromista _Pinkie Pie_ " dice bajando de la nube

"Lo dices enserio, adoro hacer bromas, es muy divertido y _Pinkie Pie_ adora la diversión" responde felizmente

"Sabes _Pinkie Pie_ no eres tan molesta como creí, ¿quieres hacer algo?" pregunta dándole una sonrisa

Después de decirle que sí, _Pinkie y Rainbow_ empezaron a hacerle bromas a los demás, primero a _Rarity_ le dieron unas flores con polvos para hacer estornudar, _Twilight_ le cambiaron una tinta normal por una que se hace invisible, a _AppleJack_ le pintaron varias manzanas con pintura.

Luego de un rato de bromas, estaban en el lago para su próxima broma

"¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¿a quién sorprenderemos?" dice _Pinkie_ dando saltitos con una cuerda en sus manos que conectan a una tortuga falsa

"jejeje, a _Fluttershy_ " dice mientras miraba a su víctima con un telescopio

"¿Qué?, no, no, no, no, no hay que hacerle eso a _Fluttershy_ , es muy sensible, va a herir sus sentimientos hasta la broma más inocente" dice soltando la soga y tratando de frenar a su amiga para no realizar la broma

" _*suspiro*_ Tienes razón, necesitamos otra víctima que este mejor templada ¿Quién podrá ser?" dice esto pensando en una victima

"Oh, estoy pensando en alguien" dice _Pinkie_ entre risitas

"Excelente, ¿quién?, ¿quién? ¿Es alguien conocido?" pregunta con entusiasmo a lo que _Pinkie_ se le acerca y le susurra quien es lo que provoco que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de _Rainbow_

 _En el parque de ponyville_

Se puede ver a un joven sentado cerca de un árbol en posición de meditación y con las manos había una esfera de ki pequeña

"hmm, creo que es suficiente por hoy" dice el joven haciendo desaparecer la pequeña energía que tenía en sus manos y poniéndose de pie

"Fiu, ese si fue un buen ejercicio" dice secándose algo de sudor que tenia

En eso voltea a un lado y pum botella de agua salvaje aparece

"¿hmm?, creo que a alguien se le olvido su agua" dice tomando la botella y volteando para todos lados para ver si la botella era de alguien

"hmm, creo que no se debe desperdiciar una botella con agua fresca" dice abriendo la botella felizmente y tomando el agua que contenía dejando la botella con menos de la mitad de contenido

" _*suspiro de alivio*_ Aunque no soy de tomar mucha agua, debo admitir que estuvo refrescante" ante esto último se tapa la boca al escuchar que su voz había cambiado a una más aguda como si hubiera inhalado helio

"¿Que le paso a mi voz? Se volvió aguda y suena divertida" dice divertido por el cambio en su voz

En eso se oyen unas risas provenientes de unos arbustos

"Ah, así que fueron ustedes" dice mirando en la dirección de los arbustos

"jajaja, deberías escuchar tu voz, es muy graciosa" dice _Pinkie_ saliendo del arbusto entre risas

"ja-ja que buena broma, pero ¿cómo le hicieron para que cambiara mi voz?" pregunta confundido

"Solo conseguimos la botella en la tienda de bromas" dice _Rainbow Dash_ saliendo del arbusto

"¿Deberás venden algo como eso? Y ¿Cuándo recuperare mi voz?" pregunta el joven con seriedad

"La botella decía que en unas horas" dice _Pinkie_ en respuesta

Dicho esto _Pinkie y Rainbow_ se fueron del lugar riéndose de la situación de él joven

"hmm esto me recuerda mucho a _PONGONYUTO_ " dice esto retirándose del lugar

 _Ya en la noche_

 _Fluttershy_ y yo estábamos en la cocina sentados en la mesa en la hora de la cena y _Fluttershy_ me cuenta como estuvo su día

"No vas a creer lo que sucedió hoy" dice agregando un poco de emoción a lo que yo solo le hago un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que prosiga

"Estaba en el lago alimentando a unas criaturitas marinas y se acerca una tortuga que se veía muy extraña, no se movía, ni hacia nada, así que me acerque y al tocarla me di cuenta de que era falsa" dice con su clásico tono a lo cual yo solo abro los ojos como plato en señal de no lo puedo creer

"Y ¿dime como estuvo tu día?" pregunta con una sonrisa, se ve tan linda cuando me sonríe así

"…." Me quedo en silencio y miro hacia otro lado

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunta algo preocupada

"Preferiría no hablar de eso" dije aun con la voz cambiada y _Fluttershy_ se sacó de onda al escuchar mi voz

"oh, por dios ¿Qué te paso?" dice tratando de no reírse

" _Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie_ me dieron una botella de agua que cambia la voz" le digo en respuesta, ahora se ríe, pero ya quiero verla cuando la broma venenosa le cambie la voz pero debo admitir que mi voz suena divertida

" _*suspiro*_ de todos modos, _Pinkie_ dijo que duraría unas horas" dije recargándome en el respaldo de la silla

"Oh, eso es bueno, aunque debo decir que te oyes gracioso" ya no aguanta las ganas y se pone a reír

Después de la cena, ya se había pasado el efecto del agua _cambio de voz, Fluttershy_ se metió a bañar mientras yo la esperaba en la sala sentada en un sillón.

"Creo que voy a intentar volar otra vez en lo que sale _Fluttershy_ de bañarse" dije esto y me levante del sillón y me concentre

Empecé a sentir esa corriente de aire que sentí la primera vez que flote en el parque y luego siento como me elevo lentamente

"Oye ya puedes entrar al…" no pudo terminar la oración al ver cómo me elevaba en el aire

"Vaya, pensé que tardarías más, pero bueh" dije esto volviendo al suelo

"Cierra la boca, se te puede meter una mosca" dije esto cerrándole la boca y me retiraba al baño

"Oye, ¿cómo hiciste eso sin tener alas? O acaso ¿Puedes usar magia?" pregunta sorprendida

Me detengo en un escalón "jeje, la verdad no puedo usar magia, es algo que cualquiera puede hacer si logra usar el ki" dije en respuesta y estaba a punto de irme pero me interrumpe

"¿Qué es el ki?" pregunta con curiosidad

"Es la energía vital que todo ser vivo tiene y con ella se pueden hacer muchas cosas, el volar sin necesidad de alas es una de ellas" dije en respuesta con una sonrisa y ahora si me jui a tomar un baño

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano y fui a la granja de _AppleJack_ a pedirle que me deje trabajar en las labores de la granja a lo cual esta acepto y estuve trabajando hasta el medio día ya que _AppleJack_ insistió en que podían con el resto ellos solos y me dio algunos _Bits_ por el trabajo hasta medio día y me retire no sin antes darle las gracias

"Muy bien, a donde debería ir ahora" me preguntaba que hacer "hmm, voy a ir al centro haber que hay" dije dirigiéndome al centro de ponyville

Estaba llegando al centro de ponyville y había muchos puestos de frutas, verduras entre otros.

"Vaya, sí que hay puestos de comida" dije un poco sorprendido por esto "Espera esa es ¿ _Fluttershy_? Voy a saludarla" dije dirigiéndome hacia la pegaso que estaba guiando a una familia de patos por el camino

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente, me percate que una Griffin se dirigía a _Fluttershy_ , al contrario de la serie, esta caminaba en 2 patas, su pelaje era de color café excepto por la zona de la cabeza que la tenía blanca y en sus brazos tenia alas de águila así como un pterodáctilo y tenía las patas de un águila, vestía una blusa cruzada morada y unos pantalones café con un cinturón negro, no cabe duda, esa Griffin es _Gilda_ y se está acercando a _Fluttershy_ y esta va de espaldas hasta que chocan.

"Oye" dice con enojo

"Am, por favor discúlpame" dice tímidamente

"Estoy caminando aquí" dice más enojada y con cara de pocos amigos y varios ponis veían la escena estupefactos

"Am, am lo siento solo trataba de…" dice retrocediendo pero _Gilda_ no la deja terminar

"Lo siento, lo siento, porque no te fijas por donde vas torpe" dice avanzando siguiendo a _Fluttershy_ quien retrocedía

"P-pero yo" no puede terminar la oración por lo nerviosa que esta

En eso _Gilda_ toma aire y expulsa un fuerte rugido que hace que la melena y cola de _Fluttershy_ se muevan por el aire que este produce y después _Fluttershy_ sale corriendo y llorando

"Sabía que esto pasaría, pero nadie hace llorar a _Fluttershy_ " dije lleno de furia y dispuesto a encarar a _Gilda_

"Bah, vamos, todas estas tontas ponis me están volviendo loca, me tengo que ir" dice abriendo sus brazos dispuesta a irse

"Oye" la agarro de la pierna evitando que se fuera

"¿Qué quieres fenómeno?" dice con enojo tratando de intimidarme

"¿Te crees muy ruda? Haciendo llorar a _Fluttershy_ , sé que tuviste un oscuro pasado, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como basura" dije sin titubear

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?" dice sorprendida pero sin perder su postura

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te plazca, sabes no me importaría si me insultas a mí, ¡pero nadie, nadie hace llorar a _Fluttershy!_ " dije con gran furia y transformándome en _Súper sayayin de la armonía_ que de armonía no tenía nada

 _Gilda y_ todos los presentes se asombraron por el cambio de apariencia que tuve y _Gilda_ empezaba a retroceder

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" dice con miedo en su mirada

"Soy alguien que no le agrada la gente que molesta a los demás solo por aumentar su ego" dije caminando hacia _Gilda y_ esta solo retrocedía

Me detengo "ahora hazme un favor, un gran favor y lárgate, si quieres puedes ir a contarle a _Rainbow_ lo que paso, no me importa, pero si me vuelvo a enterar que molestaste a alguno de mis amigos o a uno de estos amables ponis, te enseñare el significado del dolor" dije levantando el puño en amenaza

"b-bah, no necesito esto" dice recuperando su postura y después se va volando hacia la dirección que tomo _Fluttershy_ cuando se fue

Después de esa escena todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo con miedo y yo respiro profundo y vuelvo a mi estado base.

"Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso, pero no se me hiso justo que molestara a una de mis amigas y se fuera como si nada, que tengan un buen día" dicho esto procedo a retirarme del lugar evitando las miradas de todos

 _Más tarde en Sugar Cube Corner_

 _Pinkie Pie_ le organizó una fiesta para solucionar el problema de _Gilda_ y todos los ponis estaban ahí a excepción del joven humano ya que no quería matar el ambiente que se podía generar en la fiesta, además de que la escenita con _Gilda_ no había pasado desapercibida entre los invitados incluyendo las chicas

"no puedo creer que _Ángel_ haya hecho eso" dice _Twilight_ aun sin creer lo que paso

"hmm, no creo que mi compañero actuara así sin motivo, debe haber una razón por la cual el reaccionara así" dice _AppleJack_ pensando el motivo que pudo causar el arranque del joven

"También dicen que tenía una extraña apariencia, que su cabello se había erizado y le cambio de negro a multicolor" agrega _Rarity_

"Suena igual a la apariencia que obtuvo cuando peleo contra _Nightmare Moon_ " dice _Twilight_ recordando dicha apariencia

Mientras _Pinkie_ estaba recibiendo a los invitados y _Fluttershy_ se le acerca

"Am, _Pinkie Pie_ , respecto a esta fiesta para _Gilda_ , ¿deberás crees que sea buena idea?" pregunta insegura de esto

"No te preocupes ni un poco por la malvada _Gilda,_ tu tía _Pinkie Pie_ lo tiene bajo control" dice esto último dándole palmaditas en su cabeza

"Soy un año más grande que tu" dice un poco molesta por como la trato _Pinkie_

En eso _Gilda_ entra en la pastelería y _Pinkie Pie_ corre a saludarla

" _Gilda_ , es un honor hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas y abierta, honesta y sinceramente espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todos" dice estriando la mano alegremente

 _Gilda_ duda un poco pero termino dándole la mano a _Pinkie_ llevándose unos choques eléctricos bien sabrosongos porque _Pinkie_ tenía una mano-vibradora y la gente estaba riendo de la situación

"jaja, hay _Pinkie Pie_ , el viejo truco eléctrico, eres tremenda" dice _Rainbow Dash_ acercándose a _Pinkie_

"Si, jaja que graciosa _Pinkie Pie_ " dice sarcásticamente

"Ven con migo quiero que conozcas a mis amigas" dice con una sonrisa y adelantándose en ir con sus amigas

"allá voy _Dash_ " dice en respuesta a la pegaso "Se lo que estas tramando" dice mirando ferozmente a _Pinkie_

"Excelente _"_ dice con una sonrisa

"Sé lo que planeas" dice un poco más molesta

"Eso espero, no se suponía que esto fuera una fiesta sorpresa" dice con una risita

"Me refiero a que tengo el ojo puesto en ti" dice amenazante

"Y yo tengo el mío en ti" después se dirige hacia la multitud

"Amigos, quiero que conozcan a _Gilda_ , una vieja y querida amiga de _Rainbow Dash,_ vamos a agasajarla y démosle la bienvenida a _ponyville_ " dice esto felizmente y todos los ponis se vuelven banana

"Por favor sírvete" dice _Pinkie_ apuntando hacia la mesa de bocadillos

"Voy a probarlos" dice acercándose a la mesa y tomando un dulce y comiéndoselo puso una cara de que le pico y hasta saco fuego de la boca, corrió hacia donde estaban las bebidas y rápidamente agarro un vaso pero al querer tomarle la bebida se derramo en el suelo

"¿Quién lo diría? Pimienta en los dulces y ponche en un vaso con truco" dice con ironía

"De lo mejor, de lo mejor jaja" dice _Rainbow_ riendo en lo que _Gilda_ fue a otra mesa a tomar de un vaso normal

"Si, que gracioso" dice aliviada pero con fastidio

"Oye, amiga mira regalos" dice _Rainbow_ apuntando a una mesa de regalos

 _Gilda_ al escuchar esto se dirigió rápidamente a tomar un regalo, tomo uno que parecía tuvo, lo abrió y de este salieron serpientes falsas tomando desprevenida a _Gilda_ y la gente volvió a reír

"Serpientes saltarinas, una pony me hiso esa broma hace un mes" dice _AppleJack_ riendo

"ja-ja, apuesto a que se quien fue" dice mirando a _Pinkie_

"¿Enserio?" dice inocentemente

Más tarde, todos se la estaban pasando a toda madre en la fiesta platicando entre ellos, comiendo dulces, entre otras cosas y en eso _Pinkie_ se acerca con un pastel

"Hora del pastel ponis" dice acercándose con el pastel

"Oye, ¿puedo apagar las velas?" dice _Spike_ con ilusión

"Porque no dejas que _Gilda_ lo haga, es la invitada después de todo" dice _Twilight_

"Exacto" dice _Gilda_ empujando a _Spike_ a un lado para después soplar las velas del pastel pero estas se volvieron a prender, lo hacia una y otra vez pero sin diferente resultado mientras los ponis no paraban de reír

"Son velas que no se apagan, adoro esa broma es un clásico" dice _Spike_ riendo

"Me pregunto quién pudo haberlo hecho" dice _Pinkie_ en tono burlón

"Si, me lo pregunto" dice _Gilda_ con una mirada fulminante hacia _Pinkie_

"Oye, ¿No estas molesta por unas tontas velas, verdad?" dice _Rainbow_ acercándose a su amiga

"Para nada, como te dije, me gustan las bromas buenas" dice _Gilda_ en respuesta con una sonrisa forzada, obviamente ya estaba hasta la madre de todos

"Entonces vamos a comer pastel" dice dirigiéndose rápidamente a comer pastel

Luego de eso _Gilda_ se puso detrás del pastel y tomo a _Pinkie_ por el cuello para amenazarla sin que nadie la viera

"Te vigilo, como un halcón" dice furiosa

"No puedes, vigilarme como un Griffin" dice con una sonrisa

"Oigan, es hora de jugar _ponle la cola al pony_ " dice _AppleJack_ emocionada

"Oh, mi juego favorito, ¿puedo empezar? Quiero usar la cola purpura" dice _Rarity_ emocionada apunto de tomar la cola purpura de una mesa cercana

"Pero yo soy la invitada y usare la cola purpura" dice _Gilda_ arrebatándole la cola purpura de las manos de _Rarity_

"Si, _Gilda_ debe empezar, vamos a vendarle los ojos" dice _Pinkie_ felizmente en lo que _Spike_ venda los ojos de _Gilda_

"Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo?" dice repelando pero antes de recibir respuesta _Pinkie_ la había hecho girar

"Te damos vueltas y vueltas y luego le pondrás la cola al pony, solo camina derecho y pon la cola" dice guiando a _Gilda_ hacia el poster con la imagen del pony

" _Solo camina derecho y pon la cola_ " dice _Gilda_ imitando a _Pinkie_ "si claro, esto es otra broma ¿verdad? Voy a ir hacia allá" dijo caminando hacia la dirección contraria

"Espera, la imagen está aquí" dice _Pinkie_ apuntando hacia la imagen, pero _Gilda_ se resbalo con un pedazo de pastel y terminó estrellándose en la cocina y acabo ensuciándose toda y con la cola en la cabeza

"Em _Gilda_ , pusiste la cola en otra parte" dice _Pinkie_ sonriendo y todos comenzaron a reír

A _Gilda_ le empezó a hervir la sangre hasta que exploto y grito

"¡¿Esta es su idea de diversión?" dice volando por encima de todos muy enojada "Jamás eh conocido a un peor grupo de bobos como ustedes en toda mi vida" luego se dirige a _Pinkie_ "y _Pinkie Pie_ , tu, eres la reina de las bobadas con tus pésimas bromas, ¿de verdad creíste que me harías perder el temperamento?, pues _Dash_ y yo tenemos 10 veces más temperamento que todos ustedes, vámonos _Dash_ dejemos este estúpido escenario" dice _Gilda_ dirigiéndose a la puerta pero al ver que _Rainbow_ no la siguió se voltea y le dice "¿Qué esperas _Rainbow_?, dije que nos vamos!"

"Sabes algo _Gilda_ , yo fui la que preparo esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta" dice _Rainbow y Gilda_ no puede creer lo que escucho

"¿Qué?" dice estupefacta

"Supongo que soy la reina boba" dice _Rainbow_ mirando a _Gilda_ con enojo

"Por favor _Dash_ , estás jugando ¿no?" dice en tono burlón

"No estaban planeadas en especial para ti, pero tuviste la mala suerte de caer en todas" le dice

"No puede ser, fue _Pinkie Pie_ , ella organizo esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo" responde incrédula

"¿Yo?, hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud, creí que una fiesta cambiaria tu enojo" dice _Pinkie_ defendiéndose

"Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo, sabes, no creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas, ahora entiendo porque _Ángel_ reacciono de la manera en que lo hiso" dice _Rainbow_ mirando con enojo a _Gilda_

"¿Tu? ¿Conoces al fenómeno?" dice sin poder creer lo que escucha

"Si, y ese fenómeno es mejor amigo que tú a pesar de ser diferente, además si ser cool es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar a gente como tú, en otra parte" dice _Rainbow_

" _*gruñido*_ ¿sí? Pues tú eres voluble, razonas un minuto y eres boba al siguiente, cuando decidas dejar de ser boba llámame" dice para después salir de la pastelería

"Nada cool" dice _Rainbow_ molesta

"Vaya, que aguafiestas" dice _Spike_ agregando

Y todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que acaba de pasar

"Perdón a todos por traer a _Gilda_ , no sabía lo grosera que era, y _Pinkie Pie_ , lamento que arruinara esta fiesta que preparaste para ella" dice un poco cabizbaja

"Oye, si te gusta juntarte con aguafiestas ese es tu asunto" le responde _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa

"Prefiero juntarme contigo" dice con una sonrisa "¿No hay resentimientos?"

"Sin resentimientos" dice alegremente dándole la mano pero al momento de hacer contacto terminaron dándose choques ellas mismas

"hmm ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué _Ángel_ no vino?" dice _Twilight_ preguntándose el porqué de la ausencia del joven

"Pues, cuando lo invite a la fiesta dijo que no podía asistir para no poner incomodos a los demás y que puedan disfrutar la fiesta" dice _Pinkie_ en respuesta

"¿Que creen que haya pasado para hacerlo explotar como lo hiso?" dice _Rarity_ con curiosidad

"Oh, pues yo estaba ahí, lo que paso fue que _Gilda_ hiso llorar a _Fluttershy_ y _Ángel_ salió a defenderla" dice _Pinkie_ en respuesta

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron las chicas en sorpresa al comentario que hiso _Pinkie_

"Y ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?" dice _Twilight_ acercándose a _Fluttershy_

"Bueno, yo am, no quise causarles una mala intención de ella, yo creí que estaba teniendo un mal día y por eso andaba de mal humor" dice _Fluttershy_ tímidamente en respuesta

Luego de que pasara este asunto de _Gilda,_ todos decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto y disfrutaron de la fiesta, jugaron juegos, bailaron, comieron dulces y pastel ente otras cosas

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche y todos incluyendo las chicas se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares

En cuanto a _Fluttershy_ luego de salir de la fiesta y llegar a su hogar, se encuentra que _Ángel_ le había preparado la cena y la dejo en la mesa con una nota que decía _Aquí está la cena, espero que te hayas divertido atte. Ángel_ , esto conmovió a _Fluttershy_ y subió a la habitación de _Ángel_ y al entrar lo encontró profundamente dormido, ella se acerca y

"Gracias _Ángel_ " dice en voz baja y dándole un beso en la mejilla a _Ángel_

Después se retira de la habitación en silencio para no despertarlo y baja a la cocina a comerse la cena que le dejo el joven y al terminar de cenar se dirigió a su habitación para irse a dormir

 _FIN_

 _Bueno shavots hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia en cuanto al fic o mi escritura coméntenla toda sugerencia será aceptada_

 _Bueno se despide su amigo RED ANGEL cuídense mucho, se la lavan y_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	6. Detectives Presumidos

_Qué onda papús y mamus de , aquí su camarada RED ANGEL reportándose con el siguiente episodio de este estúpido y sensual fic =v, quería darles las gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar su comentario (Los que lo hacen =v)_

 _Bueno sin más cháchara_

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 6. Detectives Presumidos**

Nos encontramos en la biblioteca de ponyville en donde _Twilight_ estaba practicando su magia junto con _Spike_

"Vamos _Twilight_ , puedes hacerlo" decía el dragón dándole ánimos a _Twilight_

"Muy bien, aquí va" dijo _Twilight_ concentrándose haciendo brillar su cuerno para después una aura apareciera en la cara de _Spike_ y _poof_ apareció un bigote muy varonil en su cara

"¡Lo lograste!, magia de aparición, es la numero 25, 25 trucos de magia diferentes y contando" dice _Spike_ alagando a _Twilight_ y esta solo se sonroja por el comentario

"Y creo que este es el mejor truco hasta ahora" dice viéndose en un espejo que estaba cerca " _¿Qué tal Rarity? ¿Qué dices? No es nada, solo es mi asombroso bigotazo, jaja_ " dice _Spike_ fantaseando como _Rarity_ caía rendida en sus ¿pies? ¿Garras? La dvd no lo se

"Lo lamento _Romeo,_ a pesar de lo atractivo y encantador que te vez, solo es de práctica y se tiene que ir" dijo _Twilight_ haciendo brillar su cuerno

"¡Espera!" dice _Spike_ en suplica, pero _Twilight_ hizo desaparecer su bigote y este gimió de tristeza

 _Transición de BATMAN xD_

 _En Sweet Apple Acres_

Nos encontramos en la granja de los _Apple_ donde salen las mejores manzanas en ponyville y podemos ver a cierto joven humano trabajando ¿Cómo le estará yendo?

"¡AHHHHHH!" di un fuerte grito para después golpear el árbol y de este cayeran las manzanas en una canasta que estaba a un lado

"fiu, que calor hace cuando uno trabaja bajo el sol" dije secándome sudor que tenía en la frente

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien compañero, ¿estás seguro de que no has trabajando en una granja?" dice _AppleJack_ acercándose

"jeje muy seguro, cuando iba al rancho de mi abuelo solo le ayudaba a darle de comer a las borregas" dije riendo y rascándome la cabeza al estilo de _Goku_

"Pues no lo parece, bien sigue con el buen trabajo" dice para luego darme la espalda

"Como ordenes jefa" dice haciendo un saludo militar

En eso _AppleJack_ se da la vuelta

"Oh, ahora que recuerdo, tengo que hacer unas entregas en el pueblo ¿Me ayudarías compañero?" dice regresando

"Claro, no hay problema" dije con una sonrisa

Después de esto recogí la canasta y la puse en una mesa que estaba cerca de la casa y nos dirigimos a ponyville para hacer las entregas

 _En ponyville_

Ya hacía rato de que habíamos salido de la granja para hacer las entregas y ya era medio día cuando terminamos de hacer las entregas

"Muy bien, esa era la última" dije tachando la última dirección en una lista que tenia

"Y sin tu ayuda hubiera tardado en terminar, te lo agradezco compañero" dice _AppleJack_ con una sonrisa

"No es nada _Jacky_ , me gusta ayudar a mis amigos" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos por unas bebidas para quitarnos el calor?" dice _AppleJack_ en sugerencia

"Suena bien" dije sonriendo

Después de decir eso nos estábamos dirigiendo a _Sugar Cube Corner_ para comprar las bebidas, pero una multitud de ponis pasaron corriendo frente a nosotros

"¿Qué establos está pasando?" dice con duda

"Parece que se dirigen a la plaza del pueblo" dije mirando en la dirección en la que se fueron "vamos" dicho esto nos dirigimos a la plaza

 _Plaza de ponyville_

Al llegar a la plaza del pueblo, había una multitud alrededor de un escenario y la gente murmuraba sobre lo que estuviese pasando cuando se escuchó una voz femenina

"¡Vengan! ¡Vengan todos! ¡Vengan a presenciar la sorprendente magia de la gran y poderosísima _Trixie_!"

Luego salieron fuegos artificiales del escenario y en una nube apareció una unicornio su crin era azul y su melena y cola color gris, sus ojos de color morado, su cutie mark era una varita con brillo, llevaba un vestido azul con unos guantes que le llegaban hasta casi los hombros y también llevaba un sombrero y capa color morado con estrellas

"Miren con asombro a la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ ejecutar las hazañas de magia más espectaculares que hayan visto los ojos de un pony" dijo _Trixie_ con mucho entusiasmo

" _*suspiro*_ algo me decía que esto iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo" dije algo molesto

"Cielos, que presumida" dice _Rarity_ un poco molesta y no la culpo

"Por favor, ninguna pony es tan mágica como _Twi…_ _Twi… Twi…_ oh, hola _Rarity…_ bigote" dice _Spike_ avergonzado para después salir corriendo

"No hay nada de malo en ser talentosa ¿o sí?" pregunta _Twilight_ acercándose a _Rarity_

"Para nada" dijimos _AppleJack y yo_ al unísono haciendo que _Twilight y Rarity_ rieran por lo ocurrido

" _*se aclara la garganta*_ , como iba diciendo, no es malo a no ser que alguien lo presuma como una yegua de exhibición con listones nuevos" dice _AppleJack_ terminando

"jeje, tienes razón _Jacky_ " dije en respuesta al comentario de _AppleJack_ y esta solo me sonrió

"Solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia, no la hace mejor que los demás" agrego _Rarity_

"Y menos conmigo siendo mejor que los demás" dice _Rainbow_ apuntándose con el pulgar con orgullo y todos la miramos con desaprobación "d-digo… si, eh, magia sosa ¡boo!" dice moviendo su pulgar hacia abajo en señal de rechazo

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos aguafiestas en el público, ¿Quién es tan ignorante para cuestionar las habilidades de la gran y poderosa _Trixie_? ¿Qué no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio más mágica de toda equestria?" dice con aires de grandeza

"¿Y esa quién es?" dije con sarcasmo

"Pues yo naturalmente" dice en respuesta, parece que no entendió que lo dije sarcásticamente

"De verdad ¿quién se cree que es?" pregunto _Rarity_

"Si, todos sabemos que _Twilight_ es…" no pudo terminar la oración porque _Twilight_ lo interrumpe

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta confundido

"¿No viste como reaccionaron con _Trixie_? No quiero que piensen que soy una presumida" responde _Twilight_

"Dinos gran y poderosa _Trixie_ ¿Qué te hace creer que eres de lo mejor?" pregunta _Rainbow_ acercándose a la cara de _Trixie_

"Oh, pues, solo la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ tiene la magia suficientemente fuerte para vencer a la terrible osa mayor" dice _Trixie_ alardeando

Después de decir esto, ella lanzo unos fuegos artificiales que proyectaban la osa mayor y a ella misma, luego hizo una recreación de como salvo _Huffington_ (creo xD) pero yo sabía que ella es una farsante no puedo haber realizado dicha hazaña

"Eso lo explica" dijo un unicornio con crin verde claro y melena naranja, su cutie mark eran unas tijeras, tenía una camisa negra con su cutie mark en el frente y un pantalón de mezclilla, ese era _Snips_

" _Trixie_ es realmente la unicornio más talentosa, mágica y asombrosa de _ponyville_ " dijo otro unicornio con emoción, su crin naranja, su pelo era verde y tenía un caracol como cutie mark, vestía una camisa verde y pantalones blancos, sip, definitivamente es _Snails_

"No, de toda _Equestria_ " dijo _Snips_

"¿Cómo lo saben? Si no la han visto, además _Twi_ …" _Spike_ no pudo terminar porque _Twilight_ le puso un cierre en su boca y lo cerró

"jajaja, es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas, _Trixie_ es sin duda la mejor de _ponyville_ " dice alardeando de nuevo

Hubo un silencio hasta que volvió a hablar "¿No creen en la gran y poderosa _Trixie_? Entonces los desafío (a una batalla pokemon ok no xD) habitantes de _ponyville,_ todo lo que puedan hacer yo lo hare mejor ¿retadores? ¿Alguien? Oh, _Trixie_ está destinada a ser la más grandiosa pony que jamás ha existido" salieron fuegos artificiales nuevamente

 _Spike_ se abrió el cierre que tenía en su boca y se puso en las piernas de _Twilight (nada perdido el mushasho xD)_ "por favor _Twilight_ es insoportable, debes mostrarle, debes hacerlo" dijo en suplica

"De ninguna manera usare mi magia ahora _Spike,_ y menos al…" no pudo terminar porque _Trixie_ la interrumpe

"¿Qué me dices tú?" dijo _Trixie_ apuntando a _Twilight_ y ella trago saliva "Y bien, ¿Qué respondes? Hm, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer que la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ no?" dijo _Trixie_ en tono desafiante

"Yo… Yo…" antes de que pudiera responder es interrumpida

"Hasta aquí, no tolero más esto" dijo _AppleJack_ y después subió al escenario

"Ve por ella vaquera" dije animando a _AppleJack_ mientras levantaba el pulgar

"¿Tus poderes mágicos pueden hacer esto?" después de decir esto, _AppleJack_ saco una cuerda y empezó a hacer varios trucos con ella y termino agarrando una manzana de un árbol y comiéndosela "Supera eso amiga" dice sonriendo

"Pony de poco talento, mira y sorpréndete con la magia de _Trixie_ " luego de decir esto lanzo un hechizo en la cuerda de _AppleJack_ y la cuerda se empezó a mover como si fuera una serpiente para después atarla de pies y manos para después ponerle una manzana en su boca

Después de esto _AppleJack_ baja como puede del escenario

"jeje, ahora sí que te amararon como puerco jaja, déjame ayudarte" dije acercándome a _AppleJack_ y le ayude a quitarse la cuerda

"Gracias compañero" dice agradecida

"No es nada" dije en respuesta con una sonrisa

"Ja, nuevamente la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ domina" dijo triunfante pero _Rainbow_ voló hacia ella

"No hay necesidad de andar alardeando así" dijo llamando su atención "ese es mi trabajo" dice apuntándose con su pulgar

Luego empezó a volar atravesando varias nubes y sacando lluvia de estas para después terminar aterrizando en el escenario salpicándole el agua que saco de las nubes para después formarse un arcoíris por encima de ella

"No me llaman _Rainbow_ y _Dash_ sin razón" dice con orgullo y la gente se vuelve bananas pansho

"Cuando _Trixie_ termine, solo te van a llamar perdedora" dicho esto lanzo un hechizo y el arcoíris sobre _Rainbow_ empezó a rodearla y empezó a dar vueltas como si fuera un tornado hasta dejarla en el suelo

"Ay… creo que… estoy mareada" dice mientras sus ojos giraban

"Si no me dices no me doy cuenta" dije sarcásticamente "déjame ayudarte" dije para después ayudarla a levantarse

"Parece que cualquier pony con un poco de sentido común lo pensaría dos veces antes de retar a _Trixie-sama_ " alav ¿ahora es japonesa?, después de decir esto hiso brillar su cuerno y para completar la humillación de _Rainbow_ , la golpeo con un rayo y que casi me daba a mí también

"¡Oye, ten más cuidado!" dije molesto

"Ups, lo siento, no te vi" claramente si me vio

"Lo que se necesita es que otra unicornio la desafié, alguien con magia propia" dijo _Spike_ para darle unos golpecitos a _Twilight_ con su codo

"Si, una unicornio que le muestre a la otra quien manda" dijo _Rainbow_

"Una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra" agrego _AppleJack_

Antes de que _Twilight_ dijera nada

"Es suficiente, capte la indirecta, _Rarity_ está por encima de esas tonterías, _Rainbow y AppleJack_ son como rufianes, pero _Rarity_ tiene gracia y belleza" dijo _Rarity_

"Lo de gracia y belleza te lo creo, pero ellas se referían a _Twilight_ " dije acercándome a _Rarity_

Pero antes de que respondiera

"Uy, ¿qué pasa?, ¿temes desarreglar ese nido de ratas al que llamas melena?" dijo _Trixie_ provocativa pero no de la manera rica

"Reto aceptado" dijo en respuesta para luego subir al escenario "¿Te crees muy ruda con tus supuestos poderes? Pero la magia es más que tus burdas costumbres, una unicornio debe ser más que solo fuerza, una unicornio debe tener estilo" dijo mientras creaba un vestido con el telón del escenario "Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza" dijo con un vestido largo color azul con escote y tenía bordes amarillos y tanto _Spike_ como yo quedamos maravillados con la belleza de _Rarity,_ en eso _Trixie_ hiso brillar su cuerno

"Que hermosa se ve" dije sin apartar la vista de _Rarity_

" _Rarity_ no dejara que _Trixie_ la supere, ella es fuerte, hermosa, es…" no termino la frase porque nadie excepto yo se esperaba lo que paso

El público se quedó sin aliento y _Rarity_ entro en pánico

"¡Rápido, necesito un espejo! ¿Qué le hiso a mi cabello? ¿Qué cosa terrible le hiso?" dijo entrando en desesperación

"Nada" dijo _Twilight_ forzando una sonrisa

"Está bien" dijo _Rainbow_ sin apartar la mirada

"Es encantador" dijo _AppleJack_

"Sigues siendo hermosa _Rarity_ " dije forzando una sonrisa también

"Es verde" dijo con los ojos como platos

Rápidamente le di un zape para que se callara, pero era tarde, _Rarity_ lo escucho y noto que su melena se hiso verde y estaba desordenado y desordenado es decir poco, parecían algas marinas esa madre, luego empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo

"¡Cabello verde! ¡Es un color horrible y detestable!" dijo huyendo del lugar

"Que grosera" dijo una pony con su melena y cola verde vestida casualmente y se marchó ofendida

"Pobre _Rarity_ " dije mirando en la dirección en la que se fue

"Bueno, _Twilight,_ creo que depende de ti ¡Por favor, demuéstrale de que estas hecha!" dijo _Spike_

"¿De qué hablas? No soy nada especial" dice humildemente

"Si lo eres, eres mejor que ella" dijo rápidamente en respuesta

"No soy mejor que nadie" dijo esto y dio un paso hacia atrás

"aja, ¿crees que eres mejor que la gran y poderosa _Trixie_? ¿Crees que tienes más talento mágico? Qué esperas muéstrale a _Trixie_ lo que sabes hacer, ¡demuéstralo!" dijo en desafío

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Solo soy una ciudadana común de ponyville, no hay magia poderosa aquí, creo que deje mi ropa húmeda, perdón" dicho esto rápidamente se echó a correr

"¡Ja! Nuevamente la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ ha demostrado ser la más asombrosa unicornio de toda equestria si es que alguien lo llego a dudar" dice esto con arrogancia y procede a retirarse del escenario y la gente hiso lo mismo

" _*suspiro*_ ay _Twi_ " dije dirigiéndome a la biblioteca

 _En la biblioteca_

 _Twilight_ estaba sentada leyendo un libro sobre la osa mayor y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

"¿Quién es?" pregunto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Soy yo _Twi,_ ¿podemos hablar?" dije del otro lado de la puerta

Se abre la puerta "pasa" dice volviendo a su asiento con el libro y cierro la puerta detrás de mi

"Sabes, en parte entiendo lo que sientes, pero creo que estas del todo equivocada" dije abriendo el tema

"¿A qué te refieres?" me pregunta confundida

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, _Trixie_ estaba humillando a las chicas y tu ni te inmutaste" dije seriamente

"¿Acaso no viste como les molesto que _Trixie_ alardeara de su magia?, si voy y muestro mi magia corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas y también a ti" dice con preocupación

"Aprecio el comentario pero esto no es lo mismo _Twi_ , usarías tu magia para defender a tus amigas" dije igual de serio

"No, _Ángel_ , exactamente igual, no quiero que me crean ni que me creas una presumida como _Trixie_ " dijo con firmeza

"Pero hay una gran diferencia entre presumir y demostrar" dije tratando de convencerla

"Ah, por favor _Ángel_ dije que no, si me disculpas debo volver a estudiar" dijo volviendo la mirada en su libro

"Sabes _Twi_ aunque creas que te verías como una presumida si vas a demostrar tu magia, yo no lo vería de esa forma y no me perderías como amigo, lo mismo pasa con las demás, que tengas un lindo día" dije saliendo de la biblioteca

 _Más tarde_

Estaba caminando por el parque de _ponyville_ para despejar mi mente de todo lo que estaba pasando

"hmm, como hare entender a esa pony que no quedara como una presumida" dije mientras me iba a un árbol que suelo usar para entrenar

" _*suspiro*_ no conseguiré nada, ella tiene que darse cuenta por su propia cuenta cuando llegue la osa " _mayor"_ "dije recargándome en el árbol

" _*suspiro*_ mejor no le doy más importancia y recupero el día de entrenamiento" dije para luego separarme del árbol y ponerme en pose de combate contra este

 _Unas cuantas horas más tarde_

 _Spike_ caminaba por el pueblo desanimado por la actitud que tenía _Twilight_ cuando _Snips y Snails_ pasaron corriendo frente a el

"Oigan ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?" pregunta confundido

"No podemos hablar" dijo _Snips_

"Tenemos un problema mayor" agrego _Snails_

"Si, la _osa mayor_ para ser exactos" prosiguió _Snips_

En eso se escucha un rígido a lo lejos y _Spike_ al darse la vuelta y ver que era la osa _mayor_ se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de escapar de la _osa mayor_ que los persiguió hasta _ponyville_

"¡ _Trixie_ abre, ayúdanos por favor!" dijeron los dos desesperados golpeando la puerta de la ¿casa? ¿Camerino? Como sea

" _Trixie_ creyó haberles dicho que la poderosa _Trixie_ no quería ser molestada" dijo con molestia al abrir la puerta

"Si, si lo sabemos, pero tenemos un problemita" dijo _Snips_

"En realidad, tenemos uno muy grande" agrego _Snails_

"¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar para que molesten a _Trixie_?" pregunto con molestia, pero antes de que le respondieran hubo un rugido y la _osa mayor_ apareció tirando arboles a su paso lo cual hiso que tanto _Trixie_ como _Snips y Snails_ salieran corriendo del lugar por sus vidas hasta que se vieron acorralados en una especie de callejón sin salida

"Gran y poderosa _Trixie_ tienes que vencer a la osa" dijo _Snips_ escondiéndose detrás de _Trixie_

"Si, véncela para que podamos mirar" agrego _Snails_ haciendo lo mismo que _Snails_

"Y vaya que nos costó mucho trabajo para traer esa cosa" dijo _Snips_

"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes la trajeron? ¿Acaso les falta un tornillo ponis?" dijo _Trixie_ sobresaltada

"P-pero tú eres la poderosa _Trixie_ " dijo _Snips_ excusándose

"Si, recuerda que tu venciste a la osa mayor" dijo _Snails_ agregando

"M-muy bien, a-atrás" dijo nerviosa para después hacer brillar su cuerno y de un jarrón saliera una cuerda y esta se movía como serpiente y rápidamente amarro a la osa como lo hiso con _AppleJack_

"Es pan comido" dijo algo apenada porque solo consiguió amararle 2 dedos =v y acto seguido la _osa_ estira los dedos rompiendo la cuerda

"¿Qué esperas _Trixie_?" dijo _Snips en_ decepción

"Si, deja de jugar y véncela" dijo _Snails_ dijo algo molesto

 _Trixie_ trago saliva y más determinada volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno desatando una tormenta eléctrica que supera los límites lovecrafnianos _(sarcasmo prros =v)_ en una pishi nubecita

"Bueno, eso no sirvió" dijo _Snails_ en decepción

"¿Dónde están las explosiones fuertes, el humo y todo lo demás?" dijo _Snips_ ansioso por ver acción

En eso la nubecita de _Trixie_ saco un mini rayo que no le hiso ni cosquillas a la osa, pero si la enfureció más y empezó a destruir todo a su paso alterando a los aldeanos de _ponyville_ y en eso llega _Twilight_ junto con _Spike_ _(estamos salvados ='D)_

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto alarmada

"Nada, solo que trajimos a una _osa mayor_ al pueblo" dice _Snips_ sonriendo

"¿Qué hicieron que?" dijo _Twilight_ aún más alarmada

"Descuida, la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ la vencerá" afirmo _Snails_

"No puedo" confeso _Trixie_

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron _Snips y Snails_ al unísono

"No puedo, jamás lo he hecho. Nadie puede vencer a una _osa mayor_ , solo lo invente para quedar bien" continuo con la confesión

"¡¿LO INVENTASTE?!" volvieron a gritar al unísono

En eso la osa se acerca peligrosamente a la escena y _Spike_ le hace unas señas a _Twilight_ para que haga algo

 _Twilight_ trago saliva y se dispuso a ponerse enfrente de la osa y concentro magia en su cuerno haciéndolo brillar, pero antes de realizar su hechizo rápidamente la osa le dio un zarpazo mandándola a volar hacia su previa posición

"¡ _Twilight_!" dijo _Spike_ en preocupación y socorriendo a su amiga

"¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" dijo _Trixie_ en preocupación

 _En el parque de ponyville_

"AHHHHHH" estaba a punto de darle un golpe al árbol, pero me detuve en seco al sentir algo extraño

"Oh no, _Twilight_ está en peligro" dije mirando en la dirección en la que sentí esa extraña sensación y rápidamente me dispuse a correr

 _De vuelta a la acción_

La _osa_ se estaba acercando peligrosamente a donde estaban _Twilight_ y los demás preparada para dar un siguiente zarpazo cuando de pronto una piedra la golpeo en la mejilla y esta al darse la vuelta pudo ver al responsable de haberle lanzado la piedra

"¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" dije atrayendo la atención de la osa

"¡¿ _Ángel_?!" dijo _Twilight_ débilmente al escuchar mi voz

La osa se había puesto enfrente de mí y soltó un rugido generando una brisa de aire

"Uff, ¿desde hace cuánto no te lavas el hocico?" dije cubriendo mi nariz por el fétido olor de su hocico, esto causo que se enfureciera más y volvió a dar otro rugido

"Oye deja de hacer eso, de por si algunos te tienen miedo, pero si el rugido no funciona, tu mal aliento seguro los desmaya, de verdad necesitas una menta porque el hocico te apesta" dije en tono de broma y uno que otro pony rieron

La osa volvió a rugir y lanzo un zarpazo, pero antes de que me golpeara me moví hacia un lado evitando el ataque

"Vaya, ¿o eres algo lenta o soy un poco más veloz que tú?" dije algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar

Nuevamente la osa trato de darme otro zarpazo y lo volví a esquivar

"Vamos, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?" dije algo confiado

La osa furiosa empezó a lanzar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra lo cual se me dificultada esquivarlos todos, causándome uno que otro corte

"Maldición, eso me pasa por confiado" dije poniendo mi mano sobre uno de los cortes que me hiso en el hombro izquierdo

Rápidamente la osa empezó a correr en mi dirección con intenciones de embestirme, pero yo solo di una sonrisa y dije

"¡ _TAIOKEN!_ " dije esto poniendo mis manos a un lado de mis ojos creando una luz que cegó a todos los presentes

Cuando la vista de todos se aclaró se podía ver a la osa tallándose los ojos para recuperar su visión y ni un rastro del joven humano

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto _Spike_ mirando en todos lados buscando a su amigo el humano

En eso se escucha a la osa rugir y todos se asustaron, pero inesperadamente la osa cayó al suelo, dejando ver al joven flotando con la mano en forma de guillotina _(la que se usa para dejar inconsciente a tu oponente pues)_

"Tranquilos, solo la deje inconsciente, despertara en unas horas" dije bajando al suelo

"Vaya, eso fue asombroso amigo, venciste a una osa mayor sin ayuda, no esperaba menos del _guardián de la armonía_ " dijo _Spike_ con emoción

"¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo _Guardián de la armonía_?" se podía oír los susurros de los ponis

"De hecho _Spike_ eso no era una _osa mayor_ , era una bebe, una osa menor" dije recuperando el aliento

"¿Eso era solo una bebe?" pregunto _Trixie_ sorprendida

"¿Cómo sabes eso _Ángel_?" pregunto _Twilight_ intrigada

"Pues, a decir verdad, cuando te fui a ver a la biblioteca por el asunto de _Trixie_ , alcance a ver una imagen con la osa mayor y menor" dije rascándome la cabeza, evidentemente no es cierto, no pude ver nada, pero tuve que decirlo para no levantar demasiadas sospechas

"Y hay otra cosa que me preocupa, ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?" pregunto _Spike_

Procedí a contarles sobre lo que paso mientras estaba entrenando

"Genial, ¿algo así como un sexto sentido?" pregunto _Spike_ maravillado

"Algo así, jeje" dije con una sonrisa "Ahora que caigo, ¿alguien sabe porque estaba furiosa?" me hice el desentendido

"No estaba furiosa, solo molesta porque alguien la despertó" dice viendo a _Snips y Snails_ con enojo al igual que todos

"ups, jeje lo sentimos" dijeron en disculpa

"Pero si eso era una _osa menor_ ¿Cómo será la _osa mayor_?" dijo _Spike_ con algo de temor

 _Twilight y yo_ nos dimos una mirada "No quieres saber" y dijimos al unísono con una sonrisa

"Ja, tal vez venciste a una _osa menor_ guardián, pero nunca tendrás la asombrosa habilidad de la gran y poderosa _Trixie_ " después creo una cortina de humo y salió corriendo fuera del pueblo

"¡Ahora vera!" dijo _Rainbow_ a punto de perseguirla

"Déjala ir _Rainbow,_ tal vez algún día aprenda su lección" dijo _Twilight_ deteniendo a _Rainbow_

 _Snips y Snails_ intentaron escabullirse entre la multitud pero _Twilight_ se puso enfrente de ellos

"En cuanto a ustedes dos" dijo mirándolos seriamente

"emm, perdón por despertar a la _osa menor_ " dijo _Snips_ en disculpas

"Si, solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa, pero obtuvimos un poco de fuerza asombrosa por parte del _guardián de la armonía_ " dijo _Snails_ excusándose

"Si, la forma en la que el _guardián_ venció a la osa menor fue increíble" dijo _Snips_ emocionado

"Saben, hacerme la barba no evitara que reciban su castigo" dije acercándome a ellos con una mirada seria

"Merecemos cualquier castigo que nos pongas" dijo _Snails_ hincándose junto con _Snips_

"Para empezar, limpien este desmadre que hiso la _osa menor_ " dije en respuesta

"Y… ¿se te ocurre algo mas _Twi_?" dije mirando a _Twilight_

"Hmm, ¿tú que dices _Spike_? ¿Les hago el numero 25?" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Oh, el 25 si" dice _Spike_ maliciosamente también "Y creo que también lo merezco" agrego al ultimo

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo _Twilight_ haciendo brillar su cuerno y apunto a la cara de _Spike, Snips y Snails_ y de pronto les salieron unos bigotes a los 3

"Excelente" dijeron los 3

Todos empezamos a reír por la escena

"Oye _Ángel_ ¿Podemos hablar?" dice _Twilight_ seria

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué ocurre?" dije en respuesta con una sonrisa

"Siento no haberte escuchado y portarme grosera contigo" dijo algo apenada

"Daijobu _(expresión de esta bien en japonés)_ _Twi_ , pensaste que todos te verían como una presumida si mostrabas tu magia por culpa de _Trixie_ " dije

"Así que de eso se trataba todo, la magia no tiene nada que ver en esto, _Trixie_ es una petulante" dijo _Rainbow_ acercándose a nosotros

"Muy desagradable" añadió _Rarity_

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" complemento _AppleJack_

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te odiarían" dije dándole un golpecito en su cabeza

"jeje, gracias _Ángel_ " dijo agradecida

"No es nada _Twi_ " dije con una sonrisa "Ahora si me disculpan me siento algo cansado, así que mejor me iré a dormir" dicho esto procedí a dirigirme a casa de _Fluttershy_ mientras las demás me deseaban buenas noches

 _FIN_

 _Bueno papús y mamus de hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado_

 _No olviden dejar su comentario ya que me motiva más a seguir escribiendo, además de preguntar y sugerir, toda sugerencia será bien recibida_

 _Se despide su vecino amistoso RED ANGEL_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	7. El Dragon

Qué onda papús y mamus de aquí RED ANGEL reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este fic

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic, una cosa más, seguro ya lo notaron, pero acabo de hacerme un nuevo avatar xD y se preguntaran ¿tiene algo que ver con la historia? Pues la verdad no pero quería comentarlo xD

Pero bueh, sin más _Naruto_

 _LET´S START_

 **Capítulo 7.** **El Dragon**

Es un hermoso día en el parque de _ponyville_ y los ponis aprovecharon el buen tiempo que hacía para pasear con su pareja y familia, algunos hicieron un picnic, los potrillos volaban papalotes y corrían jugando, otros solo disfrutaban el paisaje y entre ellos estaba un joven recostado en un árbol disfrutando el clima.

" _*suspiro*_ Que buen clima hace, había días así en mi mundo pero la gente no venía a los parques" dije disfrutando el paisaje que tenía ante mis ojos.

Sin embargo esa comodidad duro poco, ya que cierta pegaso amarilla había llegado al parque en pánico y tratando de decir algo que parecía importante pero nadie le hacía caso.

"Oye _Fluttershy_ , ¿Sucede algo?" le pregunte a la pegaso al verla alterada.

"Oh, _Ángel_ , lo que pasa es…" iba a decir algo pero alguien interrumpió.

"¡Escuchen bien! Hay humo esparciéndose por toda _Equestria_ " grito _Twilight_ para llamar la atención, la verdad aunque ya sabía que iba a suceder, me saco un pedo ='v.

"Es lo que estaba tratando de decir" dijo _Fluttershy_ pero nadie la escucho por estar murmurándose cosas.

"Pero descuiden, acabo de recibir una carta de la princesa _Celestia_ y dice que no proviene de un incendio" dijo _Twilight_ explicando.

"Ah, qué alivio" dijo _Fluttershy_ más calmada, pero yo que ella no me relajaba mucho.

"Proviene de un _Dragón_ " concluyo _Twilight._

"Ah, un… Dr…Dr… _Dragón_ " dijo _Fluttershy_ entrando en pánico otra vez.

"hmm, nunca había visto un dragón antes, me pregunto ¿cuán grande será?" dije algo emocionado y nervioso por la idea de ver a un dragón.

 _Señor director, transición de Batman por favor_

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

Estábamos todos en la biblioteca organizando un plan para solucionar el tema del dragón.

"¡Por todos los rollos de canela!, ¿Qué hace un dragón adulto aquí en _Equestria_?" preguntó _AppleJack_.

"Dormir" dijo _Twilight_ respondiendo la pregunta.

"¿Ah?" dijeron todas ante la respuesta de _Twilight_ , yo solo ladee la cabeza.

"Según la princesa _Celestia_ está tomando una siesta, sus ronquidos causan el humo" dijo _Twilight_ mientras metía unos libros y otras cosas en una mochila bandolera, la verdad nunca creí que aquí también hubieran de esas mochilas.

"Debería ir al doctor, eso no suena nada saludable" dijo _Pinkie._

"Bueno, al menos no está roncando fuego, ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?" dijo _Rarity_ preguntando.

"No sé, gueno si se, pero no te goa decir" dije en broma que al parecer si les causo gracia.

"Yo te diré lo que debemos hacer, ¡Darle duro!, ¡Toma esto!" dijo _Rainbow_ pateando un tallo de madera, pero _Twilight_ logro evitar que se cayera "¡Y esto!" trato de embestir al tallo, pero esta vez _Twilight_ lo quito de su lugar haciendo que _Rainbow_ chocara contra el librero.

"Tenemos que alentarlo a que duerma en otra parte, la princesa _Celestia_ nos ha dado esta misión y no debemos fallar, si no hacemos esto _Equestria_ estará cubierta de humo por los siguientes 100 años" dijo _Twilight_ mientras _Rainbow_ hacia un saludo militar.

"Hum, hablando de siestas de belleza" dijo _Rarity._

"Bien amigos, necesito que empaquen provisiones pronto, nos espera un largo viaje, nos vemos aquí en menos de una hora" dijo _Twilight._

"A sus órdenes jefa" dije al estilo de Cantinflas y haciendo un saludo militar.

"Jaja, ¡Bien chicos, ya oyeron!, ¡ _Equestria_ está en nuestras manos!, ¿Tenemos lo que se necesita?" dijo _Rainbow_ dando ánimos.

 _AppleJack, Pinkie, Rarity y yo_ asentimos entusiasmados mientras salíamos de la biblioteca, pero _Fluttershy_ no estaba muy convencida que digamos.

"Ah, de hecho…" dijo _Fluttershy_ con miedo.

Durante el lapso de una hora todas estuvieron preparándose para la misión.

Primero, _Rainbow_ fue a su casa y mancho 2 de sus dedos en una especie de charco de arcoíris y se pintó sus mejillas al estilo militar.

 _AppleJack_ preparo varias cosas en su mochila con la ayuda de _la Abuela Smith, Apple Bloom y Big Mac_.

 _Pinkie Pie_ empaco varios artículos de fiesta en su mochila muy alegremente.

 _Rarity_ empaco algunas cosas con un casco militar, pero al notarlo, se cambió el sombrero por uno con estilo.

Por último, yo solamente empaque unas cuantas frutas como unas bebidas para el viaje mientras me tomaba una bien Elodia y _Fluttershy_ se había puesto una especie de equipo de protección, la verdad parecía jugadora de _FootBall_ americano y todavía se notaba nerviosa al cerrar la puerta, espero poderle ayudar a lidiar con ese miedo.

 _ **Una hora después**_ _(con voz del Negas xD)_

Todos estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad preparados para ir hacia la montaña.

"Bien chicos escuchen, estoy trazando la ruta más rápida, pero debemos mantener un buen paso si queremos llegar a la montaña al anochecer" dijo _Twilight._

"¿M-m-montaña?" dijo _Fluttershy_ con miedo.

"El dragón está en aquella cueva en la cima" dijo _Twilight_ señalando una montaña a lo lejos.

"Se ve que allá hace frio" dijo _AppleJack._

"Por supuesto que sí, mientras más alto más frio es" dijo _Rainbow_ fingiendo que temblaba de frio.

"Pues yo traje mi bufanda" dijo _Rarity_ sacando una bufanda rosa de su mochila y poniéndosela.

"Uh, hermosa" dijo _Pinkie_ al ver la bufanda de _Rarity._

"Jaja si claro, eso te mantendrá tibia" dijo _Rainbow_ sarcástica.

"¿No crees que debiste traer algo más aparte de esa bufanda para cubrirte?" pregunte no estando seguro de que sea buena idea llevarse solo una bufanda.

"Oh descuida tesoro, estoy segura de que está bien así" respondió _Rarity_ con una sonrisa.

"Am, disculpa _Twilight,_ estas ocupada pero…" dijo _Fluttershy_ acercándose a _Twilight_ pero esta le pone más atención al mapa "Si me permites solo un segundo…" sigue en las mismas "Entonces, am… estaba pensando que… am, tal vez debería quedarme en _ponyville_ " le dijo _Fluttershy_ tímidamente a _Twilight_.

"Aja" parece que _Twilight_ la escucho.

"Oh, bien, me quedare aquí" _Fluttershy_ ya se iba a ir bien feliz, pero…

"¡Espera, tienes que ir!, tu habilidad con los animales seguro nos será útil" dijo _Twilight_ deteniendo a _Fluttershy_.

"No creo que pueda" dijo tratando de zafarse de esto.

"No te preocupes de tus amigos de la pradera, _Spike_ se hará cargo hasta que _tú y Ángel_ vuelvan" dijo _Twilight_ señalando a _Spike_.

"Pueden contar conmigo" dijo _Spike_ con orgullo pero en ese momento los animales se empiezan a alejar de _Spike_ "¡Oigan, oigan, esperen!" y se fue a perseguirlos.

"Pobre, la que le espera" dije rascándome la cabeza.

"No creo que esté listo para la labor, tal vez… pero… pero… ah" dijo _Fluttershy_ al _Twilight_ no escucharla.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres que _Fluttershy_ nos acompañe? Porque esa pony le tiene miedo a su propia sombra, solo nos va a retrasar" dijo _Rainbow_ acercándose a _Twilight_.

"Solo está un poco nerviosa, cuando nos vallamos apuesto a que estará bien" dijo _Twilight_ confiada.

"Em… _Twi_ " dije apuntando hacia donde estaba _Fluttershy_ que se estaba aterrando de su sombra y se escondió en un arbusto y todos nos quedamos viendo esa escena con confusión.

 _(La verdad es que si fuera la Fluttershy de la equestria que conozco seria tierno, pero esto es raro_ ) me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

"Muy bien chicos, ¡En marcha!" dijo _Twilight_ y corrimos hacia la montaña llevándonos de paso a _Fluttershy_.

 _ **Ya en la montaña**_

Habíamos llegado a la base de la montaña donde se encontraba el dragón y se podían oír sus fuertes ronquidos sorprendiéndonos a todos.

"¡WOW! ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó _Rainbow._

"Así suena cuando ronca un dragón" responde _Twilight_.

"Suenan más fuertes que los ronquidos de mi jefe" dije sorprendido.

"¿Dormías en la casa de tu jefe?" preguntaron todas al unísono.

"Me refería a mi padre" dije aclarando a lo que todas responden con un _ah_.

"Es…es tan… alta" dijo _Fluttershy_ escondida detrás de _AppleJack_ y mirando hacia la cima de la montaña.

"Eso es una montaña, voy a volar para echar un vistazo" dijo _Rainbow_ a punto de volar pero…

"Espera, creo debemos subir juntos por seguridad grupal" dijo _AppleJack_ tomando la cola de _Rainbow_ con su mano.

"¡Ay, está bien!" dijo _Rainbow_ quejándose.

Estábamos subiendo la montaña a pie menos _Rainbow_ que estaba en el aire con los brazos cruzados y con cara de fastidio.

"Escuche que lo único que brilla más que las escamas de un dragón son las joyas que usan para construir sus nidos, ¡Uy! Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me de unas cuantas" dijo _Rarity_ emocionada.

"Bienvenida a mi cueva _Rarity,_ ¿Quieres un diamante? ¡ROOOOAAR!" dijo _Pinkie_ haciendo su imitación de dragón que nos hiso reír a todos, bueno casi todos.

"¡Chicos, esto no es cuestión de gracia!" dijo _Twilight_ en desaprobación.

"Uy, ya cásate" dije sarcásticamente lo cual hiso que _Twilight_ se sonrojara ante la idea de casarse.

" _Fluttershy_ eres experta en criaturas salvajes ¿Cómo crees que será este dragón?" dijo _Twilight_ ignorando mi comentario y dirigiéndose a _Fluttershy_ pero no hay respuesta "¿ _Fluttershy_?" voltea hacia abajo para ver a la pegaso.

"Oye ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una invitación?" dijo _Rainbow_ con fastidio.

"Uh, creo que tengo una en mi mochila" dijo _Pinkie_ sacando una invitación y confeti salió de la nada sorprendiendo a las chicas pero no a mí.

"Es que… esta… muy… empinada" dijo _Fluttershy_ tímidamente.

"Porque esto es un risco, tal vez podrías no se… ¿volar hasta aquí?" pregunto _Rainbow_ molesta.

"Tú puedes _Fluttershy_ , solo hazlo, agita esas alas" dijo _Pinkie_ dándole ánimos.

"Am, está bien" dijo _Fluttershy_ para después abrir sus alas y agitarlas para comenzar a volar, pero se escuchó el ronquido del dragón asustando a _Fluttershy_ haciendo que cierre sus alas haciéndola caer en un arbusto.

 _Rainbow_ solo agarro su cabeza con frustración, _Fluttershy_ quería volar otra vez pero sus alas no respondían por el miedo.

"Oye, no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo _Twilight_ quejándose, y en ese instante _AppleJack_ tomo el mapa de la mochila de _Twilight_ "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto confundida.

"Necesito esto para llevarla a la montaña" dijo _AppleJack_ en respuesta.

"Ayy ¿a la montaña?" _Rainbow_ se quejó.

"Creo que no será necesario" dije bajando de la montaña y acercándome a _Fluttershy_ para tratar de convencerla de que subiera, pero se escuchó otro ronquido del dragón causando un temblor, rápidamente _Fluttershy_ me abrazo con fuerza y yo solo sonreí ante la acción de la pegaso.

"Muy bien, agárrate fuerte" dije para luego cerrar mis ojos y empezar a volar hacia donde estaban las demás.

Las chicas veían impresionadas como el joven estaba volando sin usar alas o magia, el joven llego hasta la montaña y descendió hacia donde estaban las chicas con la boca abierta.

"Cierren la boca, se les va a meter una mosca" dije para sacar a las chicas de su trance.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso sin usar alas o magia?" pregunto _Rainbow_ intrigada.

"Larga historia" respondí con una sonrisa.

 _ **Más tarde**_

Luego de explicarles a las chicas el por qué el joven podía volar y tomarse un pequeño descanso nuestros héroes seguían con su viaje hasta que se toparon con un pequeño peñasco, todos lo saltaron sin dificultad menos _Fluttershy_ quien seguía con miedo y dudaba en saltar.

"Es tu turno _Fluttershy_ " dijo _Twilight_.

"Pero… es muy… ancho" dijo _Fluttershy_ mientras abrazaba a una roca.

"Hazlo _Fluttershy_ , deberíamos estar más adelantados" dijo _Twilight_.

"Podrías dar un gran salto" dijo _AppleJack._

"Yo…" _Fluttershy_ se asomó hacia abajo para ver la altura y se volvió a escuchar el ronquido haciéndola temblar "No lo sé" dijo en posición fetal.

"No hay nada que temer, solo es impulso, saltar y caer, ¿lo ves?" dijo _Pinkie_ saltando hacia donde estaba _Fluttershy_ y comenzó a cantar la canción _Saltar y Brincar_.

"Está bien… aquí voy… con cuidado" dijo _Fluttershy_ acercándose al peñasco.

Todos le dábamos ánimos para que no se echara para atrás.

"Saltar…" _Fluttershy_ salto.

"No mires abajo" dijo _Twilight_.

Justo cuando dijo eso _Fluttershy_ miro hacia abajo y creía que caería desde tan alto, pero se dio cuenta de que la distancia de salto era corta ya que callo justo en la mera orilla del otro lado.

 _Rainbow_ solo suspiro y se tomó la cabeza de nuevo en señal de frustración.

"Creo que olvide saltar" dijo _Fluttershy_ sonriendo de vergüenza.

A medida que avanzábamos el viaje, la zona rocosa parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

"No hagamos ruido, según mi mapa, estamos entrando a zonas de avalanchas, un ligero sonido y podría causar un desprendimiento" dijo _Twilight_ susurrando.

"Una… una zona… zona" _Fluttershy_ empezó a entrar en pánico.

 _Twilight_ la callo y seguimos el camino en silencio, pero al pasar por una rama, unas hojas cayeron en la cabeza de _Fluttershy_.

"¡AVALAN…!" estaba a punto de gritar pero _AppleJack y yo_ le tapamos la boca.

Todos estábamos quietos esperando lo peor, pero cuando vimos que todo estaba tranquilo dimos un suspiro de alivio, pero en ese instante hubo un temblor y las rocas empezaron a quebrarse.

"Oh tío eso no puede ser bueno" dije al estilo de _FistroMan_ ante la situación.

En eso las rocas empezaron a caer y todos corrimos para no terminar como una tortilla, en eso una gran roca iba a caerle encima a _Twilight_ pero _AppleJack_ la quito del camino justo a tiempo.

"¿Todos están bien?" pregunto _AppleJack_ levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la tierra.

"Lo estoy, gracias a ti" dijo _Twilight_ abrazando a su amiga en agradecimiento.

"¡WHOO-HOO! Hagámoslo otra vez" dijo _Pinkie_ alegremente mientras daba saltitos.

"Justo por eso una chica debe traer más accesorios" dijo _Rarity_ quitándose la tierra y sacando su bufanda rosa y poniéndosela "Ah, ojala hubiera traído la tiara que combina con esto" dijo mirando en su mochila buscando otro accesorio.

"Creo que tenemos mayores problemas, que preocuparnos por nuestro vestuario _Rarity_ " dijo _Rainbow_ acercándose a _Rarity_ y apuntando a la montaña de escombros y tierra que quedaron de la avalancha.

"Lo siento" dijo _Fluttershy_ apenada.

"No es para tanto terroncito de azúcar" dijo _AppleJack_ consolando a su amiga.

"No, solo tendremos que…. Trepar esto" dijo _Twilight_ tratando de ser optimista.

Las chicas estaban subiendo la montaña de escombros y se percataron de que faltaba alguien.

"Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a _Ángel_?" pregunto _Twilight_ mirando para todos lados buscando al joven.

"Estaba aquí cuando empezó la avalancha" agrego _Rainbow_.

"No creerán que…." _Rarity_ no completo la frase ya que todas empezaron a entrar en pánico pensando que el joven quedo atrapado entre los escombros y rápidamente empezaron a buscar entre estos.

Mientras buscaban se escuchó un ruido proveniente detrás de ellas y al voltear pudieron ver al joven que estaba saliendo de los escombros con la ropa algo desgarrada y unos cuantos cortes.

"Uff, eso sí fue intenso" dijo saliendo de los escombros y sacudiéndose la ropa para quitar la tierra "¿hmm? Vaya, esto me va a doler mañana" dijo mirando los cortes que tenía en los brazos.

Rápidamente las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el joven abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Jaja, también me da gusto que estén bien chicas, pero… me… están… sacando… el aire" dijo casi morado por la falta de aire y las chicas al darse cuenta rápidamente lo soltaron.

Después de ese susto y de una cansada y accidentada subida por los escombros continuamos el viaje hasta llegar a la cueva donde dormía el dragón.

"¿Aun crees que fue buena idea traer a _Fluttershy_ aquí?" dijo _Rainbow_ acercándose a _Twilight_.

"Estamos a punto de averiguarlo" respondió _Twilight_ deteniéndose en la entrada de la cueva y de esta salía humo.

" _Rainbow Dash_ , despeja el humo con tus alas" le dijo _Twilight_ a _Rainbow_.

 _Rainbow_ dio un saludo militar y rápidamente empezó a despejar el humo del cielo.

" _Rarity y Pinkie Pie_ , ustedes van a distraer al dragón por si algo sale mal" dijo _Twilight_ dirigiéndose a _Rarity y Pinkie_ , en eso _Pinkie_ saca un pollo de hule de su mochila y empezó a apretarlo haciéndolo sonar.

 _(¿Que va a lograr con eso? ¿Acaso ese pollo puede hacer el migatte no poshui?)_ Dije en mi mente viéndola con confusión (referencia a _Jeffar Vlogs,_ vean sus videos están a toda madre, también los de _juntos por los LOLES_ ) aun conociéndola, esta pony no deja de sorprenderme.

" _AppleJack_ , lista con manzanas en caso de que decida atacar" dijo _Twilight_ dirigiéndose a _AppleJack_ y en eso _AppleJack_ saca varias manzanas y ágilmente dio unas piruetas pateándolas chocando con un árbol.

" _Ángel_ , tú que puedes volar y dar golpes fuertes, te encargaras del dragón por si todo lo demás no funciona" dijo dirigiéndose a mí y yo hice un saludo militar.

"Pero eso no debe pasar porque _Fluttershy_ hará lo necesario para despertarlo y entre nosotras dos de seguro lograremos hacerle entender porque se tiene que ir, ¿Todos listos?" dijo _Twilight._

Las chicas asintieron y yo dije _A sus órdenes jefa_ mientras hacia un saludo militar.

"Excelente, vamos a entrar" dijo _Twilight_ entrando sola a la cueva "Entonces ¿Cómo despertamos a un dragón dormido sin que se moleste? ¿Hmm, _Fluttershy_?" dijo al no recibir respuesta "¡Ay no puede ser!" dijo algo molesta saliendo de la cueva y vio a _Fluttershy_ con la cabeza en la tierra como si fuera avestruz "¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que hacerlo ¡Ahora!" dijo sacando su cabeza y empujándola con todas sus fuerzas pero _Fluttershy_ no se movía "Cada… segundo que pasa… ese dragón… dejara _Equestria_ cubierta de… humo" las demás fueron a ayudarle a _Twilight_ con _Fluttershy_ menos yo porque sabía que no se movería de ahí aun conmigo ayudando.

"No… no… no puedo entrar en la cueva" dijo _Fluttershy_ tímidamente y las chicas cayeron al estilo anime.

"¡Qué bien, ahora le asustan las cuevas!" dijo _Rainbow_ quejándose con los brazos cruzados.

"No creo que sea eso _Rainbow_ , dejémosla que hable" dije calmándola un poco.

"Yo… no le temo a las cuevas, le temo a los… dragones" dijo esto último en voz baja y las demás no la escucharon pero yo sí.

"¿Qué dices terroncito?" dijo _AppleJack_ acercándose a ella.

"Le temo a los dragones" dijo _Fluttershy_ un poco más fuerte pero las demás seguían sin entenderle.

"Disculpa ¿Qué?" dijo ahora _Twilight_ acercándose.

"Que le dan miedo los dragones" dije aclarando las dudas de las chicas.

En eso el dragón ronco más fuerte sacando humo de la cueva haciéndonos toser a todos.

"Pero _Fluttershy_ , tienes un gran talento para lidiar con toda clase de animales" dijo _Twilight_ tratando de convencerla.

"Si, porque no son dragones" respondió _Fluttershy._

"¡Ay por favor!, te hemos visto acercarte a una manticora como si nada" dijo _Rainbow_ en protesta.

"Si, porque eso no era un dragón" volvió a decir _Fluttershy_ en respuesta.

" _Spike_ es un dragón, no le temes a el" dijo _Pinkie_ felizmente.

"Cierto, porque no es un dragón gigantesco, aterrador, dientes enormes, escamas filosas, cuerno horrible, lanza humo y devorador de ponis de un bocado" dijo _Fluttershy_ respondiendo y después se volvió a escuchar otro ronquido.

"Pero, si le temes a los dragones ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí?" dijo _Twilight_ cuestionando los actos de su amiga.

"También me dio miedo" respondió _Fluttershy_ tímidamente.

 _Rainbow_ solo suspiro y se puso la mano en su cabeza.

"Todos le tenemos miedo al dragón" dijo _AppleJack_ poniéndose a un lado de _Fluttershy_.

"Yo no" dijo _Rainbow_ con arrogancia.

"Si, como no" dije sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, casi todos le tememos al dragón, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer, así que entra con _Twilight_ y demuestra quien eres" dijo _AppleJack_ dándole ánimos.

"Yo… yo… no puedo… hacerlo" _Fluttershy_ dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir y retirándose del lugar.

"¡ _Fluttershy_ espera!" _Twilight_ estaba a punto de ir tras ella.

"No _Twi_ , hay que darle espacio para que lo medite" dije deteniendo a _Twilight_.

"Está bien" dijo después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

Luego de esto entro a la cueva.

"Voy a entrar, tal vez no sea consciente de lo que hace… ¿verdad?" dijo acercándose al dragón y todos le dábamos ánimos desde fuera.

Primero _Twilight_ intentó convencer al dragón de irse a dormir a otra parte sin éxito ya que el dragón no le hacía caso y le aventaba humo en la cara haciéndola toser y salir de la cueva.

Luego, llegó el turno de _Rarity_ para convencerlo con su encanto, al principio estaba funcionando, pero el único fallo en su plan fue mencionarle que ella _"cuidaría"_ sus joyas y por supuesto el dragón se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la hiso salir de la cueva alejando su tesoro de ella.

Por último, _Pinkie_ quería hacer reír al dragón con su disfraz, básicamente se puso unos lentes de sol, dos aletas de buceo, metió su cuerpo en una caja como si fuera un regalo y amarro unos globos en su cola y cabeza y como era de esperar, al dragón no le hiso gracia y termino destruyendo el disfraz de _Pinkie_.

"Bueno se acabó, ya intentamos persuasión, encanto y…. lo que sea que hace _Pinkie Pie_ " dijo _Rainbow_ fastidiada "Es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo, voy a entrar" dicho esto, rápidamente entro en la cueva.

"¡ _Rainbow_ no! _"_ grito _Twilight_ intentando detener a _Rainbow_ pero esta no la escucho y rápidamente se acercó al dragón.

"¡Sal de aquí!" dijo _Rainbow_ enojada y luego le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

Al dragón no le gusto esto y de un rugido mando a volar a _Rainbow_ afuera de la cueva derribando a las chicas como si de pinos de boliche se tratara, afortunadamente para mí, me alcance a quitar.

El dragón salió furioso de su cueva dispuesto a atacar a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, las chicas y yo salimos corriendo lejos del alcance del dragón, pero este las alcanzo y las lanzo contra una roca y partiéndose dejándolas mareadas y dejando ver a una pegaso amarilla escondida detrás.

"¡Chicas!" grite al verlas estampadas contra la roca y ver como el dragón se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas.

"No te lo permitiré" dije acercándome a la cola del dragón para sujetarla.

El dragón sintió como le sujetaban la cola y al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver como el joven estaba intentando sujetarlo para que no atacase a las chicas, acción que molesto al dragón y este rápidamente agito su cola tratando de tirar al joven, pero al ver que este no cedía, decidió estampar al joven contra la pared dejando un hueco con su figura para después darle un colazo en el estómago haciendo caer al joven inconsciente al suelo, el dragón estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque pero…

"¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo _Fluttershy_ molesta.

En eso el dragón miro hacia atrás para ver a una pegaso amarilla enojada.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?" _Fluttershy_ grito y se puso cara a cara con el dragón.

"¡Escúchame amigo, solo porque seas grande no significa que seas un bravucón, tal vez tienes dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego, pero no tienes derecho, repito, no tienes derecho de lastimar a mis amigos! ¿Entendiste?" dijo _Fluttershy_ furiosa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El dragón intimidado por sus palabras se encogió.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó _Fluttershy_.

" _ **Pero esa Rainbow me pateo**_ " dijo el dragón señalando a _Rainbow_ con su garra.

 _Rainbow_ solo asintió con una risa de satisfacción.

"Y yo lamento mucho que lo haya hecho, pero eres más grande y debes comportarte, y deberías evitar tomar una siesta donde tus ronquidos sean un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas" dijo _Fluttershy_ sermoneando.

" _ **Pero yo…**_ " quiso renegar pero…

"No quiero oír _peros_ amigo, ahora ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" pregunto con los brazos en su cadera, pero el dragón no respondía "Pregunte ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" volvió a preguntar un poco más molesta al no recibir respuesta del dragón.

Para sorpresa de todos, el dragón comenzó a llorar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y casi todos tenían una sonrisa, menos _Rarity_ ya que eso arruinaba su peinado y _Ángel_ porque esta inconsciente no mamen.

"Ya, ya, no tienes que llorar no eres un dragón malo, solo tomaste una mala decisión, ahora empaca tus cosas, tienes que encontrar un nuevo lugar para dormir, es todo" dijo _Fluttershy_ mientras descendía a la tierra, las chicas corrieron a felicitar a _Fluttershy_ y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

"Lo hiciste, sabía que lo harías" dijo _Twilight_ felicitando a _Fluttershy_ mientras el dragón empezó a volar y se alejaba del lugar para dirigirse a otro.

"Muy bien, ahora que todo se resolvió, debemos volver a _ponyville_ , pero antes, ayúdenme con _Ángel_ " dijo _Twilight_ acercándose al joven inconsciente y entre todas consiguieron levantarlo y llevándolo devuelta a _ponyville_.

 _ **En ponyville**_

Todo había terminado y los pegasos estaban despejando el humo y en cuanto al joven, lo llevaron al hospital para verificar que no tuviera heridas graves y de paso que le curaran las que ya tenía a causa de la avalancha, y al cabo de un rato despertó y se le permitió salir del hospital ya que las heridas no eran graves.

En cuanto a _Twilight_ , ella estaba en la biblioteca haciendo su reporte de la amistad, y cuando termino de redactarla, escucho que alguien le hablaba.

"¡Oye _Twilight_ , tienes que venir a ver esto! Está a solo 5 minutos de un nuevo record" dijo _AppleJack_ desde fuera, todos incluyendo al joven estaban ahí.

"1024, 1025…." _Rainbow_ llevaba la cuenta de cuantos rebotes había hecho pero…

" _ROOOOOAAAAR_ " se escuchó un rugido y _Rainbow_ entro en pánico.

"¡AHHH, un dragón!" rápidamente se escondió detrás del joven por el miedo mientras los demás se estaban riendo por la acción de _Rainbow_ incluyendo al joven.

"¿De qué se ríen? Ese horrible dragón volvió" dijo aun escondida detrás del joven.

" _ROOOOOAAAAR_ " dijo _Pinkie_ acercándose a _Rainbow_.

" _Pinkie Pie_ me asustaste…. Digo… em… rompiste mi concentración" dijo saliendo de su escondite.

"Si como no" dijo el joven sarcásticamente.

"Descuida _Rainbow Dash_ , no todos los ponis pueden ser tan valientes como yo" dijo _Fluttershy_ acercándose a ella.

En eso _Rainbow_ soplo una hoja que había caído en su cabello y aterrizo sobre el cabello de _Fluttershy_ , esto hiso que gritara y se escondiera en la espalda del joven.

"Creo que todavía no" dijo el joven mirando como _Fluttershy_ estaba aferrada en su espalda y todos volvieron a reír.

 _ **FIN**_

Bueno papús y mamus de fanfiction hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar su comentario dando su opinión del fic

Les deseo que pasen unas buenas vacaciones de semana santa

Así que se despide RED ANGEL, se la lavan y

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	8. La Apariencia No Lo Es Todo

Qué onda papús y mamus de , aquí su camarada RED ANGEL reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones de semana santa.

Y sin más relleno rellenoso.

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 8. La Apariencia No Lo Es Todo**

Es un nuevo y fresco día en _ponyville_ debido a las lluvias en los últimos días, nos encontramos en _Sweet Apple Acres_ donde podemos ver al joven humano realizando su trabajo recolectando manzanas.

"brrrr, que frio hace, debí pedirle a _Rarity_ una chamarra ligera para estos casos" dije levantando la canasta llena de manzanas y llevarla hacia una mesa que está cerca de la casa de los _Apple_.

"brrrr, no recuerdo que en la serie hiciera frio después de la pijamada de _Twilight_ " dije poniendo la canasta en la mesa y recordando los capítulos de la serie.

"Muy bien, ya termine con las manzanas, mejor busco a _AppleJack_ por el pueblo a ver si necesita más ayuda" dije para después dirigirme hacia el pueblo.

 _ **En ponyville**_

Ya en el pueblo, empecé a buscar a _AppleJack_ , pero no había rastro de ella y de ninguno de los habitantes de _ponyville_ , lo cual me pareció un poco extraño.

"hmm, ¿Dónde estarán todos?" dije mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar un alma cerca "Ya recordé, hoy es cuando viene _Zecora_ " dije recordando el por qué no hay nadie.

" _Psssst_ " un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, mire hacia _Sugar Cube Corner_ y pude ver una silueta que se asomaba por la puerta medio abierta.

"¡ _Ángel_! ¡Ven! ¡Ven aquí rápido, antes de que te atrape!" dijo _Pinkie_ susurrando haciendo la señal de que me acercara con su mano.

 _(Esto es raro, se supone que eso se lo diría a Twilight y a Spike, pero me lo dijo solo a mí y además, no vi a Twilight ni a Spike de camino hacia aquí, hmm debe ser uno de los pequeños cambios debido a mi presencia)_ dije en mi mente antes de entrar en la panadería y ver que todo estaba oscuro y luego prendieron una linterna en mi cara.

"No sé quién me atrapara, pero, podrías apuntar tu linterna a otro lado que no sean mis ojos por favor" dije mientras me cubría los ojos con mi mano.

"Upsi, jiji, lo siento" dijo _Pinkie_ apenada y apartando la luz de mis ojos para después encender las luces y ver que estaban todas incluyendo a _Twilight y a Spike_ , eso no me lo esperaba.

"Vaya ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?" pregunte fingiendo no conocer el motivo por el que se escondían.

"Nos ocultamos de ella" dijo _AppleJack_ abriendo una de las cortinas para señalar a alguien.

Todos nos asomamos en la ventana y pude ver a alguien encapuchado caminando por el pueblo, todos a excepción de _Twilight y yo_ estaban mirando por la ventana escondidos por el miedo, _Twilight_ la miraba con sospecha y yo solo quería ver el aspecto de _Zecora_ antropomórfica, pero la capucha cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo podía ver que tenía una falda café con un símbolo que tiene al costado en su versión original. Cuando volteo hacia nuestra dirección, todos se escondieron y yo por instinto me agache, pero rápidamente me levante.

"Vieron _Ángel, Twilight,_ vieron a… _Zecora?_ " pregunto _Apple Bloom_ con algo de miedo.

" _Apple Bloom,_ te prohibí decir ese nombre" dijo _AppleJack_ regañando a su hermana.

"Bueno, la vimos voltear hacia acá" respondió _Twilight_ por los dos.

"Voltear **malignamente** hacia acá" dijo _Pinkie_ con un tono de miedo.

"Y luego todos se sobresaltaron sin motivo" dijo _Twilight_ encogiendo los hombros en duda.

"Yo solo me agache por reflejo, no es la primera vez que me le quedo viendo a una señorita" dije excusándome.

"¿Sin ningún motivo? ¿Proteger a tu familia no es una buena razón? En cuanto mi hermana vio a _Zecora_ caminando por el pueblo, comenzó a temblar" dijo _AppleJack_ haciendo temblar a _Apple Bloom_.

"Noooo eeees cieeeertooo" dijo _Apple Bloom_ mientras era sacudida por _AppleJack_ , y cuando termino de zarandearla, _AppleJack_ la cargo en sus brazos.

"Así que la cargue y la traje aquí" dijo _AppleJack_.

"Camine sola hasta aquí" dijo _Apple Bloom_.

"Por seguridad" _AppleJack_ replico.

" _AppleJack_ , no soy una bebe, puedo cuidarme sola" dijo _Apple Bloom_ inflando los cachetes, la verdad se vio muy tierna cuando hiso eso.

"No de esa aterradora _Zecora_ " dijo _AppleJack_ en respuesta al comentario de _Apple Bloom_.

"Es misteriosa" dijo _Fluttershy_.

"Siniestra" agrego _Rainbow_.

"Y aterradora"dijo _Pinkie_ como si estuviera contando una historia macabrona.

 _Twilight y yo_ nos miramos el uno al otro y después volvimos a ver por la ventana y todas se nos pegaron demasiado, mientras la encapuchada se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad, las chicas y _Spike_ jadearon de la impresión.

"¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso?" dijo _Twilight_ algo molesta.

"Solo miren esas rayas, es tridente" dijo _Rarity_ juzgando como luce _Zecora._

"Es una cebra" dijimos _Twilight y yo_ al unísono.

"¿Una qué?" preguntaron todas.

"Una cebra, y sus rayas no son elección de moda _Rarity_ , nació con ellas" le dijo _Twilight_ a _Rarity_ explicándole, y luego _Rarity_ se desmayó como toda una Drama Queen, la verdad no me sorprende.

"¿Le temen a una cebra, pero no a mí?" pregunte confundido.

"Porque tú eres amigable y no malvado como _Zecora_ " dijo _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

"Y ¿no creen que ella también sea amigable?" volví a preguntar.

"De todas maneras ¿dónde nació? Jamás he visto a una pony así en esta área, excepto a ella" dijo _AppleJack_ nerviosa.

"No es una pony, es una cebra y según tengo entendido vienen de un lugar lejano" dije llevando mi mano hacia mi mentón.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto _Twilight_ intrigada.

"En mi mundo también hay cebras" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Fascinante, luego me cuentas más sobre tu mundo" dijo _Twilight_ con emoción "Pero a ella no la había visto en _ponyville_ ¿Dónde vive?" ahora dijo con curiosidad.

"Esa es la cuestión, vive en el _bosque Everfree_ " dijo _AppleJack_ con horror _,_ luego se escuchó un estruendo sobresaltándolas.

" _¡Spike!_ " dijo _Twilight_ al ver que el sonido vino de la cocina y ver que el pequeño dragón había tirado un sartén y una olla al buscar unos dulces para comer.

"Ah, lo siento" _Spike_ se disculpó apenado.

"El _bosque Everfree_ es anti natural, las plantas crecen" dijo _AppleJack_.

"Los animales se cuidan solos" agrego _Fluttershy_.

"Y las nubes se mueven…" Termino _Rainbow_.

"Por su propia cuenta" dijeron al unísono y _Rarity_ se volvió a desmayar.

"La verdad no sé porque le temen a eso, de donde yo vengo eso es normal" dije en tranquilidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto _Twilight_ con curiosidad.

"Que algunas de las plantas crecen solas, algunos de los animales se cuidan solos y el clima cambia solo, a eso me refiero" dije en respuesta dejando impresionados a todos, sobre todo a _Twilight_.

"¿Algunos? ¿Qué hay de los demás?" _Twilight_ volvió a preguntar.

"Bueno, las plantas y las cosechas crecen con ayuda y cuidado de las personas, así como lo que hace _AppleJack_ en su granja, algunos animales viven como mascotas al cuidado de la gente, tal y como hace _Fluttershy_ , pero con el clima no hay nadie que lo controle como lo hace _Rainbow_ , ese si cambia solo" dije explicando y a _Twilight_ le brillaban los ojos por aprender algo nuevo.

"Además, esa rara hechicera _Zecora_ vive allá haciendo sus malvadas… cosas, es tan malvada que hice una canción sobre ella" dijo _Pinkie_ preparándose para cantar.

"Ya va a empezar" dijo _Rainbow_ en fastidio.

 _ **Nota: Como me da hueva escribir la canción búsquenla así en YouTube "La canción de Zecora**_ _"_ _ **pero la versión de Pinkie, solo con el detalle que las chicas son antropomórficas y hay un wey humano con ellas xD.**_

 _Pinkie_ había terminado de cantar y está encima de una mesa respirando pesadamente.

"Wow, es pegajosa" dijo _Twilight_

"Es una obra en proceso" respondió _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, me impacto tanto la canción que no me puedo mover y estoy temblando" dije para luego ver como _AppleJack_ está temblando mientras esta abrazada a mí lo cual correspondo el abrazo, pero aun así ¿tanto confía en mí?

Al momento de corresponder el abrazo _AppleJack_ se tranquilizó y así nos quedamos un pequeño rato hasta que alguien habla.

"Si quieren los dejamos solos para que sigan abrazados" dijo _Rainbow_ con sarcasmo y algo picara.

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa? Si quieres te abrazo a ti también" dije en sarcasmo separándome de _AppleJack_ quien estaba sonrojada.

Me acerque a _Rainbow_ con los brazos abiertos con intención de abrazarla pero ella voló alejándose de mí.

"Vamos _Rainbow_ son gratis" dije moviendo mis brazos como _Josh_ de _Drake y Josh_ cuando llega su abuela.

"No, gracias, estoy bien" dijo _Rainbow_ desde las alturas con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Yo si quiero uno!" dijo _Pinkie_ alegremente y rápidamente se abalanza sobre mí, casi me caigo pero logre afianzarme bien.

"Gracias _Pinkie_ , tu si eres un amor" dije abrazándola.

"De nada pastelito" respondió _Pinkie_ alegremente mientras me seguía abrazando.

"Dejando las bromas de lado, lo que dicen de _Zecora_ son rumores y chismes, ahora díganme ¿Qué han visto hacer a _Zecora_ con exactitud?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"Bueno, una vez al mes, viene a _ponyville_ " dijo _Rainbow_ bajando al suelo.

"¡Ohhhhhh!" dijo _Twilight_ en tono espantada pero sarcástica.

"Luego merodea por las tiendas" siguió _Rarity._

"Madre santísima" dije sarcásticamente llevándome las manos a la boca.

"Y luego, saca una pequeña pala de su bolso y empieza a excavar en la tierra" termino _Fluttershy_.

"¡Santas excavaciones _Batman_!" dije al estilo de _Robín_ en la caricatura antigua de _Batman_ y las chicas me miraban extrañamente menos _Pinkie_ que se había puesto una máscara del _Capitán América_ al parecer entendió la referencia…. Y yo también "jeje, está bien ya le paro" dije rascándome la nuca.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo todo eso? Tal vez solo viene al pueblo de visita" dijo _Twilight_

"Si, tal vez solo intenta ser amable" agrego _Apple Bloom._

"Y tal vez viene a las tiendas a surtir su despensa o a comprar algo que necesite ¿No creen?" dije.

"Si, a todas les gusta las compras ¿Saben lo que pienso?" _Apple Bloom_ no termino su frase porque la interrumpen.

" _Apple Bloom_ , deja que los mayores hablen" dijo _AppleJack_ como la clásica mama que está chismeando y no quiere que su hijo se entere de nada de lo que están hablando.

"Soy una pony mayor" dijo _Apple Bloom_ en voz baja.

"¿Qué hay sobre cavar en la tierra con esa pala? Eso sí es extraño" dijo _Rainbow._

"¿Qué tal si busca criaturas inocentes?" dijo _Fluttershy_ preocupada.

"Apuesto que hay una explicación para todo lo que hace _Zecora_ y si algún pony tuviera el valor de acercársele descubriría la verdad" dijo _Twilight_.

"Tengo suficiente valor, voy a descubrirlo por mí misma" dijo _Apple Bloom_ en voz baja y saliendo del local para seguir a _Zecora_ , me separe de las chicas hacia una ventana, para no perder de vista a _Apple Bloom_ aunque sé a dónde va.

"Están siendo ridículas" dijo _Twilight_ algo molesta por la actitud de sus amigas.

"Pues…. Yo escuche que _Zecora_ come heno" dijo _Pinkie_ como excusa.

" _Pinkie_ , _Twi_ come heno, y además, tu comes heno" dije apartándome de la ventana.

"Si, pero yo escuche, que ella come heno de manera forma maligna" dijo _Pinkie_ excusándose nuevamente.

"Oigan ¿Dónde está _Apple Bloom_?" pregunto _AppleJack_ preocupada.

"Salió de aquí mientras hablábamos, por suerte vi por donde se fue" dije en respuesta y después salí del local.

"Esa pony imprudente, le dije que no se moviera" dijo _Apple Jack_ saliendo del local junto con las demás.

 _ **A las afueras del Bosque Everfree**_

 _Apple Bloom_ siguió a _Zecora_ hasta la entrada del bosque _Everfree, Zecora_ se adentró en el bosque, _Apple Bloom_ considero un momento el entrar al bosque, pero se armó de valor y se adentró al bosque.

Ya en los adentros de _Everfree_ , _Apple Bloom_ siguió a _Zecora_ hasta la planta _broma venenosa_ , antes de que se adentrara más al bosque las chicas y el joven llegaron al lugar.

"¡ _Apple Bloom_!" grito _AppleJack_ para detener a su hermana.

"¡Chicas esperen!" trate de advertirles sobre la planta pero es muy tarde, ya la pisaron.

"Vuelve aquí de inmediato" ordeno _AppleJack_ a su hermana.

"Cuidado, cuidado chicas pony, con esas hojas azules no se juega, escuchar al joven humano deben" _Zecora_ advirtió mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

( _Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabe que soy un humano?, además creo que se le salió lo yoda xD_ ) dije en mi mente.

"Guárdate tus aterradores comentarios para ti ¿Entiendes?" dijo _AppleJack_ poniendo a _Apple Bloom_ detrás de ella.

Las demás hablaban al mismo tiempo y no les entendía nada, _Zecora_ solo dio vuelta y dijo.

"Cuidado, cuidado" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la neblina.

"¿Si? Igualmente _Zecora_ , tú y tu boba maldición son los que deberían cuidarse" grito _Rainbow_.

"Y tu ¿Por qué no le pudiste hacer caso a tu hermana?, No sé qué clase de maldición _Zecora_ te pudo haber lanzado" dijo _AppleJack_ regañándola.

"Igual que en mi canción _Ella te hará un embrujo, con muchos conjuros, te pondrá en un trance_ " dijo _Pinkie_ cantando y saltando sobre las plantas.

"Chicas, las maldiciones no existen" dijo _Twilight_ en tono molesto.

"Es interesante escuchar eso de la señorita magia en persona" dijo _Rainbow_ en forma burlonadirigiéndose a _Twilight_ "Además, también tenemos a un simio de otro mundo que puede volar sin necesidad de alas" volvió a decir pero ahora dirigiéndose a mí, ahora sé cómo se sienten los protas humanos de los fic.

"Mi magia, la verdadera magia viene del interior, es un don con el que naces, al igual que _Ángel_ lo transportaron con alguna especie de magia, las maldiciones son artificiales, magia falsa, se conjura con pociones y encantamientos, solo un espectáculo para espantar, las maldiciones no tienen poder, son solo una leyenda pony" dijo _Twilight_ explicando.

"Solo espera _Twilight_ , vas a aprender que algunas leyendas son verdaderas" dijo _AppleJack_ antes de marcharse con las demás seguidas por _Twilight_.

"hmm, ¿Qué clase de _Broma_ me haría esta planta?" dije mientras estaba de pie a un lado de las plantas.

" _Ángel_ ¿todo bien?" escuche a _Twilight_ a lo lejos.

"Si… todo bien" dije para luego darme la vuelta y alcanzarlas.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

En la mañana siguiente, desperté y di un profundo bostezo, salí de la habitación y después de ir al baño, baje las escaleras hacia la planta baja y me dirigí a la cocina para encontrar a _Fluttershy_ haciendo el desayuno y atendiendo a sus animales como cada mañana.

"Buenos días _Fluttershy_ " la salude como cada mañana.

" **Buenos días** _ **Ángel**_ " respondió el saludo con una voz más masculina que la mía y rápidamente se tapa la boca al escucharse.

"Madre santísima, ¿Qué le paso a tu voz _Fluttershy_? Suenas más varonil que yo" dije esto último como broma y ella solo baja la cabeza.

"jeje, perdóname, ve con _Twilight_ ella sabrá que hacer, luego te alcanzo, tengo un asunto que atender" dije para después salir de la casa y dirigirme al _Bosque Everfree_ , sé que no debo interferir con la historia original, pero será mejor ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

 _ **En el bosque Everfree**_

Me encontraba caminando hacia los adentros de _Everfree_ buscando la casa de _Zecora_.

"hmm, no sé cuánto me falta, ni si estoy en dirección correcta, en la serie se ve que la casa de _Zecora_ está en medio del bosque, pero nunca muestran el camino para llegar" dije mientras buscaba la casa de la cebra.

Después de un rato caminando por el bosque, logre encontrar la casa de _Zecora_ , me pare enfrente de la puerta y me dispuse a tocarla.

" _*toc* *toc*_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay gente?" dije mientras toco la puerta.

Luego de un momento, la puerta se abre y pude verla mejor, traía la misma falda café que el otro día, como ya no tenía la capucha, solo traía un top sin tirantes del mismo color que dejaba ver sus algo grandes…. ojos y al igual que con las chicas, solo conserva sus orejas, cola y rayas de cebra, tenía unas joyas en las orejas, cuello y en uno de sus brazos, nunca creí que _Zecora_ fuera linda.

"oh, joven humano, a que debo tu inesperada visita" dijo _Zecora_ sorprendida de verme ahí.

"¿Tan raro es que venga a verte? Además ¿Cómo supiste que soy un humano?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Como puedes ver, shaman me eh de ser, mas mi caldero me conto sobre ti" respondió _Zecora._

"Vaya, esa no me la esperaba, realmente haces honor a tu profesión" le dije.

"ojojojo que cosas dices joven humano, no soy la gran cosa" dijo _Zecora_ humildemente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, a lo que venía, mis amigas se vieron afectadas por la _broma venenosa_ cuando buscábamos a la hermana de una de ellas, ¿hay una cura?" le dije explicándole la situación.

"Una cura ha de haber, mas unos ingredientes eh de traer" respondió con su típica rima.

"Que yo con gusto te ayudare a traer" respondí con una sonrisa.

Después de eso _Zecora_ me dio una lista con los ingredientes que necesita y un dibujo de como luce cada ingrediente, y luego de que me advirtiera de los peligros de _Everfree_ y que me diera una mochila bandolera, salí a buscar los ingredientes.

En medio camino de recolección de ingredientes me topé con _Apple Bloom_ quien se dirigía a ver a _Zecora_ , luego de contarle sobre la cura y del como supe de esa planta decidió acompañarme a buscar los ingredientes.

Luego de encontrar las cosas que _Zecora_ necesita, _Apple Bloom_ y yo regresamos a casa de _Zecora_ , al estar a unos metros de esta, pudimos escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión.

"Parece ser que las chicas ya llegaron" dije cruzando mis brazos.

"Eso parece, ¿Crees que le hayan hecho un desastre a _Zecora_?" pregunto _Apple Bloom_ un poco preocupada.

"Lo más probable" le respondí "Oye, creo que tengo una idea" dije con una risa algo maquiavélica.

 _ **Dentro de la casa de Zecora**_

Las chicas habían hecho un desmadre en la casa de _Zecora_ derramando su poción de paso, _Twilight y Zecora_ estaban agarradas de ambas manos haciendo fuerza.

"Como se atreven, destruyeron mi hogar, destruyeron mi trabajo y ¿me acusan de ser una cretina?" dijo _Zecora_ algo molesta pero sin ceder ante _Twilight_.

"Tú nos maldijiste, ahora vas a des maldecirnos" dijo _Rainbow_ molesta.

"Es imprudente aventurarse por este camino, sus acciones harán que estalle mi ira" dijo _Zecora_ más molesta mientras aplicaba más fuerza al agarre.

"¿Dónde están _Ángel y Apple Bloom_?" dijo _Twilight_ cuestionándola y aplicando más fuerza también.

Las dos estaban aplicando más fuerza, ninguna iba a ceder ante la otra, pero su enfrentamiento fue interrumpido por una voz que se escuchó desde la entrada, era el joven quien había entrado y tenía a _Apple Bloom_ sujetada del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" dijo _Apple Bloom_ quien hacia todo lo posible por zafarse del agarre del joven.

"Mi señora, he traído lo que solicito, además de una niña que andaba merodeando por el lugar" dijo el joven metiendo a la fuerza a _Apple Bloom_.

"¡ _Apple Bloom_! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?" dijo _AppleJack_ furiosa.

"Parece ser que _Zecora_ lo puso en trance, miren sus ojos" dijo _Twilight_ separándose de _Zecora_ y poniéndose frente al joven dispuesta a atacar.

"Es cierto, cambiaron a un color celeste" dijo _Rarity_ haciéndose el cabello a un lado de la cara.

 _Zecora_ quería decir algo pero no la dejaron hablar.

"La seguridad de mi señora es mi prioridad" dijo el joven soltando a _Apple Bloom_ y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Rápidamente _Twilight_ salió disparada a darle un puñetazo a _Ángel_ pero este lo bloquea con facilidad.

"¡Rayos!" dijo _Twilight_ al ver como habían detenido su golpe con facilidad.

El joven la miraba con enojo pero luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa "Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza _Twilight_ " dijo el joven sonriéndole y soltándole la mano.

"hubieran visto sus caras, no tienen precio" dije con una ligera risa.

"¿Qué? Entonces ¿ _Zecora_ no te puso en trance?" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" pregunte con la misma sonrisa.

"Porque _Zecora_ es una malvada hechicera que nos maldijo e iba a arrojarnos a su sopa" dijo _Twilight_ mientras miraba con enojo a _Zecora._

 _Zecora, Apple Bloom y yo_ nos miramos entre nosotros para luego comenzar a reír.

"Ay _Twilight_ ¿esas ridículas ponis finalmente te convencieron? Sabes que las maldiciones no existen" dijo _Apple Bloom_ burlonamente.

" _Apple Bloom_ cariño, no puedes decirme que esto no es una maldición" dijo _Twilight_ apuntándose el cuerno y al resto de las chicas.

"No es una maldición" respondí mientras le llevaba la mochila a _Zecora._

"Además, _Zecora_ solo estaba dando una advertencia por aquella planta azul, se llama _broma venenosa_ " dijo ahora _Apple Bloom._

"Esa planta es como el roble venenoso, pero sus resultados son como una broma" dijo _Zecora_ explicando los efectos de dicha planta.

"¿Y eso que significa?" dijo _AppleJack_ saliendo del cabello de _Zecora._

"Significa que esa planta no causa malestar, en vez de eso una broma quiere gastar" dijo _Zecora_ enrima.

"¿Alguna pony puede hablar normal?" dijo _AppleJack_ confundida por las palabras de _Zecora_

"Creo que se refiere a que cuando fuimos a salvar a _Apple Bloom_ tocamos la _broma venenosa_ , nuestros problemas solo son pequeñas bromas que nos gastó" dijo _Twilight_ explicando. Más correcta no puedes estar _Twilight_.

"¡¿Pequeñas?! Muy gracioso" dijo _AppleJack_ en sarcasmo.

"Debes admitir que si es divertido _Jacky_ " dije con una sonrisa y esta solo me mira con cara de ¿ _really nigga?_

"Está bien, pero ¿Qué hay del caldero?" dijo _Rainbow_.

" **¿Y el conjuro?** " agrego _"hombre-shy"._

"¿Y la escalofriante decoración?" termino _Rarity_ haciéndose a un lado el pelo para ver.

"Tesoros de la tierra en mi tierra natal, aquella significa _¿Qué tal?_ Y la otra significa _Bienvenido_ " respondió _Zecora_ apuntando a sus máscaras aztecas.

"No me siento bienvenida si me lo preguntan a mi" afirmo _Rarity_.

"Y lo que creyeron un conjuro es de tiempos remotos, una canción de cuna para dormir al potro ustedes lo llaman" dijo _Zecora_.

"¿Pero el caldero? ¿La sopa de pony?" dijo _Twilight_ sobresaltada.

"Y ese caldero no era para ustedes, era para estas hiervas" dije tomando la mochila y abriéndola mostrando su contenido.

"La cura para esas plantas es un simple remedio natural, solo hay de darse un baño de burbujas" agrego _Apple Bloom_.

"Pero intente buscar la cura en todos mis libros y no la encontré ¿Qué libro tiene este remedio natural?" dijo _Twilight_ después de haberle dado un vistazo al libro.

"Aquí está el libro, que mal que no lo tengas en tu biblioteca" dijo _Zecora_ enseñándole el libro a _Twilight_.

"En realidad, si tengo ese libro, pero no lo revise porque el titulo era muy….. Extraño" dijo _Twilight_ apenada " _Súper naturales, remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente súper_ " dijo leyendo sobre lo que trata el libro "Lo siento mucho _Zecora,_ tendría la respuesta desde un principio si tan solo hubiera leído un poco" dijo _Twilight_ en disculpa.

"Ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán _No juzgues a un libro por su portada_ " dije. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una referencia al _chapulín colorado_? La vida no son solo referencias y chistes amigos xD.

Las chicas agacharon su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y _Apple Bloom_ solo rio un poco.

" _Zecora_ , serias tan amable de hacernos otra poción del remedio herbáceo" dice _Twilight_ algo apenada.

"Con mucho gusto la preparare, pero me falta una hierba que solo en _ponyville_ encontrare" respondió _Zecora_.

"Pero siempre que _Zecora_ va al pueblo, las tiendas están _misteriosamente_ cerradas" dijo _Apple Bloom_ con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, creo que te podemos ayudar con eso" dijo _Twilight_ con una sonrisa.

 _ **En ponyville**_

Habíamos llegado al pueblo y los ponis se escondieron al ver a _Zecora_ y a sus " _victimas_ ", afortunadamente convencimos a los habitantes de que _Zecora_ no era malvada y que tampoco comía heno de forma maligna.

Después de conseguir la hierba y otras cosas que _Zecora_ necesitaba fuimos al _Spa de ponyville_ para que las chicas se bañaran con el remedio de _Zecora_.

En cuanto a mí, tuve que irme del _Spa_ ya que a mí no me afecto la _broma venenosa_ y me fui al parque y me quede para entrenar hasta la hora de la cena.

Luego de terminar mi sesión de entrenamiento, regrese a casa con _Fluttershy,_ al llegar, _Fluttershy_ me recibe con su voz dulce curada totalmente, luego de eso cenamos, subí al baño de la segunda planta, me di un baño relajante y después fui a mi habitación para caer rendido ante el sueño.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Papús y mamus, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _No olviden dejar su comentario y darle me encorazona y compartirlo con sus amigos si les va gustando cómo va la historia_

 _Como pudieron observar, me salte el capítulo Una Noche Difícil por obvias razones, estaré haciendo esto con algunos capítulos que considere como "relleno" pero hare una pequeña referencia de dicho capitulo saltado al inicio de un nuevo capítulo como hice al principio de este._

 _Y sin más por agregar se despide de ustedes RED ANGEL_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	9. La Plaga del Siglo

Qué onda papús, qué onda mamus de , aquí su camarada RED ANGEL reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este fic

Bueno y sin más PipPip Dulidu.

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 9. La Plaga del Siglo**

Es otra bella mañana en el pueblo de _ponyville_ , _Fluttershy_ estaba en un campo de flores recolectando unas cuantas que al parecer eran para la _Princesa Celestia_ quien iba a realizar una visita de cortesía al pueblo, y como es de esperar, los habitantes incluyendo al joven humano querían darle una buena impresión al nada más llegar la princesa.

 _Fluttershy_ colocaba las flores que iba recogiendo en una canasta que tenía en uno de sus brazos y sus amigos animales la ayudaban, ella recogía las flores felizmente hasta que algo la interrumpió, se escuchó un pequeño sonido que hiso que se asustara y se escondiera detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de donde ella recogía las flores, salió poco a poco de su escondite y se agacho para ver de dónde venía ese sonido y detrás de una piedra salió un pequeño insecto volador de color azul de ojos grandes y verdes, ella se acercó a la pequeña criatura.

"Hola pequeñín, jamás había visto nada parecido a ti antes" dijo _Fluttershy_ sonriéndole, este voló y se posiciono delante de una manzana olfateándola.

"¿Tienes hambre?" después de decir eso _Fluttershy_ se levantó y piso la manzana haciéndola puré para que la criatura comiera "Aquí tienes" le acerco lo que quedo de la manzana pero la pequeña criatura se fue sobres de una canasta con manzanas que había traído _Fluttershy_ y se las devoro a una gran velocidad.

"Oh, supongo que si tenías" dijo tranquilamente, después la criatura volvió a volar y aterrizo en su melena para estar más cómodo "Eres la cosita más tierna del mundo, estoy ansiosa por mostrarte a mis amigos" dijo para después regresar a _ponyville_ con su nuevo amigo.

 _ **En el parque de ponyville**_

En el parque se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la llegada de la _Princesa_ , todos estaban ocupados decorando una parte del parque incluyendo el joven.

"Pongo esto por aquí y…. listo, no está mal" dije para después dar unos pasos atrás y ver el cómo quedo lo que decore.

"Bien, ahora que ya termine con lo mío, voy a ver si alguien necesita ayuda" dije para después ir a buscar a alguien que necesitara ayuda.

Me dispuse a ofrecerle mi ayuda a los ponis que estaban decorando el parque pero la mayoría tenían gente suficiente y otros ya habían terminado, lo único bueno de esto es que se están acostumbrando a mi presencia, ya que solo pocos desviaron la mirada al verme, pero la mayoría me trataba bien.

Después de verificar que nadie requería mi ayuda en el parque, me retire del lugar y me dirigí a _Sweet Apple Acres_ ahí seguro necesitan ayuda, además de que puedo aprovecharlo como entrenamiento, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

 _ **En Sweet Apple Acres**_

Ya en la granja de _AppleJack,_ salude a la _Abuela Smith_ y a _Big Mac_ y me dirigí al puerto de manzanas, ahí estaba _AppleJack_ cargando una canasta de manzanas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije mientras le ayudaba con la canasta.

"Gracias terroncito, no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra" dijo _AppleJack_ con una sonrisa.

Por el resto del día estuve ayudando en la granja recolectando manzanas y una que otra cosa que se le ofrecía a la _abuela_ , _Big Mac_ y a la propia _AppleJack_.

 _ **Al anochecer**_

Era de noche en el pueblo y me disponía a regresar a la casa de _Fluttershy_ después de un día de trabajo, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando escucho un ruido de algo caerse proveniente de un callejón, dudoso decido ir a investigar.

Adentrándome al oscuro callejón pude observar como 2 sujetos acorralaban a una pequeña potrilla, uno de los sujetos era un pony de tierra, con crin blanca, melena azul, y sus ojos eran color rojo, no podía ver su _cutie mark_ con claridad, vestía un pantalón color rojo con una cadena como accesorio y una camisa de tirantes negra, mientras que el otro era un unicornio, tenía la crin y el cabello color negro, vestía un pantalón azul, traía una sudadera gris con capucha, traía unas gafas de sol y un collar como adorno, y la pequeña potrilla una pegaso de crin blanca, su melena era color rojo de ojos azules, vestía una especie de vestido café (como el de _Sylvie_ de _Teachin Felling_ a inicios del juego) y a diferencia de los 2 sujetos, ella no tenía _cutie mark_ , se veía a leguas que esos 2 no son amistosos.

"Vaya, ¡¿eso es todo lo que pudiste conseguir?! Creo que la huerfanita no aprendió su lección la otra vez ¿no lo crees _Mugsy_?" dijo el pony terrestre.

"Ya lo creo _Rock_ , y sabes lo que les pasa a los que no cumplen con su cuota diaria ¿verdad?" respondió el unicornio mirando a la pequeña potrilla.

"N-no ¿qué me van a hacer?" dijo la pequeña potrilla entre lágrimas.

"¡Oigan! No les parece que es injusto que sean 2 contra una y para acabarla de amolar, contra una pequeña potrilla, así que díganme ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?" dije mostrándome antes de que le hicieran algo.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo simio ¿Por qué no te esfumas?" dijo _Rock_ dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"Si ¿Por qué no te vas? O acaso ¿quieres que te demos una lección a ti también?" agrego _Mugsy_ mientras me miraba amenazante.

"Vaya, ya se habían tardado en usar esa palabra como insulto, además sus nombres me parecen familiares, sobre todo el de tu amigo unicornio" dije intentando recordar de donde me sonaban esos nombres.

"hmm no me sorprende que nos conozcas, tendrás el honor de recibir una paliza de los pandilleros más famosos de este pueblo" dijo _Rock_ con aires de grandeza.

"¿Con que los más famosos eh? No eh escuchado nada de ustedes desde que llegue aquí, creo que ni su puta madre los conoce" le respondí con la misma risa sarcástica.

"¿Qué dijiste? Ya sacaste boleto, ya estuvo simio súper desarrollado, ahora si te vamos a dar y no consejos" dijo _Mugsy_ golpeando su puño con su palma.

"Pues intenten golpearme" dije en tono desafiante.

Luego de decir esto _Mugsy_ se lanzó contra el joven para ataca y rápidamente le da un fuerte puñetazo certero al rostro del joven y este solo se quita el puño del rostro.

"hmm, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer" dijo el joven sonriendo aun sosteniendo el puño de _Mugsy_.

Rápidamente el joven le da un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar y estrellándose contra la pared mientras que _Rock y_ la pequeña potramiraban estupefactos la escena que acababan de presenciar sus ojos.

Después de salir del trance, _Rock_ comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria del joven con la esperanza de escapar del lugar.

"Vaya, muy machitos contra una pequeña potrilla, pero cuando se enfrentan a alguien de su tamaño ahora si corren verdad" dijo el joven apareciendo delante de _Rock_.

"P-p-pero como es que" dijo _Rock_ impresionado de ver al joven enfrente suyo.

 _Rock_ rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y trato de golpear al joven el cual detuvo su golpe con facilidad.

"hmm, déjame decirte algo y quiero que te lo metas bien en tu cabeza, dejen en paz a la pequeña, porque si me entero que la siguen molestando, no tendré piedad con ustedes ¿Me escuchaste?" dijo el joven con una mirada fulminante, y _Rock_ solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora llévate a tu amigo y váyanse del pueblo antes de que cambie de opinión y te de tu merecido en este momento" luego de decir esto, _Rock_ rápidamente se llevó como pudo a _Mugsy_ del lugar dejando detrás el callejón.

"No te preocupes pequeña, esos dos ya se fueron y no te volverán a molestar" dije acercándome a ella y poniéndome a su altura.

Apenas me agache, rápidamente la pequeña se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo mientras lloraba

" _waah_ , creí que iban lastimar _waah_ " dijo la pequeña mientras me abrazaba y lloraba

"Sácalo todo, todo está bien ahora, nadie te va a volver a molestar, todo está bien" dije mientras sobaba su espalda en consuelo.

" _*snif*_ ¿De veras?" dijo separándose de mí y secando sus lágrimas.

"De veritas de veritas, y si alguien te vuelve a molestar, tu solo dímelo y me encargare de que no lo vuelva a hacer" dije dándole una sonrisa.

"Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho" respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"No es nada pequeña, ahora ven déjame llevarte a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada" dije poniéndome de pie.

"emm, amm, la verdad es que…. soy huérfana, no tengo familia, vivo en las calles desde que tengo memoria" dijo un poco cabizbaja.

"Uy, lo siento, no fue mi intención mencionar algo así" dije apenado.

"No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada" dijo un poco resignada "Bueno, gracias otra vez señor, espero volver a verlo" después de decir esto rápidamente se marchó.

"¡Espera!... rayos, se fue, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre y tampoco me dio tiempo de ofrecerle cobijo aunque fuese solo una noche, en fin, espero que se sepa cuidar sola" dije mirando en la dirección en la que se fue la pequeña.

Luego de este pequeño percance, retome el camino a la casa de _Fluttershy,_ y cuando finalmente llegue, _Fluttershy_ me recibe y en sus brazos cargaba una pequeña criatura que se me hacía muy familiar.

"Hola _Fluttershy_ ¿Quién es esa pequeña criatura?" pregunte curioso.

"Oh, hola _Ángel_ , que bien que ya llegaste, encontré a esta criatura en la mañana mientras buscaba flores para la princesa y se la mostré a mis amigas, _Pinkie_ dijo que era un para…. para…. Tenía algo que ver con para" dijo intentando recordar lo que era.

"¡¿Un _Parasprite_?!" abrí los ojos como platos al recordar la especie de la pequeña criatura.

"Si, eso un _parasprite_ , ¿También los conoces?" pregunto un poco curiosa "Oh, casi se me olvida, la cena esta lista _Ángel_ , solo déjame darle de comer a mis animalitos y luego cenamos juntos" dijo para después ir a darle de comer a sus animales.

 _Fluttershy_ ya había alimentado a sus amigos animales y se sentó en el comedor a cenar con migo, mientras cenábamos, nos contábamos como nos había ido en el día como en cada cena y le conté el motivo del porque había llegado algo más tarde de lo habitual.

"Oh por _Celestia_ , ¿y tú estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?" pregunto un poco alterada y rápidamente empezó a inspeccionarme de arriba abajo para ver que no estaba herido.

" _Fluttershy_ , aprecio tu preocupación, pero de verdad no estoy herido, no te preocupes" dije tratando de calmarla.

"Sé que te puedes defender, pero no me perdonaría si te pasa algo" dijo mirándome a los ojos "Pero lo importante es que pudiste salvar a esa pequeña de esos delincuentes y que saliste ileso, por cierto ¿Qué paso con ella?" pregunto algo preocupada.

"No lo sé, se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre y ofrecerle cobijo, pero algo me dice que la volveré a ver" dije mirando a la ventana apreciando la hermosa luna que trajo la _Princesa_ _Luna._

Después de la cena, el joven y la pegaso limpiaron la mesa, después el joven se dio una ducha para después irse a la cama y caer rendido ante el sueño.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El joven se despertó con un gran bostezo y se quedó pensativo en la orilla de la cama.

"Vaya, que día agitado tuve ayer, espero que hoy este más tranquilo" dije levantándome de la cama y vistiéndome, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación para ir a la sala cuando me detuve en seco "El _Parasprite_ " dije algo preocupado y rápidamente salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras hacia la sala.

" _Fluttershy_ , está todo bien aquí….." no pude completar mi frase ya que me quede sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, en la sala había un gran enjambre de _Parasprites_ volando por toda la sala.

"¡ _Ángel_! Qué bueno que estas despierto, necesito tu ayuda con ellos" dijo algo agitado intentando calmar a los _Parasprites_.

( _Preguntaría de donde salieron, pero ya conozco la respuesta a eso_ ) dije en mi mente y rápidamente me dispuse a ayudarla.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y pude ver a _Twilight, Rarity y a Rainbow_.

"Que bien, llegaron los refuerzos" dije mientras intentaba atrapar a un grupo de _parasprite_.

"Has algo _Fluttershy,_ anda contrólalos" le pide _Twilight_.

"Ya probé con todo lo que se, trate de suplicar, rogar, convencer y pedir amablemente y…" no completo su oración ya que paso volando un parasprite con un sartén y casi la golpea en la cabeza.

 _Twilight_ se puso nerviosa y comenzó a imaginarse a la _Princesa Celestia_ llegando a _ponyville_ y a los _Parasprites_ rodeándola y llevándosela lejos, yo trataba de contener mi risa al imaginarme eso también.

"Si no los controlamos antes de que la princesa llegue, será un completo desastre" dijo _Twilight_ angustiada.

Después, uno de los _parasprite_ escupió una bola de pelo haciendo nacer otro en frente de _Rarity_.

"¡ _Iuuuuugh_! En mi opinión, esto sí que es un desastre" dijo _Rarity_ asqueada.

En ese instante llego _AppleJack_ con una carreta llena de manzanas.

"Aquí están las manzanas que querías _Fluttershy_ , pero aún no se para que querías tantas" pregunto _AppleJack_ en confusión, luego un grupo de _parasprite_ se comieron todas las manzanas que había en la carreta y después se fueron.

"Yo creo que para eso las quería" dije con una cara de _póker_.

"¡Oigan!" grito _AppleJack_.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto _Fluttershy_ alterada.

"¡Ya se! Ninguna pony arrea como _AppleJack_ " dijo _Twilight_.

"Si, podemos llevarlos devuelta al bosque" dijo _Rainbow_ de acuerdo con el plan.

"Los voy a arrear, pero necesito su ayuda para hacerlo, _Twilight_ , tu, _Rarity_ y _Ángel_ esperen por allá, llevare las criaturas directo hacia ustedes" dijo _AppleJack_.

"A sus órdenes jefa" dije al estilo de _Cantinflas_ haciendo un saludo militar y rápidamente nos fuimos a nuestra posición.

" _Rainbow, tú y Fluttershy_ quédense sobre ellos, no dejen que se alejen" dijo _AppleJack_ terminando de dar instrucciones.

"Enterada" asiente _Rainbow_.

 _AppleJack_ empezó a reunir a los _Parasprites_ formando una esfera, _Rainbow y Fluttershy_ los reunían en el aire y los juntaban, _Ángel, Twilight y Rarity_ siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a reunirlos, uno que otro trataba de escapar, pero los atrapaban y los juntaban formando una enorme esfera de _Parasprites_ y los reunieron al centro.

"Todo listo, allá vamos" dijo _AppleJack_.

Las chicas y el joven estaban empujando la gran esfera de _Parasprites_ cuando apareció _Pinkie_ corriendo al lado de _Twilight_.

" _Twilight,_ no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo _Pinkie._

"Y me lo dices a mí, la princesa llegara en cualquier momento" respondió _Twilight_ angustiada.

"Exacto, por eso quiero que todos dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y me ayuden a encontrar unas maracas" dijo _Pinkie_ mientras seguía corriendo.

" _Pinkie,_ hay problemas más graves que unas maracas perdidas" dijo _Twilight_ en desaprobación.

"Tienes razón, conseguir una tuba debe ser el objetivo principal, ¡síganme!" dijo _Pinkie_ cambiando de dirección pero al ver que nadie la sigue se regresa "Dije, ¡Síganme!" dijo corriendo de espaldas, esa pony no deja de sorprenderme.

" _Pinkie Pie,_ eres muy cambiante" dijo _Rainbow_ en fastidio mientras volaba por encima de _Twilight y Pinkie._

"Y ustedes son muy testarudas, pero alguien no es testarudo" dijo _Pinkie_ para después acercarse al joven "Me ayudaras, ¿verdad _Ángel_?" dijo poniéndole ojos de cachorrito.

"Por un demonio lo que faltaba, ojos de cachorrito, nadie se resiste a eso" dijo el joven para después aumentar su velocidad, y estando un poco lejos, empujo la esfera con fuerza haciéndola rodar a gran velocidad hacia el bosque.

"Con eso debería bastar por ahora, vamos _Pinkie_ , no hay tiempo que perder" dijo devolviéndose y siguiendo a _Pinkie_.

"Sabía que me ayudarías, vamos" dijo yéndose con el joven para buscar los instrumentos restantes dejando a las chicas extrañadas.

"Olvídenlos señoritas, alcáncenlos y no los pierdan" dijo _AppleJack_ aumentando la velocidad para alcanzar la esfera de insectos y darles un empujón hacia el bosque.

"¡Excelente!" dijo _Rainbow_ chocando sus manos con las de _Fluttershy_ con fuerza.

"¡Auch!" se quejó _Fluttershy_.

"Lo logramos, buen trabajo _AppleJack_ " dijo _Twilight_ felicitando a _AppleJack_.

"No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes, incluyendo a _Ángel,_ sin ese _pequeño_ empujón tal vez se nos hubieran escapado" dijo _AppleJack_ en agradecimiento.

"Ahora limpiemos este desastre antes de que la princesa llegue" dijo _Twilight_ y todas se regresaron a _ponyville_.

 _ **Inserte transición de Drake y Josh aquí xD**_

"Muy bien, ya saben qué hacer, tenemos que trabajar extra duro para compensar el tiempo perdido" dijo _Twilight_ lo que tenían que hacer.

 _Fluttershy_ abrió la puerta de su casa y salieron miles de _Parasprites_ volando por doquier.

"¿De dónde salieron todos estos?" pregunto _Twilight_ sorprendida, _( )._

"Bueno, quería conservar solo uno" dijo _Fluttershy_ apenada mientras un _parasprite_ salió de su melena, todas la miraron con enojo por hacer tremenda tontería "No lo pude evitar, es que son tan… lindos" dijo mientras abrazaba al que tenía escondido.

"¡No hay tiempo para seguirlos arreando!, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"Llamar al estado del tiempo" dijo _Rainbow_ poniéndose unas gafas estilo _Tai_ de _Digimon_ y rápidamente emprendió vuelo.

 _Rainbow_ comenzó a volar a toda velocidad dando muchos giros formando un tornado, con este absorbía a los pequeños insectos _de clase baja…. Perdón se me cruzaron los canales xD, Ejem, como iba diciendo_ , _Rainbow_ absorbía a las pequeñas criaturas con su tornado mientras que las demás se sostenían de lo que podían para no ser tragadas por el tornado.

"Bien hecho _Rainbow Dash_ " dijo _Twilight_ elogiándola.

"Nuestros problemas están resueltos" agrego _AppleJack._

Después se escuchó una voz familiar.

"Lo estarán con esto" dijo _Pinkie_ acercándose _el peligro viene ya turututuru… bueno ya le paro_ , con un par de platillos en sus manos, pero la fuerza del viento le arranco los platillos de las manos "¡Oye, devuélvemelos!" grito.

Los platillos de _Pinkie_ entraron en el tornado haciendo que _Rainbow_ se desconcentrara al evitarlos, el tornado comenzó a descontrolarse expulsándola y estrellándose con un árbol, poco después el tornado se disipo y las criaturas se dirigían a _Ponyville_.

"¡ _Pinkie Pie_! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" dijo _Twilight_ molesta.

"Perdí un par de platillos, eso hice" respondió _Pinkie_ frustrada por perder sus platillos.

"¿Te quieres olvidar de tus ridículos instrumentos por un segundo? Arruinaste nuestros esfuerzos por salvar _ponyville_ " dijo _Twilight_ claramente harta.

"¿Yo? ¿Arruinar?, yo no soy la que arruina, soy la que arregla… o la que soluciona… o ¿repara?" dijo _Pinkie_ no sabiendo cómo expresarse.

"Vamos ponis, no se puede razonar con ella, se le zafo una manzana del árbol" dijo _AppleJack_ pasando de frente y junto con las demás se fueron a toda prisa hacia _ponyville_.

"¡Oigan! Intento decirles que la ruina está en la otra mano, ¡¿Podrían detenerse y escucharme?!" grito _Pinkie_ al ver que no le hacían caso.

 _ **Un rato más tarde en ponyville**_

Luego de que el joven y la pony rosada consiguieran todos los instrumentos, rápidamente regresaron a _ponyville_.

Al llegar al pueblo, podían ver como el pueblo era un desastre, los _Parasprites_ se estaban comiendo literalmente todo lo que encontraban, hasta la ropa de varias ponis que pasaban por ahí a causa de un hechizo que lanzo _Twilight_ para que dejaran de comerse la comida, todos los habitantes estaban en pánico mientras huían de ellos, _Twilight_ estaba desesperara al no tener ninguna solución, luego sonrió con un poco de locura.

"Muy bien, tengo un plan, _Rainbow Dash_ distráelos" dijo _Twilight_ , pero _Rainbow_ huía de los _Parasprites_ ya que querían comérsela _(pero no de la manera rika)_ ya que una parte de su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada en donde los _parasprite_ intentaron comérsela _._

"Bien, debemos construir una réplica exacta de _ponyville_ por allá, tenemos un minuto" dijo _Twilight_ aún más desesperada " _Zecora_ tenía razón, estamos perdidos" dijo derrotada, pero en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, eso la altero más "Oh no, el consejo de la princesa está aquí, todo se acabó" el golpe final.

Para su sorpresa no era el carruaje de la princesa, más bien, eran _Pinkie_ y el joven tocando varios instrumentos, _Pinkie_ era la que tocaba más instrumentos.

" _Pinkie, Ángel,_ ¡Estamos en la mitad de una crisis!, este no es momento de sus…. ¿locuras?" dijo _Twilight_ regañándolos, pero en ese momento todos los _Parasprites_ se movían al ritmo de la canción que entonaban, después todos formaron una fila y se fueron siguiendo al joven y a la pony rosada.

Las chicas veían con asombro como _Ángel y Pinkie_ controlaban a las criaturas.

 _Pinkie y Ángel_ siguieron tocando sus instrumentos llevándose a los _Parasprites_ hacia las afueras de _ponyville,_ las demás los siguieron.

"Miren" dijo _Twilight_ apuntando al carruaje de _Celestia_ que ya había aterrizado, las chicas corrieron para recibirla y se inclinaron.

"Es _Twilight Sparkle,_ mi alumna estrella" dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

"Hola princesa" _Twilight_ dijo nerviosa.

"Me encanta verte otra vez y a tus amigas, por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi amigo el guardián?" dijo la princesa pero nadie pudo responderle ya que se escuchó la sinfonía de _Pinkie y Ángel_ junto con un desfile de pequeñas criaturas siguiéndolos, la princesa solo se quedó mirando confusa.

"¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Mucho tránsito?" dijo _Twilight_ nerviosa poniéndose a su lado.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la princesa desconcertada y luego un _parasprite_ se paró en su mano "Estas criaturas son adorables" dijo dando una risita.

"No son tan adorables" dijo _Rainbow_ en desacuerdo.

"Me siento muy alagada de que tú y los buenos ciudadanos de _ponyville_ hayan organizado un desfile en honor a mi visita" dijo la princesa alagada.

"¿Desfile? ahhh si, el desfile" dijo _Twilight_ trato de salvarla.

"Desafortunadamente esa visita tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión, temo que surgió una emergencia en _Fillydelphia_ , al parecer una especie de… infestación" dijo la princesa mirándolas con picardía.

"Una infestación" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"Si, un enjambre de criaturas increíblemente problemáticas ha invadido el lugar, lamento haberlos hecho pasar por tantas molestias _Twilight_ " dijo la princesa disculpándose.

"¿Molestias? ¿Cuáles molestias?" respondió _Twilight_ modestamente.

"Oh, antes de que me vaya ¿Podrías darme tu último reporte sobre _la magia de la amistad_ en persona?" dijo _Celestia_ recordando ese detalle antes de irse.

"¿Mi reporte?" pregunto _Twilight, verga wey._

"¿No has aprendido nada sobre la amistad?" preguntó _Celestia._

"De hecho, si hay algo, aprendí que a veces la solución a tus problemas puede venir de quien menos te lo esperas. Es buena idea detenerte y escuchar las opiniones y perspectivas de tus amigos... Incluso cuando no siempre parezcan lógicas" dijo _Twilight_ dando su reporte.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti _Twilight Sparkle_ , y estoy muy impresionada con tus amigos también, parece que todos están aprendiendo unos de otros" dijo la princesa con orgullo "Oh, y _Ángel_ " dijo dirigiéndose al joven.

"Si, _Celi_ " dijo el joven dejando de tocar su instrumento.

"Has lo que debas hacer" dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto confuso.

"Bueno, lamento no poderme quedar más tiempo pero tengo asuntos reales que atender" dijo la princesa subiendo a su carruaje para después marcharse.

"Hola ¿Qué paso con la princesa?" dijo dejando de tocar cuando el ultimo _parasprite_ salió de _ponyville_.

"Una emergencia en _Fillydelphia_ " respondió _Twilight_.

"Una especie de _infestación_ " agrego _Rainbow._

"Ay no ¿También tienen _Parasprites_? Bueno tengo la tuba, vamos hacia allá _Ángel_ " dijo _Pinkie_ preocupada.

"Creo que la princesa puede hacerse cargo" dijo _Twilight._

"¿Tu sabias que eran esas criaturas desde el principio no _Pinkie Pie_?" preguntó _AppleJack._

"Pues sí, ¿porque creen que quería poner mis manos en estos instrumentos? Trate de decirles, si no fuera porque _Ángel_ me ayudo, no lo hubiera conseguido" dijo _Pinkie_ algo seria.

"Lo sabemos _Pinkie_ y perdón por no escucharte" dijo _Twilight_ en disculpa.

"Lo sentimos _Pinkie_ " se disculparon las demás.

"Ay pero que boneto" dijo el joven en broma.

"Eres una gran amiga _Pinkie_ , a pesar de que no siempre te entendemos" dijo _Twilight_.

"Gracias, son unos grandes amigos, a pesar de que a veces no me entiendan" dijo _Pinkie_ aceptando las disculpas.

"Yo deje de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, hace mi vida más fácil" dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

"Jaja, debes de enseñarnos a hacer eso, haría más fácil la vida de muchos" dijo _Rainbow._

"Salvaron mi reputación con la _Princesa_ _Celestia_ y lo más importante, salvaron _ponyville_ " dijo _Twilight_ agradeciéndole a _Pinkie y Ángel._

"Lo bueno que todo termino bien" dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

 _ **En ponyville (o lo que queda)**_

Todos habían regresado al pueblo y quedaron con la boca abierta todo el desmadre que dejaron los _parasprite_

"O tal vez no" dijo el joven algo decaído al ver como quedo el pueblo.

En eso _Pinkie_ se pone a un lado suyo y toca la canción del fracaso.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Muy bien papús y mamus de , espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo y de compartirlo si les gusto._

 _Se despide RED ANGEL, bendiciones matinales y_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	10. Empacando el Invierno

Qué onda papús y mamus de fanfiction, aquí reportándose RED ANGEL con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, pónganse cómodos y disfruten del capitulo

 _LET´S START_

 **Capítulo 10. Empacando el Invierno**

Es un nuevo día en el pequeño pueblo de _ponyville_ , la temporada de invierno había llegado, la nieve blanca cubría el terreno, los potrillos jugaban en la nieve, mientras algunos se quedaban en sus casas tomando chocolate caliente y calentándose junto a la chimenea, los animales invernaban en sus cuevas.

Los habitantes se reunieron en la alcaldía esperando instrucciones de la alcaldesa en cuanto a empacar el invierno, las chicas y el joven se encontraban entre la multitud a excepción de _Twilight_ quien todavía no llegaba.

"Esto es fabuloso, en mi vida pensé que vería las calles repletas de nieve" dijo el joven maravillado por la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"¿Es la primera vez que vez nieve?" pregunto _Fluttershy_ curiosa.

"Si, de donde vengo, solo en ciertas partes nevaba haciendo que las calles se llenaran de nieve, y donde yo vivía, no nevaba" respondió el joven a la pregunta.

 _Fluttershy_ estuvo por decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida ya que la alcaldesa salió a dar su discurso.

"Gracias por estar aquí temprano y alegres ponis, necesitamos su ayuda para empacar el invierno y traer la primavera" la gente se emociona "bien, todos tienen su chaleco y se les ha asignado un equipo, que sea mejor que el año pasado y hagamos el empacado de invierno más rápido de la historia" termino de decir la alcaldesa y la gente volvió a emocionarse

"¡Uyy, estoy emocionada!" pude escuchar a _Twilight_ entre la multitud.

"Muy bien ponis, busquen a su líder de equipo y comencemos a empacar" después de que dijo eso, los demás comenzaron a irse con sus respectivos equipos.

"Muy bien, aunque no tengo equipo, los ayudare en lo que pueda para empacar el invierno" dije determinado.

"Vaya, te vez emocionado, igual que el día de la _carrera anual de las hojas_ aunque no participaste en dicha carrera" dijo _Rainbow_ burlonamente volando encima de mí.

"Pude haber participado, pero quería ver cómo te vencía una _cerebrito_ " respondí burlonamente.

"No me lo recuerdes, mejor me apresuro y voy con mi equipo" dijo _Rainbow_ para después irse volando con los pegasos.

"Ay no, ¿a dónde debo ir?, no sé a dónde pertenezco, ¿Qué hace cada pony exactamente?" dijo _Twilight_ preguntándose a sí misma.

 _ **Nota: Aquí va la canción "Envolviendo el invierno" por si quieren buscarla, yo no la pongo porque me da hueva =v, con los cambios que ya saben.**_

"Cada pony pertenece a un equipo ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A dónde debo ir?" _Twilight_ aún no sabía qué hacer y en eso _Rainbow Dash_ pasa volando encima de ella y se dirigió a su equipo.

"Muy bien equipo, autorizados para despegar" dijo _Rainbow_ dando instrucciones a su equipo y este se fue volando, en eso _Twilight_ se le acerca.

" _Rainbow Dash_ " dijo _Twilight_ llamando la atención de su amiga.

"Oh, hola _Twilight_ ¿Qué hay?" respondió _Rainbow_.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto _Twilight_ curiosa.

"Enviando a uno de mis equipos de vuelo a traer las aves del sur" respondió _Rainbow._

"¿Puedo ayudar? Qué tal si ayudo a despejar las nubes" dijo _Twilight_ con entusiasmo "….Ah claro, no tengo alas" dijo desanimada al recordar ese pequeño detalle que pequeñito, pequeñito pero que es muy, muy importantito, SOY TU DUEÑO… ¿qué?, ¿Qué aquí no iba eso? Vaya…. Mejor continuemos con la historia.

"Lo siento _Twilight_ " dijo _Rainbow_ algo apenada para luego despegar hacia el cielo para reunirse con su equipo.

"Excelente ¿Ahora qué hago?" dijo algo decepcionada mientras _Spike_ se recostaba en un arbusto.

"No sé qué vallas a hacer tu, pero yo voy a dormir una siesta" dijo _Spike_ acomodándose para dormir.

"Despierta _Spike_ , esto es un asunto serio, el invierno debe ser empacado y estoy decida a hacer mi parte… de alguna forma" dijo _Twilight_ desanimada para después irse en dirección a la _Boutique Carrusel_ de _Rarity_.

"Bueno, ahora que hago" dije rascándome la cabeza "hmm, tomare el ejemplo de _Twi_ y voy a ver por ahí si alguien necesita ayuda" dije dirigiéndome hacia los campos en donde estaba la mayoría de los ponis haciendo sus deberes.

 _ **En el campo de ponyville**_

Había llegado a los campos de _ponyville_ y podía ver a los ponis yendo de un lado a otro con sus deberes, en eso alcanzo a ver a _Fluttershy_ que se dirigía hacia unas madrigueras sosteniendo una pequeña campana en sus manos, voy a ver si necesita ayuda despertando a los animales de su hibernación.

"Despierten dormilones, espero que hayan tenido sueños maravillosos y una hibernación tranquila, pero es hora de levantarse, la primavera se acerca" dijo _Fluttershy_ sonando su campana en la entrada de la madriguera y de ella salieron unos pequeños animales bostezando.

"Ahhh, que lindos" dijo una voz a mis espaldas y al voltear pude ver a _Twilight y a Spike_ que acababan de llegar.

"¿Verdad?, esta es mi tarea favorita de toda la estación cuando vuelvo a ver a mis amigos animalitos otra vez" _Fluttershy_ respondió.

"Amm, ¿Qué es hibernación?" preguntó _Spike._

"Es como… una larga siesta" respondió _Fluttershy._

"¿Larga siesta?" _Spike_ aun tenía duda.

"Si" después toco su campana en otra madriguera "Despierten puerco-espines. Muchos animales hibernan durante el invierno para ahorrar energía y comer menos" dijo _Fluttershy_ terminando su explicación.

"Vaya, solo sabía que era algo que los animales hacían, es bueno saber eso" respondí.

"Me gusta la idea de la hibernación, excepto por la parte de comer menos" dijo _Spike_

"Concuerdo, ¿A quién le gustaría comer menos?" respondí.

En eso dos puerco-espines salieron de su cueva, bostezaron y se abrazaron, pero no se acordaron que eran puerco-espines y se espinaron entre ellos.

"Auuu" eso debió doler.

"Pero miren todas esas madrigueras, me preocupa no poder despertar a todos los animales antes de la primavera" dijo _Fluttershy_ preocupada.

"No te preocupes, _Twilight_ y yo podemos ayudarte" dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo harán?, eso sería maravilloso" dijo con sus ojos iluminados y nos dio unas campanas a _Twilight y a mí._ "Muy bien _Ángel_ , puedes ir de este lado y _Twilight_ del otro" dijo dándonos indicaciones.

Luego de eso cada quien se fue a su respectiva área.

"Comencemos por aquí" dijo _Twilight_ acercándose a una madriguera y sonando la campana "Hola, despierten amiguitos donde quiera que estén, se acerca la primavera" después volvió a sonar su campana "¿Me pregunto qué criaturas peludas, tiernas y lindas estoy despertando?" dijo emocionada pero en eso 3 serpientes salieron de la madriguera.

"¡Ahhh, serpientes!" grito al ver las serpientes y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y fue a dar a una madriguera de murciélagos "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" salió corriendo de la madriguera y luego de unos cuantos metros se estampo contra un árbol cayéndole una colmena de abejas en la cabeza "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" y para finalizar, corrió hacia una madriguera habitada por zorrillos.

"Ay, pobre, que salada esta" dije al ver todo el desmadre que cayó sobre _Twilight._

"Buenos días amigos" dijo _Fluttershy_ saludando a los zorrillos.

 _ **Más tarde en la biblioteca**_

Después de lo que paso en los campos, _Twilight_ tenía múltiples picaduras de abeja y un mal olor a causa de los zorrillos, se estaba bañando en una tina de baño llena de jugo de tomate para eliminar el mal olor.

"Ayy, todo esto de empacar el invierno es mucho más difícil de lo que parece" dijo _Twilight_ adolorida.

"Claro, porque no hay magia ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para hacerlo como se debe?" le pregunto _Spike_ mientras tapaba su nariz con una horquilla.

"No _Spike_ , tengo que hacerlo al estilo tradicional, _Ponyville_ jamás ha necesitado magia para empacar el invierno" respondió _Twilight_.

"Pero tampoco te tenían aquí antes, piensa en lo rápido que podrían empacar el invierno con tu magia" agrego _Spike_.

"No, no, no, voy a encontrar un modo de ayudar aunque me muera" dijo _Twilight_ y después _Spike_ le vertió una lata de jugo de tomate encima.

 _ **Más tarde devuelta a los campos de ponyville**_

En los campos de _ponyville_ , había ponis despejando la nieve con unas barredoras para luego cultivar nievas semillas, _AppleJack_ era la encargada de liderarlos, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer, decidí ayudarlos a despejar la nieve, así que tome una de las barredoras y comencé a quitar la nieve del camino, para ser sincero, creí que estaría muy pesada, pero cuando comencé no batalle mucho en moverla.

Un rato después llego _Twilight_ junto con _Spike_.

"Hola _AppleJack_ ¿Cómo va todo?" dijo _Twilight_.

"De maravilla, es lento al principio pero bien gracias, hay mucho terreno que despejar, ni siquiera podemos empezar a plantar y regar hasta que saquemos toda la nieve" dijo _AppleJack._

"Bueno, me gustaría ayudar" dijo _Twilight_ decidida.

"Pues no lo sé" respondió _AppleJack._

"Por favor dame la oportunidad" dijo _Twilight_ mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

"Bueno, nunca rechazo a nadie que trabaje pero…" no pudo completar su frase porque _Twilight_ rápidamente fue a una de las barredoras pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mover la barredora, así que uso algo de su magia para moverlo, al principio funciono muy bien, pero la barredora empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que ya no era capaz de detenerla, rápidamente se empezó a formar una gran bola de nieve que arrasaba el campo, luego _Spike y AppleJack_ terminaron atrapados en la bola, estuvieron a punto de chocar con la barredora de _Ángel_ pero afortunadamente _Ángel_ logro frenar a tiempo y después de eso, terminaron chocando con una pequeña montaña y después cayó una avalancha de nieve cubriendo las partes despejadas del campo.

"Chicas, ¿están bien?" dije acercándome a donde se habían estrellado.

"¡Esto es una locura, usaste magia!" dijo _AppleJack_ enojada ignorando mi pregunta.

"Que atrevida, ¿Lo pueden creer?" dijo _Spike_ fingiendo indignación, _AppleJack y yo_ le dimos una mirada de ¿ _really nigga?_

"Así no lo hacemos aquí _Twilight_ , y especial mente no en mi granja" dijo _AppleJack_ aunfuriosa.

"Pues… es que… yo solo quería…" no pudo terminar ya que salió corriendo llorando del lugar.

"Entiendo lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser que por un descuido se arruine todo el trabajo que tanto les está costando hacer, créeme, pero aun así, no debiste tratarla así" dije para después irme del lugar.

 _ **En la plaza del pueblo**_

 _Twilight_ se sentía muy mal por no poder ayudar en nada, así que decidió esconderse en un arbusto.

"Por favor _Twilight_ , sal de ahí" dijo _Spike_ tratando de convencerla para que salga.

"Soy un desastre invernal" respondió desanimada.

"¿Cómo está?" le pregunte a _Spike_.

"No quiere salir de ahí" respondió _Spike._

"No te sientas mal _Twilight_ , eres buena en muchas cosas" trate de consolarla.

"Menos haciendo nidos, patinando en hielo, despertando animales, quitando nieve" respondió _Spike._

"Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir muchísimo mejor" dijo _Twilight_ con sarcasmo.

"Para eso estoy aquí" respondió _Spike_ alagado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a _Spike_ que lo que dijo _Twilight_ era sarcasmo, se escuchó la voz de _AppleJack_.

"¡Oye _Rainbow_! Tu equipo del clima tiene que quitar la nieve de los árboles y del pavimento, pronto" dijo _AppleJack_ pidiéndole a _Rainbow_.

"Hecho" respondió _Rainbow_ levantando su pulgar y antes de irse volando se topó con _Fluttershy._

"¡No pueden! Los hogares de mis pobres animalitos se inundaran si la nieve se derrite pronto" dijo _Fluttershy_ deteniendo a _Rainbow_.

"Hecho" dio media vuelta y se topó con _AppleJack._

"Te dije _Rainbow_ , tienes que quitar esa nieve ahora" volvió a decirle _AppleJack._

"¡No! de verdad debes esperar" suplico _Fluttershy_.

"Está bien" _Rainbow_ empezaba a desesperarse.

"Hazlo" exigió _AppleJack._

"Hazlo" exigió _Fluttershy._

"¡Ayy, decídanse!" grito _Rainbow_.

La alcaldesa escucho su discusión y se acercó a ellas.

"Por _Equestria_ ¿Pero que tanto discuten ustedes? Por discusiones como esta se retrasó la primavera el año pasado y el año anterior, y el año anterior" dijo la alcaldesa llamándoles la atención a todos.

"¿Retraso? ¿Eso dijo?" pregunto _Twilight_ para que alguien le confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Si, eso dijo, y no es la primera vez que les pasa" dije fingiendo no saber naa' de naa'

"Esperaba que mi discurso increíblemente inspirador los alentaría a hacerlo mejor que hace un año, pero ahora parece que nos retrasaremos más que nunca, solo miren esta catástrofe, se hicieron trozos demasiado grandes para derretirse, la diseñadora de nidos está muy retrasada, necesitamos varios cientos y solo ha hecho uno y no me hagan mencionar las nubes en el cielo, los témpanos en los árboles, ay esto no es bueno para nada" dijo la alcaldesa mortificada por todo lo que se tiene que hacer.

"Que desmadre se hace al empacar el invierno, que bueno que en mi mundo eso se hace de forma natural" dije aliviado de que en mi mundo no sea como aquí.

"Entonces será realmente desastroso si no podemos plantar esas semillas" dijo _AppleJack_ mirando el campo lleno completamente de nieve.

"Relájate _AppleJack,_ movemos nuestras alas tan rápido como podemos" dijo _Rainbow_.

"No, rápido no, tienen que despertar a los animales lentamente" agrego _Fluttershy_.

"Ah, _AppleJack_ " dijo _Big Mac_ acercándose con… creo que se llamaba _Caramel_ cabizbajo.

"Ay, santo estofado, _Caramel_ perdió las semillas de césped ¿verdad?" _por un demonio lo que faltaba._

"Y sip" respondió _Big Mac_ apenado.

En eso llega una pegaso morada de cabello rosa con un aviso.

"Ah, _Ditzy_ fue al norte accidentalmente para traer las aves del sur" dijo la pegaso preocupada.

"¿Esa cerebro de plumas no aprendió su lección el año pasado cuando fue al oeste?" dijo _Rainbow_ sorprendida.

Todos los ponis comenzaron a discutir y culparse entre sí.

"Acaben de una vez, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, casi es el ocaso, la primavera llegara tarde otra vez, otro año de escándalo y vergüenza, si tan solo pudiéramos ser más organizados" dijo la alcaldesa con drama, nada más le faltó decir, _oh y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos._

A _Twilight_ se le prendió el foco y salió del arbusto.

" _El chapulín…_ digo, digo _Twilight_ " _no contaban con su astucia xD._

" _Spike_ , trae mi lista y mi tabla rápido" dijo _Twilight_ entusiasmada.

"Si madame" respondió _Spike._

 _Twilight_ se dirigió a los ponis que seguían discutiendo, tenía algo que decir pero nadie la pelaba a la pobre.

"¡Cállense ya maldita sea, dejen hablar al prójimo!" dije al estilo de _Homero Simpson_ y todo el mundo se calmó y prestaron atención.

"Gracias _Ángel_ " dijo _Twilight_ agradecida.

"Cuando quieras _Twi_ " respondí con una sonrisa.

"Sé que todos querían terminar sus labores, pero discutir no es la mejor solución, lo que necesitan es…" llega _Spike_ con las cosas de _Twilight_ "Organización, y yo soy la pony correcta para la tarea" dijo _Twilight_ con una sonrisa.

Luego de esto, todos podíamos terminar nuestras tareas.

Primero se agruparon varios ponis para hacer los nidos de las aves, después pusieron cada uno de los nidos en todos los árboles en más o meno minutos.

Luego con la ayuda de unos planos, el equipo de _Pinkie_ podía cortar el hielo de forma que se derritiera más rápido.

Después en el campo, quitaron la nieve en una dirección y después se aro la tierra y por último se sembraron las semillas.

Luego, amarramos las campanas a una soga para despertar a todos los animales de jalón de su hibernación, _Fluttershy_ estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos animalitos al igual que todos, pero, cuando las serpientes salieron de su madriguera y pasaron a un lado nuestro, _Twilight_ se asustó y se escondió detrás de mí, esto nos causó algo de gracia.

Por último, al equipo del clima le toco mover las nubes, la nieve y los témpanos de los arboles con una especie de tornado.

 _ **En la noche**_

Ya era de noche, nos había tomado todo el día empacando el invierno aunque aún faltaban lugares por quitar la nieve, y cuando me dirigía a casa de _Fluttershy_ para descansar del día laboral, encontré un montoncito de nieve cerca de la fuente y cuando me acerque y empecé a quitar ese montoncito, me dejo boquiabierto la escena delante de mis ojos, había una pequeña potrilla aparentemente inconsciente enterrada en ese montón, se veía muy pálida, ahora que la veo bien, es la misma potrilla que estaban molestando esos sujetos la otra vez, rápidamente la tome en mis brazos y corrí hacia el hospital de _ponyville_ antes de que fuera tarde.

 _ **Hospital de ponyville (Noche)**_

Rápidamente llegue al hospital de _ponyville._

"¡Alguien, ayuda, necesito que alguien atienda a la niña, está muy helada!" grite agitado y rápidamente llegaron las enfermeras a socorrer a la niña y me dijeron que esperara en la sala de espera.

 _ **Un rato después**_

Había pasado un rato desde que llegue aquí y aun no sé nada de la pequeña, no quiero temer lo peor, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que _Leah_ ( _para los que no sepan quién es Leah, busquen en YouTube "Spiderman y Leah" y entenderán_ ).

Unos momentos después, un pony naranja de melena negra y una bata de doctor se me acerca.

"¿Cómo esta ella doctor?" pregunte con angustia.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, ella está bien, de haber llegado después, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, actuó justo a tiempo joven" dijo el doctor.

"Yokatta" ( _"que alivio" en japonés_ ).

"En unos momentos más la daremos de alta, solamente necesita descansar en un lugar cálido y darle este medicamento para la fiebre" dijo el doctor dándome la receta y la medicina, luego de unos momentos me entregaron a la pequeña y decidí llevarla a casa de _Fluttershy_ para que se recupere.

 _ **En la casa de Fluttershy**_

Ya había llegado a la casa de _Fluttershy_ , quien me recibió algo preocupada por la hora que había llegado.

" _Ángel_ , que bueno que llegaste, estaba empezando a angustiarme….. ¿Hm? ¿Y esa niña?" pregunto confundida.

"Bueno… veras…." Le conté todo lo que había sucedido a _Fluttershy_.

"oh, pobre niña, menos mal que estabas ahí, que tanto pudo haber pasado" dijo _Fluttershy_ con preocupación.

"No lo sé, _*suspiro*_ será mejor que la lleve a mi habitación para que descanse, tu deberías hacer lo mismo _Fluttershy_ , hoy fue un día muy ocupado" dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú donde dormirás?" pregunto _Fluttershy_ empezando a preocuparse.

"Tranquila, yo dormiré en el sofá, es cómodo" respondí para que no se preocupara.

Al principio _Fluttershy_ quería que yo durmiera en su habitación y ella en el sofá, pero yo le dije que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, hasta que pude convencerla, después me deseo buenas noches y me beso en la mejilla, y me quede viendo como subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y decidí hacer lo mismo, subí a mi habitación, coloque con cuidado a la pequeña en la cama y la acobije, estuve un momento sentado en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo y después me levante y salí de la habitación, me di un baño y después me acosté en el sofá de la sala y me quede profundamente dormido.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Había amanecido en el pueblo de _ponyville_ , los ponis habían terminado de hacer sus deberes empacando el invierno, ahora solo faltaba la llegada de las aves del sur, y finalmente terminaron de empacar el invierno a tiempo y la primavera había llegado, todos estaban contemplando el bonito paisaje.

"No puedo creerlo, la primavera llego a tiempo, y tenemos que agradecértelo, de no ser por tu habilidad para organizar, todavía estaríamos discutiendo" dijo la alcaldesa asombrada.

"Y sip" dijo _Big Mac_ y todos comenzaron a reír.

"Fue un esfuerzo en equipo" dijo _Twilight_.

"Y ya que ayudaste a cada equipo, tenemos un chaleco oficial para ti, te damos el título de _Organizadora de todos los equipos_ " declaro la alcaldesa y _Rarity_ le entrego un chaleco con los colores de los 3 equipos.

"Wow, ni siquiera sé qué decir, gracias amigos ponis" dijo _Twilight_ emocionada.

"Y a partir de ahora, declaro que el invierno fue empacado a tiempo" dijo la alcaldesa y la gente se vuelve bananas pansho.

" _Spike_ se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando el último bloque de hielo de derrita" dijo _AppleJack_ señalando el bloque donde _Spike_ estaba durmiendo y todos volvieron a reír.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bueno papús y mamus de Fanfiction, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de hoy, lamento la demora en subir el capítulo pero tuve el famoso "bloqueo" y cada vez que quería ponerme a escribir no me salía nada, pero bueno creo que eso a ustedes les vale máuser xD._

 _No se olviden de compartirlo si les gusto, darle Follow y dejar su comentario si les está gustando cómo va el fic._

 _Sin más que decir, aquí se despide RED ANGEL._

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	11. El Llamado de la Chica

Qué onda papús y mamus de fanfiction, aquí su camarada RED ANGEL reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este estúpido y sensual fic, espero que disfruten este capítulo, bueno y sin más por agregar

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 11. La Llamada De La Chica**

Es un nuevo día en el pacifico pueblo de _ponyville_ en una mañana tranquila y fresca.

Nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela de _ponyville_ donde podemos ver a _Ángel_ junto con una pequeña pegaso de crin blanca, melena de color rojo, sus ojos de color azules, vestía una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos, la escuela de _ponyville_ " dijo _Ángel_ mirando el edificio.

"Vaya, es algo grande, y ¿estudiaste aquí cuando eras un potrillo papa?" pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad.

"hm, la verdad es que no, yo estudie en la escuela de dónde vengo, pero tengo buenas referencias de esta escuela" respondió con una sonrisa, en eso sale una pony de tierra, con crin purpura al igual que su cabello y cola, con la única diferencia que tenía una franja más clara en la parte de en medio, de ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco café, y una falda verde con flores como adorno simbolizando su _cutie mark_ y unas botas cafés, era la maestra _Cheerilee_ y esta se acercaba a ellos.

"Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos" dijo _Cheerilee_ con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días señorita, aquí le traigo a mi hija a su primer día de escuela" respondió _Angel_ con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso es cierto? Dime ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?" pregunto _Cheerilee_ poniéndose a su altura.

La pequeña miro al joven y este solo asintió.

" _Jin_ , me llamo _Jin_ " respondió la pequeña _Jin_ un poco nerviosa.

"Encantada de conocerte _Jin,_ yo soy la maestra _Cheerilee_ " dijo _Cheerilee_ con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien _Jin,_ ya casi es la hora, será mejor que entremos al salón para presentarte con tus compañeritos" dijo _Cheerilee_ poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a _Jin_ , esta dudo por unos segundos, pero al final le tomo la mano y se dirigieron hacia la escuela, pero antes de que entraran, _Jin_ corrió hacia el joven y le dio un abrazo de despedida y después regreso a donde estaba _Cheerilee_ y entraron a la escuela.

" _*snif* **snif*_ crecen tan rápido" dijo el joven fingiendo secarse unas lágrimas.

 _Ok, ok, seguramente se estarán preguntando que carajos es esto, ¿Porque Jin le dice papa? ¿Quién carajos es Jin?, bueno, si se preguntan esto último, déjenme decirles que no mamen, ¿Cómo no van a saber quién es Jin? Bueno,_ _ **en caso de que no**_ _, déjenme les etsplico =v, Jin es la pequeña que atacaron los bandidos y encontré enterrada en la nieve, la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta es que la adopte porque no quería que siguiera viviendo en la calle, tenía pensado hacer un capitulo acerca de su adopción, pero no se me ocurrió el cómo hacerlo ='v, gueno, sin más preguntas que resolver (creo xD) sigamos con esta melda =v._

 _ **En un aula de la escuela de ponyville**_

 _Cheerilee_ guio a _Jin_ por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de clases donde ella entra primero, donde los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos _(El salón de Apple Bloom)_ y en eso suena la campana que da inicio a las clases _._

"Guarden silencio por favor, tenemos que ver una lección importante" dijo _Cheerilee_ a los potros "pero antes de empezar, déjenme decirles que tendremos una nueva compañera este año, quiero que sean amables con ella y que la hagan sentir cómoda" "puedes pasar". Dijo _Cheerilee_ dándole paso a _Jin_ y esta se paró en frente de la clase _._

"Muy bien, dinos tu nombre, tu comida favorita y color favorito" le dijo _Cheerilee_ a _Jin._

"amm, hola… soy _Jin,_ me gusta el pie de manzana, y mi color favorito es el rojo" respondió _Jin_ con algo de nervios.

"Bienvenida _Jin,_ puedes sentarte en aquella banca desocupada atrás de _Apple Bloom_ " dijo señalando la banca que efectivamente estaba desocupada.

 _Jin_ se dirigió a sentarse en la banca a sentarse.

"Hola, soy _Apple Bloom_ " dijo una pony de tierra con crin amarilla, melena y cola roja, en su cabello tenía un moño rosa, ojos anaranjados, vestía una camisa verde con una manzana al centro como adorno y unos shorts de mezclilla.

"Hola" respondió _Jin_ con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien alumnos, como iba diciendo, hoy veremos una lección importante, hoy vamos a hablar sobre las _cutie mark_ " explico _Cheerilee_ mostrando unos dibujos de unas _cutie mark._

"¡Aburrido!" se quejó una potra de tierra, su crin era color purpura, ojos azules, su cola y melena eran moradas con una franja blanca en un lado, traía una blusa negra con una chaqueta amarilla, una falda gris con lo que parece ser unos shorts de licra debajo de esta, su cutie mark es una tiara, como la que lleva de adorno en la cabeza, _imagino que ya saben a quién me refiero_.

"Todos pueden ver mi _cutie mark_ , como todos, yo no nací con una _cutie mark,_ mi costado estaba en blanco" dijo _Cheerilee_ mostrando unas fotos de cuando era potra.

" _*suspiro de ternura*_ era muy hermosa" afirmó otra potra terrestre, su cabello era chino y color rojo, sus ojos eran morados y llevaba unas gafas color morado más oscuro y vestía con ropa escolar, una falda color azul y una sudadera color rosa.

"y un día cuando tenía su edad, desperté y descubrí que tenía una _cutie mark_ " dijo _Cheerilee_ mostrando la siguiente fotografía.

"¡Miren su cabello!" alguien exclamo y todos comenzaron a reír, _Jin_ también, aunque lo hacía en voz baja.

"Si, lo sé, pero esa melena era la moda de ese entonces" respondió _Cheerilee_ sin un poco apenada, pero viéndole el lado divertido "Había decidido convertirme en maestra y las flores representaban la esperanza de que podía ayudar a florecer a mis futuros alumnos si los regaba con conocimiento, las sonrisas representan el ánimo que les llevaba a mis pequeños ponis mientras aprendían". Explico lo que para ella significaba su _cutie mark_ "Ahora, alguien sabe ¿cuándo un pony obtiene su _cutie mark_?" pero no hubo respuesta "hmm, que tal tu _Jin,_ ¿Cuándo obtiene un pony su _cutie mark_?" pregunto dirigiéndose a _Jin._

"Bueno, am, mi papa me dijo que estas aparecen cuando alguien descubre su talento especial o la cosa que los hace especiales" respondió _Jin._

"Muy bien _Jin_ " comento _Cheerilee "_ una _cutie mark_ aparece en el costado de un pony cuando él o ella descubre ese algo especial que los hace diferentes de cualquier pony _"_ continuo con la explicación.

Mientras _Cheerilee_ continuaba con la clase y _Apple Bloom y Jin_ ponían atención, _Diamond Tiara_ hizo que casi castigaran a _Apple Bloom_ por pasar una nota en blanco, pero al final solo era para molestarla con el hecho de que no tenía una _cutie mark._

 _ **Después de clases**_

Era medio día y ya habían terminado las clases y todos los potrillos se dirigían a sus hogares, _Jin_ se había llevado bien con _Apple Bloom_ y al salir, a esta última se le notaba decaída y _Jin_ trataba de animarla.

"No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten, papa dice que las _cutie mark_ aparecen cuando sea el momento y que no debamos sentirnos mal al no tener una, podría haber un montón de posibilidades" dijo _Jin_ tratando de animarla.

 _Apple Bloom_ solo suspiro con tristeza.

"¿Quieres algo dulce? Tengo pastillas de menta, las hice yo misma" dijo _Twist_ tratando de animar a _Apple Bloom_ y esta solo negó con la cabeza "¡Te harán sonreír!" volvió a decir y _Apple Bloom_ volvió a decirle que no.

"¡Ugh!, no necesitamos oír discursos sobre cómo obtener _cutie marks_ , ósea, esperar a tu _cutie mark_ ya es historia, tú tienes la tuya, yo tengo la mía, todos las tenemos, oh, digo, ya casi todos las tenemos" dijo _Diamond Tiara_ burlándose de las 3 potrillas por su falta de _cutie mark._ "pero ustedes no se preocupen, aún están invitadas a mi fiesta el fin de semana" dijo en tono presumido.

"Va a ser asombrosa" agrego otra pony de tierra, con crin gris al igual que su cabello y cola, y estos tenían una parte de color más claro al igual que _Diamond Tiara_ , ojos morados y unas gafas celestes como accesorio, vestía una blusa morada, llevaba una falda rosa con un una parte blanca hasta la parte inferior, tenía unas botas moradas con un moño celeste, su _cutie mark_ es una cuchara con un corazón en la parte del mango, era _Silver Spoon._

"Es una fiesta para festejarme a mí y a mi fantástica _cutie mark_ , será inolvidable" añadió _Diamond Tiara_ más sal a la herida.

Y después hicieron su típico saludo, pero con la única diferencia es que están humanizadas, o como algunos lo llaman furrificadas =v. ()

"Déjenme en paz" dijo _Apple Bloom_ con tristeza ='v.

"Nos vemos el fin de semana" dijo _Silver Spoon_ y después de eso, ella y _Diamond Tiara_ se fueron riendo del lugar.

 _ **Más tarde**_

Nos encontramos en la casa de _Fluttershy_ donde _Jin_ iba llegando a casa después de su primer día en la escuela de _ponyville_ y encuentra al joven entrenando en el patio trasero.

Se podía ver al joven golpeando con la mano abierta un saco de boxeo que colgó de una de las ramas de un árbol, para luego alejarse un poco y concentrar su energía en la mano con la que estaba golpeando el saco.

" _*acumulando energía*_ muy bien, ahora…. _Rasengan_ " el joven dijo eso y una esfera se formó en su mano y este comenzó a correr hacia el saco y rápidamente lo golpeo con la esfera de energía que había recolectado y al momento del impacto se formó una cortina de humo, pero cuando se disipo, el saco solo tenía unos ligeros cortes.

" _*suspiro*_ aun no puedo sacar su potencial al 100%, pero me alegro de que pueda realizar el _Rasengan_ " dijo el joven.

"¡Hola papi! Ya llegue de la escuela" dijo _Jin_ para después abrazarlo.

"Hola _Jin_ , como te fue en tu primer día" dijo el joven con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Muy bien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo la pequeña pegaso un poco seria y rompiendo el abrazo.

"¿Aparte de la que me acabas de hacer? _=v_ , por supuesto mija, lo que quieras" respondió el joven en broma al principio.

"¿Tiene algo de malo no tener una _cutie mark_?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No tiene nada de malo, es solo que aún no sabes cuál es tu talento, es como de dónde vengo, muchos no saben a qué se van a dedicar porque no han encontrado algo en lo que les gustaría hacer, pero tarde o temprano, llegara el día en que se decidan, igual con las _cutie mark_ , llegara el día en el que obtendrás tu _cutie mark_ el" respondió el joven un poco serio "¿Por qué?" dijo esto último dándose una idea del motivo de la pregunta.

"Por nada en especial, solo que en clase vimos todo lo referente a las _cutie mark_ y como alguien la puede obtener, pero a una amiga que conocí, la molestan por no tener una _cutie mark_ " respondió _Jin._

"Ya veo" _(No cabe duda de a quien se refiere)._

"Otra pregunta" dijo _Jin_ sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

"Si ¿dime?" respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué era esa extraña magia que usaste? y que llamaste _Ra…. Ra_ " no podía completar el nombre de la técnica.

" _Rasengan_ mi niña, el _Rasengan_ es una técnica en donde el que la usa emite una gran cantidad de energía desde la mano para luego hacerla girar en todas las direcciones, obteniendo un gran poder destructivo" respondió el joven _(Wikipedia prros =v)_ "¿Y qué te hace pensar que es magia?" ahora pregunto el joven.

"Es que además de ver el cómo obtener las _cutie mark_ , vimos también un poco de magia básica" respondió _Jin._

" _(Valla, esa no me la esperaba, que yo recuerde, en el capítulo original solo ven el tema de las cutie mark)_ ¡Oye, qué bien! ¿Qué vieron acerca de la magia?" pregunto curioso el joven.

"Solo lo básico, como magia en esfera y hechizos de protección" respondió _Jin_ con una sonrisa.

"Pero ¿No debería haber una hora en específico para que los unicornios aprendan magia, en lugar de darles las clases de magia a todos?" preguntó el joven confundido.

"La maestra _Cheerilee_ , dijo que venía en el programa que le dieron, y ella tampoco entendía porque nos tenían que dar clases de magia a todos" respondió _Jin_ rascándose la cabeza.

" _(Esa tampoco me la esperaba, sí que hay cambios debido a mi presencia, yo que pensaba que solo iban a ser mínimos, pero mira, ahora tengo una hija)_ hmm, ya veo" dijo el joven rascándose su mentón.

" _Ángel_ … oh, hola _Jin_ ya está listo el almuerzo" se escuchó la voz de _Fluttershy_ desde una ventana.

"Ya vamos _Fluttershy,_ ven _Jin,_ puedes seguirme contando tu día a mí y a _Fluttershy_ mientras comemos" dijo el joven mientras él y _Jin_ entraban a la casa para comer.

 _ **Un rato más tarde**_

Después de comer, _Ángel y Jin_ fueron al centro de _ponyville_ para surtir las provisiones de _Fluttershy_ when se encontraron con _AppleJack y Apple Bloom_ que estaban vendiendo manzanas, whando _Apple Bloom_ los vio y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

"Hola _Ángel,_ hola _Jin_ " dijo _Apple Bloom_ saludándolos.

"Hola _Apple Bloom_ , ¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

"No muy bien, no eh podido vender una manzana…. ¿No quieres comprarme una manzana?" pregunto _Apple Bloom_ con los ojos brillosos.

"Bueno… aunque no esté en la lista de compras que nos dio _Fluttershy_ , por ti, comprare una manzana" respondió el joven con una cálida sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" se le iluminaron más los ojos a _Apple Bloom._

"De veritas, de veritas" respondió el joven al estilo de _Burro_ de _Shrek_.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo abrazándolo alegremente " _Apple Jack_ , necesito una manzana para _Ángel_ " rompió el abrazo y fue con _Apple Jack_ para conseguir la manzana.

"¿Conoces a _Apple Bloom_ papa?" pregunto _Jin_ algo confundida.

"Claro, su hermana _AppleJack_ es una de mis amigas, además, trabajo con ellos en su granja y a veces platicamos un poco" respondió el joven.

"¿ _AppleJack_? Me suena ese nombre" afirmo _Jin._

"Claro que te suena, es la vaquera que estuvo con nosotros en tu fiesta de bienvenida que te hizo _Pinkie Pie_ " respondió el joven recordándole.

"Ah, ¿la que te decía compañero?" ya la ubico.

"Ella mera" afirmo el joven.

"¡Hola compañero! Es bueno verte por aquí y me alegro de que le compraras una manzana a mi hermana" dijo _AppleJack_ acercándose al joven y a la pequeña "Hola pequeña _Jin_ " se puso a su altura.

"H-hola" dijo _Jin_ con nervios escondiéndose detrás del joven.

"No es nada _AppleJack,_ me gusta ayudar" respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

En eso llega _Apple Bloom_ con la manzana que le había pedido el joven.

"Aquí tiene su manzana, gracias por comprar con nosotras" dijo _Apple Bloom_ dándole la manzana con una sonrisa.

"Gracias a usted señorita" respondió el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Esta pequeña potrilla, ha estado muy impaciente por obtener su _cutie mark_ lo antes posible debido a una fiesta con sus amigas y no sabe si ir" dijo _AppleJack._

"¿Ah shi? Creo que _Jin_ me había comentado de esa fiesta, la verdad no le veo nada de malo el hecho de que no tenga una _cutie mark,_ ya se lo había comentado a _Jin_ " respondió el joven.

"Oye _Apple Bloom_ ¿Crees que te sentirías mejor si vas con _Jin_ y con _Twist_ a la fiesta?" le pregunto _Apple Jack._

"ujum" expreso _Apple Bloom_ en afirmación.

"Ahí lo tienes, apuesto a que las 3 se van a divertir juntas, ahora vallan a buscar a su amiga" dijo _Apple Jack_ animándolas.

"¡Sí! Vamos _Jin_ " dijo _Apple Bloom_ animada.

 _Jin_ solo volteo a ver al joven.

"Ve con _Apple Bloom_ y diviértete, me puedo encargar solo del resto no te preocupes" le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

 _Jin_ lo abrazo, le pidió que se agachara para darle un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias.

Después ella y _Apple Bloom_ se fueron en búsqueda de _Twist._

 _ **Más tarde en la casa de Twist**_

 _Apple Bloom y Jin_ habían llegado a la casa de _Twist_ y luego tocaron la puerta, _Twist_ no tardo en abrir la puerta

"oh, hola _Apple Bloom,_ hola _Jin_ , ¿qué pasa?" dijo _Twist_ con una sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando, tal vez podríamos ir a la fiesta de _Diamond Tiara_ nosotras 3, tú no tienes _cutie mark, Jin_ no tiene _cutie mark_ y yo no tengo _cutie mark_ " dijo _Apple Bloom_.

"B-bueno… es que" se quitó el delantal que tenía revelando su _cutie mark_ que consistía de un corazón hecho con 2 bastones de dulce.

"¡No esta súper mi _cutie mark_! Siempre me ha gustado hacer mis propios dulces, pero me llevo un tiempo descubrir que ese era mi talento suuuper especial, ¿Muy dulce no?" dijo _Twist_ feliz por haber conseguido su _cutie mark._

 _Apple Bloom_ se desanimó.

"Si… muy…. dulce" dijo con cabizbaja.

"Pero… no quiere decir que no vallamos a la _cutie-fiesta_ juntas, aun van a ir a la fiesta ¿cierto?" pregunto _Twist._

En eso iban pasando _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon._

"Claro que irán" se metió _Diamond Tiara_.

"Ni que ser las únicas ponis sin _cutie mark_ fuera lo más vergonzoso del mundo" agrego _Silver Spoon_ y luego de eso, las dos se fueron riendo.

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _Apple Bloom y Jin_ estaban sentadas a lado de un pozo de agua, _Apple Bloom_ estaba bien sad alav por los comentarios de _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ y _Jin_ trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

"No te preocupes por lo que digan esas niñas _Apple Bloom_ , no tiene nada de malo no tener una _cutie mark_ , ellas solo te molestan porque ellas ya las tienen, si no las tuvieran, no te dirían nada" dijo _Jin_ tratando de animarla.

 _Apple Bloom_ solo suspiro.

"Wow, parece que ciertas ponis tienen una nube oscura en sus cabezas" dijo _Rainbow_ desde una gran nube oscura que yacía en las cabezas de las niñas "Déjenme hacer algo al respecto" después de decir eso, rápidamente mando la gran nube alav.

"¿Qué les pasa nenas?" pregunto _Rainbow Dash._

 _Apple Bloom_ tomo aire y….

"hayuna _cutiefiesta_ estatardeytodoslosponisdenuestraclaseestaranahitodostienen _cutiemarks_ ynosotrasqueremosnuestras _cutiemarks_ peroyonosoybuenavendiendomanzanasynoseenquenoseabuenaJinperorealmentequeremosiralafiestaperocomovamosairalafiestasinotenemos _cutiemark_ mihermanay _Ángel_ dicenquelastendremosalgundiapero…" vuelve a respirar "La queremos ahora" a la madre, el rap god de _Eminem_ se queda corto alav.

"¿ _Cutie mark_? Yo puedo conseguirles una _cutie mark_ a las 2 enseguida" dijo _Rainbow_ inflando el poco pecho que tiene =v.

"Pero, su hermana y mi papa dicen que eso lleva tiempo, tenemos que esperar a que suceda" dijo _Jin._

¿Por qué esperar algo cuando puedes hacer que pase? Contesto _Rainbow_.

"Pero… _AppleJack y Ángel_ dicen que…." _Apple Bloom_ no pudo completar su oración.

"¿A quién le van a creer? A ¿ _AppleJack_? A ¿Un mono sin pelo? O a la primera de su clase en tener su _cutie mark_ " dijo _Rainbow Dash_.

"Oye, no hables así de mi papa" dijo _Jin…_ _si no hables así de su papa =v._

"Siempre me gusto volar, pero nunca iba tan rápido a ningún lugar, fue hasta mi primera carrera que descubrí una seria necesidad a la velocidad… y _khazaam_ , esta hermosura apareció rápido como un rayo" dijo _Rainbow_ orgullosa de su _cutie mark._

 _ **20 minutos después (inserten voz del Negas nenes)**_

 _Apple Bloom, Jin y Rainbow Dash_ estaban entrenando en el parque que _Ángel_ acostumbraba usar para entrenar.

"Muy bien, estiren esas articulaciones deben estar listas, la clave aquí es probar todas las cosas posibles lo más rápido posible, algo debe llevarlas a sus _cutie marks_ ¿Están listas?" dijo _Rainbow_ dando instrucciones.

"Estamos listas" respondieron al unísono.

"Pregunte ¿Están listas?" volvió a decir con más emoción.

"Estamos listas" volvieron a responder al unísono pero con más emoción.

Luego de esto probaron muchas actividades, lo primero fue malabares con unas pelotas, pero se les terminaron cayendo, lo siguiente fue volar, naturalmente a _Jin_ no se le dificulto ya que además de ser una pegaso, _Ángel_ le enseño a volar, pero _Apple Bloom_ no tuvo la misma suerte y al momento de tomar impulso para volar con un artefacto que tenía consigo se tropezó con un insecto =v y termino en el suelo, después probaron el karate e intentaron golpear un saco de boxeo, pero al momento de golpearlo, les dolió debido a que el saco estaba duro, _Jin_ se preguntaba cómo es que _Ángel_ podía golpearlo y no sentir nada, después intentaron volar unos cometas como _Roberto_ ='v _(el niño de la rosa de Guadalupe que dice "ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto")_ lo estaban haciendo bien pero al final sus cometas se enredaron y terminaron destrozados en el suelo, y por ultimo probaron el ultra patinaje, lo estaban haciendo bien, pero _Apple Bloom_ tropezó ocasionando que los 3 potros que iban detrás de ellas chocaran entre si intentando no golpearlas.

 _ **Después de haber intentado muchas cosas wuuu xD**_

Después de intentar varias cosas, _Rainbow Dash, Jin y Apple Bloom_ regresaron al parque en donde empezaron.

"Ya intentamos esto, y esto, y esto" decía _Rainbow_ mientras veía en su lista las cosas que habían hecho.

En eso pasaron _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ y _Diamond Tiara_ traía cargando en sus brazos un pishi regalote así bien mamalon we __hablando de lo que sería para ellas no tener una _cutie mark_ , _Apple Bloom_ al verlas, se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

"Probamos eso, probamos eso" _Rainbow_ seguía mirando su lista.

"Estoy perdida, ¡perdida! Jamás encontrare algo en lo que sea buena" dijo _Apple Bloom_ derrotada mientras salía del arbusto.

"Creo que serias buena comiendo pastelillos" apareció _Pinkie Pie_ señores xD.

"¿Comiendo pastelillos?" dijeron _Jin y Apple Bloom_ al unísono mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por la idea de comer pastelillos (y a quien no).

"¿Comiendo pastelillos?" exclamo _Rainbow_ no pareciéndole una buena idea.

"¡Comiendo pastelillos~!" repitió _Pinkie_ mientras daba saltitos.

"Agradecemos tu ayuda _Rainbow Dash_ , eres una buena entrenadora y aprendimos mucho de ti y estamos seguras de que aprenderemos mucho más, pero ¡Tenemos que comer pastelillos!" dijo _Apple Bloom_ dando unos pasos hacia atrás seguida de _Jin_ "Te veremos en la _cutie fiesta_ " ahora lo dijeron al unísono y se fueron siguiendo a _Pinkie Pie_.

 _ **En Sugar Cube Corner**_.

Ya habían llegado a _SCC_ y _Pinkie Pie_ estaba sacando sus materiales de cocina.

"No puedo creer que no se nos haya ocurrido antes, una _cutie mark_ de comer pastelillos, es tan obvio" dijo _Apple Bloom_ entrando a la cocina.

"En ese caso, mi papa debe tener una _cutie mark_ de comer lo que mama _Fluttershy_ cocina _=D_ " dijo _Jin_ recordando todo lo que _Ángel_ come debido a los entrenamientos.

"Muy bien, ¿Dónde están los pastelillos? Estamos listas para comerlos" decía _Apple Bloom_ mientras miraba en los gabinetes en búsqueda de pastelillos.

"Yo no tengo pastelillos" dijo _Pinkie_ acercándose a ellas " _*respiración de que se le vino una idea*_ pero creo que serían buenas ayudándome a hacerlos"dijo con una sonrisa mientras les ponía a ambas un gorro de chef.

"Bueno, tal vez una _cutie mark_ de cocinar pastelillos estaría bien ¿no crees _Apple Bloom?_ " dijo _Jin_ con una sonrisita.

" _Necesitas solo una taza de harina y luego añadir, agrega algo dulce no amargo, pongan sal un poquitín, hornear es fácil hazlo así, unas gotas de vainilla solo un poco más cuatro contaras y perfecto lo harás un día, ¡Cup cakes! Son deliciosos ¡Cup cakes! Ven pruébalos ¡Son Cup cakes! ¡Cup cakes! ¡Cup cakes! ¡Cup cakes! "_ La canción de los cup cakes de _Pinkie Pie._

Luego de un rato cocinando cup cakes, la cocina termino hecha un desastre, vasijas sucias, mezcla tirada por todos lados y habían tirado la harina y para acabarla de amolar, se les quemaron los cup cakes…. Otra vez ='v.

"Vaya, estos se ven mejores que los anteriores" dijo _Pinkie_ en su clásico tono alegre.

Después _Pinkie_ tomo uno de los intentos de cup cakes y empezó a comerlo, _Jin y Apple Bloom_ vieron como _Pinkie_ se comía el cup cake que decidieron tomar uno cada una y comerlo, pero no les gusto como les quedaron.

"Creo que no servimos para ser reposteras" dijo _Jin_ algo decaída.

"hay que aceptarlo, tendremos el costado en blanco para siempre" agrego _Apple Bloom._

"No te desanimes _Apple Bloom_ , seguro encontraremos algo en lo que seamos buenas" dijo _Jin_ optimista.

En eso llega _Twilight_ a la escena del crimen.

"Wow, ¿qué paso aquí?" pregunto _Twilight_ al ver el desastre de la cocina.

" _Jin, Apple Bloom y yo_ hicimos pastelillos ¿quieres uno?" le ofreció _Pinkie_ acercándole la charola con los pastelillos quemados.

"N-no gracias, no es que no se vean _*risita nerviosa*_ deliciosos" dijo _Twilight_ tratando de no sonar grosera, en eso siente como alguien la jala de la falda.

" _Twilight_ tienes que ayudarnos" dijo _Apple Bloom_ llamando la atención de _Twilight._

"¿Qué les pasa?" dijo _Twilight_ en tono de preocupación.

 _Aquí Apple Bloom le cuenta todo lo que pasaron ella y Jin a Twilight_ , _y cuando termino de contarle todo._

"Amm, no comprendo, como les puedo ayudar" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"Podrías usar tu magia para que así aparezcan nuestras _cutie mark_ " agrego _Jin._

"ah no niñas, una _cutie mark_ es algo que un pony debe descubrir por sí mismo" respondió _Twilight_ dándoles el sermón.

"Por favor inténtalo" suplico _Apple Bloom._

"Lo siento pero…" no pudo completar esa oración.

"ay, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor" insistieron las 2.

"Está bien, está bien" _Twilight_ accedió.

 _Twilight_ hizo brillar su cuerno y les dio a las niñas sus _cutie mark_ , a _Apple Bloom_ le dio un carrito lleno de manzanas y a _Jin_ le dio unos corazones, pero su emoción no duro mucho ya que las _cutie marks_ en seguida desaparecieron, _Twilight_ lo intento un par de veces más pero con el mismo resultado.

 _Apple Bloom_ se puso sad "es inútil, ¡INUTIL! Nunca obtendré mi _cutie mark_ " dijo derrotada.

A diferencia de _Apple Bloom_ , _Jin_ se lo tomo más positivamente al recordar las palabras de _Ángel_.

"Bueno, al parecer es como papa dice, _todo a su tiempo_ " dijo con una sonrisita y siguió a _Apple Bloom_ fuera de la cocina.

"Ni de broma voy a ir a la….." no pudo completar la frase ya que sin querer queriendo llego a la fiesta.

Había muchos ponis en la fiesta, unos comiendo de la mesa de bocadillos, otros bailando, también bebiendo ponche, uno que otro probo los cup cakes y no les gustaron =v, estaban también todos los de la clase de _Jin y Apple Bloom_ , y esta última se escondió detrás de _Jin._

"¿Cómo pude olvidar la hora? ¿Cómo pude olvidar que _Pinkie Pie_ seria la anfitriona? ¿Cómo pude olvidar que sería en _Sugar Cube Corner_?" cuestionaba _Apple Bloom. (Que coincidencia ¿no lo creen? xD)_

"Yo ni sabía =3" respondió _Jin_ en tono juguetón.

"No olviden sus gorros de fiesta, olvida olvidadizas" dijo _Pinkie_ poniéndoles un sombrero de fiesta a cada una y después se fue dando saltitos.

 _Apple Bloom_ quería salir de la fiesta a toda costa antes de que alguien la vea y comenzó a usar a _Jin_ de escudo para evitar que la vieran, ya estaban a punto de salir whando…

" _Apple Bloom, Jin_ vinieron, después de lo que le paso a _Twist_ temía que ya no vinieran, que bueno que _Jin_ te hizo recapacitar sobre tu _cutie mark_ , esas cosas pasan cuando deban pasar, si lo apresuras te vuelves loca" les decía _AppleJack_ mientras las alejaba de la salida "las voy a dejar en paz, sus amigas quieren hablarles" dijo alejándose de ellas.

Y ¿quiénes son esas amigas? Efectivamente damas y caballeros, eran nada más y nada menos y nada más que… _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ y estas se acercaban con malicia en sus rostros.

 _Apple Bloom_ rápidamente le quito el chaleco a _Jin_ y se lo puso de falda.

"Miren quienes están aquí" dijo _Diamond Tiara_ con un tono de _"baia baia"._

"Que linda ropa _Apple Bloom_ jejeje" dijo _Silver Spoon_ en sarcasmo.

"Es algo que encontré de último momento" respondió _Apple Bloom._

"Si resalta tu _cutie mark_ , a no espera tú no tienes y _Jin_ tampoco" dijo _Diamond Tiara._

"Si tengo _cutie mark_ " respondió _Apple Bloom_ mientras que _Jin_ solo veía en silencio.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" cuestiono _Silver Spoon._

"amm… desde hace unas horas" respondió _Apple Bloom._

"¿ah sí? Quiero verla" dijo _D.T_ para poner nerviosa a _Apple Bloom._

"amm, no debería, no puedo, mi _cutie mark_ es tan fantásticamente asombrosa que temo que si la presumo, todos me pondrían atención a mí y no a ti ¿cierto _Jin_?" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"¿Qué? _" *Apple Bloom le da un pequeño codazo*_ "Ah, sí, su _cutie mark_ es tan asombrosa, yo ya la vi" dijo _Jin_ respaldando al barrio _._

"Te imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería ser opacada en tu propia _cutie fiesta_ " agrego _Apple Bloom_ para que ya no la molestaran.

"Ah, olvídalo, que al cabo que ni quería" dijo _D.T._

"Muy bien, si nos disculpan, vamos a ir a saludar, disfruta de tu fiesta" dijo _Apple Bloom_ llevándose a _Jin_ con ella.

Todo iba bien, _Apple Bloom_ se había librado de las burlas, pero no contaban con la astucia de la mesa de bocadillos, _Apple Bloom_ se atoro en una de las esquinas y al momento de hacer fuerza, el chaleco se soltó de su cadera y cayó al suelo revelando el hecho de que _Apple Bloom_ no tenía _cutie mark._

Rápidamente _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ aparecieron en la escena como buitres a punto de comerse a su presa.

"Wow, esa _cutie mark_ es sorprendente" dijo _S.S_ en sarcasmo.

"Buen intento _caderas en blanco_ " se burlaron _D.T y S.S_ y la gente comenzó a reír.

"¿Tiene algún problema tener las caderas en blanco?" dijo _Jin_ algo molesta.

"Si, pasa algo con las caderas en blanco" se escuchó a alguien en el fondo.

Debajo de una mesa salieron una pequeña unicornio y una pequeña pegaso, la unicornio tenía crin blanca, su cabello y cola eran color rosa y morado, llevaba una diadema rosa como adorno, tenía ojos verdes, vestía una camisa rosa con rayas blancas y llevaba un suéter de manga corta rosa, tenía una falda amarilla y llevaba unas botas rosas, mientras que la pegaso, tenía crin naranja, sus ojos eran de un color morado más oscuro, su cabello era corto y color morado al igual que su cola, vestía una camisa gris con una chaqueta negra y unos shorts verdes, llevaba unas botas negras.

"El problema significa que ellas no tienen nada de especial" respondió _Silver Spoon_.

"No, significa que están llenas de potencial" dijo la unicornio blanca poniéndose a lado de _Apple Bloom._

"Significa que pueden ser buenas en lo que sea, las posibilidades son casi infinitas" dijo la pegaso naranja poniéndose al lado de _Jin_.

"Podrían ser unas grandes científicas, o unas talentosas artistas, o escritoras famosas, o incluso podrían llegar a ser alcaldesas de _ponyville_ algún día" agrego la unicornio.

"Y no están estancadas como ustedes 2" remato la pegaso.

 _Bum perra en tu cara…. Ok no xD, sigamos…_

"oigan, esta es mi fiesta ¿Por qué se ponen de parte de ellas?" pregunto _D.T._

La unicornio y la pegaso se miraron y asintieron para después revelar que ellas tampoco tenían _cutie mark._

"Mira _Apple Bloom_ , tampoco tienen _cutie marks_ , creí que éramos las únicas" dijo _Jin._

"Creí que éramos las únicas 2 también" dijo la pegaso naranja.

"En lo personal, creo que ustedes 4 son unas ponis muy afortunadas" dijo _Twilight_ con una sonrisa.

"¿Afortunadas? ¿En que son afortunadas?" pregunto _D.T_ incrédula.

"Ellas aún pueden saborear la emoción de descubrir quiénes son y lo que deben ser" dijo _Twilight_.

"Y tienen mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, no solo una tarde" _AppleJack_ dijo esto último hacia _Apple Bloom._

Todos los potrillos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las 4 potrillas y les prestaban más atención a ellas que a _D.T._

"Me llamo _Scootaloo_ " dijo la pegaso naranja.

"Y yo soy _Sweetie Belle_ " dijo la unicornio blanca.

" _Apple Bloom_ " dijo _Apple Bloom_ presentándose.

"Y yo _Jin_ " dijo _Jin_ dando por terminada las presentaciones.

 _ **Más tarde en la fiesta**_

Todos los ponis se la estaban pasando a toda máuser menos _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ , ya que _Diamond Tiara_ se aisló de la fiesta y no quería hablar con nadie, al contrario de ella, _Silver Spoon_ quería pasársela bien, pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola.

Y en una mesa estaban sentadas las 4 nuevas amigas.

"Estaba pensando, ahora que somos amigas… porque somos amigas ¿verdad?" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Como no serlo, si somos muy parecidas; no tenemos _cutie marks_ , _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_ nos vuelven locas" dijo _Scootaloo._

"Totalmente locas" agrego _Sweetie Belle._

Las 4 comenzaron a reír.

"Muy bien, ahora que somos amigas ¿Qué tal si las 4 trabajamos juntas para averiguar quiénes somos y lo que debemos hacer?" sugirió _Apple Bloom._

"uh, uh, podríamos fundar nuestra propia sociedad secreta" agrego _Sweetie Belle._

"Me agrada la idea" dijo _Jin._

"¿Una sociedad secreta? Sí, pero necesitamos un nombre" dijo _Apple Bloom_ llevando su mano a su mentón.

" _¿Las_ _cutie mark 4?_ " sugirió _Scootaloo._

"¿ _Las fantásticas cutietasticas?_ " sugirió _Sweetie Belle._

"¿ _The Queens of cutie mark?_ " sugirió _Jin._

"¿y que tal, _Las cutie mark crusaders_?" sugirió _Apple Bloom_.

"Es perfecto" a _Scootaloo_ le gusto.

"Esto va a ser excelente" a _Sweetie Bell_ también.

"Va a ser divertido" a _Jin_ también.

"Vamos a ser imparables" termino _Apple Bloom._

"¿Qué tal si celebramos con estos deliciosos pastelillos?" dijo _Scootaloo_ tomando un pastelillo.

"emm, no te recomiendo que te lo comas" dijo _Jin_ impidiendo que _Scootaloo_ coma.

"Vamos a ver si tienen galletas" sugirió _Sweetie Belle._

"Si" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Vamos" continuo _Scootaloo._

"Me encantan las galletas" termino _Jin._

 _ **Al terminar la fiesta**_

La fiesta continuo por más de 1 hora y cuando termino, ya era de noche y cada quien se fue para su casa, menos _AppleJack y Apple Bloom_ quienes llevaron a _Jin_ hasta casa de _Fluttershy_ , y cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que _Ángel_ se dirigía a ellas.

"Hola, _AppleJack,_ hola _Apple Bloom_ , hola mi niña, estaba de camino a recogerte pero por lo que veo se me adelantaron" dijo el joven rascándose la nuca.

"¡Hola papi!" dijo _Jin_ y rápidamente fue a abrazarlo y el joven correspondió el abrazo.

"Muchas gracias _AppleJack,_ de verdad te agradezco que le hayas echado un ojo" dijo el joven agradecido.

"No te preocupes compañero, lo hago con gusto" respondió _AppleJack_ con una sonrisa "Bueno, si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a casa, alguien aquí tiene que dormir" dijo refiriéndose a _Apple Bloom._

"Lo sé, aquí también hay alguien que debe irse a dormir" dijo el joven mientras le acariciaba la melena a _Jin_ y esta solo sonreía _._

"Muy bien, despídete _Apple Bloom_ " le dijo _Apple Jack_ a _Apple Bloom._

"Adiós _Ángel,_ adiós _Jin_ , nos vemos mañana" se despidió _Apple Bloom._

"Hasta mañana _Apple Bloom,_ Hasta mañana _Apple Jack_ " dijo _Jin_ despidiéndose también.

Después de eso, cada quien tomo su camino, y el joven y la pequeña pegaso regresaron a casa y se dispusieron a cenar mientras _Jin_ le contaba a _Ángel_ como estuvo la fiesta y el cómo hiso nuevas amigas, después de cenar, _Ángel_ le ayudo a _Jin_ a bañarse y después del baño, llevo a _Jin_ a su recamara que al principio era de él, pero ahora la usa _Jin_ y él duerme en la sala, arropo a _Jin_ y le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Luego de dormir a _Jin_ , _Ángel_ entro al baño y se metió a bañar, después de haberse bañado, fue a la sala y se acomodó en el sofá para quedarse dormido.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bueno papus y mamus de fanfiction, hasta aquí vamos a dejar el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden darle un me encorazona, dejar su comentario y compartirlo con sus amigos si les gusto._

 _Aprovecho para decirles que mañana 16 de junio cumplo años prros_

 _Eehhhh fiesta prros xD._

 _Bueno otra cosita, ahora si tratare de subir un nuevo capítulo por semana como lo estuve haciendo los primeros episodios._

 _Se despide, su camarada RED ANGEL._

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._

 _P.D. Si tienen alguna duda, siéntanse libres de comentarla en los comentarios y se las responderé sin ningún problema._

 _Ahora si Bye xD._


	12. Las predicciones de Pinkie

Qué onda papus y mamus de fanfiction aquí su camarada RED ANGEL reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia toda sukulempta y ermoza xD, gueno, sin más pendejadas de mi parte

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 12. Las Predicciones de** _ **Pinkie**_

Es un día normal en el pacifico pueblo de _ponyville_ , nos encontramos con el joven quien hacia su trabajo en _Sweet Apple Acres_ golpeando los árboles para que así caigan las manzanas, en este caso, el trabajo era un poco más duro debido a que _AppleJack_ decidió hacer una bodega en donde guardar las manzanas.

"¡Ahhhhhh! _*golpe*_ fiu, que calor hace, hace más calor que en _Monterrey_ " sé que exagero pero en verdad hace calor ='v.

"Muy buen trabajo compañero ¿porque no tomas un vaso de jugo de manzana para el calor?" dijo _AppleJack_ ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo con hielo.

"Me encantaría, gracias _Jacky_ " tomo el vaso y comenzó a tomarse el jugo.

"a todo esto ¿para qué necesitamos una bodega de manzanas?" tengo curiosidad.

"Para tener suficientes manzanas para los pedidos, además de que las manzanas sobrantes no se echen a perder" respondió _AppleJack_ con una sonrisa.

"hmm, ya veo… muy bien, gracias por la bebida _Jacky_ , ahora volveré al trabajo" dije lleno de energía.

"Detén tus caballos un momento compañero" me detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"Puedes tomarte la tarde libre, podemos encargarnos del resto" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero… ¿estas segura? Por mí no hay ningún problema en quedarme a hacer el trabajo" dije dudando un poco de lo que dijo.

"Aprecio eso compañero pero no tienes de que preocuparte, solo falta llevar las manzanas hacia la bodega, puedes estar tranquilo" respondió.

"¿Estas totalmente segura?" insistí.

"Absolutamente compañero" volvió a responder.

"Bueno, está bien, pero si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme" dije levantando el pulgar.

Después de eso procedí a retirarme y cuando iba en la entrada de la granja.

"¿Ya te vas _Ángel_?" dijo _Apple Bloom_ sentada en una cerca.

"Si, tu hermana me dio la tarde libre" respondí.

"¿No quieres quedarte a jugar? Termine con mis tareas" pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Me encantaría _manzanita_ , pero le prometí a _Fluttershy_ que le ayudaría a llevar a una población de ranas hacia el pantano _Froggy Bottom,_ jugaremos la próxima vez ¿está bien?" le respondí.

"¿ _M-manzanita?"_ pregunto un poco sonrojada, se sacó de onda por como la llame.

"Ah sí, me gusto para tu apodo ¿no te gusta?" pregunte.

"N-no es eso, solo me sorprendiste, es un lindo apodo" respondió con una sonrisa

"Sabía que te gustaría, bueno ahora si me voy yendo, nos vemos luego _manzanita_ " dije despidiéndome.

"Adiós _Ángel_ , mándale un saludo a _Jin"_ dijo agitando su mano como despedida.

"De tu parte _Apple Bloom_ " le respondí y me fui.

 _ **Un rato después**_

El joven iba caminando por el centro de _ponyville_ whando vio a _Twilight_ y a _Pinkie Pie_ y esta última sostenía una sombrilla sobre su cabeza y su cola se agitaba, él sabía lo que eso significaba y de un momento a otro a _Twilight_ le cayó una rana del cielo en la cabeza, el anfibio dijo _"croar"_ xD.

"Te dijo: _Buena atrapada_ en sapo" dijo _Pinkie_ traduciendo lo que dijo el sapo, creo que se dé dónde vino.

"Ay, lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien _Twilight Sparkle_? No pude resistir ver el estanque tan sobrepoblado con tantos sapos saltando unos sobre otros, así que decidí llevar a todos los que pudiera al pantano _Froggy Bottom_ " dijo _Fluttershy_ mientras cargaba unas canastas llenas de sapos y atrás de ella estaba _Jin_ cargando una canasta medio llena con sapos.

"Era de esperarse" dijo _Twilight_ con sarcasmo.

La pequeña _Jin_ se percató de la presencia de _Ángel_ "Hola papi, mira le estoy ayudando a mama _Fluttershy_ " dijo alegremente.

"Hola mi niña, eso puedo verlo, pórtate bien y ayúdale a _Fluttershy_ en lo que necesite ¿sí?" dije mirando al cielo.

"Claro que si" respondió con una sonrisa

"Adiós" dijo _Fluttershy_ para después irse junto con _Jin_ hacia el pantano no sin antes recoger el sapo que había caído en la cabeza de _Twilight._

"Hola _Twilight,_ hola _Pinkie_ , hola _Spike_ ¿Qué cuentan?" me acerque a ellos para saludarlos.

"Hola _Ángel_ ¿sabías que _Pinkie_ tiene un _Pinkie-Sentido_?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"jeje de hecho si, ella misma me lo conto cuando llegue aquí" respondí su pregunta.

"Ay por favor, ¿tú también crees en eso? Y lo de hace un momento solo fue casualidad que ese sapo cayera del cielo nada más porque ella dijo que caería algo, solo fue una coincidencia" dijo _Twilight_ molesta.

En eso llega _Pinkie_ agitada.

"¡Mi cola, mi cola! ¡Se agita, se agita! Va a caer algo más" dijo _Pinkie_ exaltada, _Spike_ se escondió en una de las piernas de _Twilight._

"Ay _Pinkie_ vamos, nada más se va a caeeeeeeeeeeer" y cayó en una gran zanja.

"Ay no, _Twilight_ cayó, ¿Es seguro ir a ayudarla?" pregunto _Spike_ como precaución.

"Está bien, mi cola no se agita" respondió _Pinkie_ y después se fue dando saltitos muy alegremente.

"¿Estas bien _Twi_? Déjame ayudarte" le extendí la mano y ella se agarró y la ayude a salir de ahí.

"Gracias _Ángel_ " dijo agradecida.

"De nada" respondí con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamo _Spike_.

"Ay por favor" dijo _Twilight_ nada convencida por lo que acaba de pasar.

En eso llega _Apple Jack_

" _Twilight_ ¿Por qué estabas metida ahí?" pregunto confundida.

"Porque _Pinkie Pie_ lo predijo ¿Cierto amigo?" respondió _Spike._

"Axacto, la cola de _Pinkie_ se agito y luego _Twilight_ cayó" respondí.

"En serio ustedes dos, no fue así, dos coincidencias seguidas pueden ser improbables, pero es más fácil que creer que su cola agitada predice el futuro" dijo _Twilight_ aún no convencida.

"¿Cola agitada? ¿ _Pinkie-Sentido_?" _Apple Jack_ se asustó y rápidamente se escondió detrás de mí y miraba el cielo, en serio ¿Qué tienen en esconderse detrás de mí? Que alguien me explique =v.

"Descuida es seguro, la predicción ya se cumplió" dijo _Spike_ para que estuviera tranquila.

"Espera ¿No me digas que tú también crees en eso?" preguntó _Twilight_ incrédula.

"Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero, los que vivimos en _ponyville_ desde siempre, aprendimos con el tiempo que si se empieza a agitar, debes escuchar" explico _Apple Jack._

"Además es más fácil creer que _Pinkie_ tiene poderes a que una extraña criatura con súper poderes llego de otro mundo =P" dije en tono de broma y _Apple Jack y Spike_ se rieron.

En ese momento, aparece _Pinkie_ pero esta vez sus orejas comenzaron a doblarse.

"¡Mis orejas se doblan, mis orejas se doblan!" dijo alarmada.

"Ahhh, ¿eso qué significa?" pregunto _Spike_ aterrado.

Yo rápidamente me aparte de _Twilight._

"Te darás un baño" _Pinkie_ volteo a ver a _Twilight._

"¿Un baño? Jaja, esto se pone más ridículo cada vez" _Twilight_ rio por la advertencia, pero en ese momento, un pony que llevaba un saco de cemento cargando, se tropieza y el cemento le cae encima a _Twilight_ llenándola toda de polvo.

 _ **Más tarde en Sugar Cube Corner**_

Nos encontramos en _SCC_ en donde _Twilight_ estaba tomando un baño para quitarse el cemento que le cayó, mientras que el joven quien decidió acompañarlas se encontraba comiendo un pie de frutas y bebiendo una malteada de shocolate debido a que no desayuno nada.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del baño, y rápidamente sale corriendo una _Twilight_ asustada enrollada en una toalla y ¿dónde creen que se escondió?... exacto, detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasa _Twi_? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" pregunte fingiendo no saber el porqué.

"¡ _Pinkie_ tenía un lagarto en la bañera! ¡Y me dijo que su rodilla rechinaba cuando hay algo aterrador, pero eso no es aterrador, es verdaderamente peligroso!" decía _Twilight_ exaltada.

 _Pinkie_ salió del baño "No lo es bobita, es mi lagarto _Gummy_ , no tiene dientes ¿ves?" dijo sonriente y después el pequeño lagarto empezó a morder varias veces a _Pinkie_ en el brazo y no le hacían nada.

"Está bien, está bien, entiendo" dijo _Twilight_.

 _ **Un "más tarde después" xD**_

Las dos chicas y el joven habían salido de _Sugar Cube Corner_ luego de que _Twilight_ terminara de bañarse.

"Bueno, aun no creo lo de tus _poderes especiales_ , solo son supercherías" dijo _Twilight_ aun sin creer en los "poderes" de _Pinkie._

"¿Porque no lo crees? Tú haces magia ¿Qué diferencia hay?" pregunto _Pinkie_ levantando una ceja.

"Mucha, para empezar…" iba a empezar su discurso, pero primero se subió a una caja y aclaro su garganta.

"Ay no, ya empezó" ya sé lo que se viene.

"La magia es algo que se estudia y práctica, solo sucede cuando decides hacerla y está destinada a hacer algo específico que tu elijas para que suceda. Lo tuyo, no tiene ningún sentido" termino el discurso.

"Eso no es nada cierto _Twilight,_ a veces son muchas cosas al azar que pasan en mi cuerpo en momentos cualquiera que pueden predecir el futuro, las llamo _Combos_ " explico _Pinkie_.

"¿ _Combos_?" pregunto _Twilight_ confusa.

"Si, ya sabes; la oreja, la rodilla y un parpadeo significan que el cielo será decorado con un hermoso arcoíris" dijo _Pinkie_ alegremente.

"Si claro" seguía nada convencida y se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Oh, oh, siento aproximarse un combo: orejas dobladas, parpadeo, rodillas agitadas" dijo _Pinkie_ experimentando el combo.

"Ay, pobre" dije.

Antes de que _Twilight_ abriera la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y _Spike_ salió cargando una montaña de libros mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un tráiler en reversa xD.

" _*gemido de dolor*_ Dijiste que ese _Combo_ significaba un hermoso arcoíris" dijo _Twilight_ adolorida.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no, estás pensando en las orejas, rodilla y luego un parpadeo, esto fue: orejas, parpadeo y luego rodillas, quiere decir _cuidado con las puertas que se aben_ ¿estás bien?" explico _Pinkie._

"No puedo creerlo" dijo _Twilight_ levantándose del suelo.

"No lo crees porque no lo has entendido" dijo _Pinkie_ acercándose a ella.

 _Twilight_ se quedó pensativa un momento.

"emm, _Pinkie_ , te sugiero que corras" le dije a _Pinkie._

"¿Qué? ¿Porque?" _Pinkie_ no sabía de qué hablaba, pero antes de que pudiera decirle las intenciones de _Twilight_ , esta rápidamente agarro a _Pinkie_ y se la llevo a la biblioteca.

"Madre santísima, eso pareció una escena sacada de una película de terror" en serio lo parecía "Bueno, mejor me voy y luego veo como le fue a _Twilight_ con _Pinkus Pieekus_ jaja" después de eso me jui =3.

Después de eso, _Twilight_ conecto a _Pinkie_ a una extraña máquina que detectaría cuando _Pinkie_ tuviese una agitación, pero no salió como esperaba

Luego _Twilight_ siguió a _Pinkie_ "sin que esta se diera cuenta" para vigilar su comportamiento y así determinar el origen de la predicción por agitación.

Primero, la siguió hasta un parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela de _ponyville_ , _Pinkie_ jugaba tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que le picaba la nariz y rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos cerca, al principio _Twilight_ no le tomo importancia hasta que un enjambre de abejas salvaje apareció y comenzaron a picotear a _Twilight_ _(díganme que no fui el único que se le vino a la mente el video de "Quieto puto no me estés picoteando" =v)._

Luego, terminaron en _Sweet Apple Acres_ , todo iba normal hasta que a _Pinkie_ le vino el _Combo_ de las orejas, parpadeo y luego rodillas, al principio _Twilight_ se recargo en la puerta del granero para comprobar que no pasaba nada, pero no contaba con la astucia de una trampilla que había en el suelo, provocando que _Twilight_ cayera por las escaleras que daban a la bodega de manzanas de _Apple Jack_

Ya para el final, _Twilight_ termino en silla de ruedas y sus pies terminaron con vendas y los brazos adoloridos aun con las picaduras de las abejas del principio, aun así seguía observando a _Pinkie_.

"Muy bien, anota esto, cola agitada" dijo _Twilight_ observando todos los movimientos de _Pinkie_.

"Se ve que te tomaste enserio el asunto de la investigación científica" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era nada más y nada menos y nada más que _Ángel,_ su repentina aparición los tomo desprevenidos _._

"Ahhh, no hagas eso me espantaste, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, tengo que descifrar las predicciones por agitaciones" respondió _Twilight._

"Y supongo que esas heridas te las hiciste por observar a _Pinkus Pieekus_ ¿verdad?" le dije.

"¿Cómo supiste que le puse _Pinkus Pieekus_?" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"(verga wey) emm, supuse que emplearías la metodología científica para encontrar alguna explicación para las predicciones de _Pinkie_ y se me ocurrió el nombre pensando que elegirías un nombre científico para _Pinkie_ " pvta casi la cago ='v.

"Espera, ¿dijiste cola agitada?... COLA AGITADA" _Spike_ soltó la libreta en donde estaba haciendo anotaciones.

"¡ _Spike_! Silencio, _Pinkie_ no debe saber que estamos aquí" dijo _Twilight_ regañándolo.

"¡ALGO VA A CAER! ¡ALGO VA A CAER! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!" _Spike_ salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Ay _Spike_ , la verdad exageras" dijo _Twilight_.

Luego de eso, le cayó una maseta con flores en la cabeza, luego un yunque, luego una carreta y por ultimo un piano.

"Uff, eso debió doler" pobre _Twi_.

Mire al cielo y pude ver como un grupo de pegasos llevaban unos paquetes, el accidente se produjo gracias a un par de pegasos, el jefe de las pegasos les dio una mirada seria.

 _ **Un momento después**_

 _Pinkie_ seguía jugando en el suelo del parque y en eso llega _Apple Jack_ cargando una caja llena de manzanas _._

"Hola _Apple Jack,_ ¿Qué haces?" preguntó _Pinkie._

"Llevando más manzanas a la bodega, tu que cuentas _Pinkie_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?" ahora pregunto _Apple Jack._

"Dejo que _Twilight_ me siga todo el día sin que me entere, y claro _Ángel_ esta con ella también, pero el acaba de llegar" respondió _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" dijo _Twilight_ saliendo de su escondite.

"Jaja, bobita, habría arruinado el secreto" dijo _Pinkie_ de manera simplona.

"No, te digo, ni me sorprende" dije también saliendo del escondite.

A _Twilight_ le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo y hacia caras de incertidumbre, parecía que _Pinkie_ solo jugaba con ella.

En eso _Spike_ se acerca con temor "¿tu cola… se sigue agitando?" pregunto.

"Ya no, cielo despejado de aquí hasta donde yo sé" respondió _Pinkie_ pero-pero-pero, su cuerpo empezó a sacudirla por completo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, hasta yo, que se lo que sigue a continuación.

"Ay no, ¿eso qué es?" pregunto _Spike_ con temor.

"No lo sé, jamás me paso eso antes, pero lo que signifique esa sacudida es una sorpresa, algo que jamás pensaste sucederá" _Pinkie_ se volvió a sacudir "Y va a suceder, en el pantano _Froggy Bottom_ " termino de decir _Pinkie._

En eso me cae el veinte de lo grave que podía llegar a ser "Ay no, es donde están _Fluttershy_ y _Jin_ ".

"Ay no, ¿Les pasara algo?" dijo _Spike._

"Emm… no estoy segura _"_ respondió _Pinkie._

"Debemos ir a ver si están bien" exclamo _Apple Jack_ y después se fue corriendo hacia el pantano seguida de todos nosotros menos _Twilight_.

"Cálmense ya amigos, todo lo que sabemos ahora es que _Pinkie Pie_ tuvo un caso de agitación, eso es todo" dijo _Twilight_ pero nadie la escucho y cuando se dio cuenta, solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a seguirnos.

 _Twilight_ rápidamente nos alcanzó y tomo a _Spike_ en sus brazos.

"Oye, creí que tu no creías esto" dijo _Spike_ levantando una ceja.

"No creo, solo quiero estar ahí para ver la cara que pondrá _Pinkie_ cuando descubramos que no pasa nada" dijo _Twilight_ súper confiada de que no pasaría nada.

"Okie dokie" respondió _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

 _ **En el pantano Froggy Bottom**_

Rápidamente conseguimos llegar al pantano y comenzamos a buscar a las dos pegasos que están en alguna parte de este pantano.

"Y… que les paso a _Fluttershy_ y a _Jin_ " pregunto _Spike_ temiendo lo peor.

"Espero que nada" respondió _Apple Jack._

"Lo sé, pero, ¿qué crees que les paso?" volvió a preguntar.

"Trato de no pensar en eso" volvió a responder.

" _(Igual que todos AppleJack)_ "pensé en mi mente.

"Yo también" _Spike_ se pone firme… "pero estoy pensando en eso de todas formas, como… ¿Qué tal... si explotaron?" dijo _Spike_ paranoico.

"¿Explotar? ¿Sin motivo?" _Apple Jack_ no le encontraba lógica.

"Si, así… ¡BOOOM!" exclamo _Spike._

"Wow…. Esperen ¿Qué tal si explotaron? Y luego… luego explotaron otra vez" supuso _Pinkie._

"¿Puede suceder? ¿Explotar 2 veces?" pregunto _Spike_ con miedo.

"Claro que no" intervine.

"¿Y qué tal si explotaron? Y explotaron otra vez... y luego…"No pudo terminar porque _Twilight_ lo interrumpió.

"¿Se pueden calmar?, están bien, estoy segura" dijo _Twilight._

Caminamos un rato más hasta que llegamos al centro del pantano.

"¡Miren!, ¡el pantano _Froggy Bottom_!" exclamo _Apple Jack._

Luego de un momento de búsqueda, encontramos a _Fluttershy y a Jin_ quienes estaban liberando a los últimos sapos de sus sacos.

"¡ _Fluttershy_! ¡ _Jin_! Me alegro de que estén bien" dije abrazando a las dos pegasos, pero aun no estoy tranquilo.

"amm… pues claro" dijo _Fluttershy_ con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Que alivio" _Apple Jack_ dejo salir un suspiro.

"Estoy feliz de que todo esté bien" dijo _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, sé que no es bueno regodearse pero... ¡AHA!, les dije que no tenían de que preocuparse y yo tenía razón" _Twilight_ se regodeaba.

En eso apareció una sombra y consigo un humo verde que causaba mal olor.

" _Pinkie_ _Pie_ dijo que cuando se agitaba era… _*cough* *cough*…_ sorpresa y... _*cough* *cough*_ " la única _*cough* *cough*_ sorpresa aquí es lo acertada que estoy" _Twilight_ seguía regodeándose mientras todos veíamos una figura levantarse y cada vez se hacía más grande.

" _Twi… Twilight" Apple Jack_ tartamudeaba pero _Twilight_ seguía hablando.

"Ahora si nos cargó la…que nos trajo" dije pero _Twilight_ no hizo caso.

" _Pinkie_ hizo muchas predicciones hoy pero… _*cough* *cough*_ ¿pero que es ese olor? Lo que vimos aquí es que no tiene caso creer en… _*cough* *cough*_ en nada que no puedes ver por ti mismo" termino de decir _Twilight_.

"Entonces… mira detrás de ti _Twilight_ " _Spike_ le señalo con temor.

Al mirar hacia atrás, se podía apreciar a una enorme criatura con forma de serpiente con 4 cabezas con escamas de color marrón, ojos verdes y puntas de color rojo.

"Lo veo… pero no lo creo" dijo _Twilight_ asustada.

3 de las 4 cabezas comenzaron a rugir fuertemente, pero la última cabeza era lenta y rugió después que las otras 3.

"¿Es una hidra?" pregunto _Pinkie_ con miedo.

"No lo sé, pero corran" dijo _Apple Jack_ y comenzó a correr.

Todos seguimos su ejemplo y nos echamos a correr, pero _Jin_ se quedó paralizada de miedo.

"¡ _Jin_! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡CORRE!" dijo _Twilight_ sin parar de correr.

"¿Eh? Ay no" después de decir eso me regrese para sacar a _Jin_ de ahí.

"¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!" dijo _Twilight_ al ver como el joven regresaba en dirección en la que estaba la hidra.

Una de las cabezas de la hidra rápidamente se lanzó hacia _Jin_ para comérsela, _Jin_ solo cerró sus ojos esperando su fin… pero no pasó nada y al abrir los ojos, pudo ver como el joven había detenido a la cabeza de la hidra.

"¿Eh? ¿Papa?" _Jin_ no podía creer lo que veía.

"hmmm, corre, hmmm ¡CORRE!" grito el joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a la cabeza de la hidra a raya.

 _Jin_ reacciono y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.

"Bien, ahora puedo ponerme serio" después de eso, el joven se apartó un poco de la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que al parecer le dolió musho.

Las otras cabezas no iban a dejar que el joven se fuera limpio, así que las otras 3 rápidamente se lanzaron contra el joven con intención de comérselo.

El joven rápidamente iba esquivando los ataques múltiples de la hidra y estas no paraban de atacar.

La hidra se puso furiosa por no poder hacerle nada al joven y dio otro rugido y comenzó a atacar con más velocidad, el joven los esquivaba muy apenas.

"Rayos, no podré seguir esquivando sus ataques mucho más tiempo" dijo el joven mientras seguía esquivando los feroces ataques de la hidra.

"No tengo opción, si quiero acabar con esto rápido, tendré que hacerlo aunque me quede sin energía" dijo el joven esperando una oportunidad, al esquivar el último ataque de la hidra, _Ángel_ retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y pego un fuerte grito y un fuerte destello de luz cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando todos recuperaron la vista, pudieron notar que la apariencia de _Ángel_ había cambiado, su cabello se erizo y cambio a multicolor, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro al igual que sus cejas y emanaba un aura color amarilla, así es damas y damos, _Ángel_ se transformó en _Súper Sayayin de la Armonía._

"Esa forma, no puedo creerlo" dijo _Twilight_ estupefacta.

"¡Santo Guacamole! ¿No es esa la forma que dijiste que uso contra _Nightmare_?" le pregunto _Spike_ a _Twilight_.

"Si, es esa" dijo _Pinkie_ alegremente.

"¿Qué le paso a mi papa? ¿Por qué cambio su apariencia?" _Jin_ no entendía nada.

La hidra solo se quedó confundida ante el cambio que tuvo _Ángel_ , pero no le tomo mucho recuperarse y lanzarse contra el joven otra vez, pero esta vez fue distinto, cuando las 4 cabezas iban a impactar a _Ángel_ , este rápidamente salto y las cabezas se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Al recuperarse, no podían ver a su presa por ningún lado.

"¡Aquí estoy!" se escuchó un grito desde el cielo y este tenía una esfera de energía en la mano "Toma esto, ¡ _RASENGAN_!" el joven impacto con su ataque las cabezas de la hidra creando así una cortina de humo y cuando esta se disipo, se podía ver a la hidra inconsciente en el suelo y al joven jadeando, el joven había ganado.

Los demás se acercaron a él con caras de asombro, _Fluttershy_ y _Jin_ fueron las primeras en abrazarlo.

" _Ángel_ , me alegra de que no hayas salido herido por esa hidra" decía _Fluttershy_ con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Buaaa, papa, buaaa, perdóname papa buaaa" decía _Jin_ igualmente con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Está bien mi niña, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿está bien?" dije con calidez mientras le secaba sus lágrimas, a lo que _Jin_ solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Eres el mejor amigo!" dijo _Spike_ con emoción.

"Esto amerita una fiesta" dijo _Pinkie_ dando saltitos.

El joven suspiro y volvió a su estado base.

"No sé cómo paso, coincidencia, suerte o qué, pero dijiste que habría una sorpresa aquí en el pantano y yo digo que nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, digo, esa hidra…" No pudo terminar la oración ya que _Pinkie_ se volvió a sacudir.

"Esa no fue" dijo _Pinkie_.

"¿Qué no fue que?" pregunto _Spike_ confundido.

"¿De que cosa estás hablando _Pink_?" pregunto _Apple Jack._

"La hidra no era la sorpresa" dijo _Pinkie_ y todos volteamos a ver a la hidra que seguía inconsciente y _Pinkie_ volvió a sacudirse "Me estoy sacudiendo, ¡Uhhhhh! ¿Lo ven?, ahí está otra vez. La sorpresa del pantano _Froggy Bottom_ , mi _Pinkie-Sentido_ dice que aún no ha pasado" dijo _Pinkie._

 _Twilight_ no creía lo que escuchaba "¿Ah? ¡Pero que…! ¡¿La hidra no era la sorpresa?! ¡¿Cómo no iba serla!? ¡¿Qué puede ser más sorpresivo?!" decía _Twilight_ furiosa.

"No lo sé, pero eso no fue" _Pinkie_ no tenía idea.

 _Twilight_ comenzaba a ponerse más y más furiosa, hasta que dio un fuerte grito y obtuvo un cambio de apariencia, su piel se hizo blanca; su cabello y su cola se incendiaron como el fuego y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo.

"(Wow, aunque sabía que esto iba a pasar, fue verdaderamente sorprendente verla transformarse en _Twilight Fire_ )"pensé.

De un momento a otro, la apariencia de _Twilight_ volvió a la normalidad pero con varias quemaduras.

" _*suspiro*_ Yo me rindo" después de decir eso, cayó de rodillas.

"¿De qué te rindes _Twi_?" pregunto _Spike_ acercándose a ella.

"La lucha, ya no puedo combatir, no entiendo cómo, porque ni qué, pero el _Pinkie-Sentido_ , tiene sentido, no sé cómo lo hace pero lo hace, solo porque no lo entiendo no significa que no es cierto" dijo _Twilight_ derrotada.

"¿Tee refieeres a quee ahora creees?" dijo _Pinkie_ mientras se sacudía más fuerte.

"Si, supongo que sí" respondió _Twilight._

Después de decir eso, _Pinkie_ se sacudía de muchas maneras, hasta que las sacudidas terminaron y podía pararse normalmente.

"Esa fue, esa fue la sorpresa" dijo _Pinkie_ sonriendo.

"¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es?" pregunto _Twilight_ con curiosidad.

"Tu creíste, jamás espere que eso pasara, esa fue la sorpresa, y que gran sorpresa de las sorpresas fue" dijo _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa y después se retiró del lugar alegremente mientras tarareaba.

"A veces no entiendo a esa pony, pero es parte de su encanto jeje" aunque si me esperaba eso, esa pony me sigue sorprendiendo.

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

 _Twilight_ y _Pinkie_ estaban riendo en la biblioteca cuando _Spike_ llego.

"Qué bueno _Spike_ , llegaste toma dictado" le dijo _Twilight_.

"Con gusto _Twilight_ " respondió _Spike_ mientras tomaba un pergamino y una pluma.

 _Querida princesa Celestia, Me complace reportar que ahora entiendo que hay cosas maravillosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación, pero no las hace necesariamente menos ciertas._

 _Solo significa que debes elegir creer en ellas, y a veces necesitas que una amiga te acompañe._

 _*Huuuuuunk* - Pinkie le toca la nariz a Twilight._

 _Siempre tu leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle._

 _Twilight_ y _Pinkie_ salieron de la biblioteca con un par de paraguas.

 _Pinkie_ sintió como su cola se agitaba "Aquí va otra vez"

"¿Me pregunto que caerá del cielo esta vez?" preguntó _Twilight._

"Nunca se sabe" respondió _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, _Spike_ abrió la ventana para enviarle la carta a la princesa _Celestia_ , cuando esta misma cae del cielo y toma la carta que _Spike_ le iba a mandar y después de fue volando de ahí.

"¡Santo guacamole!" dijo _Spike_ sorprendido.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bueno papus y mamus, hasta aquí vamos a dejar el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario, compartirlo con sus amigos si les gusto._

 _Se despide RED ANGEL._

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	13. Sonic Rainboom

Qué onda papus y mamus de fanfiction, aquí su camarada RED ANGEL con un nuevo capítulo de este fic todo sukulempto y hermozo xD.

Y sin más idioteces mías.

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 13. Sonic Rainboom (La Rain-Plosión Sónica)**

Nos encontramos en un campo de _ponyville_ , _Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy_ se encontraban practicando para una competencia de vuelo en _Cloudsdale_ , _Rainbow_ entrenaba para la competencia y _Fluttershy_ practicaba su ovación.

"Bien, ¿Qué hemos aprendido?" preguntó _Rainbow_.

"Estar relajada, gritar y relinchar" respondió _Fluttershy_ concentrada.

"Si, y lo más importante" _Rainbow_ esperaba su siguiente respuesta.

"Pasión" respondió.

"Exacto, ahora que conoces los elementos de una buena ovación, escuchemos una" dijo _Rainbow_ pidiéndole que ovacionara.

 _Fluttershy_ tomo aire y "¡YAY!" grito en voz baja. (Sé que aquí _Fluttershy_ grita "viva", pero se me hiso buena idea cambiarlo a " _yay"_ )

 _Rainbow_ se puso su mano por el poco esfuerzo.

"¿Vas a animarme así? Fuerte" _Rainbow_ se lo pide una vez más.

"¡YAY!" de nuevo en voz baja.

"¡Mas fuerte!" exclamo _Rainbow._

"¡YAY!" dijo en voz baja otra vez.

"¡MAS FUERTEEEEEEE!" _Rainbow_ grito.

 _Fluttershy_ tomo mucho aire.

"¡YAY!" lo dijo en voz baja nuevamente a pesar que parecía que lo iba a hacer bien esta vez.

 _Rainbow_ cayó al estilo anime dándose por vencida.

"¿Muy fuerte?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

 _ **20 minutos después**_

 _Rainbow_ se encontraba parada encima de una nube esperando a la "fuerte" ovación de _Fluttershy_ para iniciar su rutina.

"YAY" dijo _Fluttershy_ en voz baja.

 _Rainbow_ respiro profundamente y salto de la nube, abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar y comenzó su rutina.

Comenzó la fase 1 de su rutina que consistía en hacer zigzag con unos árboles, mientras _Fluttershy_ se emocionaba por la habilidad que mostraba _Rainbow._

La fase 2 consistía en dar varias vueltas sobre varias nubes haciéndolas girar en círculos.

Por último, su técnica especial _La Rain-Plosión Sónica_ , primero se elevó a una altura considerablemente alta, dio una voltereta y rápidamente comenzó a descender a máxima velocidad, al principio parecía que lo lograría, pero-pero-pero, no pudo alcanzar la suficiente velocidad y la barrera que se había formado delante de ella la empujo lejos del lugar, _Fluttershy_ se preocupó y se dirigió a la misma dirección por donde se fue _Rainbow_.

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

 _Twilight_ junto con sus amigas y _Ángel_ terminaron de limpiar y ordenar la biblioteca.

"El ultimo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a acomodar estos libros chicos, fue un buen fin de semana de estudios" dijo _Twilight_ mientras rodaba sus ojos, en ese momento se escuchaba el grito de alguien y todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, y en ese instante una _Rainbow Dash_ salvaje aparece entrando por la ventana y estrellándose en la biblioteca tirando todos los libros al suelo, algunos gimieron de dolor, en ese instante _Fluttershy_ llego a la biblioteca.

" _Rainbow Dash_ eres grande, ¡Woo hoo!" _Fluttershy_ estaba entusiasmada y luego miro el desastre en la biblioteca "¿Mi ovación hizo esto?" pregunto.

"Lo lamento señoritas y señorito, esa fue una ejecución muy débil" decía _Rainbow_ mientras se incorporaba del aterrizaje.

"(khe berga, ¿Por qué me dijo señorito?)" Pensó el joven.

"De hecho no estuvo tan mal, sobre todo me gusto cuando hiciste girar las nubes" dijo _Fluttershy_ dando su opinión de la rutina de _Rainbow_.

"No me refiero a mi ejecución, me refiero a la tuya, tu débil ovación" dijo _Rainbow_ molesta.

¿Por qué están discutiendo las dos? Pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"¿Estábamos discutiendo? Lo siento" se disculpó _Fluttershy_.

"(Esa pegaso me va a matar de ternura =3)" volvió a pensar el joven.

" _*suspiro*_ desearía que ustedes fueran a _Cloudsdale_ a verme competir en la mejor voladora" dijo _Rainbow._

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó _Twilight._

"Es donde los pegasos voladores se reúnen para demostrar sus diferentes estilos de vuelo, algunos son rápidos" _Pinkie_ comenzó a correr en círculos "y otros son elegantes" aquí no sé qué quiso imitar pero le salió mal y termino estrellándose en una estantería.

"Increíble, quiero ver tu talento en esa competencia" dijo _AppleJack_ ansiosa.

"Si, ojala pudieran estar ahí, _Fluttershy_ es un gran apoyo pero… su ovación no es del todo inspiradora" dijo _Rainbow_ un poco desanimada.

En eso _Pinkie_ sale de una montaña de libros emocionada.

"Me encantaría verte hacer la _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ , es de lo más espectacular aunque nunca la eh visto realmente, pero por favor es una _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ ¿Qué tan espectacular podría ser?" dijo _Pinkie_ con emoción.

"¿Qué es una _Rain-Plosión Sónica_?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"Tienes que salir más seguido, incluso _Ángel_ sabe que es una _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ " dijo _Pinkie_ y tanto ella como _Twilight_ me voltearon a ver, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"La _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ es legendaria, cuando un pegaso como _Rainbow Dash_ va muy rápido… BOOOM, una explosión sónica y un hermoso arcoíris suceden a la vez" dijo _Pinkie_ explicando en qué consistía la técnica.

"Y _Rainbow Dash_ es la única que la ha ejecutado" agrego _AppleJack._

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, era muy pequeña" dijo _Rainbow_ algo apenada por tanto alago.

"Si, pero la harás otra vez ¿verdad?" preguntó _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa.

"¿E-enserio? Soy la mejor voladora que haya ido a _Cloudsdale_ , haría dormida _Rain-Plosiones Sónicas_ " dijo _Rainbow_ y las chicas estaban convencidas por sus palabras, menos yo, porque sé que por el momento no la ha dominado.

"Wow, si lo logras de seguro ganaras la corona" dijo _Twilight_ emocionada.

"El primer premio es un día entero con los _Wonderbolts,_ todo un día de vuelo con mis héroes de toda la vida, será un sueño hecho realidad" dijo _Rainbow_ con emoción.

"YAY" _grito_ _Fluttershy_ y _Rainbow_ le dio una mirada.

"Voy a ir a descansar, no quiero fatigarme de más saben" luego se acercó a _Fluttershy_ "Tu por otro lado, mejor sigue practicando, necesito una ovación a la altura de mi espectacular ejecución" después de decir eso, se fue volando por la ventana.

"Practico esa maniobra 100 veces y ni siquiera estuvo cerca de lograrla no sé si pueda ovacionar con la fuerza necesaria para ayudarla" dijo _Fluttershy_ y después salió por la ventana.

"Bueno, será mejor que ordenemos esto" dijo _Twilight_ mirando el desastre que estaba hecha la biblioteca.

 _Twilight_ estaba a punto de comenzar a recoger todo cuando _Rarity_ la interrumpió.

"Hazlo, hazlo" dijo _Rarity._

"¿Hacer que?" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"Busca un hechizo que nos lleve a todos a _Cloudsdale_ ¿No viste lo nerviosa que estaba?" dijo _Rarity._

"¿Nerviosa? ¿Te volviste loca? Estaba tocando su trompeta más fuerte que una banda de música" exclamo _AppleJack._

"Ay por favor, eh organizado suficientes pasarelas como para reconocer el miedo escénico cuando lo veo, debemos ir a apoyarla" luego miro a _Twilight_ "Ahora hazlo" después de decir eso, la empujo hacia unos libros.

"¿Cómo encontrare un hechizo de vuelo en este desorden?" preguntó _Twilight._

"¿Hechizo de vuelo? Un segundo" dijo _Pinkie_ y rápidamente se dispuso a buscarlo "Pagina 27" lo encontró y se lo dio a _Twilight_.

"Vaya eso fue rápido" dije al ver la velocidad de _Pinkie._

"Aquí esta, un hechizo que les permite a los ponis terrestres volar por 3 días, pero se ve muy difícil, no sé si pueda hacerlo" dijo _Twilight_ al ver el hechizo.

"Lo debes intentar" dijo _Rarity._

"Está bien, pero, ¿Quién será el conejillo de indias?" dijo _Twilight_ y rápidamente _Rarity_ se ofreció, _Twilight_ se concentró y le lanzo el hechizo.

 _ **En Cloudsdale**_

 _Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy_ habían llegado a una ciudad flotante hecha de nubes con cascadas de agua y de arcoíris, _Rainbow_ le decía a _Fluttershy_ que aprendiera a ser más energética al hacer sus ovaciones, en ese momento, se encontraron a 3 pegasos que molestaban a _Rainbow_ cuando era pequeña, apodándola _Rainbow Crash_ , ya que no creían en la existencia de la _Rain-Plosión Sónica,_ eso la afecto mucho porque tal vez pudiera ser cierto.

En ese momento, _Fluttershy_ se quedó mirando a _Rarity_ quien estaba volando con unas alas tipo mariposa.

"¿ _Rarity_?" pregunto _Fluttershy_ extrañada al ver a su amiga.

" _Rarity_ estas ¿volando?" pregunto _Rainbow_ también.

"Por supuesto que sí~, ¿no son hermosas? _Twilight_ las hizo para mí y realmente las adoro" dijo _Rarity_.

Tanto _Rainbow_ como _Fluttershy_ se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué tan sorprendidas? No podíamos dejar a nuestra voladora favorita sin un gran grupo de animadores" dijo _Rarity_.

"¿Grupo?" dijo _Rainbow_ arqueando una ceja.

En ese momento, un globo de aire salió de las nubes dejando ver a _Twilight, Pinkie y Apple Jack._

"No… no puedo creerlo" dijo _Rainbow_ sorprendida.

"Es increíble" agrego _Fluttershy_.

"¡Esto es grandioso, si vinieron!" dijo _Rainbow_ "Esperen-esperen, ¿No falta alguien?" pregunto.

" _Ángel_ dijo que aquí nos veía, que tenía que recoger a _Jin_ " respondió _Pinkie_ y luego salto del globo.

"¡Esperen!..." no pudo terminar su frase ya que para su sorpresa, _Pinkie, Twilight y AppleJack_ pudieron pisar las nubes.

"¿Cómo lo hicieron? Solo los ponis pegasos caminan sobre las nubes" dijo _Rainbow_.

"Maravilloso ¿no?" dijo _Pinkie_ dando volteretas en las nubes.

"Encontré un hechizo que hace alas temporales, pero era muy difícil hacerlo más de una vez, así que encontré un hechizo que nos hace caminar sobre las nubes" comento _Twilight._

"Y vinimos a ovacionarte hasta la victoria" dijo _AppleJack._

"Siendo honesta, estaba comenzando a ponerme un poquitito nerviosa, pero estoy mejor con ustedes aquí, aunque falten 2 personas" dijo _Rainbow_ un poco más calmada.

En eso se escuchan unas voces acercándose.

"Vamos mi niña, no tienes nada que temer, todos hemos tenido miedo alguna vez" dijo la una voz masculina acercándose.

"N-no me vayas a soltar papi, tengo miedo" decía una voz de una infante.

En eso, _Ángel y Jin_ salen volando de las nubes, con _Ángel_ sosteniendo a _Jin_ y esta última agarrándose fuerte del joven.

"Tranquila, aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar caer confía en mi" dijo el joven tratando de tranquilizar a _Jin_.

"¿y-ya c-casi ll-llegamos?" dijo _Jin_ con temor.

El joven y la pequeña pegaso descendieron hasta que _Jin_ pudiera caminar sobre las nubes.

"Ya estamos aquí, abre los ojos" dijo el joven soltando a _Jin_.

 _Jin_ abría los ojos lentamente, hasta que los abrió completamente y vio la hermosa ciudad _Cloudsdale._

"¡Wow!" dijo _Jin_ asombrada con la ciudad.

"¿Ves? No hay nada que temer" dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se acercaron al joven y a _Jin_.

"Hola _Ángel_ , hola _Jin_ " dijo _Pinkie_ dando saltitos en las nubes.

"Hola, siento la demora, pero batalle un poquito con _Jin_ " respondí con una sonrisa y descendí de las alturas para pararme en una nube.

 _Fluttershy y Rainbow_ se sorprendieron.

"¡ _ÁNGEL NOOOOO!_ " _Fluttershy_ grito preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y para su sorpresa, el joven se mantuvo en las nubes.

"¿Qué? ¿No les dijo _Twilight_ que encontró un heshizo para hacernos caminar sobre las nubes?" pregunte fingiendo no saber si les dijo o no.

"Que alivio" _Fluttershy_ suspiro de alivio.

"Oigan, tenemos tiempo antes de la competencia ¿Qué tal si _Fluttershy y yo_ les mostramos _Cloudsdale_?" dijo _Rainbow_ en sugerencia.

"¡Sí!" dijimos todos y las seguimos a través de la ciudad.

 _ **20 minutos después (voz del Negas nenes)**_

 _Rainbow_ nos dio un tour por la cuidad más linda del cielo, se podía notar que la gran parte de los edificios estaban hechos de nubes, los pegasos volaban alrededor y uno que otro caminaba, todos admira, todos admirábamos el paisaje… bueno, casi todos, _Rarity_ solo admiraba sus hermosas alas en frente de un espejo.

 _Rainbow_ solo se le quedaba mirando con confusión por lo que hacía.

"Algunos de los pegasos más pegasos de la historia salieron de _Cloudsdale_ " dijo _Rainbow_ dando datos históricos.

"Oh, espérenme" _Rarity_ se percató que nos íbamos sin ella y comenzó a volar para alcanzarnos.

(¿Cómo domino el vuelo tan rápido?, yo aún no controlo el vuelo del todo) pensé.

En eso pasamos por una construcción.

"Esas alas son hermosas" dijo uno de los obreros alagando las alas de _Rarity_ mientras que a otro se le caía su martillo eléctrico.

"Pues gracias" dijo _Rarity_ feliz por el comentario.

"(Jmjmjm, como todo albañil mexicano que se respete jaja)" pensé jaja.

"Cuidado con esas alas _Rarity,_ están hechas de seda y roció matinal y son demasiado delicadas" dijo _Twilight_ advirtiéndole.

"Descuida _Twilight_ , a puesto que no pueden desgastarse por llamar la atención" dijo _Rarity_ pensando que _Twilight_ exageraba.

"Si supieras _Rarity_ " dije susurrando recordando lo que va a pasar.

"Me gustaría ver aquí donde se hace el clima" dijo _AppleJack_ con interés.

"Excelente idea, vamos chicas y chico, a la fábrica del clima" dijo _Rainbow_ para después llevarnos hasta la fábrica.

 _ **Fabrica del clima**_

Habíamos llegado a la fábrica donde se hace el clima, todos teníamos una bata blanca con un casco por seguridad, _Jin_ batallaba un poco con su casco ya que le quedaba grande al igual que su bata.

Entramos en una sección en donde se trabajaban en los copos de nieve.

"Aquí es donde se hacen los copos de nieve, son hechos a mano, es una operación delicada" dijo _Rainbow_ explicando el proceso.

"Genial, mira esto _Jin_ , no todos los días puedes ver un copo de nieve, mucho menos ver como se hacen" dije maravillado sosteniendo un copo de nieve en mis manos.

"Si, es bonito… oye papi, ¿de dónde vienes hay nieve?" pregunto _Jin_ con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

"Si, también eh querido saber eso, cuéntanos" dijo _Twilight_ igualmente con emoción.

"Bueno… la verdad es que de dónde vengo, solo hay nieve de la que se come, allá no nieva en las épocas de invierno" respondí.

"Entonces ¿es la primera vez que vez un copo de nieve?" preguntó _Jin_.

"No. La primera vez fue cuando empacamos el invierno, y al igual que esa vez, estoy maravillado con lo bello que es esto" dije con una sonrisa y mirando el copo de nieve.

 _Jin_ solo sonrió por la respuesta de su joven padre.

"Uy, los copos se ven mejor desde aquí arriba" dijo _Rarity_ mirando los copos de nieve, sin embargo, ella volaba cerca de los copos ocasionando una pequeña ráfaga de viento haciendo que los copos en los que se estaban trabajando salieran volando, los pegasos corrían lo más rápido que podían para que los copos no se cayeran y se rompieran.

"Sigamos antes de que _Rarity_ arruine el invierno y cause una sequía" dijo _Rainbow_ y después salimos del lugar.

 _ **En la sección de los arcoíris**_

Ahora estábamos en el área donde se fabrican los arcoíris.

"Y aquí es donde hacen los arcoíris" dijo _Rainbow_ mostrando el lugar.

En eso _Pinkie_ metió su dedo a uno de los arcoíris y después lo lamio.

"Emm, _Pinkie,_ no creo que deberías…" no pude terminar de advertirle ya que la cara de _Pinkie_ se tronaba diferentes colores y hacía gestos.

"¡Ahhh, Es picante!" _Pinkie_ grito y se fue corriendo a buscar un poco de agua, los demás nos reíamos de la escena.

"Si, los arcoíris no son famosos por su sabor" dijo _Rainbow_ con una risa.

En ese momento se escucharon unas voces familiares.

"Wow, uh, ¿de dónde sacaste esas impresionantes alas? Yo quiero un par" dijo un pegaso café, su cabello y cola eran color amarillo claro, su cutie mark eran unas pesas, y vestía con una bata larga y un casco, y debajo de la bata, se podían notar unos pantalones azules.

"Si, eso es comprensible" respondió _Rarity_.

"Ohhh, miren eso, es _Rainbow Crash_ otra vez" dijo el mismo pegaso burlándose.

"Si, jejeje _Rainbow_ … digo... eh… _Crash_ " dijo otro pegaso color ocre, su cabello y cola eran color castaño, su cabello le cubría parte del rostro, este al igual que el otro, vestía una bata larga y un casco, con diferencia que este tenía pantalones blancos.

" _Rarity_ ¿Qué haces hablando con… esos chicos?" pregunto _Rainbow_ fastidiada de ellos.

"Solo estaban admirando mis alas _Rainbow Dash_ " respondió _Rarity._

"Si, deberías olvidar la _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ y conseguirte unas alas como esas" dijo el pegaso café y después el junto con sus amigos se marcharon del lugar.

"Que sujetos tan anti-corales" dije.

Eso desanimo a _Rainbow_

"Vamos chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a ver como hacen las nubes?" dijo _Fluttershy_ y nos dirigimos hacia otra sección "No les hagas caso, vas a ganar esa competencia sin duda" dijo tratando de animar a _Rainbow._

"¿Estas bromeando? No puedo hacer la _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ y mira estas tediosas y emplumadas alas, estoy perdida" dijo _Rainbow_ desanimada.

"Lo lograras _Rainbow,_ yo sé que si" dije para tratar de animarla a lo que respondió con una débil sonrisa.

 _ **En la sección de las nubes**_

Ahora nos encontramos en la sala donde se crean las nubes a partir del vapor, _Rainbow_ seguía desanimada por la competencia, además de que varios en la fábrica admiraban las alas de _Rarity._

"¿Qué? ¿Estas cosas viejas? Adelante ponis pueden tomar fotos" dijo _Rarity_ presumiendo sus alas.

" _Rarity_ , vinimos a ayudar a _Rainbow Dash_ a relajarse ¿recuerdas? Guarda tus alas y deja de presumir" dijo _Twilight_ algo molesta.

"Y fuiste tú la que sugirió venir a apoyarla" agregue.

"Ay ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que guarde la perfección?" _Rarity_ se elevaba hasta que se colocó enfrente de la luz solar provocando que se reflejara el lugar con una luz multicolor, la gente se volvía bananas por lo que veían, _Rarity_ se sentía cada vez más hermosa, pero no era lo mismo en el caso de _Rainbow._

" _Rainbow Dash_ ¿estás bien? no tienes buena cara" pregunto _Twilight_.

"Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? están tan enamorados de las alas de _Rarity_ que no notaran cuando meta la pata en la competencia de mejores voladores" dijo _Rainbow_ temblando de los nervios.

"Vamos _Rains_ anímate, lo harás bien" dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no competirás ante un estadio lleno de ponis aficionados a los deportes supercríticos e impacientes" respondió _Rainbow._

"(Vaya, uso las palabras que _Fluttershy_ le dijo a ella) sabes, también eh participado en competencias que hacía la preparatoria que asistía, y también me ponía nervioso" respondí.

"Oigan que buena idea, tu deberías de entrar en la competencia" dijo una pegaso, al parecer nos escuchó hablando.

"Si, podría verte volar todo el día" agrego la abuela _Smith_ pero versión pegaso.

"Realmente no hay ningún pony que use sus alas como yo, así que tal vez debería competir" dijo _Rarity_ aceptando la sugerencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Jamás ganare la competencia" dijo _Rainbow_ cabizbaja.

 _ **Coliseo de comida rápida... digo-digo**_

 _ **Estadio de Cloudsdale**_

Es la hora de competencia, muchos ponis se reunieron en este magno evento del entretenimiento deportivo y se volvían bananas por que iniciara la competencia, mientras en backstage (entre bastidores en ingles papus) se encontraban los pegasos que competirían en la competencia valga la redundancia.

Varios de los ponis estaban emocionados por competir como _Rarity_ que hasta tenía camerino, pero por otro lado había ponis un tanto nerviosos por la competencia entre ellos, la más nerviosa era _Rainbow._

El comentarista aparece en una plataforma, era un pegaso color azul, su cabello era color celeste con una raya blanca, usaba un traje color negro y una camisa blanca, de accesorio llevaba unas gafas de sol.

"Sean bienvenidos todos, por favor levántense y acompáñenme a recibir a nuestra adorada princesa _Celestia_ " dijo el comentarista guajolote Macías (El que entendió, entendió jaja).

Todos los ponis aclamaban a su gobernante aterrizar con 2 guardias a su asiento mientras saludaba agitando su mano.

"Por favor reciban a nuestros celebres jueces de la competencia de mejores voladores, looos _Wonderbolts_ " los presento.

En eso un grupo de pegasos con trajes de vuelo aparecieron del cielo haciendo su presentación con fuegos artificiales y todo el pedo ante todo el público, y la gente se volvía bananas pansho.

 _Rainbow_ se sentía emocionada por saber quiénes eran los jueces de la competencia.

"Papi ¿ellos son los _Wonderbolts_ de los que habla la tía _Rainbow_?" preguntó _Jin_ mientras comía unas palomitas y un refresco _._

"Así es mi niña, ellos son los _Wonderbolts_ " respondí con una sonrisa.

"y ahora, veamos quien se llevara el premio del mejor volador de este año" volvió a decir el comentarista.

Mientras tanto en los bastidores.

 _Rainbow_ aún seguía nerviosa por participar, y más aun con la inclusión de último minuto de _Rarity,_ pero se tomaba mucho tiempo en arreglarse, _Rainbow_ se percató que su turno iba a ser rápido, pues le toco el número 2 y para evitar salir antes, cambio constantemente su número por el de alguien más dejándolos un poco confundidos, continuo así hasta que llego al número más alto en la lista.

Mientras tanto, _Ángel_ y las demás estaban hablando de los demás actos de los concursantes.

"Me encanto el número 7, quince piruetas consecutivas no es nada fácil" dijo _Twilight._

"Mi favorita fue la número 10, se veía que era una pony agradable" dijo _Fluttershy_.

"hmm ¿Por qué no hemos visto a _Rainbow o a Rarity_? Ya casi termina esto" pregunto _AppleJack._

" _Rarity_ de seguro se anda arreglando, y de _Rainbow_ no sé, tal vez ahora le toque a ella" comente fingiendo suponer el porqué.

Luego de una larga espera, finalmente llegó el turno de _Rainbow_ quien estaba en posición fetal mientras temblaba de miedo, pero ella no era la única que faltaba de salir, _Rarity_ sí que se tomó su tiempo en arreglarse y salió con un traje de vuelo algo exagerado, pero-pero-pero había un detalle que es pequeñito-pequeñito pero que es muy importantito, solo había tiempo para un acto más, así que, no hubo más opción que hacer sus vuelos al mismo tiempo.

"Y ahora nuestra última competidora del día, la concursante número 15… am… y al parecer la concursante número 4" anuncio el comentarista y _Rainbow_ salió con muchos nervios, pero _Rarity_ salió muy confiada de sí misma.

Todos aclamábamos a nuestras amigas ponis.

"Buena suerte _Rainbow Dash_ da lo mejor, espero que no te moleste pero cambie nuestra música, ese _Rock and Roll_ no combina con mis alas" comento _Rarity._

 _ **(Inserte música clásica aquí)**_

 _Rarity_ comenzó su acto haciendo una danza elegante, mientras que _Rainbow_ despejaba su temor y se concentró en lo que debía hacer.

"Vamos _Rainbow Dash_ puedes hacerlo, solo recuerda la rutina" se decía a si misma dándose ánimos.

Comenzó con la fase 1, _Rainbow_ comenzó a planear en el aire para hacer zigzag en unos pilares de nube, parecía estarlo haciendo bien, pero cuando estaba a un pilar de terminar esa fase, choco con el último pilar y terminó estrellándose cerca de las gradas enfrente del trio de pegasos que la molestaban.

"Buen trabajo _Rainbow Crash_ " esos tres se empezaron a reír de ella.

"No me agradan esos señores" dijo _Jin_ un poco molesta.

"A mí tampoco _Jin,_ a mí tampoco" estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Mientras tanto _Rarity_ seguía con su ballet con un movimiento de giro, _Rainbow_ decidió seguir con la siguiente fase de su presentación.

"Hora de la fase 2" _Rainbow_ voló hacia las nubes y comenzó a girar sobre ellas.

"Miren, la fase 2 está funcionando" _Fluttershy_ señalo y comenzamos a animarla nuevamente.

Parecía que _Rainbow_ lo estaba haciendo bien, pero-pero-pero un pequeño pedazo de nube se desprendió de está golpeando a _Rainbow_ haciendo que se saliera de control y la nube salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba la princesa _Celestia,_ estuvo a punto de golpearla pero una extraña esfera energía paso haciendo que esta se desvaneciera, _Celestia_ volteo a todos lados para ver de dónde salió esa esfera de energía topándose con que esa esfera de energía vino de _Ángel_ y este le levanto el pulgar _._

"Gracias Guardián" dijo _Celestia_ agradecida.

"Y ahora para mi gran final, volare directamente hacia el sol y proyectare mis hermosas alas sobre toda la ciudad de _Cloudsdale,_ ¡hablaran de esto por años!" dijo _Rarity_ emocionada por su plan y comenzó a elevarse al cielo.

"Parece que es mi última oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, fase 3… _Rain-Plosión *traga saliva* Sónica_ alas no me fallen ahora" dijo _Rainbow_ y comenzó a elevarse a la misma altura que _Rarity._

Ambas ganaban altura, con diferencia que _Rainbow_ iba a más velocidad y _Rarity_ iba más despacio.

 _Rarity_ llego donde el sol daba mejor luz y se le notaba agitada.

"¡Admírenme _Equestria_! ¡Pues yo soy _Rarity_!" exclamo _Rarity_ y mostro sus alas a la luz y todo el cielo se ilumino con los colores de sus alas dejando a todos impresionados, pero-pero-pero su show de luces duro unos segundos ya que las alas de _Rarity_ se desvanecieron por exponerlos al calor del sol.

 _Rarity_ comenzó a caer rápidamente mientras gritaba.

"Ay no, sus alas se desvanecieron en el aire" dijo _Twilight_ sorprendida.

Los _Wonderbolts_ rápidamente fueron a rescatar a _Rarity,_ pero no pudieron, ya que _Rarity_ pataleaba y movía sus brazos tanto que por accidente los golpeó y los dejo inconscientes.

 _Rainbow_ escucho los gritos de _Rarity_ y se giró, se percató de que _Rarity_ y los _Wonderbolts_ caían así que fue a rescatarlos a todos.

"Resiste _Rarity_ , allá voy" dijo _Rainbow_ y rápidamente descendió lo más rápido que podía.

"No quiero ver" dijo _Fluttershy_ cubriendo sus ojos.

La velocidad de _Rainbow_ comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más y una especie de barrera comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo acompañado de varios rayos.

Todos nos emocionamos, ya que sabíamos lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Oye papi, ¿qué es lo que la tía _Rainbow_ va a…?" _Jin_ no pudo completar su pregunta porque…

 _*BOOOOOOOOM*_ una explosión cubrió el cielo, una aura de arcoíris rodeo el cuerpo de _Rainbow_ y viajo a una enorme velocidad.

"¡UNA _RAIN-PLOSIÓN SÓNICA_! ¡SI LO LOGRO! ¡SI LO LOGRO!" _Fluttershy_ se volvió banana mientras abrazaba al joven y saltaba con mucha emoción.

"(Vaya que es impresionante ver la _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ en vivo)" pensé.

 _Rainbow_ logro salvar a _Rarity_ y a los _Wonderbolts_ y los llevo sanos y salvos al estadio.

La gente ovacionaba a _Rainbow_ por ese final, ella ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

"¿Lo logre? ¡Lo logre!" dijo _Rainbow_ muy feliz.

"Claro que sí, gracias _Rainbow Dash_ me salvaste la vida" dijo _Rarity_ agradecida.

"Pues sí, también lo hice ¡El mejor día en la historia!" dijo _Rainbow_ levantando los dedos haciendo la "V" de victoria.

Después de eso, todos nos reunimos con _Rainbow_ para felicitarla por su acrobacia, _Rarity_ se encontraba sentada en el globo con el que llegaron _Twilight_ y las demás.

"Me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes por haberme entusiasmado mucho con mis… hermosas alas, creo que perdí la cabeza" dijo _Rarity_ disculpándose "y sobre todo lamento ser tan desconsiderada por entrar a la competencia a último minuto después de que te esforzaste tanto, podrás perdonarme alguna vez" dijo ahora mirando a _Rainbow._

"Descuida, todo salió bien ¿no?, hubiera querido conocer a los _Wonderbolts_ cuando estaban despiertos" dijo _Rainbow_ esto último algo desanimada y en eso alguien le toca el hombro llamando su atención.

 _Rainbow_ volteo y se quedó pasmada por ver a los _Wonderbolts._

"Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción" dijo _Rainbow_.

"Así que tú eres la pequeña pony que nos salvó la vida, realmente queríamos conocerte y agradecerte" dijo la capitana con una sonrisa.

"Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción" volvió a decir _Rainbow_.

En ese momento llego _Celestia._

"Princesa" dijo _Twilight_ y todos hicimos reverencia.

"Hola otra vez _Twilight Sparkle_ y hola a tus amigos también" dijo _Celestia_ saludando a todos "¿oh? Pero ¿quién es esta pequeña?" dijo ahora mirando a _Jin._

 _Jin_ solo se escondió detrás del joven.

"No tengas miedo, vamos salúdala" dije con una sonrisa.

"H-hola" dijo _Jin_ con nervios.

"Hola pequeña" respondió _Celestia_ con una sonrisa.

"Su nombre es _Jin_ y es mi hija" agregue.

"Mucho gusto _Jin_ , yo soy la princesa _Celestia_ " dijo _Celestia_ poniéndose a su altura.

"Princesa _Celestia_ perdón por arruinar la competencia, _Rainbow Dash_ realmente es la mejor voladora de equestria" dijo _Rarity_ avergonzada.

"Ya lo sé querida, así que por su increíble acto de valentía y su espectacular _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ , le otorgo el primer premio del mejor volador a la ganadora de este año la señorita _Rainbow Dash_ " dijo _Celestia_ levantándose y colocándole una corona de plumas dorada a _Rainbow_ y el público aclamaba.

"Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción" _Rainbow_ chillaba de emoción mientras la cargábamos.

"Bueno, todo lo bueno termina bien" dijo _Jin_ con una sonrisa.

"Así es mi niña" respondí con una sonrisa también.

"Bien _Twilight_ _Sparkle_ ¿Aprendiste algo de la amistad con esta experiencia?" dijo _Celestia_ dirigiéndose a _Twilight._

"Claro princesa, pero creo que _Rarity_ aprendió aún más que yo" dijo _Twilight._

"Por supuesto que sí, aprendí lo importante que es tener los cascos sobre la tierra y apoyar a tus amigos" dijo _Rarity_ lo que aprendió.

"Excelente, bien hecho _Rarity_ " dijo _Celestia_ convencida de que si aprendió.

"Este es realmente el mejor día de la historia" dijo _Rainbow_ emocionada, luego los pegasos que la molestaban se acercaron, se disculparon con ella y la felicitaron por hacer la _Rain-Plosión Sónica_ y le sugirieron que si se juntaba con ellos.

"Lo siento chicos, pero ya tengo planes" dijo _Rainbow_ mientras se iba con los _Wonderbolts._

"Estoy orgullosa de ti guardián, estás haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de _Jin_ " dijo _Celestia_ acercándose a mí.

"Muchas gracias _Celi_ , estoy dando lo mejor de mi" le respondí con una sonrisa.

 _ **FIN**_

Bueno papus y mamus, hasta aquí vamos a dejar el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden darle _Follow,_ dejar su _review_ y compartirlo con sus amigos si les gusto el capítulo.

Se despide su amigo _RED ANGEL_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	14. La Mirada

Qué onda papus y mamus de fanfiction aquí su camarada _RED ANGEL9806_ con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Sin más por agregar.

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 14.- La Mirada**

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo de _ponyville_ , nos encontramos en la _Boutique Carrusel_ y _Rarity_ corría de un lado a otro con algunas cosas que tenía que entregar con urgencia mientras que _Sweetie Bell_ solo la veía correr de un lado a otro, ella quería ayudarla aunque sea con una pequeña cosita pero _Rarity_ se negaba diciéndole que se quedara en donde no estorbara mientras ella iba de un lado a otro, _Rarity_ tenía casi todo solo le faltaba un listón que no encontraba por ningún lado, _Sweetie Bell_ quiso ayudarla a encontrarlo y dárselo, pero-pero-pero el listón se encontraba en una estantería muy alta y esta al intentar tomarlo, el listón se cayó y provoco un efecto dominó ocasionando que todo se desordenara dejando un enorme desastre en la habitación. _Sweetie Bell_ al ver la cara de su hermana decidió irse a otro lado donde no estorbara. _(Ya cuando Sweetie xD)._

 _ **Una limpieza después**_

 _Rarity_ recogía el desastre que ocasiono su hermana, ella muy apenada le dijo.

"¿Al menos me dejaras ayudarte a limpiar?" pregunto _Sweetie_ tímidamente.

"No, ya me ayudaste suficiente" respondió _Rarity_ molesta.

"Lo siento hermana, solo creí que si podía ayudar encontraría mi don especial y al final tendría mi _cutie mark_ " decía _Sweetie_ cabizbaja.

"Entiendo, solo que… necesito este tiempo para completar esta orden sin… complicaciones" en eso _Rarity_ había terminado de acomodar todo "Muy bien, todo listo, ahora devuelta al trabajo, eh perdido mucho tiempo y no puedo tener más interrupciones" decía _Rarity_ a punto de ponerse a trabajar, cuando el sonido del timbre salvaje aparece "Ahora que" exclamo.

"ah, lo siento, creí ver en el letrero que estaba abierto, pero seguro me equivoque" dijo _Fluttershy_ disculpándose.

" _*suspiro* Fluttershy_ perdóname, estaba tan inmersa en mi trabajo que olvide que traerías a _Opalescence_ para asearla" dijo _Rarity_ ahora disculpándose.

"Descuida _Rarity_ , la deje ahí en su canasta" dijo _Fluttershy_ y en ese momento la gata salió de su canasta y se veía reluciente.

"Se ve maravillosa, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo, yo no me le puedo acercar sin que me ataque con sus garrar" dijo _Rarity_ y en eso la gata la intento arañar "¿Usaste _La Mirada_ con ella?" pregunto _Rarity_ haciéndose una idea del porque se comportó.

"Ay no, no lo haría, no podría, no tengo nada de control cuando eso pasa solo pasa, solo soy buena con los animales es mi don especial" respondió _Fluttershy_ "aunque tuve un poco de ayuda" dijo esto último pensando en cierto joven y esta se puso un poco roja.

"Pues deberías tener la imagen de _Opal_ como _cutie mark_ en vez de esas mariposas" dijo _Rarity_ con una risita.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, tal vez yo también sea buena con los animales" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ poniéndose a la altura de _Opal_ , sin embargo esta le corto una parte de su cabello con una sonrisa malévola "o no" y rápidamente se apartó, _Fluttershy y Rarity_ rieron de la situación.

"Lamento no poder invitarte a tomar una taza de té y charlar _Fluttershy,_ mordí más de lo que puedo masticar con esta orden" dijo _Rarity._

"Pero no estas comiendo nada" dijo _Sweetie_ no entendiendo la analogía.

"No _Sweetie_ es una expresión, significa que acepte más trabajo del que puedo hacer, tengo veinte capas especiales para esta noche, deben estar en _Trottingham_ mañana en la mañana" dijo _Rarity_ para luego agarrar una gran tela brillante de oro y _Fluttershy_ se quedó impresionada "¿Ves? Las borde con seda especial tarde mucho en hacerlo pero creo que le añade el toque ideal ¿o no?" dijo _Rarity._

"Son hermosas pero ¿Veinte para esta noche? ¿Cómo vas a terminar?" preguntó _Fluttershy_.

"Bueno yo…" _Rarity_ no pudo completar su frase ya que _Sweetie_ dijo.

"uh, uh, tal vez yo pueda…" _Rarity_ le da una mirada de molestia "Estar parada por aquí y mirar" dijo esto yéndose a otro lado.

"Puedo hacerlo" respondió _Rarity._

"Bueno, tal vez ya debería dejarte para que puedas trabajar" dijo _Fluttershy_ a punto de salir por la puerta pero-pero-pero en ese momento _Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Jin_ entraron como rasho.

"Hola _Fluttershy/Mama,_ hola _Rarity_ " saludaron al unísono.

"H-hola am, niñas" dijo _Rarity._

"Hola _Sweetie Bell_ " saludaron al unísono a _Sweetie Bell._

" _Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Jin_ " dijo _Sweetie Bell_ con emoción al ver a sus amigas.

"¿Estas lista para esta noche?" pregunto _Scootaloo_ con emoción.

"Si, la sesión _cutie mark_ es un hecho" respondió _Sweetie_ haciendo un saludo militar.

"Esta noche trataremos de encontrar nuestro talento especial" dijo _Apple Bloom_ con una sonrisa.

"Aunque nos lleve toda la noche" agrego _Scootaloo._

"¡Sí!" exclamo _Jin._

"Yo estoy lista ¿Tu lo estás?" pregunto _Apple Bloom._

"Más que lista" _Scootaloo_ dijo guiñando un ojo "¿Tu estas lista _Jin_?" pregunto.

"Tan lista como mi papa cuando mi mama hace de comer" respondió _Jin_ con emoción _._

"¡PIJAMADA DE LAS _CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS_ CON _RARITY_ SIIIII!" gritaron al unísono emocionadas, _Rarity y Fluttershy_ se tapaban sus oídos aturdidas por los gritos.

"Y miren lo que hice" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ sacando una capa roja con un escudo medieval.

"¡WOW! Es hermosa me encanta" dijeron al unísono al ver la capa.

"¿Qué significa ese escudo en la capa?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"LAS _CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SIIII_ " gritaron al unísono aturdiéndola.

"Esto es una cruzada, una misión" dijo _Scootaloo._

"Para encontrar las _cutie marks_ " agrego _Apple Bloom_.

"Si, y miren, la borde con seda especial dorada, tarde mucho en hacerla pero creo que le añade el toque ideal ¿o no?" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ mostrando su creación, pero _Rarity_ reconoció la tela y rápidamente corrió a su mesa de trabajo, cuando tomo la tela se pudo percatar de que había 4 agujeros del mismo tamaño.

" _Sweetie Bell_ ¿qué has hecho? Era la última seda dorada ahora tendré que hacer más, espero que pueda hacer más, tendré que trabajar toda la noche, significa… lo siento niñas, la pijamada de las crusaders esta cancelada" dijo _Rarity_ mirándolas.

"¿Qué?" pregunto _Sweetie Bell_ no creyéndosela.

"No tendré tiempo para cuidarlas si quiero entregar estas capas a tiempo" dijo _Rarity._

"Pero…" _Sweetie_ iba a suplicar pero _Rarity_ la interrumpió.

"Sin peros esta vez, lo siento _Sweetie Bell_ , pero así es como debe ser" declaro _Rarity._

Las cuatro gimieron desilusionadas, _Fluttershy_ sintió algo de pena de verlas así, entonces dijo.

"Oye, supongo que yo puedo cuidarlas esta noche" dijo _Fluttershy_ ofreciéndose y a las niñas se les iluminaron sus ojos y miraron a _Rarity_.

"No podría pedirte que lo hicieras" _Rarity_ no estaba segura de eso.

Voltearon a ver a _Fluttershy._

"No hay problema" dijo _Fluttershy_ segura.

Voltearon a ver a _Rarity._

"¿Ya conoces a mi hermana y a sus amigas? _Jin_ es un poco más tranquila pero las demás tan solo serían un problema" protesto _Rarity._

"¿Tuve algún problema con _Opal_? ¿Has visto lo buena que soy con las criaturas pequeñas?" dijo _Fluttershy_ confiada.

"Supongo que es cierto y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" dijo _Rarity_ pensándola mejor.

"Animo será divertido" _Fluttershy_ trato de convencerla.

"Te aseguro que son muy difíciles" protesto _Rarity._

"Estos dulces angelitos" dijo _Fluttershy_ y cuando las miraron una aureola de angel apareció en las 4 niñas "Además, _Ángel_ también me puede ayudar a cuidarlas" dijo _Fluttershy._

"De acuerdo… está bien" _Rarity_ finalmente acepto.

"¡PIJAMADA DE LAS _CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS_ EN LA CABAÑA DE _FLUTTERSHY/MAMA_ Y CON _ÁNGEL/PAPA_ SIII!" gritaron emocionadas y se fueron a toda velocidad.

"Que tiernas, oh espérenme" _Fluttershy_ las siguió.

 _Rarity_ suspiro al pensar en lo que les esperaba al joven y a _Fluttershy._

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo y Jin_ corrían lo más rápido que podían dirigiéndose a la cabaña de _Fluttershy._

"Sera de lo más divertido, haremos una reunión para él te, nos cepillaremos las largas melenas y nos sentaremos en cama a contarnos historias de hadas y…" decía _Fluttershy_ con emoción pero luego se dio cuenta que no la escuchaban y se apresuró a alcanzarlas.

 _Fluttershy_ se encontró con _Twilight_ quien se dirigía al bosque _Everfree_ para ir con _Zecora_ por su té favorito, _Fluttershy_ le dijo que tuviera cuidado y también le conto que iba a cuidar a las niñas, incluso _Twilight_ sabía el desmadre que se hace gracias a las niñas, ella le deseo suerte y continuo su camino.

 _ **En el parque de ponyville**_

 _Ángel_ se encontraba entrenando en el parque, estaba golpeando uno de los arboles combinando entre golpes y patadas para fortalecer valga la redundancia sus golpes y patadas.

"Muy bien, ahora..." retrocedí unos pasos "KA…ME…HA…ME" puse mis manos en un costado y una esfera de energía se comenzaba a formar "HAAAAAAA" grite y una onda de energía salió de mis manos estrellándose con el árbol creando una cortina de humo y cuando se disipo el árbol ya no estaba y había dejado un rastro por donde paso la onda de energía.

"Genial, ya puedo hacer el kamehameha sin cansarme" dije con emoción "Muy bien, suficiente por hoy, debo regresar con _Fluttershy y Jin_ , de seguro las crusaders ya están haciendo su pijamada" dije poniéndome en marcha hacia la casa de _Fluttershy._

 _ **En la casa de Fluttershy**_

Era el atardecer y el joven regresaba a la casa de _Fluttershy_ , se preguntaba cómo le haría para cuidar de las niñas, con _Jin_ no habría problema ya que es su hija y hasta ahora no le ha dado problema alguno.

Al llegar a la casa pudo escuchar unos gritos dentro de la casa.

"Parece ser que llegue en buen momento" dije para luego abrir la puerta y ver lo que pasaba.

Al entrar pude observar a las niñas jugando a ser _Cazadoras de Criaturas_ , _Apple Bloom y Scootaloo_ se disfrazaron de una "peligrosa criatura del bosque _Everfree"_ mientras que _Sweetie Bell y Jin_ se "enfrentaban" a la criatura.

"Alto peligrosa criatura del bosque _Everfree_ , somos _Sweetie Bell y Jin_ cazadoras de criaturas y hemos venido a atraparte" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ haciendo una pose de batalla y _Jin_ siguió su ejemplo.

"Jamás podrán atraparme soy demasiado poderosa y peligrosa para ustedes" dijo _Scootaloo_ haciendo la imitación de una criatura peligrosa.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" dijo _Jin_ y seguido de eso hiso una pose conocida por el joven "toma esto _¡Rasengan!_ " dijo golpeándola con la mano abierta y la "criatura" solo retrocedió.

"Ugh, ya verán" la "criatura" comenzó a perseguirlas.

"Mi niña uso una de "mis" técnicas estoy orgulloso" dije fingiendo secarme una lagrimita.

" _Ángel,_ que bien que regresaste, necesito ayuda por favor" dijo _Fluttershy_ algo exaltada.

Las niñas al escuchar mi nombre dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a mí, _Jin_ se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo.

"Hola papi" dijo _Jin_ abrazándome.

"Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunte correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Muy bien papi" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Hola _Ángel_ " saludo _Apple Bloom._

"No sabía que _Ángel_ era tu papa _Jin_ " dijo _Sweetie Bell._

"Hola _Manzanita,_ hola _Sweetie_ " salude devuelta "hm, tú debes ser _Scootaloo,_ un gusto, soy _Ángel_ el papa de _Jin_ " dije fingiendo no conocerla.

"h-h-hola s-s-señor, s-soy _S-Scootaloo_ a-amiga d-de _J-Jin_ " dijo con algo de miedo, tal como esperaba, ella no había visto nada igual a mí.

"jmjmjm no tienes nada que temer _Scoot_ , no te hare daño" dije con una sonrisa a lo cual esta se calmó un poco.

Después de eso las niñas retomaron su juego de cazadoras de criaturas, todo iba bien pero en un descuido destruyeron una mesa y al intentar repararla terminaron haciendo una madre que quien sabe que era, luego jugamos el juego del shh el cual _Fluttershy_ termino ganando así demostrando porque era la campeona mundial (no duro ni 5 segundos el juego xD) hasta que _Fluttershy_ les dijo que era tiempo de dormir a lo cual aceptaron de mala gana incluso _Jin_ , que aun quería jugar.

 _ **En la habitación de Jin**_

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar nuestro talento especial dormidas? Gimió _Apple Bloom_ y se acomodaron en la cama de _Jin._

"Tranquilas niñas, seguro lo encontraran mientras sueñan" dije con una sonrisa.

"Tal como dijo _Ángel_ , tal vez tengan un adorable sueño sobre su talento especial" dijo _Fluttershy_ apagando las luces.

"Pero no estamos cansadas" dijo _Scootaloo._

"¿Qué tal si les canto una canción de cuna?" sugirió _Fluttershy_ mientras arropaba a las niñas.

Las 4 asintieron felices por la idea.

" _Calma a descansar_

 _Es hora de acostarse ya_

 _Calma a descansar_

 _Muy pronto dormirán"_ canto _Fluttershy_ con una voz suave.

 _Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Jin_ les estaba dando sueño excepto a _Sweetie Bell_ , ella sonrió al reconocer la canción.

"Ya me la se" comento _Sweetie_.

"oh, es maravilloso ¿Por qué no la cantas con migo?" sugirió _Fluttershy._

Las demás se dieron una mirada y taparon sus oídos mientras _Sweetie Bell_ aclaraba su garganta.

"(oh tío, aquí viene)" pensé al estilo de _Fistroman._

" _Calma a descansar_

 _Es hora de acostarse ya_

 _Calma a descansar_

 _Muy pronto dormirás" Sweetie Bell_ cantaba con entusiasmo, admito que no lo hacía nada mal _._

"Bien _Sweetie,_ eso fue…" _Fluttershy_ trato de hablar pero _Sweetie_ seguía cantando.

" _Quiero recordar otro día que ha pasado_

 _Quiero alcanzar el lugar donde hay descanso"_ seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

"Gracias _Sweetie,_ es" _Fluttershy_ trato de hablar de nuevo.

" _Calma a descansar_

 _Es hora hazlo ya_

 _Calma a descansar_

 _Muy pronto dormirás"_ eso ultimo logro asustar a las gallinas y a las demás.

En eso se escuchó un alboroto producido por las gallinas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto _Scootaloo_ y todos salimos para ver que sucedía.

 _Fluttershy_ acomodaba unas cosas que se habían caído a causa de la canción de _Sweetie_ y cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba en la habitación, encendió las luces y se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a todas sus gallinas fuera del gallinero descontroladas.

" _Fluttershy_ tus gallinas se salieron" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"¿Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá causado eso?" se preguntaba _Sweetie Bell_.

"No se preocupen, las _cutie mark crusaders_ lo arreglaran" dijo _Scootaloo_ haciendo un saludo militar.

"Arreadoras de gallinas _cutie mark crusaders siii_ " exclamo _Sweetie Bell_ y comenzaron a perseguir a las gallinas.

Las niñas hacían todo lo posible para alcanzar a las gallinas, pero no podían y estas corrían de un lado a otro hasta que llego _Fluttershy_ y les aplico "la mirada" haciendo que volvieran al gallinero.

"Que buenas gallinas" dijo _Fluttershy_ con una sonrisa "Muy bien ustedes 4 ¿no es hora de que se vallan a dormir?" les dijo a las niñas.

"Pero…" iban a hablar pero _Fluttershy_ las interrumpió.

"Por favor" pidió _Fluttershy_ amablemente.

Las niñas voltearon a verme con ojitos de cachorritos.

"Mejor háganle caso niñas, ya podrán jugar mañana todo lo que quieran" dije con una sonrisa y _Fluttershy_ me miraba con ojos de aprobación.

 _ **En la habitación de Jin (nuevamente xD)**_

Las niñas estaban acostadas en la cama.

"Entonces no mas cruzadas por esta noche ¿entienden?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"Si _Fluttershy_ " respondió _Scootaloo_ cerrando sus ojos _._

"Lo prometemos _Fluttershy_ " respondió _Sweetie Bell_ mientras cerraba sus ojos _._

"Buenas noches _Fluttershy_ " respondió _Apple Bloom_ cerrando sus ojos _._

"Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi" dijo _Jin_ cerrando sus ojos.

"Buenas noches _Ángel/Señor_ " dijeron las tres niñas al unísono.

"Buenas noches niñas" dije y salimos de la habitación.

Cuando _Ángel y Fluttershy_ salieron de la habitación, las 4 abrieron un ojo sucesivamente.

"¿Bueno que clase de cruzada hacemos ahora?" susurro _Sweetie._

"No podemos hacer mucho en este cuarto, solo si nos convertimos en limpiadoras de cabaña" dijo _Apple Bloom._

A _Sweetie Bell_ no le agrado la idea.

"Tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos perder esta oportunidad para saber cuál es nuestro talento especial" dijo _Apple Bloom_ asomándose por la ventana "oigan chicas miren algunas gallinas escaparon" dijo y todas se asomaron y vieron que la reja del gallinero estaba rota y pudieron ver huellas de gallina que se dirigían al bosque _Everfree._

"Rescatadoras _cutie mark crusaders_ en acción" dijeron al unísono en voz baja.

Las niñas se disponían a bajar para escabullirse por la puerta.

"No sé si esto es buena idea, mama dice que el bosque _Everfree_ es peligroso" dijo _Jin_ insegura.

"Tranquila _Jin_ , solo iremos por la gallina que se escapó y regresaremos" dijo _Apple Bloom_ despreocupada.

"Si _Jin_ relájate, no se darán cuenta de que salimos" agrego _Scootaloo_.

" _*suspiro*_ está bien, pero solo si es rápido" dijo _Jin_ no muy segura.

Se pusieron las capas que hiso _Sweetie Bell_ y salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron rumbo al bosque _Everfree_.

 _ **En la sala**_

 _Fluttershy_ y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, _Fluttershy_ estaba recostada en mis piernas creyendo que ya había terminado su trabajo.

"Realmente no fue tan difícil ¿verdad _Ángel_? Digo, solo necesitaba mostrarles quien estaba al mando y gracias a que me apoyaste lo conseguí, nada se le pasa a _Fluttershy,_ buena con los animales, buena con los niños" dijo _Fluttershy_ más tranquila.

"(hm, si supieras que acaban de pasar detrás de nosotros y no te diste cuenta)"pensé "no quiero aguadarte la fiesta _Fluttershy_ pero, ¿no crees que hay mucha tranquilidad?" dije.

 _Fluttershy_ se sobresaltó y se levantó del sofá.

"Tienes razón _Ángel_ es demasiada tranquilidad" rápidamente se fue volando hasta la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la cama, se asomó por la ventana para buscar a las niñas pero solo se encontró con que una de las gallinas había escapado hacia el bosque _Everfree_ y rápidamente volvió a la sala preocupada.

" _Ángel_ , las niñas no están y una de mis gallinas escapo al bosque…" dijo _Fluttershy_ y se dio cuenta de que no estaba el joven "¿ _Ángel_?".

 _ **En el bosque Everfree**_

El joven se encontraba en el bosque buscando a las niñas antes de que toparan con el gallo dragón o con algo peor.

"Esas niñas sí que no tienen remedio, me sorprende eso de _Jin_ , nunca había hecho nada así, pero la prioridad es traerlas sanas y salvas" dije buscando a las niñas "espero que _Fluttershy_ no se enoje conmigo por haberme ido así" de verdad espero que no se moleste conmigo.

Camine un buen rato hasta que vi una silueta muy familiar.

"Si es quien creo que es" me acerque a la silueta y pude ver con claridad " _Twilight…_ tal vez pueda lograr llegar a tiempo" dije viendo a una _Twilight_ petrificada y rápidamente comencé a correr para encontrar a las niñas.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell y Jin_ estaban explorando el interior del bosque para encontrar a la gallina que se había escapado del gallinero, _Apple Bloom_ hacia una malísima imitación de un llamado de gallina, _Scootaloo_ le dijo que esa no era la manera de llamar a una gallina, _Apple Bloom_ la reto a decirle cual era la manera "correcta", pero _Scootaloo_ se negaba ya que según ella no tenía que mostrarle nada, _Apple Bloom_ decidió burlarse de ella probando hacer otro llamado diciendo el nombre de _Scootaloo_ , iban a comenzar a discutir pero _Sweetie_ les dijo que se detuvieran, que así no iban a encontrar a la gallina ni sus talentos, entonces a ambas se les ocurrió que tal vez su talento era discutir, pero eso no podría ser posible, mientras tanto _Jin_ caminaba con un algo de miedo al estar en el bosque _Everfree_ de noche.

La búsqueda no duro mucho, ya que encontraron a la gallina _Elizabeth_ y fueron tras ella pero también vieron la cabeza de un gallo en un arbusto, al principio creyeron que era otra gallina que había escapado pero-pero-pero salió del arbusto revelando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos rojos y colmillos en el pico, su cuerpo era largo con escamas verdes y tenía unas alas de dragón.

¿Q-que es eso? Pregunto _Jin_ con algo de miedo al ver a la criatura.

El gallo rugió y se acercó a la gallina que corría en círculos, se detuvo en frente de ella y con verla a los ojos, la gallina se convirtió en piedra, la estatua cayó enfrente de las cuatro.

"¡AHHHHHH!" las niñas gritaron con horror y corrieron para escapar de la criatura.

El gallo dragón se acercaba lentamente para convertirlas en piedra, dio un rugido y se lanzó hacia ellas pero-pero-pero una ráfaga de energía se interpuso entre el gallo y las niñas.

"¡Oye tú! Aléjate de las niñas" dije poniéndome enfrente de las niñas.

"¡ _Ángel/Papi_!" exclamaron aliviadas.

"¿Están bien niñas?" pregunte sin bajar la guardia.

"Lo estamos ahora que estas aquí papi, pero esa extraña criatura convirtió a la gallina de mama en piedra" dijo _Jin_ abrazándome la pierna y apunto al gallo dragón.

El gallo dragón recuperó su postura luego de esa ráfaga de energía inesperada y se quedó mirando a _Angel_ quien estaba protegiendo a las niñas.

"¿Qué pasa porque no atacas?" pregunte sin ver al gallo directamente a los ojos, ya que sabía que trataría de convertirme en piedra.

"¿Qué está haciendo? Hace unos momentos estaba decidido a convertirnos en piedra, pero ahora está quieto" hablo _Apple Bloom._

"No lo sé, pero será mejor estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que haga" respondí seriamente.

El gallo dragón quien se encontraba inmóvil enfrente de nosotros repentinamente dio un rugido, me estaba preparando para un posible enfrentamiento, al menos hasta que llegara _Fluttershy_ y que lo obligue a desconvertir a _Twilight_ y a la gallina _Elizabeth_ como en la historia origina, pero de repente se empezó a escuchar como si algo más peligroso se acercara.

Los arboles detrás del gallo se movían bruscamente hasta el punto de caer al suelo, y detrás de ellos apareció.

 **NOTA:** watch?v=NF5hMdr1evY

"N-no puede ser" dije impresionado al ver a un león más grande de lo normal, un poco más grande que la manticora, pero con la única diferencia en que era un león normal, no una manticora lo cual me extraño, pero no había tiempo de dudas.

Como dije el león era más grande que una manticora, su mechón era color negro al igual que la punta de su cola, tenía unas garras largas y aparentemente filosas y su cuero era color café, a decir verdad le daba un aire a _Scar_ del _Rey León._

"Q-q-q-que manticora mas grande" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ entre tartamudeos.

"Esa cosa no puede ser una manticora, se ve distinto a una manticora" hablo _Scootaloo._

"No es una manticora, esa cosa es un león, son muy comunes de dónde vengo, pero este, es enorme comparado a un león normal" les explique a las niñas.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" dijo _Apple Bloom_ sin apartar su mirada del león _._

"Ustedes van a esconderse en un lugar seguro hasta que llegue _Fluttershy_ " les dije a las niñas y titubeando me pongo en pose de pelea.

"¿Y usted que hará?" preguntó _Scootaloo._

"Voy a enfrentarme a ellos" le respondí

"Pero ¿ya viste el tamaño de esa cosa?" ahora hablo _Jin._

"Lo sé, pero si yo no lo hago nadie lo hará" respondí

Rápidamente el león se lanza para atacar con sus garras

"¡No hay tiempo para esto niñas corran!" dije y me lancé al ataque también.

Rápidamente las niñas corrieron hacia los arbustos.

"Muy bien ahora que las niñas están a salvo" dije esquivado el ataque del león para después mirar en dirección hacia donde corrieron las niñas "¡Que comience el baile!" dije al estilo de _Hades_ liberando mi aura de energía.

El león rápidamente lanzo un garrazo que muy apenas evite, luego lanzo un bocado intentando atraparme en sus dientes que también logre esquivar pero no del todo ya que cuando me di cuenta, tenía unos cortes en el hombro.

"Ahora es mi turno para atacarte" dije para luego darle un puñetazo en el hocico que no le hizo nada al león y podría jurar que se rio maléficamente cuando le di el puñetazo.

"No mames ¿tan débil soy?" me pregunte al ver que no le había hecho nada.

 _Mientras tanto en el otro Laredo Texas del bosque_

" _Angel_ , niñas, tienes que calmarte _Fluttershy,_ solo pon un casco delante del otro" se decía _Fluttershy_ a sí misma para agarrar valor, pero en eso piso una rama haciendo un pequeño ruido cuando se partió "¿Qué fue eso?" retrocedía por el miedo hasta que chocho con un árbol lo cual la asusto más y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver una figura que le parecía familiar.

"¿ _Twilight_? ¿Eres tú?" dijo con alivio al saber que no estaba sola en el bosque.

" _Twilight_ si eres tú, que suerte que estas aquí, necesito ayuda, las niñas están por ahí y _Angel_ las fue a buscar, temo que les…" no pudo completar la oración ya que cuando las nubes que tapaban la luna se movieran, revelo a una _Twilight_ hecha de piedra.

"¿Qué te paso?, ay no, si te convirtieron en piedra, eso significa que, ay no, las niñas y _Angel_ " dijo _Fluttershy_ alarmada y rápidamente alzo vuelo para evitar llegar demasiado tarde.

 _Mientras con las niñas_

Las niñas miraban el enfrentamiento entre _Angel_ y el león gigante con asombro y a la vez con preocupación.

El león lanza un garrazo

"Cuidado _Angel/papa"_ gritaron las niñas al unísono.

 _Angel_ lo esquiva.

" _*suspiro de alivo*_ " suspiraron las 4.

 _Angel ataca._

"Dale duro _Angel_ " grito _Apple Bloom._

"Tú puedes papi" grito _Jin._

"Demuéstrele quien manda" grito _Scootaloo._

Pero el león ni se inmuta.

"¿Qué? ¿No le hiso nada?" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Oigan, ¿soy yo o esa cosa se estaba riendo después de que _Angel_ lo golpeara?" pregunto _Sweetie Bell_ a lo cual todas negaron con la cabeza.

"NIÑAS, NIÑAS" se escuchó a alguien gritar en las alturas.

"¿ _Fluttershy/mama_?" dijeron las niñas al unísono para luego ver a _Fluttershy_ aterrizar enfrente de ellas.

"Niñas, que alivo encontrarlas" decía _Fluttershy_ con alivio, pero luego noto que alguien faltaba "pero ¿Dónde está _Angel_?" pregunto con preocupación.

"Pues veras mama..."

 _Una explicación de Jin más tarde_

"Ay no, creí que solo sería el gallo dragón, pero ahora también es una extraña criatura gigante, espero que _Angel este bien_ " dijo _Fluttershy_ con preocupación.

 _De regreso en la pelea_

Seguía peleando contra ese león gigante, pero cada golpe que le daba no le hacía nada, trate con ráfagas ki y obtuve el mismo resultado, hay dos sopas: 1.- soy muy débil y tengo que entrenar más, o 2.- Ese león no es nada más y nada menos y nada más que el _León de Nemea_ , ya que según su mitología, es inmune a todo menos a sus garras.

"Pero eso es imposible, se supone que el _León de Nemea_ no existe, es un mito" dije incrédulo "Aunque se supone que este mundo tampoco existe pero aquí estoy así que, no me queda más que aceptar que este es el _León de Nemea_ y que soy algo débil" concluí.

Después de decir eso el león se volvió a lanzar al ataque abriendo sus fauces, hacia lo que podía para retener el ataque del león que me empujaba cada vez más hacia atrás, no podía aguantar más tiempo así que con unas fuerzas que saque sabe kami-sama donde logre lanzar al león a unos pocos metros de mí.

"Maldición, nunca pensé que el león de nemea estuviera aquí" dije respirando pesadamente. "(tengo que pensar en algo, aun no domino el _Súper Sayayin de la Armonía_ y usarlo solo sería un desgaste de energía además de que no habría mucha diferencia si ese león es inmune a todo, lo mejor sería un ataque sorpresa y dejarlo fuera de combate)" pensé.

"Parece complicado, pero tengo que hacerlo" dije lanzándome al ataque antes de que el león se recobrara del todo.

Apenas el león se levantó y ya le estaban lloviendo vergasos, pero el león solo se reía ya que los golpes que le daba no le hacían ni cosquillas.

"Deja de regocijarte con tu inmunidad, no me interesa que seas inmune a casi todo, usare el _Súper Sayayin de la armonía_ " dije con furia apunto de transformarme, pero el león desvió su mirada hacia un arbusto y rápidamente se lanzó contra él.

"Pero que..." no pude completar mi oración ya que al momento de usar sus garras contra el arbusto, se podía ver a las niñas y a _Fluttershy_ quienes estaban escondidas temblando de miedo y este estaba por atacarlas.

"No mames" grite y corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban las niñas y _Fluttershy_ para evitar que las atacara y en eso.

 _¡CRACK!_

Pude llegar a tiempo y logre quitar a las niñas y a _Fluttershy_ del ataque del león, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte y recibí de lleno el zarpazo del león haciéndome unos cortes en el pecho.

" _¡Angel/papa!_ " escuche a _Fluttershy y las niñas_ gritar.

El león rápidamente me tomo entre sus fauces tratando de tragarme para no lidiar más conmigo y así poder enfocarse más en sus asustadas presas.

Me resistía lo más que podía para no ser devorado, pero de un momento a otro, mi fuerza me abandono y el león termino tragándome.

" _A-A-Angel_ " decía _Fluttershy_ mientras le salían lágrimas al ver como el león se comió al joven.

Luego de que el león se comiera al joven, dirigió su atención hacia donde estaban _Fluttershy_ y las niñas, el león se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ellas cuando repentinamente su estómago comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y a inflarse rápidamente.

"¿Que está pasando?" se preguntó _Jin_ al ver como el estómago del león se inflaba como loco.

"¡Niñas abajo!" _Fluttershy_ reacciono y rápidamente se agacho junto con las niñas.

El estómago del león se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que reventó dejando salir una onda de energía a la vez que algo de sangre del león, el león cayó y de su estómago salió el joven bañado de sangre.

" _*respirando pesadamente*_ es la última vez que dejo que un animal me coma" dije quitándome el exceso de sangre.

"¡ _ANGEL_ / _PAPA_!" gritaron _Jin y Fluttershy_ al ver que estaba bien y corrieron a abrazarme.

"Uy, no tan fuerte chicas, me duele todo mi puerquesito" dije con una ligera mueca de dolor.

"Me alegro que estés bien" dijo _Jin_ abrazándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me lo hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiese pasado" agrego _Fluttershy._

Yo solo sonreí y correspondí el abrazo de las 2.

"Oiga señor" dijo _Scootaloo_.

"¿Si _Scoot_?" respondí.

"Eso…fue... ¡asombroso! ¡Le dio a esa cosa una lección que nunca olvidara!" dijo _Scootaloo_ como si hubiera visto algo épico.

Todo era felicidad y celebración en ese momento, hasta que se escuchó que de los arbustos salió el gallo dragón y dio un fuerte rugido.

"No puede ser, me enfoque más en el león de nemea que olvide al gallo dragón" dije con sorpresa de que se decidiera a aparecer en este momento y no antes aprovechando que estaba ocupado con el león.

No teína más fuerzas para pelear, _Fluttershy_ noto eso y decidió enfrentarlo.

"¡Tu! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Escondiéndote detrás de tu amigo gigante para que el los debilite y tú los conviertas en piedra" decía _Fluttershy_ regañando al gallo y este aprovecho para empezar a convertir a _Fluttershy_ en piedra "debería darte vergüenza hacer un acto tan cobarde, estoy pensando en buscar a tu madre y decirle lo que has estado haciendo jovencito" seguía regañando al gallo que desesperadamente trataba de convertirla en piedra habiendo convertido en piedra las piernas de _Fluttershy_ "Ahora, ve allá y vuelva a _Elizabeth_ y a mi amiga _Twilight_ a la normalidad y no quiero volver a verte haciendo esto otra vez, o si no, le diré a _Angel_ que te haga caldo de pollo" la parte que tenía petrificada volvió a la normalidad "¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?" termino el regaño a lo que el gallo con miedo asintió y salió corriendo.

"¿Están bien todos?, me preocupe cuando el gallo apareció" dijo _Fluttershy_ para comprobar que todos estuviéramos bien.

"Si, bien" dijo _Scootaloo._

"Gracias a esa mirada tuya" agrego _Sweetie Bell._

"Eres la reina de las miradas" dijo _Scootaloo_ "eres... ama de las miradas" esto último lo dijeron las niñas al unísono.

"Perdónenos por salir de la casa y entrar al bosque" se disculpó _Sweetie Bell._

"Si, les haremos caso a partir de ahora" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Lo prometemos" agrego _Scootaloo._

"Si, no volverá a ocurrir" termino _Jin._

"Más les vale o les lanzare _La Mirada_ " dijo _Fluttershy_ en tono de burla.

"¿Que-Que sucedió?" se escuchó como _Twilight_ hablo desde atrás.

"Larga historia, pero primero vámonos, necesito un baño después de esto" dije mirando como termino mi ropa luego del enfrentamiento con el león.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Las niñas se encontraban jugando en el jardín mientras _Fluttershy_ y yo le contábamos a _Twilight_ lo que sucedió anoche.

"Y entonces te volvió a la normalidad" _Fluttershy_ termino con su explicación y _Twilight_ anotaba.

"Esta será una excelente carta para la princesa, sobre todo con la parte de ese tal _León de Nemea_ , luego me cuentas con más detalle sobre ese león y otras criaturas _Angel_ " dijo _Twilight_ con ansias de aprender algo más.

"El día que quieras _Twi_ " respondí con una sonrisa.

"Y debo admitir que me equivoque respecto a ti _Fluttershy,_ tu si sabes controlar a esas niñas" dijo _Twilight_ alagándola _._

"Ay, yo no diría que tanto" respondió con modestia.

"¿Porque no?" pregunte fingiendo no saber qué iba a decir a continuación.

"Supuse que sería tan buena con los niños como con los animales, que equivocada estaba, realmente aprendí a no tomar más de lo que puedo manejar" dijo _Fluttershy_ su aprendizaje del día.

"Tú y _Rarity_ también" dijo _Twilight_ "Buenos días _Rarity_ " dijo saludando a una _Rarity_ que acababa de llegar.

"Hola _Rarity_ " dije saludándola con mi mano.

"¿Terminaste las capas?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"Las acabo de entregar" dijo cansada "Debo admitirlo, si no hubieras llegado tal vez no habría acabado, gracias a ustedes dos" dijo esto último abrazándonos a _Fluttershy y a mí_

"¿No te quedas a tomar té?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"¿O café?" dije señalando mi taza con café.

"Gracias, pero tengo que volver a la tienda a limpiar" se disculpó _Rarity_ "Niñas traigan sus cosas es hora de irnos" fue directo con las niñas que estaban jugando y no le hacían caso.

"¡NIÑAS!" gritaba _Rarity_ frustrada.

"Permíteme" dijo _Fluttershy_ y se aclaró la garganta "Niñas" hablo solamente una vez y las niñas rápidamente dejaron de jugar y se formaron enfrente de ella.

"Si _Fluttershy_ " dijo _Apple Bloom._

"¿Nos llamaste?" pregunto _Scootaloo_ (No we, le hablaba a la gallina).

"Vayan por sus cosas, _Rarity_ va a llevarlas a casa" les ordeno _Fluttershy._

"Claro _Fluttershy_ enseguida" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ y se fue junto con las demás a recoger sus cosas, aunque _Jin_ solo fue a acompañarlas.

"¿C-como lo hiciste?" pregunto _Rarity_ confundida.

"Creo que soy tan buena con los niños que con los animales" respondió _Fluttershy_ con el pecho algo inflado.

En eso las niñas pasaron enfrente de ellas mientras le agradecían a _Fluttershy_ y a mí por cuidarlas, mientras _Jin_ se despedía de ellas en la entrada.

"Hablando de eso, necesito tu ayuda con _Opal_ " le pidió _Rarity._

"Por supuesto ¿Qué tal esta tarde?" sugirió _Fluttershy._

"¿Qué tal ahora?" dijo _Rarity_ dándose la vuelta revelando que tenía a _Opal_ enterrándole sus garras en la espalda.

"Uy, eso debe doler" dije con una mueca de dolor.

Después de eso comenzamos a reír por la escena frente a nosotros.

 _FIN_

Que creen papus…sigo vivo xD

Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, es solo que no me sentía con ánimos de escribir, pero buano, estoy de regreso con este fic de melda que a algunos les gusta xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, denle _Follow_ , dejen un comentario y compártanlo con sus amigos si les gusto.

Yo soy _RED ANGEL_ y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_

 _COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS xD_


	15. Una Loca Función

Bendiciones matinales papus y mamus de Fanfiction aquí su camarada RED ANGEL9806 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic todo bonito y pisioso xD

Y sin más pip, pip dulidu xD

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 15.- Una Loca Función**

Es un nuevo y hermoso día en el pequeño pueblo de _Ponyville_ , han pasado varios días desde la pijamada de las _Crusaders_ y en estos días eh aumentado la intensidad de mis entrenamientos por si se aparece alguna otra criatura mitológica peligrosa, tengo que admitir que es más difícil de lo que pensé, apenas y puedo terminar el entrenamiento, pero el lado bueno es que pude potenciar un poco el _kamehameha_ y el _rasengan_ y ahora son un poco más poderosos, ahora estoy tratando de conseguir el _Final Flash o Resplandor Final (ataque de vegeta)_ , pero bueh, dejando eso de lado.

En este momento me encuentro trabajando en la granja de _Apple Jack_ haciendo la cosecha mientras _Apple Jack_ se las llevo para darles una sorpresa a las niñas, y si mal no recuerdo, les va a dar su antigua casa club y por definición, son los días previos al concurso de talentos de las niñas.

"Pero en la historia original, las _cutie mark crusaders_ realizaron un "musical", pero solo ellas 3, las _CMC_ originales, hmm, me pregunto que pasara en esta ocasión" después retome mis labores en la granja.

 _Un rato después_

Después de arreglar la casa club, las niñas se dispusieron a encontrar su talento:

Primero lo intentaron haciendo las labores de la granja alimentando a los cerdos, todo iba bien, pero-pero-pero algo salió mal y las 4 terminaron ensuciadas de lodo, las tres revisaron sus caderas y no había nada.

Después intentaron en _Sugar Cube Corner_ tratando de hacer una especie de mezcla para hacer dulces, pero por un descuido con la mescladora, las 4 terminaron pegajosas por la mezcla de dulce, igual que la ocasión anterior no había nada.

Luego fueron a la _Boutique Carrusel_ para ser estilistas para la gente o en este caso ponis, pero terminaron arruinándole el cabello a una señorita, y como en las ocasiones anteriores no ocurrió nada de nada.

Luego de eso se fueron cerca de los campos, lo intentaron adivinando tarjetas, trataron varias veces hasta que _Apple Bloom_ apretó todos los botones del objeto que tenían para adivinar y luego todas las tarjetas salieron disparadas y como ya se la sabanas, no consiguieron nada.

Después intentaron escalando una "montaña", escalaron con mucha dificultad a la "cima" pero resulto ser una pequeña meseta, y tampoco consiguieron nada.

Luego fueron al lago de _Ponyville_ para tratar con el buceo, parecía que iba a funcionar, pero terminaron huyendo de un gran calamar.

Y ya para terminar con su travesía, trataron ser bibliotecarias, pero tampoco sirvió, todas sus opciones no sirvieron de nada y eso las desanimo, pero sus ánimos fueron levantados ya que la maestra _Cheerilee_ les mostro un cartel con la convocatoria para un concurso de talentos en la escuela de _Ponyville,_ con ese concurso al fin conseguirían sus _cutie marks_.

El único inconveniente que hay, es que un equipo solo puede ser de 3 integrantes, así que las niñas sortearon las integrantes para el equipo para hacerlo más justo.

Después de sortear las integrantes, el equipo quedo así: _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo_ quedando _Jin_ fuera del equipo pero tomándoselo como eso, un sorteo, así no habría resentimientos.

 _Jin_ se preguntaba qué haría para el concurso, en eso se le ocurrió ir con su padre para ver si la podía aconsejar sobre que talento debería mostrar.

Me encontraba caminando por el pueblo de _ponyville_ sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando un grito me saco de ellos de una manera brusca.

"¡ _SWEETIE BELL_ TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI MATERIAL!" grito la voz que reconocí como la de _Rarity._

"Lo tomamos prestado para el concurso de talentos, descuida hermana TE LO DEVOLVEREMOS" le respondió _Sweetie Bell_ mientras se alejaban con su carrito.

"hmm, así que las niñas ya están preparando su acto… pero espera, ¿Dónde está macuin? Digo ¿Dónde está _Jin_? Debería estar con ellas"

Mientras pensaba en donde podría estar _Jin_ algo me interrumpió.

"¡PAPA!" escucho una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos.

"¿Hmm?" miro en dirección de la cual proviene la voz y me doy cuenta de que es _Jin_ quien se acercaba a mí.

"Hola papi" dijo _Jin_ con una sonrisa mientras me abraza la pierna.

"Hola mi niña, ¿qué pasa?" dije con una sonrisa.

"Te estaba buscando papi" dijo mirándome mientras seguía abrazándome.

"¿A si? Bueno, ¿qué paso?" dije.

 _Una explicación más tarde_

"hmm, ¿así que un concurso de talentos? ¿Y necesitas que te ayude para el concurso?" dije fingiendo no saber lo del concurso. "Aunque me sorprende que hubiese un límite de integrantes en un equipo" de verdad esa no me la esperaba.

"Entonces ¿me ayudaras?" pregunto _Jin_ mirándome con ojos de cachorrito.

"Como puedo decirle no a unos ojos de cachorrito" los ojos de cachorrito son mi debilidad, díganme que no soy el único plots.

Los ojos de _Jin_ se iluminaron al escuchar que si la ayudaría.

"¿Enserio? Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias papi, eres el mejor" dijo _Jin_ felizmente mientras me volvía a abrazar la pierna.

"jaja, no te preocupes mi niña, ahora, ¿que tenías planeado para el concurso?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Pues estaba pensando en cantar algo como mis amigas, pero no se me ocurre que canción cantar" respondió _Jin_ pensativa.

"hmmm, sería interesante, además, será una buena oportunidad de oírte cantar mi niña" dije con una sonrisa.

 _Jin_ solo da una pequeña risita.

"Muy bien mi niña ¿nos va…..?" no pude completar la frase porque algo nos interrumpió.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" grito una voz femenina que pude reconocer al instante.

"ay no… no me digas quien creo que es" lentamente mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Al darme la vuelta completamente, pude ver a una unicornio mirándome fijamente con una cara de incredulidad y emoción a la vez.

Su crin es de color menta al igual que se melena y su cola, pero estos tienen unos mechones blancos, sus ojos son color naranja, tiene una blusa rosa y unos shorts de mezclilla azules, tiene puestas unas botas color morado y en el cabello tiene una diadema de flor, su cutie mark es un arpa dorada, mis sospechas están más que resueltas, esta chica es _Lyra_ y parece ser que al verme se sorprendió tanto que incluso tiro al suelo su bolsa con sus compras _._

"Papi, ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto _Jin_ extrañada.

" _Jin_ cariño, te veo en casa" dije seriamente.

"Eh? ¿Y eso porque?" _Jin_ pregunto extrañada.

"Es…un… ¡HUMANOOOOOOO!" grito _Lyra_ con mucha emoción.

"ay mama, más vale aquí corrió" dije y después me eche a correr a una velocidad que ni yo sabía que tenía.

"¡Nos vemos en casa _Jin_!" me despedí de _Jin_ mientras me alejaba del lugar.

"¡ESPERA HUMANO, DEJAME VER TUS PIEEEEEEES!" dijo _Lyra_ corriendo detrás del joven.

 _NOTA: watch?v=3zlyhjL6cmU_

Me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de _Lyra_ quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí igualando mi velocidad.

Primero me persiguió por todo el centro de _Ponyville_ , varios ponis se nos quedaban mirando con caras extrañadas por lo que veían, corrí hasta un árbol y me subí en él.

"Uf, creo que la perdí" suspire aliviado.

Pero _Lyra_ aparece encima de una rama.

"¿Me dejas tocar tus pies?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahhh no mames" baje del árbol y reanude mi escape.

Luego corrí hasta el parque de _ponyville_ , al principio creí nuevamente haberme librado de _Lyra_ escondiéndome detrás de un periódico disque leyéndolo, al principio parecía funcionar pero…..

"¿Puedo ver tus pies solo un poquito?" dijo _Lyra_ bajando un periódico en la banca de al lado.

Rápidamente me levante del banco y proseguí con mi escape.

 _Lyra_ me estuvo persiguiendo hasta que pasamos por la _Boutique Carrusel_ de _Rarity_.

Trate de ocultarme aplicando la vieja confiable de hacerme parecer un maniquí, pero cuando _Lyra_ paso al lado de mi me reconoció al instante, ¿qué carajos pasaba por mi mente cuando creí que era buena idea hacerme pasar por un maniquí?

 _(Detener música)_

 _Lyra_ me persiguió por todos lados hasta llegar a las afueras de _ponyville_.

"* _respirando pesadamente_ * bien…ahora… si… definitivamente…la perdí" decía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Pero mi alivio no duro mucho.

"¡HUMANO! ¿Dónde estás? No seas tímido, solo quiero ver tus pies" escuche como _Lyra_ estaba cerca de donde estaba yo.

"Por un demonio lo que faltaba" debo hacer algo y rápido.

Buena idea salvaje aparece.

"¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Yo puedo volar y ella no, bueno no una cosa que digas, que bruto como vuela este men, pero me defiendo" puede haber otras formas pero es la única que se me ocurrió.

Comencé a elevarme lentamente del suelo y seguí ganando altura hasta que _Lyra_ me encontró.

"¡WOW! ¿Todos los humanos vuelan o eres el único?" pregunto asombrada.

"Podría decirse que soy el único humano que vuela" respondí y me dispuse a huir del lugar a toda velocidad.

"¡ESPERA! ¡AUN NO ME MUESTRAS TUS PIES!" grito _Lyra_ mientras me veía alejarme, esto la desanimo un poco.

Me detuve un momento y mire hacia atrás y pude ver a una _Lyra_ con los ánimos bajos.

" _*suspiro*_ no puedo dejarla así, solo espero que no se vuelva raro" dije para después descender.

"Hola _Lyra_ " dije aterrizando frente a ella.

"¿T-t-tu s-sabes m-mi nombre?" pregunto con asombro.

"(Ay no ya la cague)" pensé.

"¡KYAAAAA! ¡EL HUMANO SABE MI NOMBRE! ¡KYAAAAAA!" chillo _Lyra_ de emoción para después desmayarse de la emoción.

"Esa no me la esperaba" dije para después cargarla al estilo princesa "No sé dónde vives _Lyra_ , pero no te dejare aquí" dije para comenzar a caminar.

 _ **P.O.V LYRA**_

Hmmm ¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? Trato de recordar como termine en este banco del parque pero estoy en blanco.

"El humano"

Ahora recuerdo, regresaba de hacer mis compras y me pareció ver a un humano, uno real, pero supongo que fue mi imaginación jugándome una broma.

"*suspiro* Supongo que los humanos de verdad no existen" dije levantándome del banco.

"Si eso es así, entonces dime que soy yo" escuche que alguien hablo detrás de mí y me doy vuelta para ver de quien proviene la voz.

Lo que vi me dejo sin habla, enfrente de mi había un humano, un humano de verdad, ¡sabía que eran reales! _BonBon_ no me creerá cuando se lo cuente.

"¿Te sientes mejor _Lyra_?" dijo el humano con un poco de preocupación.

No me lo creo incluso habla y mejor aún… me pregunto si me encuentro bien, esto es mejor de lo que creí.

"¿ _Lyra_? Tierra llamando a _Lyra_ ¿estás ahí?" dijo el humano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"eh? Si, si estoy bien, gracias humano" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, mi nombre es _Angel,_ para que no me llames humano" dijo el huma… digo _Angel_ presentándose.

Debo decir que tiene un bonito nombre.

"Un gusto _Angel_ , mi nombre es _Lyra_ y debo decir que tienes un bonito nombre, la mayoría de los nombres de humanos que hay en mi libro son un poco extraños" dije presentándome yo también.

"Vaya gracias, tu eres la segunda aparte de _Fluttershy_ que me dice que mi nombre es bonito" dijo un poco apenado "por otro lado, también creo que el nombre de _Lyra_ es bonito" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿C-crees que mi n-nombre es bonito?" o/o, _Angel_ es muy agradable.

"Claro que sí, ¿Quién no pensaría que tu nombre es lindo?" respondió con una sonrisa "bueno, si me disculpas, debo irme, le prometí a _Jin_ que le ayudaría con su acto para el concurso de talentos" dijo levantándose de la banca.

"¡ESPERA!" lo detuve antes de que se fuera.

"¿Qué sucede _Lyra_?" pregunto algo extrañado por mi repentino grito.

"Sé que sonara un poco raro, pero… ¿Me puedes enseñar tus pies? Siempre he querido ver los pies de un humano" espero que acepte.

"Ah, era eso, por supuesto que sí, pero será rápido porque me tengo que ir" dijo volviéndose a sentar en la banca.

"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te juro que será solo un momento" estoy emocionada.

 _Angel_ empezó a desabrocharse las cintas de sus tenis, para después quitarse los calcetines dejando a la vista sus pies.

"¡WOW! Mis libros no mentían, realmente así lucen los pies humanos" definitivamente _BonBon_ no va a creer esto.

Empecé a ver más de cerca sus pies para ver cada detalle de ellos, realmente son fabulosos, ojala pudiera…

"Está bien, puedes tocar mis dedos _Lyra_ " dijo _Angel_ sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿También puede leer mentes? O ¿fui muy obvia y pudo ver mis ganas de tocarle los dedos?

"S-seguro" di que sí por favor.

"Si, pero como dije, será rápido" respondió.

"(¡GRACIAS!)" Pensé.

Rápidamente comencé a tocar sus dedos de uno por uno, esto es divertido, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba jugando con los dedos de _Angel_ y este solo se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, creo que le estoy haciendo cosquillas, se ve tan lindo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

"Muy bien _Lyra_ ya te deje jugar con mis dedos, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a casa" dijo volviéndose a poner sus tenis.

"aww, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más? Todavía quiero seguir jugando con tus dedos" es una lástima que ya se tenga que ir.

"Perdón _Lyra_ , pero realmente me tengo que ir" se levantó de la banca y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡ESPERA!" lo detuve nuevamente.

"¿Si?" volteo al momento de responder.

"¿te volveré a ver?" espero que sí.

"Claro que sí, te veo después amiga" luego de decirme eso se dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino.

"Eso espero… amigo" no sé si me habrá escuchado.

 _Más tarde en la cabaña de Fluttershy._

Valla realmente me tomo más tiempo del que pensé, y eso que solo iba a esperar a que _Lyra_ se despertara, aunque por otro lado, _Lyra_ se ve como una buena persona, realmente pensé que sería una especie de "la loca de los gatos" pero en vez de gatos serian humanos.

Ya estoy llegando a casa, lo bueno que aún hay tiempo para el concurso de talentos, así podre pensar en la canción que elegiré para que _Jin_ la cante.

Llego a la puerta y la abro.

" _Frany_ ya vine" dije al entrar a la cabaña.

"¿Quién es esa _Frany_?" dijo _Fluttershy_ saliendo de la cocina con una ligera molestia.

"¿Eso que noto son celos _Fluttershy_?" dije en tono de burla.

 _Fluttershy_ se sonrojo al percatarse que no disimulo bien sus celos.

"ya está lista la cena, ve con _Jin_ y dile que se venga" dijo _Fluttershy_ con un ligero tono de vergüenza, parece que si estaba celosa xD.

"jaja, está bien _Fluttershy_ " dije y luego me dirigí hacia la planta alta.

Subí las escaleras y como la habitación de _Jin_ está a un lado de las escaleras llegue y toque la puerta.

" _*toc* *toc*_ ¿ _Jin_?" abro la puerta y entro en la habitación y puedo ver a _Jin_ sentada en su cama pensativa "¿ _Jin_? ¿Todo bien?" pregunte.

"¿hmm? Oh hola papi, si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en que hacer para el concurso, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato cuando apareció esa chica y te fuiste corriendo?" pregunto _Jin_ con algo de preocupación.

"Laaaarga historia, te la contare después, pero ahora vamos a cenar ¿está bien?" dije con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" respondió con una sonrisa y después de eso bajamos a cenar.

Durante la cena, _Fluttershy, Jin y yo_ estuvimos platicando sobre cómo nos fue en el día como siempre lo hacemos, también hacíamos una que otro chiste, pero el que hacía más chistes era yo, también estuvimos dando ideas para el concurso de talentos y platicando de cosas triviales.

Al terminar de cenar, me relaje un rato, me metí a bañar después de que _Fluttershy y Jin_ se bañaran, después de bañarme me fui directo a dormir ya mañana me encargare de ayudarle a _Jin._

 _Unos días después_

Han pasado un par de días y finalmente llego el día en que se dará el famoso concurso de talentos, en este tiempo estuve ayudándole a _Jin_ a preparar su número, sinceramente creo que esto funcionara.

Muchos ponis se reunieron en la escuela de _ponyville_ para presenciar los actos de los pequeños, el evento transcurría normalmente, unos actos iban en la categoría de magia, drama, comedia, etc. El próximo turno le tocaba a las _CMC_ originales para presentar su número musical, la verdad aun me sorprende que se haya puesto un límite en los integrantes de un grupo pero bueh.

 _Jin_ , _Twilight y yo_ nos acercamos a ellas.

"Mis pequeñas ponis ¿Están listas?" preguntó _Twilight._

"Nerviosas" respondieron al unísono sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Vamos, seguro que lo hacen bien" dije con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón _Angel_ ,lo harán increíble, recuerden apegarse a lo que saben hacer. Ya quiero oírte cantar _Sweetie Bell_ " dijo _Twilight_ acercándose a _Sweetie Bell_.

"¿Por qué todos creen que voy a cantar siempre?" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ avergonzada.

"De hecho yo seré la cantante principal esta noche" dijo _Scootaloo_ con orgullo.

"¿En serio _Scoot?_ " pregunto _Jin_ sorprendida.

"Si, los vamos a dejar con la boca abierta" respondió _Scootaloo_ con orgullo.

"Y yo seré la bailarina principal, ¡AYA!" dijo _Apple Bloom_ haciendo un clásico golpe de karate.

"Y yo estoy a cargo del…" decía _Sweetie Bell_ alzando su mano pero _Twilight_ la interrumpe.

"¿Vestuario?" pregunto _Twilight_ desconcertada.

"Escenografía y utilería ¿Cómo sabes?" pregunto _Sweetie Bell_ curiosa.

"En serio niñas ¿están seguras?" _Twilight_ pregunta con inseguridad acerca del plan de las niñas.

En eso una maestra _Cheerilee_ salvaje aparece.

" _Cutie mark crusaders_ ustedes siguen, rómpanse una pierna" _Cheerilee_ les deseo suerte y las niñas fueron al escenario.

"Rómpanse una pierna" _Twilight_ les deseo suerte también, pero en ese instante _Apple Bloom_ se tropezó y después siguió su camino.

" _*susurrando*_ Espero que salga como en la historia original" dije entre dientes.

"¿hmm? ¿Dijiste algo _Angel_?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"¿Eh? No nada" respondí con una sonrisa algo forzada, pvta casi la cago.

"Papi ¿Por qué les dijeron _Rómpanse una pierna_? Eso es algo malo" dijo _Jin_ con preocupación.

"Tranquila cariño, en el teatro es de mala suerte decir "buena suerte", así que a alguien le pareció mejor decir "rómpanse una pierna"" le explique para que no lo mal entendiera.

"Ah, menos mal, ya me había asustado" dijo _Jin_ más relajada.

"Hablando de, no puedo esperar para ver qué acto realizaras" dijo _Twilight_ acercándose a _Jin_.

"Y yo espero que les guste lo que prepare junto con mi papa" respondió _Jin_ con una sonrisa.

"Eso tenlo por seguro mi niña" dije acariciando la melena de _Jin._

"Espero que esto funcione" dijo _Twilight_ todavía insegura.

"Tranquila _Twi_ , confía en que todo saldrá bien" dije un poco confiado.

"Si tú lo dices" _Twilight_ seguía insegura de esto.

 _En el escenario_

 _(NOTA: Si quieren escuchar la canción aquí se las dejo: watch?v=hYC55DoC3Zk con las diferencias que ustedes se las sabanas xD)._

La música comenzaba a sonar mientras que el escenario se volvía oscuro haciendo visible las caras de las niñas.

 _Scootaloo: "Somos tres pequeñas ponis_

 _Listas ya para cantar_

 _Atención esta es la historia_

 _Voy a cantarla y…"_

 _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo: "¡A GRITAR!"_

 _Luego el escenario se ilumino mientras sonaba un solo de guitarra bien prron_.

Todos nos quedamos con las caras en blanco, especialmente _AppleJack_ quien se sentía avergonzada por el acto y la verdad no la culpo, incluso yo estaba algo incómodo y eso que sabía cuál sería el acto desde el principio.

 _Scootaloo: "Cuando muy joven eres_

 _Tú costado liso esta,_

 _Parece que el sol no saldrá_

 _Si tu Cutie Mark no está, ¡sí!_

 _Pelearemos así las tres_

 _Ya no hay nada que temer_

 _Hay que saber qué es lo que hay que hacer"_

 _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo: "Si las Cutie Mark se ven_

 _Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders_

 _Quienes somos hay que investigar_

 _Y no podemos detenernos,_

 _Hasta tener una cutie mark"_

 _Solo de guitarra bien prron salvaje aparece._

 _Scootaloo: "Tu cutie mark pronto la tendrás_

 _Y el momento llegara,_

 _Y ya sabes que es lo que hay que hacer_

 _Tu talento se verá_

 _Pero tan sencillo no será_

 _Y la espera cuesta más_

 _Ensayamos tanto que ya estamos…"_

 _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo: "¡De color azul!_

 _Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders_

 _Quienes somos hay que investigar_

 _Y no podemos detenernos_

 _Hasta tener una cutie mark_

 _Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders_

 _Quienes somos hay que investigar_

 _Y no podemos detenernos_

 _Hasta tener una Cutie Mark"_

 _Fin de la canción_

Después del acto desastroso de las niñas toda la utilería quedo hecha mierda y termino derrumbándose encima de las niñas, al final hubo un silencio por unos momentos hasta que todos comenzamos a reírnos, debo admitir que fue más divertido verlo en persona, pero aun así _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo_ se sintieron avergonzadas por la reacción que todos tuvimos y rápidamente se retiraron del escenario.

"Eso no salió tan bien como esperaba" dijo _Scootaloo_ con una mala cara.

"No puedo creer que se rieran de nosotras" añadió _Apple Bloom._

"¿Estuvo tan mal?" se preguntó _Sweetie Bell_ avergonzada.

"Tranquilas niñas, estoy seguro que les gusto" dije acercándome a ellas.

"¿Usted cree señor? Pero si fuimos un asco" dijo _Scootaloo._

"Estoy completamente seguro, no se preocupen" dije con una sonrisa.

"No estamos seguras de eso" dijo _Apple Bloom._

En eso _Cheerilee_ sube al escenario.

"Muy bien, y como último número de la noche, démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡ _Jin!_ " anuncio _Cheerilee._

"Uff, estoy nerviosa papi" dijo _Jin_ con nervios.

"No te preocupes _Jin_ , estoy seguro de que lo harás bien" trate de animarla.

"Eso espero" después de decir eso se fue al escenario.

"Espero que a _Jin_ le vaya mejor que a nosotras" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ cabizbaja.

 _En el escenario._

 _Jin_ se paró en el centro del escenario y de repente se quedó quieta, la gente murmuraba y se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba, esto hizo que _Jin_ se pusiera más nerviosa aun.

"¡Tú puedes _Jin_! ¡Vamos cariño yo sé que puedes!" dije tratando de animarla.

Y al parecer funciono porque me dedico una linda sonrisa.

 _(NOTA: watch?v=AMBUczTUYDg ya se la saben papus y mamus, a eso añádanle que la canción la está cantando una niña de 6 años)._

 _La canción empieza a sonar con una guitarra acústica_

 _Jin: "Si pudieras volar_

 _Sé que ya no volverías_

 _No te interesa más_

 _Que el azul, el azul_

 _Cielo surcar"_

 _Solo de guitarra y batería bien prrones._

 _Jin: "Aun te falta aprender_

 _Lo que es el dolor_

 _Y entenderás el pesar_

 _Que llevas en tu interior_

 _Todas esas emociones_

 _En el corazón_

 _Hay que expresarlas,_

 _No debes tener temor_

 _Si al despertar te sientes_

 _En un mundo irreal diferente_

 _Abre tus alas y a volar,_

 _Debes marchar"_

 _Jin comienza a volar_

" _Si pudieras volar_

 _Sé que ya no volverías_

 _Y entre las nubes vas,_

 _Soñando, soñando_

 _En que lo harás_

 _Si buscas sin cesar,_

 _Lo encontraras algún día_

 _Sigue intentándolo_

 _(El azul, el azul_

 _Cielo surcar) x_ 3 _"_

 _Otro solo de guitarra bien prron_

" _Siempre usas palabras_

 _Llenas de hosquedad_

 _Tratando de deshacer_

 _Lo que te suele atar_

 _Te sientes aprisionada y_

 _Quieres escapar_

 _Llego el momento,_

 _Ya no mires atrás_

 _El corazón empieza_

 _A latir, tan fuerte que_

 _No sé qué hacer_

 _Al horizonte vuela ya_

 _Debes marchar_

 _Si quieres desafiar_

 _Todas las reglas, podrías_

 _Solo escucha tú_

 _Lejana, lejana voz interior_

 _Toma mi mano ya_

 _Y yo seré así tu guía_

 _Lo vamos a alcanzar,_

 _El azul, el azul_

 _Cielo surcar"_

 _Otro solo bien shidoris_

 _Jin: "No importa_

 _El que dirán_

 _Siempre que al tropezar_

 _Puedas volver a estar_

 _De pie_

 _Seguir hacia la libertad_

 _Si pudieras volar,_

 _Sé que ya no_

 _Volverías_

 _Y entre las nubes vas,_

 _Soñando, soñando_

 _En que lo harás_

 _Si buscas sin cesar,_

 _Lo encontraras_

 _Algún día_

 _Sigue intentándolo_

 _(El azul, el azul_

 _Cielo surcar) x_ 3 _"_

 _Fin de la canción_

La canción había terminado y hubo un silencio absoluto por unos momentos, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos que provenían de la parte de atrás, era nada más y nada menos y nada más, que _Fluttershy_ quien se había parado de su asiento y aplaudía con fuerza orgullosa de _Jin_ , al ver esto, los demás también comenzaron a aplaudir, _Jin_ se sentía apenada por los aplausos y solamente sonreía y saludaba.

En eso _Cheerilee_ sube al escenario

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso a _Jin,_ ahora es el momento de entregar los premios de esta noche" dijo _Cheerilee._

"Vaya, no sabía que _Jin_ cantaba tan bien" dijo _Apple Bloom_ sorprendida.

"Casi tan bien como _Sweetie Bell_ " agrego _Scootaloo._

"Si, eso fue genial" termino _Sweetie Bell._

"Vuelvan al escenario niñas, es hora de la premiación" dijo _Cheerilee_ acercándose a ellas.

"¿Volver al escenario? ¡NO!" dijo _Sweetie Bell_ en protesta.

"Se van a reír más" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Si ¿Qué caso tiene?" termino _Scootaloo._

"Escuchen, sean grandes competidoras, fue un gran esfuerzo deben estar orgullosas, ahora ¡vamos!" dijo _Cheerilee_ y volvió al escenario.

Las niñas seguían inseguras sobre salir al escenario, pero al final se decidieron y volvieron al escenario.

En el escenario, todos los niños estaban reunidos para esperar la premiación, sin embargo _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo_ se escondían para no mostrar sus caras.

"Un aplauso para todos nuestros ponis" dijo _Cheerilee_ y la gente volvía a aplaudir.

"El primer premio es para… _Snips y Snails_ por mejor acto de magia" dijo _Cheerilee_ y _Spike_ les entrego sus medallas.

"Oye, mi medalla es más grande" exclamo _Snips._

"Pues la mía es más grande" presumió _Snails._

"¿A si? Pues la mía es… más pesada" protesto _Snips._

"El siguiente premio es para… _Sunny Daze y Peachy Pie_ por mejor actuación dramática" luego de que _Cheerilee_ dijera esto, _Sunny Daze y Peachy Pie_ fueron a recoger sus premios, las _CMC_ buscaron otro refugio pero ya no quedaba nadie más aparte de ellas y _Jin._

"El siguiente premio es para… _Jin_ por su excelente interpretación en su canción" _Jin_ se emocionó y fue a recoger su medalla, que tenía forma de micrófono.

"Y finalmente, el último premio de la noche es para…las _Cutie Mark Crusaders_ por mejor acto de comedia" las niñas se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon y aceptaron con mucha emoción sus medallas en representación de la comedia.

"¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Ganamos!" exclamo _Apple Bloom._

"Sabía que nuestro acto era asombroso" dijo _Scootaloo._

"¿Saben que sería mejor?, si ganáramos y tuviéramos nuestras _cutie marks_ " dijo _Sweetie Bell_ con los ojos brillosos.

Rápidamente las niñas vieron sus costados para ver si era cierto, pero desafortunadamente no había nada, a lo cual suspiraron de desilusión.

"Felicidades niñas, les dije que lo habían hecho bien" dije.

"Él tiene razón, hicieron un muy buen trabajo" agrego _Twilight._

"Gracias _Angel,_ gracias _Twilight_ " dijeron las 3 con los ánimos bajos.

"Oigan no se ven muy felices" dijo _Twilight._

"Nos esforzamos mucho y ganamos un premio, pero aún no tenemos nuestras _cutie marks_ " dijo _Scootaloo_ desanimada _._

"Y era el premio que realmente queríamos" agrego _Sweetie Bell._

"Aww, niñas" comento _Twilight_ al ver sus caras.

"Pero creemos saber porque" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Si, sabemos porque" afirmo _Sweetie Bell._

"Ah, díganme, quisiera hacerle un reporte a la princesa" dijo _Twilight._

"Tal vez nos esforzamos demasiado" dijo _Sweetie Bell._

"Y en vez de esforzarnos en algo que no está hecho para nosotras" siguió _Scootaloo._

"Todas deberíamos adoptar nuestro verdadero talento" siguió _Apple Bloom._

"¿Y ese talento es?" pregunto _Twilight_ con emoción.

"¡La comedia!" dijeron las tres al unísono desconcertando a _Twilight._

"Jaja, muy buena esa niñas jaja" aunque ya me la esperaba sigue siendo divertido.

 _FIN_

 _Gueno papus y mamus, hasta aquí termina el episodio del día de hoy, si les gusto no olviden darle Follow, compartirlo con sus amigos y dejar su review_

 _Sin más por agregar_

 _Yo soy RED ANGEL y…_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	16. Como perros, ponis y humanos

_Hey! Qué onda amigos y amigas de fanfiction ¿cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien, yo soy RED ANGEL y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic_

 _Y sin más por agregar_

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 16.- Como perros, ponis y humano**

En esta ocasión nos encontramos a las afueras de _ponyville,_ más precisamente cerca de las minas, _Rarity_ junto con _Spike_ fueron a recoger unas cuantas gemas para hacer unos vestidos para la _Pony del Pop Shappire Shores,_ y para esto, _Rarity_ le prometió a _Spike_ algunas gemas para comer, todo parecía ir con normalidad sin embargo no fue así ya que en ese momento estaban siendo vigilados por unas miradas sospechosamente sospechosas, cuando _Rarity_ creyó haber encontrado una joya un perro de pelaje gris con un chaleco rojo apareció para secuestrarla. _Spike_ hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvarla pero luego aparecieron otros dos perros y se la llevaron por un agujero de tierra que hizo el primer perro, _Spike_ entro en desesperación y se dirigió de regreso a _ponyville_ a pedirles ayuda a sus amigas y a _Ángel._

 _ **Más tarde**_

Nos encontrábamos corriendo cerca de las minas de _ponyville_ junto con _Spike_ quien aún sigue agitado y creo recordar porque es.

" _Spike ¿_ Ya puedes respirar _?_ " le pregunto _Twilight_ a _Spike_ mientras el respiraba con una bolsa de papel.

"Si…" respira profundamente "eso creo"

"Bien, dinos lo que sabes" le pidió _Twilight._

"Si, porque lo que dijiste hace rato fue…" decía _Rainbow_ poniéndose a su lado.

 _ **Flashback**_

Estábamos reunidos conversando de cosas sin importancia, todo era risas hasta que un apresurado _Spike_ apareció.

"¡ _Rarity…_ bosque… joyas… perros… hoyos… rapto… sálvala _!_ " esto último me lo dijo a mí tomándome de la camisa, las demás no comprendían lo que acababa de decir.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Seguíamos nuestro camino siguiendo a _Spike._

"No se puede hacer mucho con eso _Spike_ " dijo _AppleJack._

"Lo siento, _Rarity_ y yo buscábamos joyas cuando llegaron unos tipos macabros…" explicaba _Spike_ pero _Twilight_ interrumpe.

"¿Tipos macabros?" pregunta intrigada.

"¿Y quiénes son esos tipos _Spike?_ " pregunte.

"Se hacen llamar _Perros Diamante_ , tomaron a _Rarity_ y desaparecieron por un hoyo" _Spike_ continuo con la explicación.

"(¡Lo sabía!)" Pensé.

"Pues parece muy fácil, llévanos a ese hoyo y salvaremos a _Rarity_ " dijo _AppleJack_ confiada.

Cuando llegamos a la zona en donde secuestraron a _Rarity_ nos encontramos con muchos hoyos formados en la tierra.

"¡Hoyo-moyo, son muchos hoyos!" comento _Pinkie_ al ver la zona.

"Vamos chicos, comencemos" dijo _Twilight_ y luego se acercó a uno de los hoyos y se asomó, las demás hicieron lo mismo y se asomaron en los hoyos menos yo, en ese momento el hoyo en el que estaba _Twilight_ se llenó de tierra para después los demás también llenarse de tierra.

"Vacas voladoras, estoy acostumbrada a levantarme y sacudirme la tierra, pero _Rarity_ no tocaría el lodo a menos que fuera para mascarilla" dijo _AppleJack_ sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

"Ay _Rarity…_ " suspiro _Twilight_.

Después de eso las demás comenzaron a imaginarse lo que pudiera estar pasando _Rarity,_ y después de un momento las demás salieron de sus mentes.

"Tenemos que salvarla" comento _AppleJack._

"Pero llenaron todos los hoyos" dijo _Fluttershy_.

"No significa que no podamos cavar, ¡vamos!" dijo _AppleJack_ y rápidamente comenzó a cavar con sus manos.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a cavar, pero no pasaron más de dos minutos y los perros aparecieron estropeando cada intento de las chicas por cavar y seguirles el rastro, hacían que se tropezaran, que chocaran entre ellas, las jalaban de la cola, etc. Por mi parte yo me enfoque a tratar de atraparlos aun sabiendo lo escurridizos que eran, en una ocasión casi atrapo a uno pero uno de ellos hizo que _Rainbow_ chocara conmigo así logrando salvar a su compañero.

Después de eso todos terminamos cansados por tratar de atrapar a los perros.

"¡Rayos, sí que son escurridizos!" sabía que eran escurridizos pero nunca imagine que tanto.

"Esos aterradores monstros salen por todas partes, pobre _Rarity_ debe estar aterrada" dijo _Fluttershy_ para después imaginarse otro escenario de lo que pudiera estar pasando _Rarity._

Después de salir de sus mentes _Twilight_ es la primera en hablar.

"Pobre _Rarity_ , ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntaba preocupada.

"¡!, oye _Spike_ " acabo de acordarme de eso.

"¿Que sucede amigo?" _Spike_ me mira curioso.

"¿ _Rarity_ no te había dado una gema?" dije.

"¿eh?" las demás no entendieron a lo que me refería.

"¡Es cierto!" saca la gema "¡Te salvare cariño!" _Spike_ rápidamente se dirige hacia el único agujero que esos perros olvidaron llenar. Las chicas seguían sin entender lo que pasaba.

Con una caña de pescar que saco de quien sabe dónde, amarro su joya y la metió por el agujero y ahora solo queda esperar.

Después de un rato, algo comenzaba a jalar la caña hacia el pozo, jalaba tan duro que todos tuvimos que sujetar la caña pero fue en balde y todos terminamos cayendo por el agujero.

La caída duro unos momentos hasta que llegamos a lo más profundo de la tierra, todos caímos al suelo menos _Fluttershy_ quien cayó encima de mí.

"¡Amigo funciono! ¡Entramos! Encontraremos a _Rarity_ " dijo _Spike_ levantándose con una sonrisa confiada.

"Ay, me alego que funcionara jeje" dije aguantándome el dolor.

"Ah… ¿Qué camino tomamos?" dijo _Twilight_ levantándose y mirando el lugar que parecía un laberinto, al oír esto _Spike_ entro en pánico.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Spike_ gritaba muy fuerte que hacía eco en las paredes de la cueva.

"Hay muchos túneles ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a _Rarity_?" preguntó _Twilight_.

"Supongo que tenemos que recorrerlos uno por uno" sugirió _AppleJack._

"Tardaríamos mucho, debe haber una forma de saber cuál" se preguntaba _Rainbow_.

"¡Ya se! ¡ _Angel_ podría usar su _sexto sentido_ como cuando nos ayudó con la osa menor! ¿Verdad amigo?" dijo _Spike_ con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Me encantaría, pero no sé cómo usar ese _sexto sentido_ , aquella vez solo sentí que _Twilight_ necesitaba ayuda" respondí, pero creo que ya sé por qué no siento nada esta vez.

"Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Cómo supiste que era yo la que necesitaba ayuda?" pregunto _Twilight_ con interés.

"hmm no lo sé, solo algo dentro de mí me decía " _Twilight_ necesita ayuda"" respondí con honestidad.

"Ya veo" respondió _Twilight_ con ¿un ligero sonrojo?

"Entonces lo más probable es que se hayan llevado a _Rarity_ por el camino con más gemas" dijo _Spike_ su teoría.

"Pero _Spike_ , _Rarity_ es la única que sabe encontrar gemas" dijo _Twilight_ un poco desanimada.

"No solo ella _Twi_ , tu puedes copiar hechizo para encontrar gemas" dije.

"Es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir" dijo _Spike_ con los ojos como platos.

"Vaya estamos conectados bro" dije en tono de broma.

"Tienes razón _Ángel_ , _Rarity_ ya me había enseñado como hacerlo" dijo _Twilight_ con una sonrisa "si pudiera recordarlo" _Twilight_ comenzó a concentrarse para copiar el hechizo consiguiéndolo al instante.

"Lo lograste _Twilight_ rápido, no te preocupes _Rarity,_ te salvaremos, espera un poco" dijo _Spike_ con esperanza.

 _ **En el otro extremo de la cueva**_

En alguna parte de la cueva, en una prisión subterránea _Rarity_ estaba siendo custodiada por un trio de perros diamantes.

"Por favor _Perros Diamantes_ , por favor déjenme ir" _Rarity_ suplicaba.

"¡No!" dijo el perro diamante de baja estatura, su pelaje era color beige, ojos amarillos, vestía un chaleco gris y tenía un collar de diamantes en su cuello.

"Eres nuestra pequeña pony" dijo el perro más alto de los 3, su pelaje era color azul claro, sus ojos eran amarillos y llevaba un chaleco gris con el mismo collar de diamantes que el otro.

"Para siempre, muahahahaha" se reía el perro de mediana estatura, su pelaje era gris y a diferencia de los otros 2 este tenía los ojos verdes y tenía un chaleco color rojo y el mismo collar de diamantes.

"¿Pero que es lo que quieren de mí?" preguntó _Rarity_ a los perros.

"Gemas" respondió el perro de chaleco rojo.

"Si las gemas, las joyas" dijo el pequeño perro con avaricia.

"Encuéntralas, encuéntralas todas" ordeno el gran perro.

"Oh ¿eso es todo?" a _Rarity_ no le pareció una mala idea, luego ilumino su cuerno y examinaba el lugar en búsqueda de gemas, cuando ella encontró unas cuantas gemas, tomo una rama y marco una "X" en el suelo indicando la ubicación.

"Listo, hay un lindo grupo de joyas aquí, ahora si me muestran la salida" _Rarity_ estaba a punto de irse pero un perro guardián la detuvo con una lanza.

"Bien, ahora desentiérralas pony" ordeno el perro de chaleco rojo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Qué? Pero dijeron que encontrara las gemas" a _Rarity_ no le pareció justo.

"Si, encontrar y luego cavar" corrigió el pequeño perro apuntando el suelo con su garra.

"¿Cavar?" preguntó _Rarity._

"Si, cavar" respondió el gran perro como si fuera algo obvio.

Sin tener muchas opciones, _Rarity_ camino hasta la "x" y luego se agacho para empezar a "cavar" con bastante lentitud con sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dijimos cavar!" grito el gran perro.

"Perdónenme, pero antes de que me arrastraran bruscamente a su pozo de tierra, me hice una manicure y no me voy a astillar una mano porque les desagrade mi estilo de cavar" protesto _Rarity_ y siguió cavando lentamente, los perros comenzaban a enojarse.

"Esto es increíble, bien detente, alto ¡Perros excavadores, caven y rápido!" ordeno el perro de chaleco rojo y unos perros que estaban encima de ellos cayeron y comenzaron a cavar en la tierra, ahora _Rarity_ estaba feliz de que no se iba a arruinar su manicure.

"Bueno, si no cava, que tire" dijo el gran perro mientras él y el pequeño sacaron una carreta y una rienda, el único detalle era que las herramientas estaban muy desgastadas haciendo a _Rarity_ retroceder.

"Discúlpenme ¿pero que creen que están haciendo?" preguntaba mientras retrocedía.

"otros cavaran, tu tiraras de la carreta" respondió el gran perro.

"Tu preciosa manicure se preservara" agrego el pequeño perro mientras le ponía la rienda en el cuello.

"Alguien necesita arreglarse las uñas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se hicieron una manicure? Están rasgando mi pelaje con esas garras" preguntaba _Rarity_ mientras los otros 2 le ajustaban la carreta.

"Por favor, guarda silencio" grito el perro de chaleco rojo ya harto.

"No es posible ¿Qué es ese olor?" _Rarity_ pregunto asqueada.

"¿Olooooooor?" dijo el perro chaleco rojo acercándose a _Rarity._

"Misterio resuelto, es tu aliento" _Rarity_ se dio cuenta de dónde provenía ese olor.

El perro olio su aliento en su pata y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

"¡BASTA! ¡BUSCA PONY!" le ordeno el perro rojo.

 _Rarity_ hizo una mala cara y se fue con la carreta, mientras ella señalaba los puntos en donde se encontraban las gemas y los demás perros cavaban, estaba describiendo lo malo que era el lugar y de la higiene del personal. Los perros comenzaban a desesperarse por las quejas de la pony.

"Oh, agua, agua, tengo muchísima sed ¿podrían darme agua?" _Rarity_ sintió sed por tanto hablar y luego se los pidió.

"¡Qué horror! ¡Ya no la soporto! ¡GUARDA SILIENCIO PONY!" El pequeño perro no aguanto más.

"Otro detalle importante. Les agradecería que dejaran de llamarme _pony_ , yo soy una dama y deseo que me traten como tal, así que pueden llamarme señorita o _Rarity_ o señorita _Rarity_ " _Rarity_ pidió ese favor a los perros.

"¡YA BASTA! ¡TUS LLORIQUEOS ME LASTIMAN!" el perro rojo cubría sus orejas al decir esto.

"¿Lloriqueos? No estoy lloriqueando, me estoy quejando ¿quieren oír lloriqueos? ¡Esto es lloriquear! ¡Ayyy el arnés está muy apretado, me va a marcar mi cuello! ¿Lo pueden aflojar? ¡Ayyy, duele y está muy oxidado! ¿Por qué no lo limpian antes? ¡Me dejara una marca! ¡La carreta está muy pesada! ¿Por qué debo tirar de ella?" ahora si _Rarity_ estaba lloriqueando, los perros hacían lo posible para no escuchar sus quejas pero eso es inevitable.

"¡YA CALLENLA!" grito el pequeño perro cubriéndose las orejas.

"DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR" exclamo el perro rojo claramente harto.

"Pero creí que querían lloriqueos" dijo _Rarity_ mientras seguía lloriqueando.

"¡Haremos lo que sea pony…!" el perro rojo se puso pecho tierra, luego _Rarity_ lo miro fijamente a los ojos en desaprobación "oh… oh… haremos lo que sea señorita _Rarity_ " reía de forma nerviosa y los otros 2 asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Lo que sea?" pregunto _Rarity_ con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lado de la cueva**_

Seguíamos caminando a través de la cueva tratando de encontrar a _Rarity_.

"Nos acercamos, lo presiento" decía _Twilight_ con determinación.

En eso se escucharon los lloriqueos de _Rarity._

"Creo que viene de allá, rápido" dijo _Spike_ señalando el camino y nos fuimos corriendo en esa dirección.

Luego llegamos a los calabozos.

"debe estar ahí adentro" _Rainbow_ señalo una puerta "Adelante" sin embargo antes de poder avanzar, un grupo de perros diamante salieron de la nada y se nos echaron encima a las chicas y a mí.

"¡Mas ponis de carga!" dijo uno de los perros mientras trataban de amarrarnos.

"No si nos dejamos" comencé a correr con el perro montado sobre mí y lo estrelle contra la pared quitándomelo de encima.

Las chicas siguieron mi ejemplo y estrellaron a los perros contra la pared como yo lo hice.

"Eso les enseñara a no usar a mis amigas y a mí como ponis de carga" dije con un poco de molestia.

Luego se escucharon ruidos provenir de la puerta del calabozo.

 _Spike_ se pone enfrente de nosotros

"Yo voy por ti mi lady" luego toma una pose que me es muy familiar " _KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ " _Spike_ extiende sus manos como si estuviera lanzando el ataque, _Twilight_ lo miro con duda por la acción.

"¿Y tú que crees que estás haciendo?" pregunto intrigada.

"Por favor amigo concédeme esto" _Spike_ me pidió ese pequeño favor.

"Claro que si bro" me acerque a donde estaba el "¿estás listo?"

"¡Sí!" _Spike_ asintió y los dos hicimos la pose " _KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA_ " _Spike_ "lanzo" el kamehameha aunque en realidad lo había lanzado yo pero no importa, vamos a darle gusto al pequeño.

"Lady _Rarity_ , he venido a salvarte" dijo _Spike_ de forma caballerosa.

Sin embargo, la escena frente a nosotros nos dejó a todos atónitos incluso a mí, los perros estaban huyendo de _Rarity_ para después arrodillarse frente a nosotros suplicando que nos lleváramos a _Rarity_ , se ve que _Rarity_ los saco de quicio.

¡Por favor! Suplicaron los tres perros.

"¿Disculpen?" _Twilight_ pregunto confusa.

"Es muy exigente" dijo el pequeño perro.

"Y delicada" agrego el gran perro.

"No deja de hablar" siguió quejándose el pequeño.

"Ni de llorar" continuo el gran perro.

"La queremos devolver" termino el perro rojo y en ese momento _Rarity_ se acerca a nosotros.

" _Rarity_ ¡Estas bien!" _Spike_ corrió a abrazarla.

"Pues si" _Rarity_ corresponde el abrazo "Hola chicos, llegaron a tiempo para ayudarme" _Rarity_ se dirigió a nosotros.

"¿Ayudarte con qué?" preguntó _AppleJack._

"Con eso" luego ella apunto hacia las carretas llenas de gemas que tenía atrás, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por la cantidad de gemas que había.

"¿La dejaran ir con todas esas joyas?" pregunto _Spike_ al ver todas esas joyas.

"Si, llévenselas junto con ella" dijo el rojo temblando.

"Por favor" dijo el pequeño en suplica.

 _ **De vuelta a la superficie**_

Después de eso salimos de la cueva y todos incluyéndome cargábamos una carreta.

"No puedo creer que encontraste todas estas gemas" dijo _Pinkie_ aun sorprendida por la cantidad de gemas que había.

"jaja, no puedo creer que engañaras a esos perros" dijo _Rainbow._

"Solo porque sea una dama, no significa que no pueda arreglármelas en una situación difícil, los tuve sujetos de la rienda todo el tiempo" dijo _Rarity_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ahora ya veo porque _Angel_ no podía usar su _sexto sentido_ , porque no sentía que estabas en problemas" dijo _Spike_ su epifanía.

"Ya quiero escribirle a la princesa _Celestia_ y contarle lo que me enseñaste" dijo _Twilight_ con una sonrisa y las demás la miraron con confusión.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué te enseñe yo?" pregunto _Rarity_ confundida.

"Que una pony que sea elegante no quiere decir que sea débil, de hecho usando su ingenio, una pony aparentemente indefensa puede ser quien supere a todos en inteligencia y brillo" _Twilight_ explico su lección aprendida.

"(No juzgues a un libro por su portada)" pensé.

"Lo del brillo es cierto, tienes suficientes joyas para el vestuario de _Shappire Shores_ " dijo _Spike_ comiéndose una joya.

"Eso si no te las hechas todas _Spike_ " dije en tono sarcástico y _Spike_ casi se atraganta con la gema que estaba comiendo.

 _FIN_

 _Bueno señoritas y señores, hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, si les gusto no olviden dejar su review, darle follow y de compartirlo con sus amigos_

 _Cualquier comentario o consejo para mejorar el fic será bien recibido_

 _Sin más, yo soy RED ANGEL, un saludo y…_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	17. En el Oeste

_Hey qué onda papus y mamus de fanfiction espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy, yo soy RED ANGEL trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y sin más por agregar_

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 17.- En el Oeste**

En esta ocasión nos encontramos en un tren en medio del desierto, dicho tren se dirigía al pueblo de _Appleloosa_ , mientras tanto _AppleJack_ le estaba leyendo un libro de cuentos a un manzano, pero para ella no era ningún problema ya que ha tenido el árbol desde que era pequeña y lo cuidaba como a un hijo.

"Y fue entonces que la pajarita amarilla dijo para sí misma: _Hmm, mi arbolito favorito ya no es un arbolito_ así que canto su canción con emoción y todos vivieron en el enorme árbol felices para siempre. El fin" _( )_ _AppleJack_ termino de leerle la historia al manzano y después lo cubrió con una manta, sin embargo _Rarity_ entró en el vagón privado del tren y estaba molesta.

"¡ _AppleJack_! ¿Le estabas leyendo un cuento para dormir a un manzano?" pregunto _Rarity_ confundida.

"jeje… eh… bueno… es que ser vuelto a plantar de nuevo en un lugar es muy agobiante para un árbol y _Bloomberg_ es uno de mis favoritos" decía nerviosa y al terminar le dio un abrazo al árbol.

"No es justo _AppleJack,_ tienes un lujoso vagón/dormitorio para un árbol, mientras yo estoy amontonada y apretujada con los demás ¿Cómo voy a tomar mi siesta de belleza?" decía _Rarity_ indignada.

"Pero él es la razón por la que estamos haciendo este viaje, necesita descansar para podérselo regalar a mis parientes de _Appleloosa_ " explico _AppleJack._

"hmm, hablas de él como si fuera un bebe o algo así" protesto _Rarity_.

"¿A quién llamas bebe? _Bloomberg_ no es un bebe" dijo para luego acercarse al manzano "No dejes que la gruñona de _Rarity_ te ponga de malas, eres un manzano grande y fuerte así es _*cuchi* *cuchi*_ " _AppleJack_ le hacía cariñitos al árbol como si fuera su madre.

"La gruñona de _Rarity_ es la que está de malas" después se retiró del vagón para no seguir haciendo corajes mientras _AppleJack_ seguía abrazando al árbol.

 _ **Más tarde en la noche**_

Ya había anochecido, la verdad no pensé que el viaje en tren seria agotador, aunque por otro lado me siento emocionado ya que nunca me había subido a un tren, en mi mundo solo hay trenes de transporte de material, admiraba el paisaje mientras las chicas conversaban mientras que _Rarity_ trataba de tener su sueño de belleza, _Jin_ dormía a un lado de mí, _Spike_ trataba de dormir pero el ruido de la conversación de las chicas no lo dejaba.

"¿Podrían bajar la voz? Me levante temprano a cocinar los bocadillos que están comiendo y estoy exhausto" dijo _Spike_ algo molesto.

"Ah por cierto, algunos de tus granos de maíz no reventaron" decía _Rainbow_ mostrando la bolsa de palomitas.

 _Spike_ suspiro "Oh está bien" luego de eso lanzo una llamarada verde haciendo que las palomitas de _Rainbow_ se quemaran, uno de los granos que quedo reventó y la golpeo en el ojo "Buenas noches" después se cubrió con sus sabanas.

"Eh… tal vez sea hora de que durmamos un poco, nos espera un gran día mañana" dijo _Twilight_ para luego apagar las luces del vagón para irnos todos a dormir.

"hmm, creo que también dormiré un poco, el viaje en tren es más agotador de lo que creí" después trate de acomodarme lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertar a _Jin._

Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que…

" _*psst* Pinkie Pie_ ¿ya estas dormida?" escuche como _Rainbow_ le hablaba a _Pinkie_.

"No ¿tú ya estas dormida?" preguntó _Pinkie_ , como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

 _Rainbow_ se asomó con una vela por el vagón "Si estuviera dormida ¿Cómo te habría preguntado si estas dormida?" preguntó retóricamente.

"Ah sí, jijiji" dijo _Pinkie_ con una risita.

"Cuando lleguemos a _Appleloosa_ ¿Crees que tengamos que cargar ese pesado árbol desde el tren hasta el huerto?" preguntó _Rainbow._

"¿Cuál árbol? ¿Hablas de _Bloomberg_?" pregunto _Pinkie_ como si conociera más árboles que viajaran en el tren.

"No, de _Angel_ " respondió _Rainbow_ …. Espera khe?

" _Angel_ no es un árbol bobita" dijo _Pinkie_ pareciéndole ilógica la respuesta.

"¿Qué sucede?" ahora escucho a _Twilight_ que se unió a la conversación.

" _Rainbow_ cree que _Angel_ es un árbol" respondió _Pinkie._

"No creo que sea un árbol" _Rainbow_ protesto.

"¿Dijiste que era un árbol?" pregunto _Twilight_ con una ceja arqueada.

"No… digo sí, pero no exactamente…" _Rainbow_ trataba de explicarse pero la interrumpieron.

"¿Sabes que no es un árbol verdad?" volvió a preguntar _Twilight_.

"Él no es un árbol _Dashie_ " comento _Pinkie_.

"Sería más lindo si fuera un árbol" escucho como _Fluttershy_ se unió.

 _Spike_ se arto y se levantó "¡Argh No puede ser!" después agarro sus chivas y se fue hacia el vagón trasero y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"Se puso un poco gruñón" dijo _Twilight_ al ver la actitud del bebe dragón

"Gruñón el dragón mágico" dijo _Fluttershy_ en broma y las demás comenzaron a reír.

Sin embargo _Rarity_ se levantó "se pueden callar todas… ¡YA!" grito con voz de ultratumba, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascarilla con pepinos en los ojos y traía tubos es su cabeza, las demás se asustaron y luego apagaron la vela para después dormirse.

"jaja típicas conversaciones banales" luego de eso me acomode para dormirme, pero sentí un jalón de mi camisa.

"Papi ¿Por qué mami dijo que sería lindo si fueras un árbol?" pregunto _Jin_ en confusión.

"No te preocupes mi niña, lo dijo de broma" respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿y porque lo dijo de broma?" volvió a preguntar.

"Porque creían que _Rainbow_ creía que yo era un árbol" respondí.

"¿y porque la tía _Rainbow_ creyó que tú eras un árbol?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Porque _Rainbow_ le había preguntado a _Pinkie_ si teníamos que volver a cargar el árbol cuando lleguemos a _Appleloosa_ y _Pinkie_ respondió _¿Cuál árbol? ¿Bloomberg?_ " no sé por qué pero se me hace que esto lo eh visto antes.

"¿y porque la tía _Rainbow_ le pregunto eso a la tía _Pinkie_?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Porque no podía dormir" volví a responder.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Porque si" Nadie dijo que ser papa fuera fácil "será mejor que ya duermas cariño, nos espera un día largo mañana" aparte estoy cansado.

" _*bostezo*_ buenas noches papi" después se acomodó cerca de mí y se durmió.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Ya amaneció y el viaje en tren seguía su curso, las chicas y _Angel_ seguían dormidos tranquilamente, cuando en ese instante… una especie de terremoto apareció haciendo que el vagón se sacudiera haciendo que todos se despertaran.

Luego nos dirigimos a las ventanas y vimos a una manada de búfalos corriendo hacia el tren.

"oh, una estampida de búfalos" dijo _Twilight_ sorprendida y las demás comenzaron a opinar mientras veían a los búfalos.

A decir verdad, yo estaba deseando ver cómo eran las demás especies de la serie para saber si tenían partes humanas como las chicas y para mi sorpresa así era, tenían partes humanas y vestían ropas de tribu como las de la tribu de _Pocahontas_ pero cafés.

"Me encantan sus accesorios" dijo _Rarity_ al ver las elegantes plumas que llevaban cerca de sus orejas, algunos traían 2 y otros 3.

Pero los búfalos poco a poco se acercaban al tren.

"Se están acercando mucho al tren" dijo _Twilight_ y los búfalos comenzaron a embestir hacia los vagones para descarrilar el tren y haciendo que nos tambaleáramos, cayéramos y rodáramos por todo el vagón.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" estoy mareado.

De entre los búfalos había una pequeña búfalo hembra, también llevaba sus ropas de tribu y sus plumas en su cabeza, su cabello era rubio de ojos cafés, salto encima de uno de sus compañeros y este también estaba encima de otro, permaneció inmóvil y espero el tiempo adecuado para el próximo paso.

"Oh, oh, oh, has una maroma" dijo _Pinkie_ con emoción creyendo que era una especie de acto, pero la pequeña búfalo salto y aterrizo en el techo del vagón "oh solo salta" después la pequeña comenzó a correr a través del techo y se dirigió hacia el último vagón.

"Algo me dice que este no es un acto circense" dijo _Rainbow_ y rápidamente salió por la ventana y voló hasta el techo y aterrizo enfrente de la pequeña búfalo.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" le pregunto pero la pequeña no respondió y continuo con su camino, _Rainbow_ se impresiono un poco por el hecho de que ella corría rápido a pesar de ser una búfalo y volvió a volar hasta estar cerca de ella "Wow, eres muy rápida a pesar de ser tan… robusta, sin ofender" trato de no sonar grosera pero la búfalo la ignoro y continuo su camino, luego _Rainbow_ se puso enfrente de ella "Solo quiero saber…" antes de que terminara, la búfalo la ignoro arrebozándola por un lado "¡Oye!" _Rainbow_ no se daría por vencida "¡te estoy hablando!" en ese momento la búfalo dio un gran salto mortal aterrizando al otro lado de _Rainbow._

"Wow" se quedó boquiabierta por la acrobacia, la búfalo no se anda con rodeos, luego recobro la postura y la persiguió volando, esta vez se puso seria "te tengo" pero cuando la iba a alcanzar la búfalo bajo del techo provocando que _Rainbow_ chocara contra una señal de cruce.

"hasta a mí me dolió" se vio muy sabroso el golpe.

La búfalo quito el seguro que conectaba el vagón y se separó del resto del tren, ella silbo para avisar que habían completado su objetivo, los demás escucharon la señal y se dieron vuelta para dirigirse a la dirección opuesta y así llevarse el vagón, las chicas se quedaron confundidas por lo que acababan de hacer.

Fuimos hasta el último vagón solo para ver a lo lejos que los búfalos se llevaban el vagón privado.

"¡Se llevan a _Bloomberg_!" Dijo _AppleJack_ sorprendida, pero alguien se asomó a la ventana del vagón.

"¡AUXILIO!" grito _Spike_ asustado.

"¡Y a _Spike_!" ahora fue _Twilight_ la que grito.

Pero no me esperaba lo que vi después, vi como uno de los búfalos se llevaba cargando _Jin_ quien aparentemente seguía dormida.

"¡Y a _Jin_!" grite sorprendiendo a todas.

"¿Qué? Pero si _Jin_ estaba con nosotros ¿Cómo pudieron llevársela?" decía _Fluttershy_ al borde de las lágrimas.

Estoy en shock… Y… estoy temblando.

" _Angel_ ¿Estas bien?" me dice _Twilight_ al notar mi estado.

"n-n-no d-d-dejare… ¡QUE LA LASTIMEN!" active mi aura y salí disparado del vagón para perseguir a los búfalos.

En ese momento _Rainbow_ se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la cabeza mientras que los búfalos empujando el vagón le pasaron por un lado.

"¡AUXILIO!" fue lo último que grito _Spike_ antes de desaparecer de la vista junto con los búfalos.

"Secuestro a _Spike_ , yo le enseñare" en ese momento pase como rayo a un lado de ella.

"¿Ese era _Angel_?" se preguntó a sí misma y en ese momento le dio una punzada en su cabeza por el choque.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Continuaba volando a toda velocidad en búsqueda de los búfalos

"No puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué se llevarían a _Jin_? Ellos solo quieren el árbol, en la misma serie lo dicen _Solo queríamos el árbol, no que nadie saliera lastimado_ " puede que ya no sea la historia que conozco debido a mi intervención, pero se supone que los búfalos no lastimarían a los inocentes ¿o sí?

Sigo vagando mientras busco el rastro de los búfalos, hasta que…

"¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!" unos gritos de auxilio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

"¿hmm? Son _Spike y Jin_ , debo apresurarme" rápidamente me dirigí en dirección en donde escuche los gritos.

 _ **Mientras tanto… otra vez xD**_

"Vamos niños ¿qué esperan? Denos el árbol ahora" decía uno de los búfalos molesto.

"No, es importante para mi tía _AppleJack_ , no se los vamos a dar" dije estirando mis brazos formando una barrera enfrente de _Bloomberg._

"¿Qué estás haciendo _Jin_? Démosles el árbol antes de que nos lastimen" dijo _Spike_ con temor.

"No puedo creer que estés batallando con unos niños amigo ¿Qué crees que diría el jefe _Thunderhooves_ si te viera en esta penosa situación?" le decía su compañero búfalo en tono de burla.

"¡Cállate idiota! Ya me canse de sus juegos niños, denos el árbol o si no…" dijo el primer búfalo amenazante.

"¿o qué? ¿De verdad serás todo un macho alfa si golpeas a unos niños? Mi papi dice que los que se aprovechan de su autoridad para golpear a los niños son unos cobardes" wow ni siquiera sé de donde saque eso.

"Tu papi es un tonto" dijo el búfalo molesto "suficiente ya me canse de esto…" el búfalo levanto su brazo para golpearnos pero de pronto se escuchó mucho ruido afuera del vagón.

"¿Qué sucede allá fuera? Oye no te quedes hay parado ve a revisar que sucede" le ordeno a su compañero búfalo y este salió para ver qué está pasando "y bien ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Oye no vas a creer esto! Alguien está derribando a los demás y se dirige hacia acá" grito el búfalo que había salido.

"No te preocupes, no llegara muy lejos los nuestros acabaran con el" decía el búfalo confiado.

"No lo sé, sea lo que sea está acabando con los demás a una velocidad impresionanti" esta vez se notaba preocupado, me pregunto si es quien yo creo que es "¡NO PUEDE SER, TODOS ESTAN NOQUEADOS Y ALGO QUE PARECE SER UN MONO VIENE HACIA ACA!" espera… ¿algo parecido a un mono? ¿Acaso es?

"¡COBARDES REGRESENME A MI NIÑA Y A MI AMIGO!" grito una voz que reconocí al instante.

"¡Es mi papi! ¡Es mi papi! ¡Vino por nosotros!" que alegría que este aquí.

"¡SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ O ME VERE EN LA NECESIDAD DE HACERLOS SALIR!" wow parece que papi está furioso.

El búfalo que estaba con nosotros salió a ver qué pasaba, mientras nosotros mirábamos por la ventana.

"Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Este no es un buen lugar para un mono ¿no lo crees?" dijo el búfalo en burla.

"hmm pues este mono te dará tu merecido" dije tronando mis dedos en señal de que me estoy preparando para la pelea.

"Acércate viejo, acércate" dijo retadoramente.

Los dos nos mirábamos fijamente, nos preparábamos para comenzar la batalla hasta que…

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos están en el suelo inconscientes?" escuche una voz profunda haciéndonos voltear a los dos.

Este búfalo era un poco más grande que el resto y su ropaje era de color marrón oscuro acompañado de una gran banda llena de plumas.

"(¿Ese es el jefe _Thunderhooves_?)" Pensé al ver a ese gran búfalo enfrente de nosotros.

"¿y bien? ¿Me van a decir que es lo que está pasando o no?" parece que _Thunderhooves_ no está muy contento que digamos.

"S-si jefe _Thunderhooves_ v-vera, e-este mono llego y nos atacó a todos sin razón alguna" dijo el búfalo un poco nervioso mientras que _Thunderhooves_ se me quedaba viendo extrañado.

"Porque ustedes secuestraron a mi hija y a mi amigo" dije.

"¿La niña del vagón es tu hija? Pues que mal la estas educando mono, es muy insolente esa chiquilla" dijo el búfalo en burla.

"No hables así de mi hija o te juro que voy a…" no pude terminar.

"Ya fue suficiente" el jefe _Thunderhooves_ me interrumpe, luego se volteó hacia sus hombres "llévenlos a él, a su hija y a su amigo al campamento junto con el árbol" ordeno.

"Si jefe _Thunderhooves_ " asintieron los dos búfalos.

Y así los búfalos entraron al vagón y uno salió cargando con _Jin y Spike_ mientras que el otro salió con _Bloomberg._

"Si los lastiman les juro que…" en ese momento recibo un fuerte golpe del jefe _Thunderhooves_ y lo último que vi fue oscuridad.

 _ **Más tarde en Appleloosa**_

El tren llego a su destino: el pueblo de _Appleloosa_ un poco retrasado. Las chicas salieron del tren apresuradamente para después ser recibidas por un sujeto sonriente.

"¡Hola bienvenidas a _Appleloosa_!" saludo un semental quitándose el sombrero y lanzándolo al aire, el semental era color amarillo, su cabello y cola eran color café y sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba un sombrero y un chaleco vaqueros color café, también llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azules y su _cutie mark_ era de una mañana roja, su nombre es _Braeburn._

" _Braeburn_ escucha…" _AppleJack_ quería decirle lo que había pasado pero el interrumpe.

"Prima _AppleJack_ cuidado con tus modales, tienes que presentarme a tus comadres. Qué vergüenza" dijo _Braeburn_ sermoneando.

" _Braeburn_ escucha sucedió algo horrible" _AppleJack_ trato de explicar nuevamente pero la interrumpieron otra vez.

"Horrible de verdad, su tren llego 7 minutos tarde, son 7 minutos menos para que disfruten los placeres y maravillas de _Appleloosa_ " dijo volviendo a quitarse el sombrero y lanzarlo al aire para después empujar al grupo y mostrarles el pueblo "Es impresionante que los ponis pioneros construyéramos todo esto el año pasado, como pueden ver tenemos todas las comodidades: Como carruajes tirados por ponis" dijo señalando un carruaje siendo llevado por un pony.

"Muy bien, te toca tirar" dijo el pony vaquero.

"Acabamos de cambiar" respondió el otro protestando.

"Y esos de allá son los dibujantes de carruajes" apunto a un grupo de ponis que dibujaban con un lápiz en un gran cuaderno.

"Escucha _Braeburn…_ " antes de que _AppleJack_ hablara, _Braeburn_ las volvió a empujar y les mostro una especie de cantina en la que en vez de cerveza servían sal.

"Y este es el abrevadero local, el _Salt Lock_ " justo en ese momento vieron como un pony era echado fuera de la cantina, al parecer estaba muy salado.

"¡Ya fue suficiente sal para ti!" dijo el cantinero para después volver al local.

"¿Al menos puedo tomar un vaso con agua?" dijo el pony cayéndose de salado.

Nuevamente _Braeburn_ las empujo hasta llegar al frente de la comisaria "Esta es la oficina del _Sheriff_ " luego las empujo enfrente de un grupo de ponis que bailaban muy energéticamente "Y aquí es donde tenemos nuestros bailes del salvaje oeste" después las empujo a otro grupo que bailaban más tranquilamente "Y aquí los del tranquilo oeste".

"Pero _Braeburn_ nos…" _AppleJack_ iba a hablar pero la vuelven a interrumpir y luego las empujaron hasta mostrarles lo más importante del pueblo, su puerto de manzanos,

"Y aquí es la vista más maravillosa de _Appleloosa,_ nuestro huerto de manzanos" dijo _Braeburn_ con orgullo.

" _Braeburn…_ " _AppleJack_ quería hablar pero la interrumpen.

"La primera cosecha será pronto" dijo.

" _Braeburn…_ " la vuelven a interrumpir.

"Eso es bueno porque…" lo interrumpen.

" _Braeburn_ …" interrupción otra vez.

"Vivimos de ese fruto…" iba a hablar más pero…

"¡ _BRAEBURN_!" _AppleJack_ grito para callarlo.

"¿Eh… si prima?" pregunto tranquilo.

"Tu pueblo es muy bonito pero tenemos un grave problema, se perdieron nuestros amigos" dijo _AppleJack_ alterada.

"Una estampida de búfalos se llevó a mi hija y mi… amigo fue a buscarlos" en esa última parte _Fluttershy_ se sonrojo. Pero la palabra búfalo hizo que a _Braeburn_ se le crispara un ojo.

"Y a _Spike_ " continuo _Rarity._

" _Rainbow Dash_ fue tras ellos" comento _Twilight._

"Y no encontramos a _Pinkie Pie_ " agrego _Fluttershy_ ya que no sabían nada de ella desde el incidente con los búfalos.

"Y traíamos un manzano para tu huerto pero también se lo llevaron" termino _AppleJack._

"¿Dijeron búfalos?" _Braeburn_ suspiro "Esos búfalos querían que los ponis pioneros quitáramos de esta tierra cada árbol que ven aquí, no querían que nadie se estableciera" _Braeburn_ conto su historia.

"¿Pero porque?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"Ni idea, trabajamos muy duro en esta tierra para alimentar a nuestro pueblo, nuestra familia e hijos, y ahora estos árboles se tienen que ir, no es justo" dijo _Braeburn_ con la mirada baja.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con un poco de tristeza, parecían entender su problema.

 _ **En algún lugar del desierto**_

Lentamente iba recuperando la conciencia, la luz del sol encandilaba mis ojos así que me costaba ver con claridad, luego de un rato ya podía ver bien.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?" miraba en todas direcciones pero no veía otra cosa más que desierto "Espera ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?... No puede ser me ataron" ¿porque harían eso?

"Veo que ya despertaste simio eso me ahorra trabajo" dijo una voz gruesa que reconocí.

"¡ _Thunderhooves_! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de tu escondite!" grite con un poco de enojo.

"Tranquilo no quieres que les pase nada a tu hija y a tu amigo ¿o sí?" dijo _Thunderhooves_ apareciendo detrás de una roca.

"¿Qué les hiciste?" dije molesto.

"No les he hecho nada… aun" dijo con arrogancia "Y si quieres que siga así harás lo que yo te diga ¿está claro?" dijo ofreciéndome un "trato" y yo comienzo a forcejear para romper la soga "No malgastes tus fuerzas, te atamos muy bien así que no podrás….." no termina su frase ya que consigo romper la soga.

"Así que no iba a poder romper la soga ¿eh?" y rápidamente me lanzo contra el para darle un golpe pero este lo detiene.

"¿Por qué siempre escogen la manera difícil? Muy bien, será de la manera difícil" después de decir eso, _Thunderhooves_ me da una patada que me manda unos metros lejos de él.

"(¿En qué me metí?)" Sabía que _Thunderhooves_ era fuerte pero no tanto "jeje parece que me metí en un gran problema" esa patada dolió.

"tú lo quisiste así simio, atente a las consecuencias" dijo _Thunderhooves_ y después corrió a toda velocidad y me embistió derribándome al suelo.

Me levante con dificultad "Muy bien, ahora es mi turno" me lance contra _Thunderhooves_ para golpearlo.

"¿Solo eso puedes hacer? Que predecible" _Thunderhooves_ iba a golpearme nuevamente pero esta vez lo esquive agachándome para después darle un golpe en el estómago, pero él ni se inmuta.

"¿Crees que con esa fuerza podrás derrotarme y salvar a tu hija y amigo? Pues déjame decirte que eres más débil de lo que pensaba" después de eso me da un puñetazo a la cara que hace una distancia entre nosotros, no pude recuperarme porque ya me había dado una fuerte embestida y luego de eso una serie de combos que me dejan en el suelo mal herido.

"Vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes? Que decepción" luego me patea en el estómago sacándome el aire "Vaya _Guardián de la Armonía_ resultaste ser ¿Así quieres proteger a tus seres queridos, a tu hija y a la chica con la que vives? ¿Crees que las protegerás con esa poca fuerza que tienes? Que pérdida de tiempo" después _Thunderhooves_ se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"( _Fluttershy, Jin, Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow, Rarity_ , _Princesas_ les eh fallado, soy débil, no merezco ser el _Guardián de la Armonía,_ siempre eh sido débil….)" "¡PERO YA NO QUIERO!" lance un grito que ni yo mismo sé de donde salió transformándome en _SSJ de la armonía._

"(¿hmm? Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, tiene mucho potencial)" "¿Al fin te decidiste ponerte serio? Muy bien, ataca con todo _Guardián_ "

Después de eso me lance contra él y comenzamos un intercambio de golpes en el que ninguno de los dos cedería.

Patadas van, golpes vuelan, embestidas esquivadas, esferas de energía también. Después de un rato el jefe _Thunderhooves_ y yo dejamos de darnos golpes y tomamos distancia uno del otro, tanto el como yo jadeábamos del cansancio.

"Muy bien _Guardián_ me impresionas, puedes llegar a ser muy fuerte algún día" dijo _Thunderhooves_ con una sonrisa "Es suficiente, estas aceptado".

"¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?" estoy confundido.

"¡Bienvenido a la tribu! _Nakai_ y no te preocupes por tu hija y tu amigo, ellos están bien" dijo el jefe _Thunderhooves_.

 _ **Nota: Nakai = Que proviene de México, mexicano**_

"¿Entonces esto fue una iniciación? Jejeje" después de eso todo se puso oscuro.

 _ **De noche en la tribu de búfalos**_

Lentamente comencé a volver en mí y cuando desperté me encontraba en una especie de tienda.

"Ay mi cabeza me duele" lentamente me levante y salí de la tienda. Cuando salí pude ver como _Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike y Jin_ hablaban con el jefe _Thunderhooves_ mientras comían una especie de puré.

"Tenemos una larga y sinuosa ruta de estampida que hemos recorrido por muchas generaciones, mi padre corría en estampida en estas tierras y su padre antes que el…" ah ¿ya llegamos a esa parte?

"Creo… que ya captaron la idea jefe" dijo _Little Strongheart_ interrumpiendo su oración infinita.

"Recorrer la senda cada año es una tradición sagrada, pero este año… los ponis pioneros… esos" _Thunderhooves_ se molestó en esa parte "¡ _Appleloosianos_!" sacaba humo de su nariz en señal de enojo pero _Little Strongheart_ lo calmo.

"Plantaron manzanos a lo largo de el sin pedir nuestro permiso" dijo _Little Strongheart_ con enojo también.

"Pues eso no fue muy amable ¿Verdad _Rainbow Dash_?" _Pinkie_ pregunto y _Rainbow_ se sentó cruzándose de brazos "¿Tu qué piensas _Angel_?" ahora me pregunto… espera ¿a qué hora me vio? Bueno no importa, solo es _Pinkie Pie_ siendo _Pinkie Pie_

"¿Mi papi despertó? Que bien" después salto a abrazarme.

"Hola mi niña ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Ya cenaste?" pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Si estoy bien papi, no, no me lastimaron y si ya cene" respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡ _ANGEL_!" ahora fue _Pinkie_ quien se lanzó a abrazarme.

"También me alegro de verte _Pinkie_ " me está apretando muy fuerte.

Después de eso _Little Strongheart_ continuo hablando "Los ponis se niegan a quitar sus árboles, así que estamos estancados aquí y no es justo" termino la historia con la cabeza baja.

"¿Ves tía _Rainbow_? Tienen un buen motivo para…" antes de que _Jin_ terminara su frase _Rainbow_ saco sus alas y se puso enfrente de todos haciendo que casi todos jadearan para después decir.

"¡Claro que tienen un buen motivo! Vamos, hablaremos con esos cosechadores de manzanas de _Appleloosa_ " cuando dijo eso todos los búfalos aclamaron de emoción.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Las chicas y _Braeburn_ se preparaban para ir a rescatar a _Jin_ , a _Spike_ , _Rainbow, Pinkie y a Angel_.

 _AppleJack_ le estaba ayudando a _Rarity_ a ponerse su bolsa pero se la estaba apretando demasiado.

"¡Au! Con cuidado por favor" _Rarity_ gimió.

"Lo siento _Rarity_ , nuestros amigos están allá fuera y si queremos salvarlos, hay que estar listos para la cabalgata ¡ANDANDO!" dijo _AppleJack_ y comenzamos a correr, no pudieron correr mucho hasta que…

Nos topamos a las chicas y al primo de _AppleJack_ de frente.

"Hola" salude a las chicas pero luego _Fluttershy_ se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo muy fuerte.

"¡ _ANGEL, JIN_! me alegro de que estén a salvo" dijo _Fluttershy_ aliviada mientras nos abrazaba.

Las demás también nos vinieron a abrazar.

"¿Cómo escaparon de los búfalos?" pregunto _Twilight_

"No escapamos" respondió _Pinkie_ y de entre las rocas salió _Little Strongheart_ tal y como se lo dije, las chicas jadearon al ver a la pequeña búfalo.

"Les prometimos a los búfalos la oportunidad de hablar" dijo _Rainbow_

"¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?" pregunto _AppleJack_ con una mirada seria.

"Ella es nuestra amiga _Little Strongheart_ para explicarles porque los _Appleloosianos_ deben quitar su huerto de manzanos de la tierra búfalo" dijo _Rainbow_ con entusiasmo.

"Esa información sería muy útil" dijo _Braeburn_ con una sonrisa.

"Que extraño porque mi primo quiere explicarle a los búfalos por qué deberían dejar los manzanos se queden" decía _AppleJack_ molesta.

"Eso sería muy útil para poder…" _Little Strongheart_ iba a decir algo pero _Rainbow_ la interrumpe.

"¡La tierra es de ellos! Plantaron los arboles sin saberlo, un simple error, ahora solo deben quitarlos" _Rainbow_ decía de manera despreocupada.

"Bueno…" _Braeburn_ estaba nervioso, pero antes de que dijera algo _AppleJack_ interrumpe.

"¡Ellos de deslomaron aquí! ¿Y ahora deben hacerlo otra vez solo porque unos búfalos no pueden correr en otra parte?" protesto.

"Planten los árboles en otra parte" _Rainbow_ comenzó a gritar.

"¿Donde? Es el único llano en esta área" _AppleJack_ señalo que solo había rocas, cactus y no se podía plantar nada ahí.

"Los búfalos lo tenían antes" _Rainbow_ protesto molesta.

"¡Los ponis pioneros lo necesitan para vivir!" _AppleJack_ también protesto con molestia para después ponerse a discutir.

"¡OIGAN! Los pioneros y los búfalos tienen buenas razones para cruzar esta tierra, debe haber algo que podamos hacer" dijo _Twilight_ para después pensar que hacer por un momento hasta que _Pinkie_ dijo saltando

"¡Oigan yo tengo una idea!" Dijo para luego caer al suelo.

 _ **Más tarde en el centro de Appleloosa**_

Todos los habitantes del pueblo incluyendo a la tribu de búfalos estábamos reunidos enfrente de un escenario, todos susurraban entre sí. En ese momento comenzó a sonar el piano y _Pinkie_ apareció en escena con un traje de bailarina del oeste, ella comenzó su acto cuando salió de una almeja.

 _ **Nota: watch?v=ryeTS2bwz6E si quieren escucharla aquí les dejo el zelda papus, solo que con los cambios que ya se la know.**_

El acto de _Pinkie_ había terminado y todos nos quedamos en blanco incluyéndome, debo admitir que _Pinkie_ se veía linda en ese vestido, pero creo que solo a mí me gusto como se le veía el vestido a _Pinkie_ porque el _Sheriff y el jefe Thunderhooves_ solo sintieron vergüenza. Así que solo tuvieron una cosa en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

"Parece que el _Sheriff Silver Star_ y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo" empezó a hablar _Thunderhooves._

"Así es" el _Sheriff_ asintió dándoles esperanzas a los demás, pero a mí no.

"Esa fue la peor actuación que hemos visto" dijo _Thunderhooves_ quitándoles las esperanzas, sip justo como lo recuerdo.

"Por supuesto" volvió a asentir.

"La hora de la acción se acerca, nuestra estampida empezara el mediodía de mañana" luego se puso cara a cara con el _Sheriff_ "y si su huerto aún sigue ahí lo aplastaremos junto con todo el pueblo" tras decir esto todos jadeamos incluyéndome.

"Pero jefe… " _Little Strongheart_ trato de razonar con el pero la interrumpieron.

"Y los _Appleloosianos_ decimos que hagan lo que puedan, porque estaremos listos a la espera" dijo el _Sheriff_ aceptando el desafío.

"Pero _Sheriff…_ " _Braeburn_ intento razonar con el pero se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo al igual que los búfalos.

"Ese no era el mensaje de mi canción en absoluto" decía _Pinkie_ con decepción.

El resto del día tanto los _Appleloosianos_ como los búfalos se prepararon para el día de mañana, los _Appleloosianos_ cubrían cada uno de los locales clavando tablas de madera, también preparaban su arsenal de pays de manzana.

"Quiero que mis parientes tengan lo necesario para vivir, pero se acerca una tormenta y no me gusta como se ve" dijo _AppleJack_ cabizbaja.

Después de eso las chicas trataron de hacer que los _Appleloosianos_ entraran en razón antes de que alguien saliera lastimado pero nadie les hacía caso.

 _ **De noche con la tribu de búfalos**_

Los búfalos se preparaban para el combate de mañana, unos hacían fuerza contra otros, otros afilaban sus cuernos y algunos otros se ponían pintura en el rosto como los militares.

"¿No hay algún modo de detener esto?" le pregunto _Spike_ a _Little Strongheart._

"A menos que los pioneros quiten esos árboles yo no lo creo" respondió con tristeza.

Mientras tanto _Thunderhooves_ y yo estábamos entrenando, llevábamos así un buen rato.

"Sé que no quieres hacer esto jefe" dije esquivando un golpe.

"Pero nos quitaron nuestras tierras ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga _Nakai_?" dijo _Thunderhooves_ preguntándome.

"No lo sé, pero sabes, no es demasiado tarde para pensar en algo" respondí.

"Al medio día… será demasiado tarde" dijo poniéndose pintura en la cara.

 _ **Al día siguiente en el pueblo de Appleloosa**_

El momento había llegado, faltaba poco para el mediodía, los _Appleloosianos_ estaban preparados en sus respectivos puestos de combate, aunque algunos estaban nerviosos.

En cuanto a nosotros, estábamos apartados de los habitantes, tanto las chicas como yo estábamos nerviosos por lo que está a punto de pasar y aunque se cómo terminara esto, hay algo que me inquieta.

"Papi, ¿porque los búfalos y la gente del pueblo tienen que pelear en vez de llegar a un acuerdo muto?" pregunto _Jin_ con algo de miedo.

"A veces los adultos toman decisiones apresuradas cuando hay riña pasada de por medio impidiéndoles ver otras opciones" respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"¿Porque?" volvió a preguntar.

"No lo sé" respondí evitando otra sesión de preguntas.

Un gran silencio cubrió el ambiente en la espera de las 12.

"Vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa" _Rainbow_ trataba desesperadamente de pensar en algo pero ya era tarde.

En eso el reloj dio las 12 y las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

Lo único que se oía eran las campanas sonar, tanto los búfalos como los pioneros se quedaron esperando en silencio hasta que el reloj terminara de sonar.

Cuando el reloj dio la última campanada, _Little Strongheart_ le dio una mirada suplicante a _Thunderhooves_ y este suspiro, parece que decidió parar.

"No lo va a hacer" dijo _Rainbow_ aliviada, pero aún no estoy tranquilo.

" _Comparte ya, da tu amistad, solo hazlo y veras, comparte ya…_ " y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, _Pinkie_ comenzó a cantar de nuevo su canción enfureciendo a _Thunderhooves._

"¡A LA CARGA!" ordeno y todos comenzaron a bajar de la colina.

Los búfalos y los _Appleloosianos_ comenzaron a pelear entre sí, mientras yo no dejaba que _Jin_ se separase de mí.

Todo iba como recordaba hasta que por un descuido mío un búfalo me ataco por la espalda.

"Pero mira nada más a quienes me vine a encontrar, al mono y a su hija insolente" dijo el búfalo en tono de burla.

"Ah eres tú, la otra vez no pude golpearte como hubiera querido porque nos interrumpieron" dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tu golpearme a mí? ¡No me hagas reír! Si ni siquiera pudiste contra el jefe _Thunderhooves_ ¿acaso crees que tendrás oportunidad contra mí?" dijo confiado.

" _Jin_ corazón, quiero que te escondas y no salgas hasta que todo esto se termine ¿oíste?" dije mirando a _Jin_ a lo cual ella asintió y se fue a esconder.

Después de eso el búfalo y yo empezamos un combate mano a mano, la lucha no duro mucho ya que este no era fuerte y de un puñetazo lo mande a volar.

"No eras la gran cosa amigo" dije mientras veía como el búfalo salió volando.

En eso veo como el jefe _Thunderhooves_ corría hacia el _Sheriff_ para darle el golpe de gracia. El _Sheriff_ seguía lanzando pays hasta que se le termino la munición y se percató del búfalo que iba a toda carga hacia él, al no encontrar salvación se quitó el sombrero en señal de que moriría con honor.

Y como si fuera un golpe de suerte, a un lado mío había un pay de manzana y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome "Puntería no me falles" después lo lance y para mi sorpresa el pay dio en el blanco derribando a _Thunderhooves_ dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos detuvieron el enfrentamiento al ver caer al jefe _Thunderhooves_ , la manada de búfalos al ver que su jefe no se movía comenzaron a llorar, sin embargo un trozo de pay cayó en la boca de _Thunderhooves,_ este lo sintió y se levantó por su sabor "¡ummm!" al jefe le gusto el sabor y se lamio toda la boca "¡Oigan! Tengo una mucho mejor idea" después de decir esto todos nos pusimos contentos.

 _ **Un rato después**_

Después de esto, los _Appleloosianos_ llegaron a un acuerdo con los búfalos que beneficio a ambos, a los _Appleloosianos_ se les permitirían conservar el huerto a cambio de que les dieran parte de sus frutos, pero era más que nada por los pays de manzana.

" _Bloomberg_ este es tu día especial, mama está orgullosa de ti" dijo _AppleJack_ viendo a su árbol en su nuevo hogar.

Yo observaba junto con _Jin_ como los búfalos corrían y recibían los pays, en eso _Thunderhooves_ se acerca con nosotros.

"Muy bien _Nakai_ es hora de que nos vallamos, quisiera darte las gracias por haberme lanzado ese pay a la cara, si no lo hubieras hecho quien sabe cómo habría terminado todo esto" dijo extendiéndome su mano.

"No fue nada jefe, cuando quiera que le lance un pay a la cara, nomás me avisa" dije en tono de broma.

"jaja, dalo por hecho… oh y antes de que se me olvide, quisiera darte algo como agradecimiento" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ay jefe no tiene que hacerlo" dije con modestia.

"Insisto, ahora observa con atención" luego se voltea hacia una gran roca y comienza a correr con una gran velocidad, pero va adquiriendo cada vez más velocidad y de la nada su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura café con varias rocas alrededor, así siguió hasta chocar con la roca y hacerla trizas.

"(¿Dónde eh visto esto antes?)" Pensé al ver lo que acaba de pasar "(¿Donde? ¿Dónde?... ¡NO PUEDE SER...! ¡ _LA TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS_!... pero distinta)"

 _ **Nota: Por si no han visto Pokemon y no saben que es la tacleada de voltios aquí se las dejo**_ _**watch?v=TozRx9CuBc0**_

No puedo creer que el jefe _Thunderhooves_ sepa la _Tacleada de voltios_ , pero esta es diferente, el usa rocas y no electricidad.

"Ahora es tu turno _Nakai_ " dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Mi turno para qué?" pregunte aun sorprendido.

"De hacer la _Embestida de Rocas_ " (nombres bergas xD).

"¿Eh? ¿Quiere que haga eso?" el solo asiente "Bueno, voy a intentarlo" no tarde mucho y encontré otra roca grande para poder hacer la _Embestida de Rocas_ pero tratare de hacer la _Tacleada de Voltios_ , perdón _Thunderhooves._

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre imaginándome electricidad alrededor de mí, aunque estoy teniendo algunos problemas.

"Tú puedes _Nakai_ concéntrate" dijo _Thunderhooves_ animándome.

De pronto empiezo a sentir en mi interior como si algo recorriera mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Siento que estoy cerca de conseguirlo.

Abro mis ojos y comienzo a correr en dirección de la roca mientras siento algo fluyendo dentro de mí y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy corriendo con más rapidez y un aura de electricidad me rodea, continuo corriendo hasta que llego a la roca y consigo atravesarla dejándole un gran agujero dejando impresionando a los presentes.

"¡Impresionante! Hiciste tu propia versión de la _Embestida de Rocas_ , te felicito _Nakai_ " dijo _Thunderhooves_ sonriendo con orgullo "Sigue practicando y domina la _Embestida de Rocas_ ".

"G-gracias jefe _Thunderhooves_ " eso me dejo más exhausto de lo que pensé.

Después de eso _Thunderhooves y Little Strongheart_ se dan la vuelta y se retiran.

"E-espera jefe… ay se fueron _*suspiro*_ quería preguntarle cómo es que sabía que soy el _Guardián de la Armonía_ " pero ya que…

"Yo se lo dije" dijo _Jin_ con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas" dije y comenzamos a reír.

 _FIN_

 _Muy bien papus y mamus hasta aquí este capítulo del día de hoy, no se olviden de darle Follow y dejar su Review si les gusto y también de compartirla con sus amigos._

 _Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar el fic o la manera en que escribo será bien recibida_

 _Y sin alargarme más_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	18. La Aventura del Ave

_Qué onda mijos y mijas de fanfiction, como están, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo soy RED ANGEL trayéndoles nuevamente un nuevo capítulo de este fic todo hermoso y pisioso._

 _Y sin más Naruto xD_

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 18.- La Aventura del Ave**

Un nuevo y hermoso día comienza en Equestria, pero hoy es un día especial porque la _Princesa Celestia_ viene de visita a _ponyville_ y todos están muy emocionados por la llegada de su gobernante en especial yo, no eh estado en ninguna reunión gubernamental así que estoy algo nervioso, pero creo que lo superare.

 _ **En casa de Fluttershy**_

 _Fluttershy_ estaba atendiendo a uno de los animales como suele hacerlo, termino de curar a un ratón que se había lastimado su pata y lo puso en una sillita de ruedas para estar con su familia.

"Muy bien Sr. Mousey, ahora repose esa pierna y haga todo lo que le dije y estará como nuevo en poco tiempo" termino de recetarle y el ratón le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

"No es nada, me alegra poder ayudar" respondió modestamente.

"Se ve que te gusta ayudar a los animales _Fluttershy_ " dije con una sonrisa a lo cual ella me responde con una sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo.

En ese momento el conejo _angel_ llego corriendo apresuradamente con un reloj en sus patas, luego comenzó a hacernos señas a _Fluttershy_ y a mi queriéndonos decir algo.

"Tu… ¿Encontraste un reloj?" pregunto _Fluttershy_ y _angel_ negó con la cabeza, después hizo otra seña, ahora imitaba las manecillas de un reloj con sus patitas "¿Quieres ser un reloj?" volvió a negar con la cabeza, ahora comenzó a correr pero sin moverse de su posición "¿Estas corriendo? ¿Se te acaba el tiempo?" ah era eso…

"Déjame intentar _Shy_ " luego mire a _angel_ "¿vamos tarde?" (Como si no lo supiera xD), _angel_ asintió y luego apunto hacia una torre reloj y este comenzó a sonar y en ese momento _Fluttershy_ se acordó del compromiso.

"¡Vamos tarde a una cita muy importante! ¡Lo olvide completamente!" dijo exaltada.

"ah… el almuerzo de la _Princesa Celestia_ en _Sugar Cube Corner_ " dije refrescándole la memoria.

Después _Fluttershy_ caminaba de un lado a otro "La _Princesa_ vino a _ponyville_ para una fiesta y todos prometimos que estaríamos ahí, pero no estamos ahí" decía preocupada, luego se miró en el espejo "¿Me veo bien?... ¿Debo llevar algo?... tal vez no debería ir" dijo mientras se iba al armario para revisar que se iba a poner y luego termino en posición fetal.

Iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento sonaron unas trompetas indicando que la _Princesa Celestia_ llego.

"¡Ya comenzó, no los perderemos!" dijo _Fluttershy_ apurada y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

"Sí que corre rápido esa pony, será mejor que me apresure" dije saliendo de la casa.

 _ **En Sugar Cube Corner**_

En la entrada de la dulcería se encontraban dos pegasos con las armaduras de la guardia real cuidando que no entrara ninguna persona sospechosa como obligación de proteger a la princesa. En ese momento _Rainbow_ se acercó a los guardias para hacerles un par de preguntas.

"Oigan ¿Qué debo hacer para poder ser uno de los guardias reales de la princesa? ¿Les pagan bien?" pregunto pero ellos ni se inmutaron "Hoooola ¿hay alguien en casa?" luego comenzó a hacerles caras locas para ver si lograba hacer que se movieran pero no funciono "Uy, son buenos… demasiado, ya me aburrí" _Rainbow_ se resignó y regreso a la dulcería.

Unos momentos después _Fluttershy_ y yo llegamos a la panadería.

" _*fiu*_ llegamos" _Fluttershy_ suspiro y antes de que pudiera entrar los guardias reales desplegaron sus alas impidiéndole pasar.

"¡ALTO!" dijo uno de los guardias.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó el otro guardia.

 _Fluttershy_ solo trago saliva mientras retrocedía poco a poco hasta que se refugió detrás de mí.

"Tranquilos señores, venimos al almuerzo real, soy el _Guardián de la Armonía_ y la chica atrás de mi es el _Elemento de Bondad_ " dije con tranquilidad.

"Sus nombres por favor" dijo uno de los guardias sacando y mirando su lista de invitados.

" _Angel y Fluttershy,_ estamos en la lista" respondí.

"Efectivamente, sus nombres están en la lista, pueden pasar" después los guardias se hicieron a un lado dejándonos pasar.

"Gracias _Angel_ , de no ser por ti no hubiéramos entrado" dijo _Fluttershy_ agradecida.

"No fue para tanto la verdad, lo único que hice fue decir que estábamos en la lista" respondí rascándome la cabeza.

En ese momento _Twilight_ se acerca con nosotros.

"Qué bueno que llegaron chicos, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes" dijo _Twilight_ algo aliviada pero aún se nota ansiosa.

"No me perdería un almuerzo con la realeza, sobre todo mi primer almuerzo con la realeza" pastelillos salvajes aparecen en mi campo de visión "Si me disculpan señoritas, iré por unos pastelillos" y rápidamente me dirigí a la mesa en donde vi los pastelillos.

"¿Cómo están todos los ponis? ¿Bien?" preguntó el _Sr. Cake_ mientras pasaba con una bandeja de creme brulees, el _Sr. Cake_ era amarillo, su melena y cola de color naranja y de ojos verdes, vestía una camisa de botones blanca con un pantalón negro, encima de la camisa llevaba un mandil blanco y un moño de rayas en su cuello y un sombrero en su cabeza, su _cutie mark_ eran tres pasteles de zanahoria.

"¿Algo más que podamos traerles encantos? digo estimados invitados" pregunto la _Sra. Cake_ a la _princesa Celestia_. Ella era color azul celeste, su melena y cola eran de color de dos tonos de rosa, sus ojos eran color morado, ella llevaba una camisa de botones amarilla y pantalones blancos, encima de su camisa llevaba un mandil blanco con morado, su _cutie mark_ eran tres cup cakes.

"Todo está bien _Señor y Señora. Cake_ " dijo la _Princesa Celestia_ con tranquilidad. Esto hizo que los _Cake_ se calmaran un poco.

Después de haberme ido tras los pastelillos regrese con _Twilight y Fluttershy_ y les di un pastelillo.

"Perdona la demora, tenía que terminar de atender a un paciente" dijo _Fluttershy_ disculpándose y dándole una mordida a su pastelillo

"Ay tú y tu cariño tierno por los animalitos, sé que a la _Princesa Celestia_ le encantara eso de ti, bueno espero que sí, bueno claro que si" decía _Twilight_ mientras sudaba y le daba un tic en el ojo.

"Wow _Twilight_ , creí que solo yo me ponía nerviosa en las reuniones sociales" dijo _Fluttershy._

"No es eso, solo quiero que la princesa apruebe a mis amigos" explico _Twilight._

"Tranquila _Twi_ , todo saldrá bien" le acerque otro pastelillo "Ten, servirá para tus nervios" dije con una sonrisa.

" _Angel_ tiene razón, además de que ya nos conoce a todos" dijo _Fluttershy._

"Y escribo sobre ustedes en mis cartas, pero esta es la primera vez que convive realmente con ustedes, quiero que todos causen buena impresión" comento _Twilight._

"Bueno, estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además solo es una reunión casual ¿no?" dijo _Fluttershy_ con tranquilidad.

"No estaría seguro de que para unos sea "casual" " dije mirando en cierta dirección cuando de repente.

"¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡MI VESTIDO! ¡CUIDADO VAS A DERRAMAR ESO SOBRE MI!" gritaba _Rarity_ alejándose de los ponis para que no le ensuciaran su vestido, luego se le acerco la _Sra. Cake_ con una charola de cup cakes de manzana "Uy eso se ve delicioso ¿Qué es?... _*suspiro de sorpresa*_ ¿deja manchas? ¡ALEJALO DE MI!" volvió a gritar para luego ponerse de rodillas y comenzaba a temblar.

"La verdad ni me sorprende" dije a lo cual las chicas asintieron en acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa se encontraba _AppleJack_ tratando de decidir qué comer primero.

"Ahhh… ¿Cuál es la ensalada y cuál es el aperitivo? ¿Y cuál debo comer primero?" _AppleJack_ no sabía que comer, iba a comerse una ensalada pero se detuvo en el último segundo, después quería comerse un sándwich pero también se detuvo y por ultimo quiso comerse un strudel de manzana pero tampoco lo hizo "Olvídenlo no tengo hambre" dijo dándose por vencida.

No quiero dejar a _AppleJack_ sin que coma como en la serie original así que me acerque a ella.

"Hola _Jacky_ ¿gustas un pastelillo? Están deliciosos" dije extendiéndole un pastelillo.

Ella solo sonrió "Gracias compañero, tu sí que sabes resolver dilemas" dijo agradecida.

"No es nada _Jacky_ solo quería ayudarte" respondí con una sonrisa.

En ese instante _Pinkie_ comenzó a saltar por toda la sala muy emocionada "¡Woo-hoo! ¡Pasteles, dulces y pays que bien!" dijo para después lanzarse un pay a la cara, luego fue en dirección hacia una fuente de chocolate "Oh, fuente de chocolate, delicioso" después de eso metió su cabeza a la fuente para después sacarla y que el chocolate se endureciera y después se lo comió por dentro, después fue en dirección hacia donde estaba la _Princesa Celestia_ quien estaba a punto de comerse un cup cake "¿Me lo das?" antes de que _Celestia_ pudiera contestar _Pinkie_ ya se había comido el cup cake.

El _Sr. Y la Sra. Cake_ vieron esto y de asustaron ya que creían que pasaría algo malo si la princesa llegara a disgustarse, así que rápidamente quitaron a _Pinkie_ de la mesa.

"Disculpe usted majestad" se disculpó el _Sr. Cake_ y le entrego una charola con un cup cake y una taza de té.

"No hay problema, gracias" dijo _Celestia_ mientras le daba una mordida a su cup cake y tomaba un sorbo de té.

Cuando _Celestia_ bajo su taza vacía, los sentidos arácnidos de los _Cake_ se activaron.

"¡Taza vacía a las 4!" dijo la _Sra. Cake_ apuntando hacia la taza vacía de _Celestia._

"¡Ya la vi cariño!" rápidamente el _Sr. Cake_ le sirvió más té en su taza.

"Oh, gracias" agradeció _Celestia._

"No es nada alteza" dijo el _Sr. Cake_ muy grato con sus palabras.

La _Princesa Celestia_ volvió a beber su té dejando la taza vacía de nuevo, en seguida la _Sra. Cake_ le sirvió más.

"Gracias de nuevo" _Celestia_ volvió a agradecer.

"Es un placer su majestad" dijo la _Sra. Cake_ con una sonrisa.

 _Celestia_ se había tomado su té y luego le sirvieron más, esta acción se repitió unas cuantas veces así que para divertirse con los _Cake_ fingió sorber el té y como el _Sr. Cake_ pensó que se lo había terminado, le sirvió más y el té se derramo.

"¡Caíste!" dijo _Celestia_ con una pequeña risita.

"Tengo que admitir que esa estuvo buena princesa" _la verdad las cosas como ._

"Oh guardián no te había visto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?" me pregunto amablemente.

"Bueno todo bien, y en cuanto a los entrenamientos ahí la llevo ¿y usted?" ahora pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no me quejo, ya sabes, cumpliendo con los deberes reales" respondió con una sonrisa también "¿Y qué hay de ti cariño? ¿ _Fluttershy_ verdad?" dijo ahora dirigiéndose a _Fluttershy._

"¿yo? Si alteza" respondió con un poco de timidez.

"Tengo entendido por las cartas de _Twilight_ que atiendes a las criaturas del bosque" comento _Celestia._

"Si, adoro cuidar de los animales" respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Yo también, como princesa tengo mucho afecto por todas las criaturas" y en ese momento se oyó que alguien tosió y como salían unas plumas, esos tosidos provenían de la jaula que estaba a un lado de _Celestia_ "Nada es más importante para mí que el bienestar de todos mis súbditos" siguió hablando.

De la jaula salió un ave y por su aspecto diría que no estaba en muy buen estado, su cara se veía cansada y casi todas sus plumas se habían caído, menos mal que sé que es _Philomena_ si no estaría preocupado.

" _Philomena_ mi mascota, despertaste, saluda a nuestros amables anfitriones" _Philomena_ volvió a toser y aunque sepa que es ella aun así me preocupa un poco y parece que no soy el único.

"Oh, vaya" dijo _Fluttershy_ al ver el estado de _Philomena_ y no la culpo, también reaccionaria así.

"Ella es muy especial ¿no lo creen?" preguntó _Celestia._

"mmm ya, pero no había visto esa clase de ave" dije.

"yo… tampoco" dijo _Fluttershy_ con preocupación.

En ese momento un guardia real se acercó y le susurro a la princesa que debía hacer algo importante.

¿En serio? Pregunto y el guardia asintió "Bueno, si debo hacerlo… lo lamento ponis, temo que debo irme antes de tiempo, la alcaldesa solicito una audiencia conmigo, el deber real me llama, gracias por este momento, fue un placer conocerlos mejor a todos" luego se levantó de su asiento y salió de la panadería acompañada de sus guardias reales.

"Bueno, para ser mi primer almuerzo con la realeza estuvo bien" en eso oigo un reloj sonar y volteo a verlo "ay se me hace tarde para recoger a _Jin_ de la escuela" dije.

"Qué bueno que me recordaste _Angel_ , se me paso el tiempo volando ¿puedes ir a recogerla por favor?" dijo _Fluttershy_ un poco preocupada.

"Si _Fluttershy_ , bueno ya me voy" después salí de la pastelería.

"Tengan cuidado al regresar ¿sí?" dijo _Fluttershy_ despidiéndose, pero luego noto que la _Princesa Celestia_ había olvidado a su mascota _Philomena_ , quería regresarla pero al ver su estado no pudo evitar sentir compasión, así que se la llevo a casa para curarla y regresársela a la _Princesa._

 _ **A few moments later (léase en francés xD)**_

"brilla-brilla patricio estrella" iba cantando felizmente caminando hacia la escuela de _ponyville_ , no tomo mucho tiempo hasta que llegue y pude ver a _Jin_ sentada en la entrada de la escuela, esto me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estudiaba el kínder y primaria.

"Perdón la tardanza mi niña, el tiempo se me paso volando ¿tienes mucho esperando?" pregunte un poco apenado.

"No, llevo 5 minutos no te preocupes" contesto con una sonrisa.

" _*suspiro de alivio*_ que bien, creí que era tarde" ahora veo porque a veces mi jefecita se tardaba en llegar por mí "y dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo hoy?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Me fue muy bien papi, hoy nos enseñaron a sumar y a restar, pero como me estuviste enseñando antes, no se me dificulto mucho… ah y también en el descanso jugamos… ¿Cómo lo llamo la maestra?... so…so… sofbol" decía con emoción y duda a la vez.

" _Softball_ mi niña, se dice _Softball_ " le dije.

"¿lo conoces papi?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Claro que sí, de donde vengo algunas veces las niñas de mi escuela lo jugaban mientras nosotros jugábamos _FootBall_ " era de ley que los niños jugaran las retas en los descansos, que buenos tiempos.

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿podrías enseñarme a jugar _Softball_ por favor?" pregunto con emoción y sus ojos brillaban.

"Bueno… la verdad no se jugar _Softball_ … pero puedo investigar y así poder enseñarte a ti ¿Qué te parece?" le pregunte.

"Gracias papi, te quiero" dijo abrazándome felizmente. Esta niña me va a matar de ternura.

Seguíamos caminando de regreso a casa de _Fluttershy_ y en varios momentos note como _Jin_ iba tarareando _Blue Bird_ , me llena de orgullo esa niña, pero me llenaría más de orgullo si la escucho cantando una de _Dragón Ball_.

En determinado momento de nuestro retorno a casa pude ver como dos guardias reales estaban hablando con un pony de tierra mientras que otro le mostraba una imagen de _Philomena._

"(¿Ya vamos en esa parte? Vaya como pasa el tiempo)" pensé.

En eso los guardias se acercan con nosotros.

"Disculpe _Sr. Guardián de la armonía_ ¿ha visto usted a la mascota de la _princesa_ _Celestia_?" me pregunto uno de los guardias.

"La última vez que la vi, fue en el almuerzo real ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?" dije fingiendo no saber nada.

"Desapareció, creemos que alguien se la llevo y pedirá algún rescate para devolverla" respondió el otro guardia.

"Gracias _Sr. Guardián_ no le quitamos más su tiempo" dijo para después retirarse junto con su compañero.

En ese momento pude ver como _Twilight_ y _Fluttershy_ corrían persiguiendo a _Philomena_ y por la dirección a la que iban, se estaban dirigiendo hacia la fuente del centro.

"Vamos _Jin_ , hay que ayudar a tu madre" la sujete de la mano y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia la fuente.

Cuando llegamos a la fuente, todas estaban reunidas y en eso llegaron los guardias.

"¡La mascota de la princesa!" exclamo uno de los guardias.

"¿Esa es la mascota de la _princesa Celestia_? Parece que está enferma" dijo _Jin_ sintiendo pena por el ave.

"También dije lo mismo mi niña" respondí.

En eso _Philomena_ comenzó a hacer gestos de que estaba a punto de partir, después se cruzó de alas y se dejó caer hacia el suelo.

"¡Te atrapare!" _Fluttershy_ se lanzó a rescatarla pero antes de que pudiera salvarla, _Philomena_ se desintegro en el último momento volviéndose cenizas dejándonos a todos en shock incluso a mí que ya sabía que esto pasaría, aun así fue impactante.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" se escuchó la voz de la princesa _Celestia_ , tanto las chicas como yo nos pusimos algo nerviosos.

"¿ _Twilight_?" _Celestia_ se dirigió a su alumna.

"Si, su majestad… hubo un terrible accidente…" antes de que pudiera terminar su oración _Fluttershy_ la interrumpe.

"Todo fue mi culpa" quiso asumir su responsabilidad pero _Twilight_ se para enfrente de ella.

"No princesa, _Fluttershy_ no podía hacer más, fue mi culpa" dijo pero luego _Fluttershy_ se interpuso.

"Yo fui la que lo hizo" dijo _Fluttershy_

"Pero solo intentabas ayudar" dijo _Twilight_

"Vaya ayuda" replico _Fluttershy._

"¿Me dejas hacer esto? Será más piadosa conmigo" _Twilight_ intento protegerla "además, tienes a una hija que cuidar" dijo mirando a una _Jin_ confundida.

"Pero es mi culpa, ¿qué ejemplo le voy a dar a mi niña si no asumo la responsabilidad de mis acciones?" _Fluttershy_ protesto.

"No, es mi culpa" _Twilight_ también protesto.

"¡No, es mi culpa!... esperen… ¿de qué hablamos?" _Pinkie_ no tenía ni fruta idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Gracias por protegerme a mí y a mi familia _Twilight_ pero… princesa _Celestia_ yo fui quien tomo a su mascota, realmente solo quería ayudar a esa pobre cosita, luego se la iba a devolver enserio. Así que si quiere desterrarme y arrojarme a un calabozo en el lugar al que me destierre, eso es lo que merezco" dijo aceptando el castigo que se le iba a dar.

"Mami…" murmuro _Jin_ y pude ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

En ese momento _Celestia_ acerco su rostro a las cenizas de su mascota en tristeza pero después puso una sonrisa "Ya deja de jugar _Philomena_ , estas asustando a todos" susurro.

Después de que dijera eso, las cenizas se elevaron al aire y en ese momento en un destello de luz _Philomena_ surgió de entre las cenizas con una nueva apariencia, ahora lucia más reluciente y majestuosa. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos debido a la transformación de _Philomena._

"Genial…" no pensé que llegaría un día en que viera a un _Fénix._

"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué le paso a _Philomena_?" _Fluttershy_ pregunto al ver la nueva apariencia de _Philomena_.

"Ella es _Philomena_ , es especial como dije pero nada inusual para una _Fénix_ ¿no es así _Philomena_?" _Celestia_ le pregunto a su mascota y ella hizo un sonido de aprobación.

"¿Una _Fénix_?" _Fluttershy_ aún seguía confundida.

"Un _Fénix_ es un ave majestuosa y mágica, aunque se ven saludables casi todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando deben renovarse deshaciéndose de sus plumas y estallando en llamas. Bastante melodramático para mi" susurro eso ultimo "Entonces surge de sus cenizas hermoza como margarita, solo es parte del ciclo de vida normal de un _Fénix_ " termino de explicar mientras _Philomena_ posaba en sus hombros "Pero temo que la traviesa _Philomena_ aprovecho la ocasión para divertirse contigo _Fluttershy_. Discúlpate señorita" _Philomena_ se sentía apenada y se disculpó con _Fluttershy._

"Entonces ¿no va a desterrarme? ¿Ni arrojarme a un calabozo? ¿Ni desterrarme y arrojarme a un calabozo al lugar al que me destierre?" preguntó _Fluttershy._

"Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado eso" dije dándole una pequeña mirada a _Twilight_ y ella solo me sonrió avergonzada.

" _Fluttershy_ siempre hizo todo lo que pudo tratando de cuidar a _Philomena_ por ti" dijo _Twilight_ en favor de _Fluttershy._

"Y te agradezco que tu corazón estuviera en el lugar correcto, pero solo tenías que haberme preguntado y te habría dicho que _Philomena_ era una _Fénix_ ahorrándote toda la molestia" dijo _Celestia_ agradecida.

"Lo sé, no debí sacar conclusiones, la próxima vez preguntare antes de tomar los asuntos en mis manos" dijo _Fluttershy_ , y en eso a _Twilight_ se le vino una lección acerca de la amistad.

"¿Te escribo una carta sobre esa lección princesa?" pregunto.

"No, así está bien, creo que puedo recordarlo" dijo _Celestia_ y en eso _Philomena_ emprendió vuelo y le dio una de sus plumas a _Fluttershy._

"Es muy hermoza, gracias _Philomena_ , no hay resentimientos" se sintió agradecida hacia la _Fénix._

Sin embargo, los regalos de _Philomena_ aún no terminaban, ya que se dirigió volando hacia a mí y comenzó a volar en círculos a mi alrededor mientras de ella salía una aura de fuego que poco a poco mi piel la iba absorbiendo, se sentía caliente pero no tanto como para que me doliera, al final mi piel termino de absorber el fuego de _Philomena_.

"No sé lo que hiciste _Philomena_ , pero gracias" agradecí a la _Fénix_ a lo que ella hizo un sonido que creo yo expresaba un "de nada".

En ese momento _Rainbow Dash_ se acercó a la _Fénix_ , le susurro algo a lo cual ella acepto, _Philomena_ voló hasta su jaula y con sus plumas empezó a hacerles cosquillas a los guardias y en ese instante unas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus serios rostros y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, a lo cual todos comenzamos a reírnos por la escena.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Muy bien papus y mamus, hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, si les gusto no olviden dar su Follow y dejar su Review._

 _Sin más por agregar, yo soy RED ANGEL y les digo…_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	19. El Despertar de Pinkamena

_Qué onda papus y mamus de Fanfiction, aquí su camarada RED ANGEL trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este sukulempto fic._

 _Y sin más cháchara._

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 19.- El despertar de** _ **Pinkamena**_

Es un nuevo y fresco día en el hermoso pueblo de _ponyville,_ han pasado varios días desde el almuerzo real con la _Princesa Celestia_ y tengo que decir que me he sentido un poco distinto desde ese día, comenzando con que siento algo caliente recorrer dentro de mí, también de que me siento con más energía ¿Qué me diste _Philomena_?

Pero por otro lado todos los habitantes de _ponyville_ hacían sus tareas diarias.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca estaba _Twilight_ estudiando uno de sus libros como es su costumbre cuando alguien toca la puerta.

"Ah, ¡hola _Pinkie_! ¿Qué pasa?" saludo a su amiga y después _Pinkie_ empezó a cantar.

 _ **Nota: Aquí les dejo el telegrama musical por si quieren escucharlo: watch?v=SV5sM0TYtaA**_

" _Un telegrama musical, espero que estés bien._

 _Te invitamos a la fiesta, pues la pasaras muy bien"_

 _ **Ahora con Rarity**_

" _Gummy cumple un año,_

 _Hoy queremos celebrar._

 _Pasteles deliciosos que tú tienes que probar"_

 _ **Ahora con AppleJack**_

" _Habrá juegos y bailes,_

 _Todo será diversión._

 _Y cuando todo acabe, un abrazo y un adiós._

 _ **Turno de Rainbow**_

" _Regalos no habrá,_

 _Solo ven con eso y ya._

 _Cumpleaños es solo diversión,_

 _No hay que gastar, no-no"_

 _ **Y por último nos tocó a Fluttershy y a mí**_

" _Sin ti no será lo mismo_

 _Solo dime ya que sí._

 _Confirma porfa, por favor,_

 _Espero puedas ir"_

Al cantar eso último, la pobre _Pinkie_ cayó al suelo del cansancio.

"Le traeré un vaso con agua" dije para después ir a dentro por un vaso de agua para ayudar a _Pinkie._

 _ **Más tarde en Sugar Cube Corner**_

Las chicas y yo estábamos en la panadería celebrando el cumpleaños del pequeño _Gummy,_ también traje a _Jin_ para que también se divirtiera, había juegos, bailes y lo mejor de todo… había comida _¡hurra!_

 _Rainbow y Jacky_ estaban cerca de un barril donde sumergían sus cabezas para sacar una manzana con la boca.

"Muy bien, ahora déjame mostrarte como se hace" dijo _Rainbow_ desafiante pero antes de que metiera su cabeza _Pinkie_ se les acerco.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludo.

"¡Hola _Pinkie Pie_!" _Rainbow_ devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola!" _Apple Jack_ saludo también.

"¡Quiero agradecerles que hayan podido venir a la fiesta de _Gummy_!" _Pinkie_ chillo de emoción.

"¿Es broma? No me lo habría perdido por nada" dijo _Apple Jack._

"¡Yo tampoco, cuando _Pinkie_ hace una fiesta, debo estar ahí!" dijo para después sumergir su cabeza en el barril y sacar una manzana con su boca " _Ta-daa_ "

"Ah, solo una aburrida manzana, descuida hay muchas otras sorpresas ahí" comento _Pinkie_.

 _Rainbow_ escupe la manzana "¿Qué clase de sorpresas?" pregunto con emoción.

"No te lo puedo decir bobita, no sería una sorpresa" después se marchó.

 _Apple Jack y Rainbow_ sumergieron sus cabezas en el barril para encontrar las sorpresas, _Jacky_ saco una manzana pero era falsa y _Dash_ saco a _Gummy_ que estaba mordiendo su cara, pero al no tener dientes no le hacía nada.

Mientras tanto _Rarity_ bebía un vaso con ponche sentada en la mesa y al parecer le gustó mucho, _Pinkie_ le sirvió un poco más.

"Este ponche es simplemente delicioso ¿es la misma receta que utilizaste para tu fiesta de la llegada de la primavera?" pregunto.

"No, es nueva" _Pinkie_ respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Rarity_ seguía bebiendo ponche, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el pequeño lagarto estaba en el poche. Al percatarse de eso inmediatamente escupió el ponche en la cara de _Pinkie_ pero a ella no le molesto.

"Es la favorita de _Gummy_ " dijo simplonamente, _Rarity_ al no herir sus sentimientos volvió a beber ponche fingiendo que le continuaba gustando, pero-pero-pero cuando _Pinkie_ se dio la vuelta ella rápidamente escupió el ponche en una maceta cercana.

Luego _Pinkie_ se acercó dónde _Jin y yo_ estábamos comiendo pastel y otros dulces.

"¡Este pastel esta delicioso! ¿No lo crees papi?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Y que lo digas mi niña, solo recuerda no comer demasiado pastel y dulces porque luego te dolerá el estómago"… vaya empiezo repetir lo que me decía mi madre cuando era niño.

"Hola chicos ¿Disfrutando la comida?" pregunto con una sonrisa al ver a _Jin_ comer felizmente el pastel.

"Si, está muy rica _Pinkie_ , mis felicitaciones a la chef" dije con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro de que les gustara" respondió alagada con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

 _ **Inserte una cualquier canción para bailar de su agrado**_

"¡Oh, es mi canción!" dijo _Pinkie_ con emoción y rápidamente corrió al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar junto con _Twilight_ y _Fluttershy._

"¿Se divierten?" pregunto mientras se ponía a bailar.

"¡Mucho!" respondió _Twilight_ con una sonrisa.

"Tú siempre haces las mejores fiestas _Pinkie Pie_ " respondió _Fluttershy_ también.

"¡Son las mejores fiestas porque mis mejores amigos están aquí!" decía _Pinkie_ con una sonrisa pero mientras bailaba, por accidente golpeo a ambas mandándolas a volar.

"Animo amigas y amigo, _Gummy_ quiere bailar" dijo _Pinkie_ con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

Después todos fuimos hacia la pista y comenzamos a bailar junto con el pequeño lagarto.

 _ **Más tarde en la noche**_

La fiesta de _Gummy_ termino a altas horas de la noche, todos procedimos a retirarnos a nuestras casas, la única que no aguanto toda la fiesta fue la pequeña _Jin_ ya que se quedó dormida y _Fluttershy_ la cargo en sus brazos.

"Estoy exhausta, no había bailado tanto desde tu ultima fiesta, gracias y buenas noches" dijo _Apple Jack_ algo cansada.

"Nos vemos cumpleañero" dijo _Rainbow_ despidiéndose del pequeño lagarto.

"Bravo por ofrecer otra encantadora fiesta" agradeció _Rarity_.

"Fue adorable" comento _Fluttershy._

"Si y al parecer alguien no aguanto tanta celebración" dije mirando a _Jin_ dormir en los brazos de _Fluttershy_ , se ven adorables juntas =3.

Mientras caminábamos _Pinkie_ nos llamó.

"¿No se quedan un rato más? Todavía hay pastel" parece que _Pinkie_ no quiere que la fiesta acabe.

"Ahhh… creo que yo paso, pero excelente fiesta. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo pronto" dijo _Twilight_ mientras continuaba su camino.

 _Pinkie_ se quedó pensativa con eso último "¡Si hay que hacerlo de nuevo pronto!" parece que se le ocurrió una idea.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Ya había salido el sol dando paso a un nuevo día en el pueblo y _Pinkie_ decidió hacer una _Post-fiesta de cumpleaños_ para _Gummy_. Primero paso por la biblioteca para invitar a _Twilight_ , pero ella le dijo que no diciéndole que tenía que sumergirse en los libros, _Pinkie_ entendió la importancia que le da _Twilight_ a sus estudios y le dijo que le guardaría pastel, al final le aconsejo que no se sumerja en los libros solo leerlos y _Twilight_ "acepto" el concejo.

Luego decidió ir a la granja de los _Apple_ para invitar a _Jacky_ , pero ella también le dijo que no podía ir porque debía cosechar manzanas, en parte era verdad, pero era malísima mintiendo en especial a sus amigos. _Pinkie_ comenzó a sospechar que no podía ser coincidencia que sus dos amigas no pudieran ir a su fiesta, sobre todo porque _Apple Jack_ uso la misma frase que utilizo _Twilight_ para excusarse también, pero _Pinkie_ decidió dejarlo pasar, total aún tenía más invitados.

Después fue a la _Boutique Carrusel_ para invitar a _Rarity_ mientras que _Spike_ le ayudaba a sacar la basura pero el pequeño _Spike_ termino cubierto de basura a lo cual _Rarity_ le dijo que apestaba, pero de una forma un poco elegante y _Spike_ lo tomo como cumplido y se retiró a darse un baño mientras le salían corazones en los ojos. Poco después _Pinkie_ la invito a su fiesta pero _Rarity_ se excusó con la misma frase de _Twilight_ y _Apple Jack_ diciéndole que tenía que lavarse su melena, pero _Pinkie_ le dijo que su melena no se veía sucia, entonces _Rarity_ tuvo que recurrir a meter su cabeza en el bote de basura lo cual le desagrado mucho y se metió a su casa para lavar su melena, _Pinkie_ sospechaba más por el simple hecho de que sus amigas la evitaran, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que todavía tenía más invitados.

Un rato después se topó con _Rainbow_ y _Fluttershy_ pero ellas tampoco podían ir excusándose que tenían que cuidar la casa de un oso llamado _Harry_ que ella no conoce, _Pinkie_ pregunto qué clase de oso tendría una casa a lo cual ellas respondieron que no era una casa-casa, sino una cueva muy bien arreglada. Y cuando _Pinkie_ les pregunto él porque le cuidarían la casa al oso _Rainbow_ le respondió diciéndole que estaba de vacaciones en la playa, pero tanto _Rainbow_ como _Fluttershy_ le daban distintas razones como: "Jugar Voleibol en la playa" y también "Coleccionar caparazones" y así sin más explicaciones ambas se fueron volando rápidamente. A _Pinkie_ se le hizo todavía más extraño que ninguna de sus amigas pudiera ir a la _Post-fiesta_ pero aun no perdía las esperanzas ya que aún le quedaban dos invitados más.

 _ **Cerca de la fuente de ponyville**_

Me encontraba cerca de la fuente de _ponyville_ , estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me llama.

"¡Hola _Angel_!" saludo la voz y pude reconocer que era _Pinkie_.

"¿hmm? Ah hola _Pinkie_ ¿Qué pasa?" como si no supiera que viene a decir, no me gusta tener que hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo.

"Vengo a invitarte a ti y a _Jin_ a la Post-fiesta de cumpleaños de _Gummy_ esta tarde, habrá bailes, juegos, pastel-helado y muchas sorpresas más ¿crees poder ir?" pregunto con unos ojos de cachorrito.

"Me encantaría ir _Pinkie_ y estoy seguro de que a _Jin_ también le encantaría ir…" _Pinkie_ dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro "pero le prometí a _Jin_ que le enseñaría a jugar _Softball_ así que no creo que podamos ir _Pinkie_ lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión ¿te parece?" su sonrisa desapareció.

 _Pinkie_ me dio una mirada seria, parece que no me creyó.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, les llevare pastel a ti, a _Jin_ y a _Fluttershy_ cuando se desocupen" dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

" _*suspiro*_ No me gusta tener que mentirle, pero es necesario para su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque… a decir verdad tengo la sensación de que algo cambiara, espero que no sea para mal" después me dispuse a ir a la granja de _Jacky_ para preparar la sorpresa para _Pinkie._

 _ **En Sugar Cube Corner**_

 _Pinkie_ se encontraba algo decepcionada ya que ninguno de nosotros podía asistir a su post-fiesta mientras sus sospechas comenzaban a aumentar.

"Definitivamente algo extraño está pasando aquí _Gummy_ , _Rainbow_ y _Fluttershy_ tenían que cuidar la casa del oso turista y _Angel_ iba a enseñarle a jugar _Softball_ a _Jin_ , pero ¿será cierto que mis demás amigas tienen planes para la tarde?... ¿ _Rarity_ tiene que lavar su melena? ¿ _Apple Jack_ cosechara manzanas? ¿ _Twilight_ se sumergirá en los libros para estudiar? Mientras más lo pienso, más parecen como _*suspiro de sorpresa*_ ¡excusas!" _Pinkie_ saco sus conclusiones.

En ese momento _Pinkie_ vio a _Twilight_ escabullirse dentro de la panadería de puntitas, le pareció extraño y sospechoso, así que decidió investigar. _Twilight_ hablaba con la _Sra. Cake_ para luego ella darle un paquete, _Pinkie_ utilizo dos latas amarradas con una soga para escuchar la conversación. _Twilight_ noto la lata y la jalo para saber de dónde venía, pero _Pinkie_ reacciono rápido y jalo la soga.

Un momento después _Pinkie_ veía como _Twilight_ se movía de puntitas para no ser descubierta, _Pinkie_ quería saber qué era lo que ocultaba así que ella también se movía con sigilo junto con _Gummy_ y a la vez se escondía para no ser descubierta, en ese momento _Twilight_ se reunió con _Rarity_ , las dos se susurraban entre ellas para que después _Twilight_ le entregara el paquete a _Rarity_ y luego ella se iba de puntitas para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, pero _Pinkie_ la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta. Un momento después _Rarity_ se reunió con _Fluttershy_ y le entrego el paquete, después ellas comenzaron a conversar sobre lo aliviadas que estaban al poder inventar una excusa para no ir a la post-fiesta, cuando _Fluttershy_ se iba acercando _Pinkie_ intentaba escapar para no ser descubierta, pero por mala suerte choco con una pared y termino encontrándose con _Fluttershy,_ ella vio a una especie de monstruo y se espantó para después salir huyendo (En el momento _Pinkie_ tenía puesto unos lentes con nariz y bigote y se cubrió con heno con una chaqueta y una gorra).

"Creí que a todos les gustaban mis fiestas" dijo deprimida y cabizbaja, sin embargo…

"Hola _Pinkie Pie_ " _Rainbow_ saludo a _Pinkie_ pero luego se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta del grandísimo error que cometió "oh-oh" después extendió sus alas y se fue volando.

"¡ _Rainbow Dash,_ espera!" grito _Pinkie_ pero _Rainbow_ no la escucho.

 _Rainbow_ se fue volando a toda rapidez para poder perder a _Pinkie_ , ella se ocultó atrás de unos barriles.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" dijo _Pinkie_ saliendo de uno de los barriles asustando a _Rainbow_ , ella se fue volando otra vez para ocultarse, su siguiente escondite fue la campana de la escuela de _Ponyville_ , cuando _Rainbow_ estaba segura de haberla perdido…

"¡¿Cuál es la razón por la que no quieres ir a la fiesta de _Gummy_?!" dijo _Pinkie_ colgada dentro de la campana, _Rainbow_ escapo del lugar y se dirigió a otro lugar, ella fue a una colina y cuando llego a la cima de esta alguien la agarro de la mano, era _Pinkie_.

"¡¿Por qué traes una mochila?!" grito _Pinkie_ notando el equipaje pero _Rainbow_ no respondió y se fue huyendo mientras que _Pinkie_ la perseguía a gran velocidad.

 _ **En Sweet Apple Acres**_

 _Rainbow_ estaba huyendo lo más rápido posible pero _Pinkie_ le seguía el paso

¡ _Apple Jack,_ tenemos un problema! Dijo en desesperación mientras entraba al granero seguida por _AppleJack._

"y ahora que vamos a hacer" pregunto _AppleJack_ nerviosa.

"Esto es lo que haremos, _Jacky_ trata de que _Pinkie_ no mire dentro del granero, los demás haremos ruidos de construcción cuando _Jacky_ nos indique" les dije "mi" plan.

Mientras tanto afuera _Pinkie_ golpeaba la puerta con furia.

"¡SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ ADENTRO!" exclamo furiosa.

 _AppleJack_ abrió un poco la puerta del granero "oh… ah… hola amiga" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Te importa si... veo dentro del granero?" dijo _Pinkie_ tratando de ver dentro del granero.

"No… digo si… quiero decir ¡no puedes pasar!" respondió _AppleJack._

" _Rainbow_ acaba de entrar" dijo _Pinkie_ más molesta.

"Ah bueno… es que trajo unas… provisiones… si provisiones para las… renovaciones, arreglaremos todo el lugar de arriba a abajo" dijo nerviosamente "rayos hay mucho ruido por la construcción aquí" esa es la señal.

 _ ***Inserte sonidos shidoris de construcción xD**_

A pesar de nuestros "creíbles" sonidos de construcción _Pinkie_ aun quería entrar al granero pero _Apple Jack_ hacia todo lo posible para impedirlo.

"Sip construcción, esa es mi historia y me apego a ella" _AppleJack_ sonreía nerviosamente.

 _Pinkie_ no parecía del todo convencida y la miro fijamente a los ojos, _AppleJack_ se sentía incomoda por recibir esa mirada furtiva, siguió así unos momentos hasta que…

"Okie dokie lokie" dijo aun molesta y se fue del granero, _Jacky_ suspiro de alivio pero _Pinkie_ volvió a observarla antes de irse de la granja.

"Que cerca estuvo" dijo _AppleJack_ aliviada.

"No la había visto tan molesta" me atrevo a decir que estaba más molesta que en la historia original, hay algo que no me termina de agradar.

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _Pinkie_ estaba muy molesta con nosotros ya que le ocultábamos la verdad, así que para conseguir respuestas decidió acudir con cierto bebe dragón, así es, _Spike._ Ella lo invito a un gran festín de gemas para el pero antes de que pudiera comer, _Pinkie_ le dijo que se lo podría comer siempre y cuando respondiera lo que ella quería, primero le pregunto acerca de nosotros pero este término describiéndonos físicamente, pero no era a lo que _Pinkie_ se refería y después le pidió que confesara pero su error fue no especificar que, así que _Spike_ termino diciéndole algunos de sus secretos, _Pinkie_ se estaba enojando más y más así que le pidió que dijera que nosotros le mentimos y la evitamos porque no nos gustan sus fiestas y ya no queremos ser sus amigos, _Spike_ repitió la frase y ella creyó siempre haber sabido la verdad. Sin embargo ella se deprimió demasiado al escuchar esto, su cabello se des-esponjo volviéndose liso y sombrío al igual que su piel además de que su ropa también cambio a un color más oscuro dando como resultado a _Pinkamena Diane Pie._

 _ **Unos momentos después**_

Voy en camino hacia _Sugar Cube Corner_ para recoger a _Pinkie_ y llevarla a su sorpresa.

" _*suspiro para intentar relajarme*_ se suponía que _Rainbow_ tendría que venir por _Pinkie_ … _*suspiro nuevamente*_ solo espero que _Pinkamena_ no me de muchos problemas" no sé por qué pero estoy nervioso.

Luego de unos momentos llegue a la pastelería pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta pude escuchar como _Pinkie_ charlaba con alguien, di un último suspiro y toque la puerta.

"¿eh? ¿Quién podrá ser?" dijo _Pinkie_ para después abrir la puerta.

"Hola _Pinkie_ " trate de sonar lo más normal posible.

"Ah, pero miren quien es, si es el _tonto de la armonía_ ¿Qué quieres?" dijo con sarcasmo y enojo.

"¿Oye porque no me acompañas a _Sweet Apple Acres_? tenemos algo para ti" dije ignorando el insulto.

"No gracias, estoy conviviendo con mis verdaderos amigos ¿no es verdad _madame Harina_?" dijo _Pinkamena_ acercándose al costal.

"Oui, eso es correcto madame" respondió "madame harina" con su acento francés.

"…" no pensé que ver esto en persona seria incómodo.

"¿Más pastel _Sr. Pelusa_?" se dirigió ahora a la pelusa.

"Me encantaría" respondió con una voz grave.

"vamos _Pinkie_ deja de bromear y vamos a _Sweet Apple Acres_ ¿sí?" dije acercándome un poco a ella.

Pero ella puso el balde de nabos enfrente mío "Ella no ira a ninguna parte"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo aquí" agrego _Pinkamena_ y se escondió bajo la mesa.

"Vamos _Pinkie_ estoy hablando enserio" déjalo pasar _Angel_ ella solo está molesta.

"¡Ya la oíste bobo, ella no ira a ninguna parte!" "dijo" _Rocky._

"Muy bien _Pinkie_ , la fiesta se acabó, tenemos que irnos" aparte a _"Rocky"_ y me acerque a ella.

"¡NO!" _Pinkamena_ se negó.

"Vamos _Pinkie_ , te aseguro que te agradara la sorpresa" trato de convencerla.

"¡Dije que no!" negó una vez más dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

"Anda _Pinkie_ , no creo que quieras hacer esperar a…" No pude completar la frase ya que _Pinkamena_ rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me clavo el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar el pastel en mi hombro "… _Pinkie…_ ¿porque?"

"¡NO IRE! ¡¿Te quedo claro?!" volvió a negarse y a darme la espalda.

La verdad no me esperaba lo del cuchillo, será mejor que me la lleve ya antes de que ocurra algo peor y se convierta totalmente en _Pinkamena_.

" _Pinkie_ te aprecio mucho, pero no me dejaste opción" *me convierto en _ssj de la armonía_.

"Uuuuuy que miedo, no me haga daño _Sr. Tonto de la Armonía_ " _Pinkamena_ fingía tener miedo a lo cual yo sonreí "¿ahora de que te ríes?" pregunto algo confundida a lo cual yo solo la sujete de la cintura con el brazo que no tiene el cuchillo incrustado y la jale hacia mi "¿Qué crees que estas… ? No la deje terminar su frase ya que rápidamente salí por la ventana y me la lleve volando mientras ella trataba de liberarse de mi agarre.

 _ **Un rato después en Sweet Apple Acres**_

Luego de un vuelo agitado tratando de que _Pinkamena_ no se soltara de mí finalmente llegamos a _Sweet Apple Acres_ , pero como _Pinkamena_ seguía forcejeando me vi forzado a entrar por la ventana del granero con temor de que si entraba por la puerta ella aprovecharía para irse corriendo, al momento de entrar tuvimos un aterrizaje forzoso y los dos terminamos en el piso ocasionando que el cuchillo se enterrara más en mi hombro haciéndome gritar del dolor y regresando a mi estado base.

 _Pinkamena_ fue la primera en levantarse y sin que las chicas me vieran rápidamente me saque el cuchillo y lo arroje fuera de la ventana para después levantarme.

"¡SORPRESA!" dijeron todas al unísono, pero _Pinkamena_ las miro con desprecio.

"Creí que estaría más emocionada" comento _Fluttershy._

"¡¿Emocionada?!, ¡¿Emocionada?! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?! ¡¿Por asistir a mi fiesta de despedida?!" grito _Pinkamena._

"¿Fiesta de despedida?" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"¡Sí! ¡Ya no les agrado y decidieron echarme del grupo y hacer una fiesta para celebrar! ¡Una fiesta de adiós a _Pinkie Pie_!" exclamo _Pinkamena_ mientras hacía gestos mostrando a lo que se refería.

"¿Por qué piensas que ya no queremos ser tus amigos?" pregunto _AppleJack_ acercándose a ella.

"¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque me estuvieron mintiendo y evadiendo todo el día! ¡Es por eso!" respondió sacudiendo sus brazos.

"Si, porque queríamos que tu fiesta fuera una sorpresa" comento _Rainbow._

"Hemos planeado esta fiesta desde hace tanto tiempo que tuvimos que inventar excusas para no ir a la fiesta de _Gummy_ y poder preparar todo para la tuya" siguió _Rarity._

"Si esta es una fiesta de despedida entonces ¿Por qué el pastel que traje de _Sugar Cube Corner_ dice _Feliz cumpleaños Pinkie Pie_?" después _Twilight_ le mostro el pastel que efectivamente decía _Feliz cumpleaños Pinkie Pie_ en él.

 _Pinkamena_ parecía empezar a comprender la situación, miraba las decoraciones del lugar, había serpentinas, globos de varios colores y unos regalos sobre una mesa.

Unos momentos después la actitud de _Pinkie_ cambio en un segundo, si melena se volvió a esponjar, su color opaco cambio por uno más vivo y su ropa también volvió a ser colorida y su gran sonrisa también volvió.

"¡Porque es mi cumpleaños! ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi propio cumpleaños?" luego ella nos envolvió a todos con un gran abrazo.

" _Okaerinasai Pinkie_ " dije con una sonrisa.

 _ **Nota: Okaerinasai= puede traducirse como Bienvenido a casa en japonés.**_

"¡Y me quieren tanto que quisieron hacerme una fiesta sorpresa!" decía _Pinkie_ muy feliz mientras saltaba.

"Es lo que intentábamos decirte cariño" dijo _Rarity_ con una sonrisa.

"¡Son los mejores amigos del mundo!" _Pinkie_ estaba feliz, pero luego recordó una cosa haciendo que se sintiera mal "¿Cómo pude haber dudado de ustedes?" se disculpó. "Y sobre todo, perdóname _Angel_ , perdóname como te trate en la pastelería" muy apenada se disculpó conmigo.

"No te preocupes _Pinkie_ , solo fue el enojo quien hablaba por ti" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Y también perdóname por…" rápidamente le tape la boca para que no dijera nada sobre ese incidente.

"Si _Pinkie_ , también te perdono por eso, como dije el enojo actuaba por ti, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" dijo _Twilight_ con una ceja levantada igual que las demás.

"Emm… no querrán saberlo" sonreí un poco nervioso.

Después _AppleJack_ se acercó a un tocadiscos "Muy bien amigos, basta de charlas ¡Hay que festejar!" luego puso música y todos comenzamos a bailar.

" _Querida Princesa Celestia:_

 _Te escribo desde la fiesta más encantadora, no solo me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigos, sino que además tuve la oportunidad de aprender una valiosa lección sobre la amistad: espera siempre lo mejor de tus amigos y jamás supongas lo peor, confía en que un buen amigo siempre pensara en tu bienestar_

 _Tu leal estudiante:_

 _Twilight Sparkle_ "

 _Twilight_ aprendió una lección más acerca de la amistad. Ahora todos estábamos formados al estilo conga pero _Pinkie_ recordó algo.

"¿No les importa si celebramos la _Post-fiesta de cumpleaños de Gummy_ también verdad? Su fiesta se canceló y está muy molesto por eso" señalo al pequeño lagarto quien estaba tratando de morder un globo pero como no tenía dientes no podía, así que terminamos festejando la _Post-fiesta de Gummy._

En un momento de la fiesta me percate de algo y salí del granero con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño

"Wow, se me curo la herida… esto es extraño… hasta hace poco la herida no dejaba de sangrar y hasta sentía como bajaba por mi hombro" ¿acaso es alguna clase de poder regenerativo? Que yo recuerde, todas las veces que me he lastimado, las heridas tardan varios días en cerrarse… esto es extraño.

Sin pensar más en ese asunto, rápidamente volví a la fiesta en el granero.

 _FIN_

 _Bueno papus y mamus de Fanfiction hasta aquí llega este capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden de darle follow, dejar su review y de compartirlo con sus amigos._

 _Todo consejo o sugerencia para mejorar el fic será bien recibida_

 _Y ya saben yo soy RED ANGEL y_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	20. Una Noche Inolvidable

_Muy buenas papus y mamus de fanfiction aquí su camarada Red Angel trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic amado por todos los niños xD_

 _Y bien sin más relleno rellenoso_

 _LET'S START_

 **Capítulo 20.- La Mejor Noche en la Historia**

Y se ha llegado el día señores, el día más importante de toda _Equestria_ finalmente ha llegado, la _Gran Gala del Galope_ se llevaría a cabo esta noche, las chicas y yo estamos emocionados, pero las chicas están más emocionadas ya que ellas tenían planes para esta noche, eso me hace preguntarme ¿Qué voy a hacer en la gala? Además no sé qué se hace generalmente en una gala, en mi mundo solía ir a fiestas con mi familia vestidos de gala, pero una cosa son las reuniones familiares donde puedes desenvolverte con tranquilidad y otra cosa es asistir a un evento con la realeza así que no sé cómo debería actuar.

Por otro lado teníamos que reunirnos en la _Boutique Carrusel_ de _Rarity_ para prepararnos para la gala.

"¡Ahhh… no… puedo…creer…que la _Gran_ … _Gala…del galope_ …sea…esta noche!" decía _Pinkie_ muy emocionada mientras saltaba en un trampolín.

" _Pinkie_ por favor deja de gritar, intento concentrarme" decía _Twilight_ mientras leía un libro con un hechizo que había estado practicando.

Luego _Rarity_ salió de la _Boutique_ " _Pinkie Pie_ detente ahora mismo, hay que prepararnos para la gala y no te pondré tu vestido si estas sudada" le pidió _Rarity_ y _Pinkie_ freno en el aire para después bajarse del trampolín.

"¿Qué está haciendo _Twilight_?" _Pinkie_ le pregunto curiosa a _Spike._

"Tiene un sorprendente hechizo mágico que ha estado practicando para la gala" respondió _Spike._

"¿Dónde están los demás? Se hace tarde" comento _Rarity_ al ver que se hacía tarde.

En ese momento íbamos llegando.

"Detén tus caballos niña, ya llegamos" comento _AppleJack._

"Listos para la gala… creo" no sé si estoy preparado, pero conociendo como acabara esto no creo que empeore con mi presencia…. Espero.

"Perfecto, estoy lista" dijo _Twilight_ para después cerrar su libro.

"¿para qué?" preguntó _Rainbow._

"Muy bien, _Spike_ " dijo _Twilight_ llamando al pequeño dragón y este puso una manzana en el suelo.

"¡Una manzana! ¿Comeremos pie?" pregunto _Pinkie_ con emoción.

Después _Twilight_ ilumino su cuerno y le lanzo un hechizo a la manzana que la transformo en un carruaje.

"¡WOW!" las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por lo que acaba de pasar y yo entendí esa referencia, el _Capitán América_ estaría orgulloso, pero esto es solo el principio.

" _Fluttershy_ ¿trajiste a tus amigos?" preguntó _Twilight_ y del cabello de _Fluttershy_ salieron 4 ratones _._

"Si, ¿estarán a salvo _Twilight_?" decía _Fluttershy_ preocupada por sus 4 amigos.

"Te doy mi palabra" prometió _Twilight._

Luego ella volvió a iluminar su cuerno usando el mismo hechizo con los ratones transformándolos en caballos normales, pero había un pequeño detalle que es pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito, la cara de los _caba-ratones_ era de los ratones originales y que estos no relinchaban sino que estos chillaban como un ratón normal, las chicas ya no estaban tan impresionadas como el principio.

"Se ven raros ¿verdad papi?" pregunto _Jin_ al ver a los _Caba-ratones._

"Tengo que admitir que son perturbadores (en persona)" respondí y eso último lo pensé.

"Lindo ¿no? no se preocupen, serán ratones de nuevo a media noche" dijo _Twilight_ orgullosa de su hechizo, sin embargo la gata de _Rarity_ _Opalescence_ merodeaba por el lugar y al ver a los _Caba-ratones_ salto a atacarlos para luego cenárselos ya que reconoció que eran ratones.

"¡ _Opalescence_ no!" _Fluttershy_ exclamo preocupada pero es demasiado tarde, _Opal_ ya había enterrado sus garras en el flanco de uno de los _Caba-ratones_ y estos salieron corriendo.

"¡Esperen, vuelvan! Esos caballos debían tirar de nuestro carruaje ¿ahora como iremos a la gala?" dijo _Twilight_ decaída.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?" dijo _Rarity_ llevándose una mano a su cabeza de manera dramática.

Y casualmente había un grupo de sementales cerca de donde estábamos nosotros, así que _Rarity_ uso sus encantos para convencerlos de tirar el carruaje.

 _ **Unos momentos después en la Boutique Carrusel**_

Las chicas y _Jin_ se estaban bañando y arreglando, así que tanto _Spike_ como yo nos quedamos esperando afuera y los dos comenzábamos a desesperarnos ya que se estaban tardando demasiado y yo tengo ganas de usar el baño =S.

"¡Por favor chicas, déjenos entrar!" decía _Spike_ mientras tocaba la puerta.

"¡Claro que si amigos!" dijo _Rainbow_ quien tenía puesto una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza, ella iba a abrir la puerta pero _Rarity_ se interpuso.

"¡Claro que no, nos estamos vistiendo!" dijo _Rarity_ poniéndose enfrente de la puerta para que _Rainbow_ no la abriera.

" _Rarity_ tiene razón _Rainbow_ , puede que _Spike_ aun sea un bebe pero _Angel_ es un semental, tienes que pensar un poco las cosas" dijo _AppleJack._

"Lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que esperar hasta que salgamos" dijo _Rarity._

"No te desesperes _Spike_ , saldrán cuando se terminen de arreglar" dije.

"Lo sé… pero no puedo creer que estaremos en _Canterlot_ esta noche, nuestro pueblo natal… y la mejor parte es que todos conviviremos toda la noche" decía _Spike_ con emoción.

"No lo sé amigó, no sé qué digan las chicas, ellas ya tienen sus planes" dije.

"Es cierto…" dijo _Spike_ cabizbajo.

Luego se escuchó la puerta del baño se abrió y de él las chicas salían ya arregladas, lucían casi igual en el episodio original de la gala con la única diferencia que aquí las chicas son furras, tengo que admitir que se ven lindas.

"Descuida _Spike,_ todos pasaremos algún tiempo juntos" dijo _Twilight_ tratando de animar a _Spike._

"¡Excelente!" Dijo _Spike_ un poco más animado.

"Oye papi ¿Cómo me veo?" pregunto _Jin_ con una sonrisa, ella lleva puesto un vestido blanco y en la cintura tiene un moño rosa.

"Te ves bien mi niña" dije con una sonrisa mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

 _ **En la Noche**_

Y así la noche cayó y nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia _Canterlot_ en el carruaje que hizo _Twilight_ , las chicas iban adentro del carruaje mientras que _Spike y yo_ estábamos en la parte delantera con _Spike_ como piloto.

 _Spike_ llevaba un smoking color negro y una corbata roja, y yo traigo puesto el traje que me hizo _Rarity_ cuando llegue aquí, este es un saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

"Tengo planeado un recorrido por _Canterlot_ , a _Rarity_ le mostrare las joyas de la corona y a _AppleJack_ el manzano dorado y a _Pinkie_ mi panadería favorita" dijo _Spike_ pero las chicas venían conversando entre ellas y no lo escucharon.

"Parece interesante tu recorrido _Spike_ , sobre todo esa parte de la panadería" dije.

"Te encantara la panadería amigo, hacen unas rosquillas exquisitas" dijo _Spike_ con emoción "¡muy bien pongámonos en marcha! ¡HYA!" después azoto las riendas de los sementales que tiraban el carruaje para que fueran más rápido pero…

"Disculpa" se quejó uno de los sementales.

"Ah… yo…" dijo _Spike_ con nervios.

"Si no fueras amigo de nuestra vecina _Rarity_ " protesto el otro semental molesto.

"Creo que te pasaste con eso" dije susurrándole a _Spike_ a lo cual este asiente.

 _ **Llegando a Canterlot**_

Luego de un largo viaje, finalmente llegamos a la entrada del castillo de _Canterlot_ , _Spike_ se bajó del carruaje para después abrirles la puerta a las chicas. Cuando todas terminaron de bajar, tanto _Spike_ como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver a nuestras amigas.

"Wow… todas se ven… asombrosas" dijo _Spike_ maravillado.

Mientras tanto yo tenía la boca abierta por lo lindas que se veían

"Cierra la boca amigo, se te puede meter un _Breezie_ " dijo _Spike_ cerrándome la boca.

Mientras tanto _Fluttershy_ y _Rarity_ y _Twilight_ se quedaron impresionadas de verme, sobre todo _Twilight_ ya que ella no me había visto vestido de gala.

"Te ves muy guapo querido, como la primera vez que te probaste ese traje en mi boutique" dijo _Rarity_ elogiando mi aspecto.

"Pareces un príncipe" dijeron _Fluttershy y Twilight_ con las mejillas rojas.

"jeje, gracias chicas, ustedes también se ven muy lindas" dije elogiándolas a lo cual a ellas se les enrojecieron las mejillas.

"No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí con todo lo que imaginamos, la realidad de esta noche de seguro la hará una noche inolvidable" comento _Twilight._

 _ **Nota: Si quieren escuchar la canción "En la gala" aquí se las dejo watch?v=Xx5YGtewGUE con los cambios que ya saben.**_

 _ **Twilight:**_ _ **¡En la Gala!**_ _ **(¡En la Gala!)**_

 _ **Fluttershy:**_ _ **En la Gala, en el jardín, a todos los voy a ver.**_

 _ **Serán siempre, mis amigos en la gala.**_ _ **(¡En la gala!)**_

 _ **Pajaritos e insectos, todos me van a querer,**_

 _ **Buenos amigos seremos, ¡Aquí en la Gala!**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **Todo es realidad, aquí en la Gala.**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

 _ **AppleJack:**_ _ **En la Gala**_ _ **(¡Nos encantan!)**_ _ **, mis manzanas**_ _ **(¡Deliciosas!)**_ _ **, yo se las voy a vender**_ _ **(¡Yummy, Yummy!)**_

 _ **Y los ponis**_ _ **(¡Son tan ricas!)**_ _ **, tan hambrientos**_ _ **(¡Trae dinero!)**_ _ **, después van a comer**_ _ **(¡Dame más!)**_

 _ **Ganaré mucho dinero, ¡Que a mi familia ofrezco!**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **Nuestros sueños serán mañana realidades,**_

 _ **Todo lo que hemos deseado se verá en la gala.**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

 _ **Rarity:**_ _ **En la gala, la realeza, todos me conocerán,**_

 _ **Y sabrán de mi importancia en la gala**_ _ **(¡En la Gala!)**_

 _ **Allá voy a conocerlo, a mi príncipe real, muy galante va a tratarme**_

 _ **¡Y será en la Gala!**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **Hemos esperado una noche inolvidable,**_

 _ **Cada quien lo vivirá aquí en la Gala.**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _ **Yo tanto he soñado, volar con esos ponis:**_

 _ **Los Wonderbolts, que emoción, vueltas dan siempre en acción.**_

 _ **Son tan impresionantes, ¡Nos lloverán diamantes!**_

 _ **¡Los Wonderbolts me van a ver aquí en la Gala!**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **Que la frase sea verdad, fueron felices siempre.**_

 _ **Y que se haga realidad, que sea aquí en la Gala.**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie:**_ _ **Aquí estoy en la Gran Gala, ¡De las fiestas la mejor!**_

 _ **Y la única que falta es un poni, ¡esa soy yo!**_

 _ **Sobresalgo en cada fiesta, las demás te lo dirán...**_

 _ **Si jugamos, o bailamos, ¡Aquí en la Gran Gala!**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **Alegría y risa hay en la Gala,**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

 _ **Twilight:**_ _ **En la Gala**_ _ **(¡En la Gala!)**_ _ **, con Celestia**_ _ **(¡Con Celestia!)**_ _ **, estaré feliz ahí**_ _ **(¡Ahí!)**_

 _ **Hablaremos de la magia y de lo que aprendí**_ _ **(¡Aprendí!)**_

 _ **Todo va ser especial, ¡Si su tiempo es para mí!**_ _ **(¡Será un día inolvidable!)**_

 _ **Coro:**_ __ _ **¡Hacia la Gala vamos ya, estamos listos y a brillar!**_

 _ **¡Hacia la Gala hay que ir, será inolvidable!**_

 _ **¡Hacia la Gala, es hora ya, somos geniales, eso es real!**_

 _ **Twilight, Fluttershy & Coro:**_ _ **¡Hacia la Gala!**_

 _ **Fluttershy:**_ _ **¡Amigos haré!**_

 _ **Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleJack & Coro:**_ _ **¡Hacia la gala!**_

 _ **AppleJack:**_ _ **¡Pies venderé!**_

 _ **Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity & Coro:**_ _ **¡Hacia la gala!**_

 _ **Rarity:**_ _ **¡Conoceré!**_

 _ **Todas y Coro:**_ _ **¡Soy mejor!**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _ **¡Que un Wonderbolt!**_

 _ **Fluttershy:**_ _ **Para...**_

 _ **AppleJack:**_ _ **¡Vender!**_

 _ **Rarity:**_ _ **Para...**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _ **¡Probar!**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie:**_ _ **Para...**_

 _ **Twilight:**_ _ **¡Hablar!**_

 _ **Todas & Coro:**_ _ **¡Ir a la Gala, ir a la Gala!**_

 _ **¡Y será inolvidable!**_

 _ **¡En la Gala!**_

"¡Si, esta será una noche inolvidable! Porque todos pasaremos tiempo juntos en la gala" dijo _Spike_ pero rápidamente las chicas se marcharon dejándonos solos en la puerta "juntos… o no" dijo cabizbajo.

"Bueno, las chicas se adelantaron, así que iré a ver el castillo, vamos _Jin_ " dije y _Jin_ solo asintió y comenzó a seguirme.

 _ **Dentro del castillo**_

Ya dentro del castillo, me quede maravillado por lo bien que es el castillo en su interior, había una gran alfombra roja que conecta la entrada al exterior y en el centro tiene lo que parece ser un sol o una estrella, creo que esta es la sala principal, también había mucha gente vestida muy elegantemente y parecen de gustos refinados, siento que no encajo aquí.

Y en medio de las escaleras se encontraba la _Princesa Celestia_ recibiendo a los invitados que iba llegando y a su lado se encontraba _Twilight_ sonriendo y saludando a los invitados también.

Estaba distraído contemplando el castillo cuando…

"Oh por _Celestia_ ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" se escuchó una voz femenina pero elegante.

Al girarme en dirección de la voz pude ver que era una pony de tierra color morado claro, de melena y cola rubia, sus ojos de color morado más oscuro, llevaba un vestido blanco con un collar de perlas en su cuello y una rosa en su vestido, en su cabello llevaba un broche y este tenía 3 plumas… ahora recuerdo a esta pony, es la que le reclama a _Pinkie_ al cantar el _Pony Pokey._

"¡ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡Y ATRAPO A ESA POBRE NIÑA!" alguien más hablo pero esta vez fue una voz masculina que no pude identificar de quien era.

"¡QUE ALGUEN LLAME A LA GUARDIA REAL!" otra voz grito.

"Oigan, oigan tranquilos señores, solo soy un invitado más de esta gala… y además no atrape a nadie, ella viene conmigo, es mi hija" dije tratando de calmarlos a todos.

"¡¿Y HABLA?!" la pony de antes con terror.

"¡Está mintiendo, debe de ser alguna clase de trampa para que nos descuidemos y que él nos pueda comer con facilidad!" dijo otra voz desde atrás.

"Por favor ponis no se alarmen yo no me los quiero comer, como dije solo soy un invitado más de esta gala, no tienen nada que temer" dije acercándome un poco pero ellos se alejaban.

De pronto alguien me taclea por la espalda.

"Ni se te ocurra monstruo" dijo un guardia real sosteniendo mi cabeza en el suelo con su mano "Blanco inmovilizado, procedan a sacar a la pequeña de aquí" dio la orden y otros dos guardias aparecieron y sujetaron a _Jin_ quien venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Civil asegurada!" dijo uno de los guardias.

"Ya les dije que no soy un monstruo ¿Por qué no quieren escucharme?" dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

"¡SILENCIO BESTIA! En nombre de la princesa _Celestia_ estas arrestado, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra y se te otorgara una audiencia con la princesa para que determine tu castigo" dijo el guardia aplicando más fuerza en su agarre.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo la princesa _Celestia_ con un tono serio.

"No se preocupe princesa, ya inmovilizamos a este monstruo y aseguramos a la pequeña civil que capturo" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"Déjelo ir soldado y a la niña también, él es uno de mis invitados" ordeno _Celestia._

"Pero princesa…" iba a replicar pero _Celestia_ lo interrumpe.

"¡Es una orden soldado!" dijo _Celestia_ con firmeza.

"Si… princesa" y me soltó a regañadientes "tienes suerte de que la princesa es muy compasiva, no te quitare el ojo de encima" dijo mirándome fijamente para luego retirarse.

Después de que los guardias se retiraran y la situación se tranquilizara, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

"¿Estas bien papi?" pregunto _Jin_ con preocupación.

"Si mi niña estoy bien" le respondí con una sonrisa aunque me duele la espalda "Muchas gracias por ayudarme princesa" me dirigí a _Celestia._

"No hay problema guardián, no me gusta ver que mal traten a uno de mis amigos y súbditos" dijo _Celestia_ con tranquilidad "Pero cambiando de tema, me alegra de que hayas podido venir" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me lo perdería por nada en este mundo" respondí con una sonrisa también.

"Me alegro mucho, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que recibir a los invitados, espero que se diviertan… ah y _Angel_ , perdón por lo de hace un momento, espero que eso no arruine tu velada" se disculpó _Celestia._

"No se preocupe princesa, solo estaban haciendo su trabajo, tiene unos buenos guardias" respondí y después ella se despidió y regreso a recibir a sus invitados.

" _*suspiro*_ bueno, después de ese momento incomodo me dieron ganas de comer algo dulce… voy a ver si _AppleJack_ ya comenzó a vender en su puesto, vamos _Jin_ " dije para después tomarla de la mano y salir del castillo.

 _ **Algunos momentos después**_

Ya habiendo salido del castillo, nos dirigimos cerca de los jardines reales y por suerte para mí, el puesto de _AppleJack_ ya estaba puesto y al parecer ya tuvo su primer cliente, ya que puedo ver como _Soarin_ uno de los _Wonderbolts_ se aleja de ahí con un pie manzana en las manos.

"YI-HA, en el primer minuto hice mi primera venta, como esperaba" decía _AppleJack_ feliz de haber vendido un pie, después me acerco al puesto.

"Hola _Jacky_ " la salude.

"Hola compañero ¿Cómo va todo? Oye ¿sabes que ocurrió hace rato? Había mucho escándalo cuando llegue" pregunto con curiosidad.

"La verdad es que fue mi culpa, uno de los invitados me confundió con un monstruo y llamaron a la guardia real y casi me encierran, pero gracias a la princesa _Celestia_ no paso" respondí con tranquilidad "Pero en fin… ¿me puedes dar un rollo de manzana y una manzana acaramelada por favor?" después saque 6 bits y los puse en la mesa pero me los devolvió.

"Descuida terroncito es cortesía de la casa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba el rollo de manzana a mí y la manzana acaramelada a _Jin._

"¿Estas segura _Jacky_? Traje dinero suficiente, puedo pagarte" dije acercándole nuevamente los bits.

"No te preocupes compañero, considéralo como un regalo de mi parte" dijo aun sonriendo.

"Gracias _Jacky_ " le agradecí para después comerme mi rollo de manzana, estaba delicioso, una vez me termine mi rollo me fui del puesto no sin antes despedirme de _AppleJack_ y agradecerle de nuevo.

Luego de eso me dispuse a regresar al castillo, pero antes de entrar al castillo, pude ver como _Rainbow_ salvaba el pie de manzana que _Soarin_ le había comprado a _AppleJack_ hace poco de caer al suelo, luego los miembros de los _Wonderbolts_ le preguntaron si quería estar con ellos en la gala a lo cual ella con emoción acepto y se fue con ellos.

Después, al entrar nuevamente al castillo pude ver a cierta pony rosada brincando y bailando por todos lados y cantando que estaba en la gran gala y que es todo lo que soñó, ella seguía saltando y bailando, primero por la pista de baile, luego cerca de una estatua que podría jurar que era de un alicornio, pero para mi sorpresa era la estatua del _Pensador_ es un poco raro pero no le daré más vueltas, después se dirigió con la banda y por último, se dirigió con dos ponis y las abrazo, cabe decir que una de esas ponis es la que me acuso de ser un monstruo, pero parece ser que a estos ponis se les hace inapropiado el comportamiento de _Pinkie_ mirándola con cierto desprecio.

Mientras tanto _Rarity_ se encontraba cerca del jardín real por seguir al príncipe _BlueBlood_ , ella estaba emocionada de poder conocer al príncipe de sus sueños, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no se comportaba como un caballero como ella creía.

 _Fluttershy_ estaba emocionada de estar en la gala, ella quería ir al jardín real para convivir con los animales, pero apenas ella se acercaba, los animales huían de ella.

 _Rainbow_ no estaba tan feliz que digamos, ya que a pesar de estar con sus ídolos nuevamente, ellos no le prestaban atención, estaban muy ocupados conversando con otros invitados.

 _Twilight_ a pesar de estar con la princesa _Celestia_ , no podía platicar con ella sobre la magia y de lo que había aprendido ya que _Celestia_ estaba ocupada recibiendo a un invitado tras otro.

Por último, _AppleJack_ no estaba teniendo muchas ventas como esperaba, en toda la noche solo vendió un pie.

Al parecer esta noche "no es lo que ellas esperaban", pero no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente:

"¡No!" hablo _Twilight._

"¡Espere toda mi vida…!" siguió _Rarity._

"¡Este momento…!" continuo _Fluttershy._

"¡Y no voy a…!" luego _Pinkie._

"¡Dejarlo escapar…!" siguió _AppleJack._

"¡Aunque sea lo último que haga…!" continuo _Rainbow._

"¡Hare de esta…!" volvió a hablar _Twilight._

"¡Una noche inolvidable!" dijeron las 6 al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran juntas en un solo lugar.

 _ **Unos momentos después**_

Durante este tiempo las chicas decidieron hacer realidad sus sueños, pero cuando intentaban mejorar las cosas, todo terminaba pero que antes, hasta que en determinado punto casi todas terminaron en la misma sala.

Y en cuanto a mí, yo no me moví de la mesa del buffet, pero lo único bueno que había era pan, espagueti y agua, lo demás era vino y comida "refinada" y en cuanto a _Jin_ , ella seguía comiendo su manzana acaramelada o al menos lo hacía hasta que llego _BlueBlood_ mientas _Rarity_ se quedaba atrás ya que se tropezó y cayó al momento de abrirle la puerta a este.

"Oye niña ¿Qué haces comiendo esa comida común de feria?" luego de eso le quito la manzana acaramelada y la tiro.

"¡Oye era mi manzana! Con lo rica que estaba" replico _Jin._

"Ten bebe esto, es mucho mejor que esa manzana de feria" dijo _BlueBlood_ mientras le daba una copa con vino tinto… creo que era tinto.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto mientras llevaba la copa hacia su nariz para oler lo que era "Huele raro" dijo.

Y con un poco de duda _Jin_ iba a beber de la copa.

"¡No bebas de esa copa _Jin_!" dije y luego le quite la copa a _Jin_ y después tirarla _._

"¡Óyeme simio subdesarrollado de clase baja! ¿Quién te crees que eres para quitarle a esta niña su copa?" reclamaba indignado.

"En primera no soy ningún simio subdesarrollado y segundo soy el padre de la niña y tercero ¿acaso estas demente? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió querer darle vino a una niña de 6 años? ¡SEIS! ¿En que estabas pensando?" reclame.

"¿Y eso que? Yo bebía vino con mis parientes cuando tenía su edad, de esa manera me ganaba una reputación con ellos" dijo con aires de grandeza.

"A mí no me importa si bebías a los 6, que a ti te hayan obligado a beber desde pequeño solo para impresionar a una familia de superficiales, eso no te da derecho de obligar a mi niña ni a nadie más de beber vino" sigo con mi reclamo.

"Argh, no tiene caso discutir con un simio de clase baja, es como hablarle a la pared" dijo dándome la espalda y en eso _Rarity_ llego "Vámonos señorita _Rarity_ " y así se marchó con una confundida _Rarity_ dejándome con una gran impotencia dentro de mí _._

Luego de eso _Pinkie_ subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar _Pony Pokey._

Luego de terminar de cantar, la pony que me dijo monstruo le reclamo a _Pinkie_ que esta no es de esa clase de fiestas.

"¡Vengan todos los ponis! ¿quieren divertirse? Pues hay que ¡FESTEJAR!" exclamo _Pinkie_ para después bajar del escenario y comenzar a bailar por toda la pista para levantarles el ánimo a los invitados.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y _AppleJack_ entro a la sala con un enorme pastel.

"Muy bien ponis de clase alta, aquí hay un pomposo pastel de manzana para sus refinadísimos paladares" dijo.

"¡CLAVADO!" después _Pinkie_ salto del escenario creyendo que los invitados la atraparían, pero todos se apartaron y ella cayó encima de la mesa del puesto de _AppleJack_ sacando a volar al pastel de _AppleJack_ , el pastel iba en dirección hacia donde estaban _BlueBlood y Rarity_ y este como acto cobarde uso a _Rarity_ como un escudo para protegerse, sin embargo como estoy cerca no dejare que _BlueBlood_ use a _Rarity_ como escudo.

Y con una velocidad que saque de no sé dónde y logre interponerme entre _Rarity_ y el pastel cayéndome el pastel encima.

"mmm, pastel de manzana =3" dije quitándome un poco de pastel de la cara para después probarlo.

"Oh no querido mira nada más como quedaste" dijo _Rarity_ mirándome con preocupación.

"No te preocupes _Rarity_ , no iba a dejar que se estropeara tu vestido que con tanto trabajo hiciste para impresionar a este patán" dije apuntando a _BlueBlood._

 _Rarity_ se puso muy furiosa, ya había tenido suficiente con la actitud poco caballerosa de _BlueBlood._

"¡USTED SEÑOR ES EL PRINCIPE MENOS ENCANTADOR QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡LO UNICO REAL DE USTED ES QUE ES UNA MOLESTIA REAL!" _Rarity_ le gritaba con mucho enojo mientras este retrocedía "¡Y SI TANTO LE TEME ENSUCIARSE! ¿Querido si no es mucha molestia…?" creo que sé a qué se refiere.

"Sera un placer mademoiselle" dije haciendo una reverencia al estilo caballero, luego tome un poco de pastel de mi cara y me acerque lentamente a él.

"iuuu no te me acerques simio, me acabo de acicalar" me ordeno _BlueBlood_ asustado.

"Lo siento principito, esto va por la casa" después le arroje el pedazo de pastel a su cara.

Sin embargo _BlueBlood_ comenzó a retroceder con toda la cara cubierta de pastel hasta que se tropezó con la estatua del _Pensador_ , esta comenzó a tambalearse y estaba a punto de caer encima de la gente, _Rainbow_ vio su oportunidad de impresionar a los _Wonderbolts_ así que se lanzó hacia la estatua para que no cayera encima de nadie, sin embargo el peso del _Pensador_ era mayor de lo que esperaba así que _Rainbow_ tuvo que aventar la estatua hacia otro lado pero la estatua termino golpeando uno de los pilares y termino cayéndose junto con los demás en un efecto domino.

En ese momento _Celestia y Twilight_ entraron en la habitación y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todo el desastre que había.

"Bueno, esto no podría ser peor" dijo _Twilight_ pero justo después la puerta se abrió de golpe y muchos animales entraron muy asustados y detrás de ellos entro una _Fluttershy_ muy frustrada y con su vestido casi arruinado.

"¡TODOS VAN A...QUERERME!" _Fluttershy_ grito con fuerza y en ese momento se hizo un completo caos, tanto los invitados como los animales corrían asustados por todos lados.

 _Twilight_ se quedó estupefacta al ver la escena tanto que se quedó sin habla.

"Corre" _Celestia_ le susurro y en ese momento _Twilight_ chiflo llamándonos la atención a todos, tome a _Jin_ y así todos escapamos por la puerta y nos dirigimos al carruaje. Pero a medio camino a _Rarity_ se le cayó su zapatilla en uno de los escalones y _Pinkie y yo_ notamos esto.

"Oh _Rarity_ , tu zapatilla de cristal, ahora tu príncipe de seguro te encontrara" luego de que _Pinkie_ dijera eso, _Rarity_ entro en pánico y fue a romper la zapatilla con su casco.

"(Entendí esa referencia xD)" pensé.

"¡NO!" exclamo y luego jalo a _Pinkie_ para irnos al carruaje.

 _ **Un momento después en la tienda de donas**_

 _Spike_ se encontraba comiendo donas y bebiendo chocolate caliente algo cabizbajo y molesto.

"Oye _Pony Joe_ , otra dona" pidió _Spike_ como si de una cantina se tratase.

"Ya fueron suficientes ¿no crees?" pregunto _Pony Joe._

"¡OTRA DONA! ¡CON CHISPAS EXTRA!" le ordeno como si ya estuviera hasta las chanclas.

Poco después llegamos nosotros.

" _Twilight Sparkle_ ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?" dijo _Joe_ saludando a _Twilight._

"Oigan ¿qué tal la gala y su noche inolvidable?" pregunto _Spike_ con curiosidad.

 _ **Una explicación después**_

"Suena como la peor noche en la historia" exclamo _Spike._

"¡Y lo fue!" dijeron las chicas a la vez para luego reírse.

"Yo no comparto su opinión, yo si me divertí… sobre todo cuando le embarre la cara a _BlueBlood_ jaja" dije sonriendo.

"Solo espero que la princesa _Celestia_ no este molesta con nosotros por arruinar la gala" dijo _Twilight_ y en eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una _Celestia_ feliz _._

"Esa fue la mejor _Gran Gala del Galope en la historia_ " exclamo con felicidad.

"Emm… discúlpame princesa… pero esta noche fue… horrible" dijo _Twilight_.

" _Twilight_ , la _Gran Gala del Galope_ siempre es horrible" dijo _Celestia_ sin perder su sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" pregunto _Twilight_ algo extrañada.

"Así es, y por eso me emociono que todos asistieran, esperaba que ustedes animaran todo un poco, y aunque la velada no salió como esperaban, estarán de acuerdo en que al final no salió tan mal para este grupo de amigos" explico _Celestia._

"Tienes razón princesa, los amigos tienen la habilidad de convertir el peor momento en algo grandioso" dijo _Twilight_ sonriendo.

"¡Si, conviviendo con los amigos!" dijo _Rainbow._

"Hablando" siguió _Fluttershy._

"Riendo" continuo _Pinkie_.

"Y comiendo =3" termine yo.

"Ósea hacer exactamente lo que yo quise hacer desde siempre" dijo _Spike_ con una expresión de se los dije.

"Si _Spike_ tenías razón" dijo _Twilight._

"A pesar de lo horrible de la noche…" dijo _AppleJack_

"Estar juntos aquí lo mejoro todo" siguió _Rarity._

"De hecho, ha hecho…" continuo _Pinkie._

"¡UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE!" dijimos todos al unísono para después comenzar a reír.

 _FIN_

 _Muy bien papus y mamus, hasta aquí llega esta primera temporada de MI NUEVA VIDA._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden darle follow, dejar su review y compartirlo con sus amigos si les gusto._

 _Y sin más por agregar, yo soy RED ANGEL y…_

 _NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA!_

 _ESPERENLA!_


	21. T2-C1- El Regreso de la Armonía

_Qué onda papus y mamus de fanfiction ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, yo soy RED ANGEL y sean bienvenidos a la tan esperada (espero xD) 2da temporada de este fic, y sin más preámbulos…_

 _LET'S START_

 **Temporada 2.- Capitulo 1.- El regreso de la Armonía**

Habían pasado unos días desde la _Gran Gala del Galope_ y todo se mantuvo con relativa tranquilidad durante estos.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de _Ponyville_ se estaba organizando una excursión por todo _Canterlot_ siendo el castillo el punto más importante de toda la excursión ya que tiene información sobre la historia de _Equestria_ , cabe resaltar que todos los niños estaban entusiasmados por la excursión.

En fin, nos encontramos en los Jardines reales, _Cheerilee_ estaba guiando a los niños por los jardines.

"Quiero iniciar nuestra excursión aquí en el mundialmente famoso jardín de esculturas de _Canterlot_ " decía con emoción "Aquella de allá representa la amistad" apunto hacia una estatua de tres potros o potras jugando "Bien mis pequeños ponis, esta representa la victoria" ahora apunto a una estatua de un pony sosteniendo una bandera con orgullo.

"¿Qué tan genial seria tener eso de _cutie mark_?" pregunto _Scootaloo_ soñadoramente.

"Genial… si de verdad fueras victoriable en algo" dijo _Apple Bloom_ burlándose.

"¡Esa palabra no existe!" protesto _Sweetie Bell._

"¿Qué eres un diccionario?" replico _Scootaloo._

"¡Niñas!" dijo _Cheerilee_ llamándoles la atención. Luego les enseño a todos una estatua algo peculiar "Esta estatua muy interesante ¿Qué es lo que notan en ella?" pregunto.

"Tiene una garra de águila" dijo _Apple Bloom._

"Y una pata de león" siguió _Scootaloo_.

"Y cola de serpiente" continuo _Sweetie Bell_ con entusiasmo.

"Y una ala de dragón y una de pegaso" termino _Jin._

"Esta criatura se llama: _Draconequus,_ tiene la cabeza de pony y un cuerpo hecho de toda clase de cosas ¿Qué creen que representa?" les pregunto _Cheerilee_ en general.

"¡Confusión!" respondió _Apple Bloom_ levantando su mano pero luego _Sweetie Bell_ la empujo.

"¡Maldad!" respondió pero luego _Scootaloo_ la empujo.

"¡Caos!" dijo lo que creía que representaba.

"No es caos zoquete" replico _Sweetie Bell._

"No me pongas apodos que no sé qué significan, y claro que es caos" protesto _Scootaloo_ por no entender la última palabra de _Sweetie Bell._

"No lo es" se miraban a los ojos con molestia pero _Apple Bloom_ se puso en medio de ellas.

"Ambas se equivocan" dijo _Apple Bloom_ separándolas y luego las tres comenzaron a pelear hasta que _Cheerilee_ interfirió.

"De hecho en cierto modo todas tienen razón" dijo separándolas "Esta estatua representa a la _Discordia_ , que significa falta de _armonía_ entre ponis" explico "De hecho ustedes tres han demostrado la _Discordia_ tan bien que cada una va a escribir un ensayo explicándola" las niñas sonreían felizmente, pero al escuchar eso ultimo sus sonrisas decayeron y su felicidad fue remplazada con vergüenza.

"Ahora vámonos y ya no quiero más peleas" dijo _Cheerilee_ para luego seguir con el tour, sin embargo a la estatua comenzó a agrietarse mientras una risa malvada se escuchaba dentro de ella.

 _ **Más tarde en Sweet Apple Acres**_

Me encontraba en la granja de los _Apple_ ayudándoles con las cosechas, yo cosechaba las manzanas mientras que _AppleJack_ recogía elotes. Todo iba con normalidad hasta que…

"¡OYE NO TE DIJE QUE FUERAS A NINGUN LADO!" se escuchó una voz en el cielo, era _Rainbow_ que estaba persiguiendo unas nubes rosadas. En ese momento un grupo de nubes rosadas apareció y comenzó a llover leche con chocolate.

" _Rainbow Dash_ ¿Qué pasa con esta lluvia? ¿Leche con chocolate? ¿Lluvia de chocolate?" decía _AppleJack_ confundida.

"Oigan, ¿alguien sabe que está pasando? Y ¿Qué es esta clase de lluvia achocolatada?" dije saliendo de la zona de cosechado de manzanas haciéndome el desentendido.

"¡Hay un clima extraño por toda _Equestria_ y _Cloudsdale_ se está empapando con una gran tormenta de chocolate!" exclamo _Rainbow_ y en eso los elotes comenzaron a reventar convirtiéndose en palomitas "Pero descuida, no me rendiré hasta tener el control de _ponyville_ " después se fue volando.

Y entre el mar de palomitas apareció _Pinkie_ quien estaba nadando y a la vez comiéndose todo.

"¿Por qué querrías detener esto?" decía _Pinkie_ mientras se iba comiendo las maravillas que habían aparecido de la nada.

En eso _Rarity_ llego al lugar pero ella llevaba un impermeable y un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia "Escuche sobre tus problemas _AppleJack_ y vine a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer, sin mojarme, o ensuciarme, ni salir de mi sombrilla"

"(No ayudas mucho _Rarity_ )"pensé con una gota de sudor en mi nuca.

Después las manzanas de los arboles aumentaron de tamaño, tanto que los mismos árboles se torcían por el peso, después un grupo de ardillas comenzaron a comerse las manzanas.

"¡ _Fluttershy_ haz algo!" _AppleJack_ le exclamo a una _Fluttershy_ que acababa de llegar y hacia lo que podía junto con _Jin._

"Ya _angel,_ enserio no deberías…." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, las patas del conejo cambio al igual que las de los demás animales.

"Creo que estoy alucinando" dijo _Jin_ sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento _Twilight_ llego junto con _Spike_ mientras llevaba un libro de magia "Tranquilos todos, aprendí un nuevo hechizo que lo arreglara todo" dijo para luego iluminar su cuerno liberando un gran poder mágico por el área, pero cuando el hechizo termino todo seguía como si nada.

"Mi hechizo a prueba de fallas… fallo" _Twilight_ estaba desconcertada "¿Qué hacemos?" le pregunto a _Spike_.

"¿Rendirnos?" pregunto con una risita nerviosa a lo que _Twilight_ lo miro en desaprobación.

" _Spike_ , _Twilight_ va a pensar en algo" dijo _Rarity_ acercándose a ellos para luego darle su sombrilla a _Twilight._

"hmmm, hora del plan B: _Rainbow_ , _Angel_ ¿Pueden acorralar todas esas nubes en un rincón del cielo?" nos preguntó.

"hmmm, aun no puedo volar bien, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo" después emprendimos vuelo y fuimos por cada una de las nubes. A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho el que me incluyera en la tarea de _Rainbow_. Después de que termináramos de juntar las nubes en una esfera.

" _AppleJack_ , trae esas nubes de tormenta atadas aquí en la tierra" le pidió _Twilight_ a lo que _AppleJack_ uso una cuerda para atraer el montón de nubes. Pero cuando amarro las nubes dejo de llover chocolate causando que _Pinkie_ se molestara.

"Oigan ¿Qué paso?" pregunto molesta de que la lluvia se detuviera repentinamente.

Luego _Twilight_ le susurro la siguiente fase del plan a _Fluttershy_ a lo cual ella sonrió "Ay no, espero que ninguno de los animales vea estas deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar rellenas de chocolate, odiaría tener que compartirlas" dijo de manera dramática para atraer a los animales.

"Tú y yo, las dos hermana" decía _Pinkie_ en acuerdo mientras ella comía del algodón de azúcar, sin embargo los animales la empujaron y se comenzaron a comer el algodón por todos lados "¡Oigan!"

"Y cuando acaben con eso, todos pueden comer palomitas de postre" dijo _AppleJack_ mientras los demás nos juntamos.

"¿Lo ves _Spike_? Nunca te debes rendir, no hay nada que no podamos superar si todos trabajamos juntos" dijo _Twilight_ con orgullo pero antes de que _Spike_ respondiera, sintió algo en el estómago y luego eructo un pergamino. _Twilight_ tomo el pergamino y luego lo desenrollo para leer el contenido.

"¿Qué dice en el pergamino?" pregunte. La verdad palabras exactas no lo sé.

" _*jadeo de sorpresa*_ ¡vamos chicos, la princesa _Celestia_ quiere vernos en _Canterlot_ de inmediato!" dijo _Twilight_ con preocupación.

"Adelántense, yo llevare a _Jin_ a casa" dije a lo cual recibí una mirada confusa de _Jin._

"Está bien, te veremos allá" dijo _Twilight_ y todas se marcharon corriendo.

"Vamos _Jin_ " dije para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la casa de _Fluttershy_ pero ella no me seguía "¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?" volteé a verla.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?" pregunto un poco desanimada.

"Porque es peligroso, no quiero exponerte" respondí seriamente.

"Pero solo van a ir a _Canterlot_ ¿Qué hay de peligroso en eso?" pregunto extrañada.

" _Canterlot_ no es lo peligroso… lo peligroso es lo que aparecerá ahí" respondí.

"¿Pero que puede haber ahí que sea peligroso?" replico.

" _*suspiro*_ dijiste que en la escuela fueron a una excursión a _Canterlot_ ¿cierto?" pregunte.

"Si" respondió algo extrañada.

"Y ¿vieron una estatua de una extraña criatura?" volví a preguntar a lo cual _Jin_ solo asintió "Y dijiste que _Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo_ estaban discutiendo ¿cierto?"

"emm si… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" pregunto.

"Bueno… esa extraña criatura es el _Espíritu del Caos y la falta de Armonía_ , las princesas lo habían derrotado antes con los elementos de la armonía convirtiéndolo en piedra… Pero con la discusión de las niñas despertó, si no lo detenemos, volverá _Equestria_ un completo caos… es por eso que quiero que te quedes en casa ¿está bien?" dije esto último poniéndome a su altura.

Luego de meditarlo por un momento _Jin_ accedió a quedarse en casa hasta que todo esto pasara.

Luego de dejar a _Jin_ sana y salva en casa procedí a dirigirme la estación de trenes de _Ponyville_ donde las chicas estaban esperando.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? El tren está a punto de llegar" dijo _Twilight_ algo alterada. Al parecer cuando se trata de la princesa _Celestia_ , ella haría lo posible por no hacerla esperar.

Luego de unos minutos de espera el tren llego a la estación y nos subimos y este tomo rumbo hacia _Canterlot_

 _ **Más tarde en el castillo de Canterlot**_

La princesa _Celestia_ caminaba con ansias por los pasillos del castillo de un lado a otro. Ella estaba esperando a que nosotros llegáramos. Ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la situación cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella entramos nosotros.

" _Princesa Celestia_ , vinimos de inmediato" dijo _Twilight._

"Gracias _Twilight,_ gracias a todos" dijo _Celestia_ seriamente.

"¿Esto es por el clima y el raro comportamiento de los animales? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? ¿Por qué la magia no funciona? ¿Hay algún…?" preguntaba _Twilight_ con ansiedad pero _Celestia_ la interrumpe.

"Síganme" dijo _Celestia_ para después llevarnos a todos hasta una especie de galería con ventanas que tenían algo de historia de _Equestria._

"Los convoque aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia, parece que un antiguo enemigo, alguien a quien creía haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado… Su nombre es _Discord_ " explico _Celestia_ " _Discord_ es el malicioso espíritu de la _Falta de Armonía,_ antes de que mi hermana y yo nos le enfrentáramos el gobernó _Equestria_ en un eterno estado de malestar e infelicidad, _Luna_ y yo vimos lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios por igual, así que después de descubrir los _Elementos de la Armonía_ combinamos nuestros poderes y nos alzamos contra el convirtiéndolo en piedra" _Celestia_ termino de explicar.

"¡Bien hecho princesa!" exclamo _Rainbow_.

"Creí que el hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre pero como _Luna_ y yo ya no estamos conectadas a los elementos, el hechizo se ha roto" dijo _Celestia_ lo que ella cree que pudo pasar.

"¿Ya no están conectadas?" preguntó _Twilight_.

Luego _Celestia_ señalo una gran puerta en donde se guardan los elementos "Esta es la torre de _Canterlot_ donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todos ustedes los recuperaron, necesito que porten los _Elementos de la Armonía_ nuevamente y detengan a _Discord_ antes de que ponga a _Equestria_ en un eterno caos" luego se dirigió a mi " _Angel_ , como _Guardián de la Armonía_ tienes el deber de detener a _Discord_ para evitar el caos en _Equestria_ " termino de decir.

"Puede contar conmigo _Celi_ , daré lo mejor de mí para derrotar a _Discord_ " dije levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación a lo cual ella me sonrió.

"Pero ¿porque nosotras? ¿Por qué tu no…?" _Twilight_ no termino su pregunta ya que _Pinkie_ nos llamó.

"¡Miren, somos famosos!" _Pinkie_ señalo una de las ventanas con un grabado de las chicas con sus elementos y en un lado un grabado mío transformado en _ssj de la Armonía_ en el momento de nuestro choque de poderes.

"Ustedes siete mostraron el máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad para vencer a una enemiga, aunque _Luna_ y yo alguna vez portamos los elementos, son ustedes quienes ahora controlan su poder y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a _Discord_ " dijo esto último extendiendo sus alas y manos en señal de gloria.

"Princesa _Celestia_ puede contar con…" _Twilight_ no pudo completar su frase ya que _Pinkie_ interrumpe.

"¡Espera un segundo! El caos eterno incluye lluvia de chocolate chicos ¡Lluvia de chocolate!" _Pinkie_ creía que eso no tenía nada de malo.

"No le haga caso princesa, será un honor usar los _Elementos de la Armonía_ " dijo _Twilight_ disculpándose por la actitud de _Pinkie._

Luego _Celestia_ se acercó a la puerta y con su cuerno hizo aparecer una llave y la metió en la puerta y esta comenzó a abrirse dejando salir una luz muy brillante y cuando se disipo, se revelo un cofre azul con dorado.

"Quédense con los elementos, yo tomare el cofre" dijo _Rarity_.

"No tengan miedo ponis, tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a _Discord_ con esto" decía _Celestia_ pero cuando abrió el cofre se llevó una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la caja estaba vacía y por la misma sorpresa _Celestia_ dejo caer el cofre.

"En fin, si alguien me necesita, estaré afuera en los charcos de chocolate sorbiéndolo todo" dijo _Pinkie_ mientras se marchaba alegremente del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera ir lejos, la sujete de su camisa y la traje de vuelta.

"¿Qué sucede pastelito?" pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

"Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí caramelito" respondí con una sonrisa a lo cual ella sonrió con un ligero sonrojo por haberla llamado _caramelito._

"¡Los _Elementos,_ no están!" exclamo _Twilight_ sorprendida.

"Esa cámara está protegida con un hechizo-llave que solo yo puedo romper… Esto no tiene sentido" después de que _Celestia_ dijera eso, una risa malvada se escuchó en la sala.

"¿Tener sentido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?" dijo la voz en eco, no cabe duda, él está aquí.

"¡ _Discord_! ¡Da la cara!" exclamo _Celestia_ claramente molesta pero _Discord_ volvió a reír.

"¿Me extrañaste _Celestia_?" después apareció en uno de los grabados de la ventana "yo te extrañe" luego se movió hacia otro cuadro "Es muy solitario estar encerrado en piedra, pero tú no podrías saberlo ¿verdad? Porque yo no convierto ponis en piedra" dijo _Discord_ burlándose.

"¡Basta! ¿Qué has hecho con los _Elementos de la Armonía_?" pregunto con molestia.

"Pues solo los tome prestados por un ratito" después chasqueo sus dedos y los grabados de los elementos desaparecieron.

"Jamás te saldrás con la tuya _Discord_ " dijo _Celestia_ aún más molesta que antes.

"Había olvidado lo amargada que eres _Celestia_ y además aburrida ¿has considerado salir con alguien?" dijo _Discord_ en tono burlón.

"¡Oye, nadie insulta a la princesa!" dijo _Rainbow_ molesta por que alguien insulto a su gobernante y rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia la ventana para taclearlo, pero eso no funciono ya que _Discord_ desapareció haciendo que _Rainbow_ se estrellara.

"Tú debes ser _Rainbow Dash_ , la _lealtad_ es el _elemento de la armonía_ que representas" dijo _Discord._

"Así es, siempre le seré leal a la princesa" protesto.

"Eso ya lo veremos" _Discord_ reía entre dientes.

"No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto" _Rarity_ se quejó, pero _Discord_ apareció en otra ventana cerca de ella.

"La hermosa _Rarity_ representando el elemento de la _generosidad_ ¿no es así?" pregunto _Discord_ pero el ya conoce esa respuesta.

"Ya sabes quienes somos, gran cosa" comento _AppleJack._

"Oh, se mucho más que eso _honesta AppleJack_ " dijo aumentando de tamaño.

"Pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también" dijo _Twilight._

"Si _Twilight Sparkle_ , y el tuyo es el más poderoso y evasivo elemento… _La magia_ , el de _Fluttershy_ es la _amabilidad_ y el de _Pinkie Pie_ es mi favorito, _la risa_ " dijo _Discord_ y _Pinkie_ no pudo contener su risita.

"¡ _Pinkie_!" dijo _Twilight_ llamándole la atención.

"¡jajajaja, está parado en tu… cabeza!" dijo señalando a un _Discord_ bailando en la figura de _Twilight._

Luego _Discord_ interrumpió su baile "Muy bien guardamos lo mejor para el final" dijo mientras me veía "El humano que viene de otra dimensión, damas y caballeros, _Angel_ el nuevo _Guardián de la Armonía_ " después se escucharon unos aplausos de fondo.

"Vaya, me impresiona que sepas sobre mí, pero algo me dice que me conoces más de lo que dices" dije seriamente.

"Ahora tú me impresionas a mí, se varias cosas de ti mi estimado humano, como dije sé que vienes de otra dimensión, y que viviste una vida normal hasta el día en que tu televisor te trajo aquí, también sé que conoces más de este mundo de lo que les dejas saber a tus amigas" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿A qué se refiere _Angel_?" pregunto _Twilight_ confundida.

"Larga historia" respondí sin entrar en detalles.

"No andes con rodeos _Discord_ ¿Qué has hecho con los _Elementos de la Armonía_?" _Celestia_ le exigió.

"Ah, que aburrida _Celestia_ en serio, bueno te lo diré, pero lo hare a mi manera" luego se transportó al centro de la habitación para luego contar su acertijo "Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos, descifren este cambio de eventos: _Giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos de vuelta en donde comenzaron_ " después de decir eso desapareció.

"Y para que el _Guardián de la Armonía_ no interfiera…" se volvió a escuchar la voz de _Discord_ y luego apareció en la sala pero no apareció solo. _Discord_ apareció con una _Jin_ siendo sujetada de la camisa.

"Buaaa, papi ayúdame buaaa" decía una _Jin_ asustada mientras lloraba.

"¡OYE! ¡SUELTALA! ¡SI NO LA SUELTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO TE VOY A ELIMINAR!" grite amenazándolo.

"Inténtalo" dijo desapareciendo "si es que puedes" luego apareció a unos metros de mi para después darme un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago mandándome a volar a unos metros de distancia cayendo cerca de donde _Celestia_ guardaba los elementos.

"¡NOOOO ANGEL/PAPI!" pude escuchar como las chicas gritaban y corrían a socorrerme.

Luego _Discord_ se acerca hacia nosotros "Tranquilo _Guardián_ solo tomare prestada a tu hija, si quieres que te la regrese sin ni un rasguño tendrás que obedecer y no interferir en mis planes con las portadoras de los _Elementos de la Armonía_ ¿está claro?" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pa… pagaras… por esto… _Discord_ …puedes…estar seguro… de eso" después de eso no vi nada más que oscuridad.

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día**_

Lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y al tratar de abrir mis ojos, la luz del sol me encandilo haciéndome cerrarlos, así que poco a poco comencé a abrirlos hasta que pude ver donde me encontraba.

Me encontraba en una habitación grande y elegante de color blanco, había un escritorio con cosas para maquillarse, me encontraba acostado en una gran cama de sábanas blancas con un gran sol en medio, viéndola bien, es una cama muy elegante, digna de un rey y una reina.

Lentamente me fui levantando y termine sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Y ¿Por qué me duele el estómago?" me pregunte mientras sostenía mi estómago por el dolor punzante que sentía.

Luego de un momento, pude recordar todo lo que paso.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Inténtalo" dijo desapareciendo "si es que puedes" luego apareció a unos metros de mi para después darme un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago mandándome a volar a unos metros de distancia cayendo cerca de donde Celestia guardaba los elementos._

" _¡NOOOO ANGEL/PAPI!" pude escuchar como las chicas gritaban y corrían a socorrerme._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

" _Discord_ " dije conteniendo mi enojo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"Oh _Angel_ me alegro de que despertaras, estaba preocupada por ti" dijo _Celestia_ entrando a la habitación para después correr a abrazarme.

"Lamento haberte preocupado _Celi_ " respondí con una sonrisa "solo no me aprietes demasiado fuerte que aún me duele el estómago" después de decirle eso ultimo _Celestia_ corto el abrazo.

"Oh cierto, perdóname" dijo apenada.

"No te preocupes" respondí con una sonrisa "pero dime algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?" pregunte.

"Alrededor de tres horas" respondió con un tono de preocupación.

"¿tres horas?" no puedo creerlo, estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo "tengo que ir a ayudar a las chicas" dije poniéndome de pie usando uno de los pilares de la cama como apoyo.

"Espera _Angel_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?" dijo _Celestia_ poniéndose en pie para sujetarme evitando que de un mal paso.

"Voy a hacer que _Discord_ se arrepienta de haberse metido con mi familia, le daré una lección que no olvidara" respondí molesto.

"Tienes que calmarte, en este estado no podrás hacerle frente a _Discord_ " dijo _Celestia_ con preocupación.

"Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo compruebe" dije separándome de _Celestia_ para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

"¡ _Angel_ no!" ella me abraza por la espalda "Solo logras que te maten" dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Es un riesgo que debo tomar, mi hija está en peligro tengo que ir a salvarla" dije para después retomar mi camino hacia la salida.

"Espera… si quieres enfrentarte a _Discord_ debes que aumentar tus poderes" dijo.

"Eso me tomara mucho tiempo… tiempo que no debo desperdiciar" respondí para después abrir la puerta.

"¿Y si te digo que hay una manera de que entrenes lo de dos años en un día?" dijo recuperando un poco la compostura y captando mi atención.

"¿A qué te refieres _Celi_?" creo que me estoy dando una idea de lo que se refiere.

"Hace mucho tiempo un poderoso hechicero llamado _Star Swirl el barbado_ construyo una habitación a las afueras del castillo con el propósito de crear y aumentar sus poderes mágicos para cuando aparecieran grandes amenazas" explico _Celestia._

" _(¿enserio hay algo así a las afueras del castillo?... hmmm en la serie nunca se mencionó algo parecido)_ " a decir verdad me recuerda a la habitación del tiempo de Dragón Ball.

"Y yo con gusto te entrenare, así tus habilidades tengan un gran incremento" dijo _Celestia_ con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio _Celi_? Vaya… no sé qué decir… muchísimas gracias, en serio te lo agradezco" le dije agradecido.

"No hay problema mi querido amigo _(así aprovechare para conocerlo mejor)_ " dijo con una sonrisa "Ven conozco un camino que nos llevara directo hacia la habitación del tiempo" después salió de la habitación.

" _(Incluso se llama igual que en Dragón Ball… lo único que me preocupa es que envejeceré más rápido)_ " pensé para luego caminar detrás de ella.

 _ **Unos momentos después**_

 _Celestia y yo_ estábamos caminando por los jardines reales, para ser más precisos, en donde los niños tuvieron su excursión, incluso pasamos por donde solía estar la estatua de _Discord_ , ahora solo quedan escombros por el lugar.

Yo por otro lado iba admirando los jardines por lo hermosos que se veían, no había tenido oportunidad de verlos, ni siquiera en la _Gran Gala del Galope_ , en fin, seguimos con nuestro camino hasta que en determinado momento _Celestia_ se detuvo.

"¿hmm? ¿Pasa algo _Celi_?" pero no me responde.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más nada, ella simplemente se agacho para después escucharse un mecanismo y delante de nosotros se abrió una puerta del suelo.

"¿Una trampilla eh? Muy ingenioso _Star Swirl_ " no puedo creer que no se mencione mucho de el en la serie.

Luego de eso procedimos a bajar unas escaleras y al bajar tuvimos que recorrer un corredor, y al final de este se encontraba una gran puerta de madera.

"Es aquí" dijo _Celestia_ con seriedad para después abrir la puerta "Por favor pasa mi querido amigo" me invito a entrar.

"Después de usted _Celi_ " dije en una pose de caballero.

"Oh, eres todo un caballero, eso me gusta" dijo para después entrar con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Es mi naturaleza jaja" dije en tono de broma para después entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

El interior de la habitación es prácticamente igual a la habitación del tiempo en Dragón Ball, había una mesa y dos sillas en el centro, en la parte izquierda de la habitación había una cama y en el lado derecho otra, también había un gran baño con todo lo que un baño debe de tener, por ultimo al salir de la por así decirlo recamara solo había una gran nada y justo a los lados del edificio habían unos grandes relojes de arena.

" _(¡Wow, esto es increíble!…. no puedo creer que entrenare en la habitación del tiempo… ¡Esto es emocionante!)_ " Pensé con alegría.

"Ten _Angel_ , ponte esto" dijo _Celestia_ dándome ropa deportiva "Puedes ir al baño que esta por allá a cambiarte" dijo señalando la dirección en donde se encontraba el baño.

Después de eso me dirigí al baño a cambiarme.

La ropa que me dio _Celestia_ era un tanto peculiar al menos para mí, la ropa consistía en un pantalón chándal naranja, una camisa azul y un par de tenis azules.

Una vez cambiado salí del baño hacia la sala principal solo para ver a una _Celestia_ esperándome vestida con un top y un mini short negros y tengo que decir que la ropa dejaba ver su bien cuidada figura.

" _(válgame kami-sama, que bien se ve)_ " pensé con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Qué pasa _Angel_? ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunto _Celestia_ con preocupación.

"N-n-n-no es nada, s-solo que me sorprendió tu atuendo" dije con algo de nervios.

"jijiji no esperabas que entrenara con el vestido puesto ¿o sí? Además aquí hace calor" dijo _Celestia_ con una risita. "oh y antes de comenzar" después comenzó a iluminar su cuerno haciendo aparecer unas polainas en mis manos y tobillos algo pesadas "Muy bien ahora si podemos comenzar el entrenamiento" dijo para después salir de la sala hacia la parte de la nada (la parte blanca pues).

Siguiendo su ejemplo comencé a caminar, pero apenas puse un pie fuera de la sala caí de rodillas, algo me estaba jalando hacia el suelo que me costaba mucho levantarme.

" _(hasta en esto es igual… la gravedad esta aumentada… creo)_ " pensé mientras unas gotas de sudor caían de mi frente, solo espero no terminar como _Yamcha_.

Y como pude me fui incorporando evitando ceder a la presión que me empujaba hacia abajo.

"Muy bien mi querido _Angel,_ lo primero que vas a hacer será tratar de atraparme" dijo _Celestia_ explicando el ejercicio.

"¿Eh? A-a-a-apenas… puedo… mantenerme en pie… ¿Cómo quiere que la atrape?" estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no caer.

"Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes" dijo _Celestia_ dándome ánimos "¿no quieres derrotar a _Discord y_ rescatar a _Jin_?" pregunto.

"Es… cierto… si quiero derrotar a _Discord_ … y salvar a _Jin_... debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo" estoy determinado.

"Así se habla" dijo _Celestia_ con orgullo "Ahora comencemos" dijo para después comenzar a correr por la zona pero sin alejarse demasiado.

" _(¡¿Cómo puede moverse así de fácil?!)_ " pensé con los ojos abiertos como platos "( _… espera… como no se me ocurrió antes ¡Me convertiré en Ssj de la armonía!_ )" " _AAAAAHHHHHH_ " solté un grito transformándome "Ahora puedo moverme un poco"

"Me impresionas mi querido amigo, no pensé que fueras a transformarte" dijo _Celestia_ con una sonrisa "Pero no será suficiente si quieres atraparme" comento confiada para después comenzar a correr nuevamente.

"No me rendiré" dije determinado.

 _ **Time Skip 6 meses (en la habitación del tiempo)**_

Han pasado 5 meses desde que _Celi y yo_ entramos a la habitación del tiempo y en todo este tiempo eh logrado (aunque con algo de dificultades) acostumbrarme al ambiente de la habitación por así decirlo pero aun así no eh logrado atrapar a _Celestia_ , es como si se volviera cada vez más veloz, no por nada muchos la consideran una deidad, a lo largo de estos 5 meses no hemos estado entrenando solamente, también teníamos nuestros días de descanso y también debo decir que _Celestia_ se ha vuelto algo cariñosa conmigo, creo que ya me tiene más confianza.

También debo decir que eh estado haciendo el entrenamiento de _Goku y Gohan_ cuando entraron a la habitación del tiempo para poder derrotar a _Cell_. Este entrenamiento consiste en permanecer transformado excepto al dormir para poder tener un 100% controlado el _súper sayajin_ o en mi caso el _ssj de la armonía._

En estos momentos estamos entrenando, _Celestia_ es más veloz que la última vez que entrenamos.

" _(tengo que usar otra estrategia, esta de solo correr detrás de ella como idiota no me ha funcionado en estos 6 meses_ … _pero que puedo hacer, no puedo usar la estrategia de correr al sentido contrario de ella, este lugar no me favorece en eso)"_ pensé " _(¿Qué puedo hacer? Hmmm… … … ¡Creo que ya se!)_ "

" _Celestia_ tiene la costumbre de voltearse para correr hacia atrás para decirme cosas como _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste tortuga?"_ entre otras, aprovechare ese momento para cegarla con el _taiyoken_ " susurre.

Ya con mi plan ideado continúe persiguiendo a _Celestia_ y espere el momento en que se volteara para poner mi plan en acción, solo espero que funcione. Luego de un rato corriendo, _Celestia_ se da la vuelta justo como suele hacer.

"Vamos tortuguita más rápido, que no ves que…" no la deje terminar su frase ya que en ese momento puse mis manos a un lado de mi cabeza y…

" _¡Taiyoken!_ " grite para después aparecer una luz blanca dejando sin vista a _Celestia_ haciendo que se detenga "¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!" rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaba ella parada para atraparla antes de que el efecto enceguecedor desaparezca.

Dicho y hecho, finalmente conseguí atraparla y los dos terminamos en el suelo.

"jeje, lo… logre" dije recuperando el aliento.

"Muy bien mi querido _Angel_ lo has hecho muy bien, debo admitir que usar ese hechizo de luz para hacerme perder la vista por unos momentos fue una buena idea" dijo _Celestia_ felizmente.

"Muchas gracias _Celi_ , aunque déjame decirte que ese no fue un hechizo de luz" dije y _Celestia_ me dio una mirada confusa "Te explico: el _Taiyoken_ es una técnica que consiste en liberar un gran destello de ki dejando al oponente ciego por unos segundos" explique.

"Ya veo, es una técnica muy útil" dijo con una sonrisa "También debo admitir que esta posición es de mi agrado jiji" dijo algo coqueta.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba encima de _Celestia_ como si estuviera a punto de besarla además de que ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Al ya darme cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos rápidamente me levante del suelo para después ayudarle a _Celestia a_ levantarse.

"Lo-lo lamento _Celi_ " dije rojo como un tomate.

"jiji no te preocupes mi querido _Angel_ , no me molesto en absoluto" dijo _Celestia_ algo sonrojada "Muy bien, hora del siguiente ejercicio" dijo poniéndose seria.

"¿Cuál es ese ejercicio _Celi_?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Tu siguiente ejercicio será… ¿eh?" en eso ultimo volteo a ver hacia la puerta por donde entramos.

"¿hmm? ¿Paso algo malo _Celi_?" espero que no sea nada tan malo.

"Es _Twilight_ y las demás portadoras… siento sus energías corrompidas" dijo seriamente.

" _(Ya corrompió a Twilight… ese Discord… es precisamente esto que quería evitar… pero de alguna manera logro apartarme de sus planes… ¿Cómo es que…? espera un momento)_ " pensé para luego recordar algo.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Vaya, me impresiona que sepas sobre mí, pero algo me dice que me conoces más de lo que dices" dije seriamente._

" _Se varias cosas de ti mi estimado humano, como dije sé que vienes de otra dimensión, y que viviste una vida normal hasta el día en que tu televisor te trajo aquí, también sé que conoces más de este mundo de lo que les dejas saber a tus amigas" dijo Discord sonriendo maliciosamente._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

" _(No puede ser… así que por eso me aparto del camino… de alguna manera pudo ver que en la serie original las chicas fueron corrompidas por el en el laberinto por equivocación de Twilight y quiso evitar que se los advirtiera)_ " pensé "Maldito _Discord_ esta me la pagaras miserable" susurre conteniendo mi furia.

En eso me doy cuenta de que _Celestia_ caminaba de regreso hacia donde me encontraba ¿a qué hora se movió?

"Espero que con eso sea suficiente" dijo un poco más aliviada pero aun preocupada.

"¿A qué te refieres _Celi_?" espero que sea lo que creo.

"Le mande a _Twilight_ las cartas que ella me mando desde que llego a _ponyville_ " explico _Celestia_ "Espero que eso nos otorgue algo de tiempo para que puedas salir e ir a ayudarles a derrotar a _Discord_ " termino su explicación.

"Eso espero _Celi… …_ eso espero" dije preocupado.

 _ **Time Skip (lo que resta del tiempo en la habitación del tiempo)**_

Les explicare a grandes rasgos lo que hice en este tiempo:

Los otros 6 meses del primer año la princesa _Celestia_ me enseño algo de combate que aprendió observando los entrenamientos de la guardia real, también debo decir que aprendí varias técnicas por mi cuenta; tales como el _Falcon Punch y Kick del Capitán Falcon, el meteoro de pegaso de Seiya, el Rogafufuken de Yamcha y si lo se Yamcha es débil pero me gusta esa técnica, el kaio-ken pero ese solo puedo duplicarlo,_ entre otros más.

El segundo año me enfoque más en aumentar mis ráfagas ki, ahora mis ráfagas de ki son más poderosas que antes, también aprendí varias técnicas de ki; entre ellas el _Galick ho_ y _Final Flash_ de _Vegeta, el kienzan de Krillin, el Rayo de la muerte de Freezer, el Chidori de Kakashi sensei, la espada de ki que usan Zamasu y Black, el Masenko de Gohan, también domine la técnica del vuelo._

Cabe decir también que el _ssj de la armonía_ lo domine, incluso puedo decir que se potencio la transformación.

También mi apariencia cambio, con los entrenamientos mi musculatura aumento un poco al igual que mi estatura, mi cabello también creció llegándome hasta los hombros pero le pedí a _Celestia_ que lo cortara de los lados y un poco el largo, al principio quiso cortármelo como lo traía antes de entrar pero le dije que así estaba bien.

Y así el tiempo en la habitación había terminado desbloqueándose la puerta permitiéndonos salir.

Pero antes de que pudiera irme a patearle el trasero a _Discord_ , _Celestia_ me detiene.

"Espera mi querido _Angel,_ tengo algo que quiero darte" dijo.

"¿en serio _Celi_? No debiste" dije modestamente.

"Es algo que quiero hacer" después ilumino su cuerno para después mi ropa comenzar a iluminarse también.

Cuando el brillo seso, mi ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía unos _Jeans_ azul oscuro, una sudadera con capucha negra y en el centro tiene un _fénix_ y debajo de la sudadera tengo una camiseta blanca y traigo unos _converse_ negros.

"Wow, _Celi_ esta ropa esta genial gracias" agradecí "Bueno será mejor irme ya, tengo que darle una lección a _Discord_ " dije para después salir del sótano e irme volando hacia _ponyville._

"Suerte… amor mío" dijo _Celestia_ al mirar como el joven se iba.

 _ **Más tarde en ponyville**_

Volaba a gran velocidad por los cielos en dirección a _ponyville_.

"¡ESTO ES IMPRESIOANTE! No puedo creer lo veloz que me hice ¡WOHOOOOO!" gritaba emocionado.

Continúe mi viaje por unos momentos hasta que pude ver a lo lejos un _ponyville_ patas arriba, torres de naipes, suelo con diseño de cuadros, las casas de los habitantes están de cabeza, los animales aún tienen cambiadas sus patas, unos búfalos bailaban con un tutu puesto, pays cayendo del cielo y las nubes de algodón de azúcar con la lluvia de chocolate.

"No cabe duda, _ponyville_ se ha vuelto la capital del caos" dije algo extrañado "No es momento de impresionarse, mejor me apuro a ayudar a las chicas" luego aumente mi velocidad.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

En estos momentos nos encontramos con _Discord_ y las chicas quienes estaban a punto de usar los elementos de la armonía para transformar a _Discord_ en piedra y salvar a _Jin._

"¡Bien chicas mostrémosle lo que puede hacer la amistad!" exclamo _Twilight_ decidida.

Pero antes de que pudieran usar los elementos, _Discord_ aprovecho el momento en que esperaban a _Pinkie_ para encerarlas en una burbuja como lo había hecho con la pequeña _Jin._

"¿Enserio creyeron que me quedaría de brazos cruzados para recibir de lleno el poder de los elementos? Que ingenuas" dijo confiado para después ponerse a reír maniáticamente "¡Ahora _Equestria_ se sumergirá en un completo caos!" dijo para después volverse a reír.

Sin embargo su celebración no duro mucho.

"No si puedo evitarlo" dije aterrizando enfrente de él.

"Oh, vaya pero que sorpresa pero si es _Angel_ el _guardián de la armonía_. Sabes tenía pensado irte a buscar para acabar contigo y después comenzar mi reino del caos pero me has facilitado las cosas" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Ese es _Angel_? Está muy cambiado" dijo _Twilight_ incrédula.

"Se ha vuelto 10% más genial" comento _Rainbow_.

"Debo decir que me encanta la ropa que tiene puesta" siguió _Rarity_.

"S-s-se ha vuelto m-m-muy guapo" dijo _Fluttershy_ con un sonrojo a lo cual las chicas solo asintieron.

 _Jin_ por otro lado estaba sorprendida por el cambio de su padre.

"Eso ya lo veremos _Discord_ " dije para ponerme en pose de pelea.

"¿Pelearas conmigo? ¿Deberás lo harás? No me hagas reír por favor" dijo _Discord_ muy confiado para después adoptar una pose de pelea también.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no vas a usar esa transformación tuya?" preguntó _Discord._

"No comas ansias, por ahora quiero pelear así, no quiero depender mucho de la transformación" respondí serio.

"Con que tienes suficiente confianza en tus habilidades ¿no es así?" dijo _Discord_.

"Se podría decir" respondí.

"Entonces es momento de comenzar con esta pelea" dijo _Discord_ para después lanzarse contra mí para darme un rodillazo el cual detengo haciendo que este se sorprenda.

"Ese truco ya no funcionara conmigo" dije sonriendo para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos.

"Vaya estuviste entrenando ¿eh?" dijo mientras se sostenía la barbilla.

Luego de eso _Discord_ se elevó al cielo a lo cual yo hice lo mismo. Ya una vez a la altura suficiente comenzó nuestra pelea.

 _Discord_ trato de darme una patada pero yo lo bloque con el antebrazo para después contra atacar con otro puñetazo el cual este bloqueo con sus brazos.

Luego _Discord_ me golpeo con el codo seguido de una patada, luego un puñetazo cerca de mi estómago y para rematar un cabezazo empujándome algo lejos de él.

Luego de recuperarme me lance contra él y comenzó un intercambio de golpes y patadas, algunas esquivadas, bloqueadas mientras otras daban en el blanco. En un descuido de _Discord_ aproveche para darle un golpe en el estómago.

"En verdad estoy sorprendido, tan solo ha pasado un día y tus habilidades se incrementaron tanto" dijo sosteniéndose el estómago.

"No eres el único yo también estoy sorprendido, me cuesta creer que te estoy siguiendo el ritmo" respondí.

"Muy bien, continuemos" dijo para después comenzar otro intercambio de golpes.

 _ **Con las chicas**_

"No puedo creerlo, _Angel_ está peleando a la par con _Discord_ " comento _Twilight_ sorprendida.

"Y pensar que ayer lo derroto con un solo golpe" siguió _AppleJack._

"¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hizo?" se preguntaba _Rainbow_.

 _ **De vuelta a la acción**_

Golpes y patadas iban y venían y una que otra magia por parte de _Discord_ y ráfagas Ki por parte mía y así continuamos durante un rato.

En un descuido por parte mía _Discord_ aprovecho para atacar con varios golpes y hechizos de magia y luego rematarme con una patada que me manda a estrellarme al suelo.

"jajajaja, eso te pasa por confiado jajajaja" decía _Discord_ entre carcajadas.

"jeje, supongo que tienes razón" dije levantándome "Muy bien ahora si peleare enserio" dije para luego comenzar a acumular energía ocasionando un temblor.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo _Discord_ sorprendido.

"¡AAAAHHHHHHH!" solté un fuerte grito generándose un destello de luz. Luego de un momento se disipo revelando mi transformación en _ssj de la armonía._

"¿Así que esa es la transformación que te dieron los elementos? No es la gran cosa" dijo _Discord_ en decepción.

"No juzgues un libro por su portada" dije desapareciendo "Pude sacarte una sorpresa después" dije apareciendo detrás de el para después darle una patada mandándolo lejos.

"¿C-c-como es qué hiciste eso?" dijo _Discord_ sorprendido.

Sin responderle me lance nuevamente hacia el dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que no le dieron tiempo a respirar. Y cuando detuve mi ráfaga de golpes.

"¿E-e-eso es todo l-l-lo que puedes hacer?" dijo _Discord_ adolorido.

"Quieres más ¿eh? Bueno, al cliente lo que pida" dije para después poner uno de mis brazos a mi costado "¡Toma esto! _¡METEORO DE PEGASO!_ " estire mi brazo y comenzaron a salir una ráfaga de pequeñas esferas de energía que impactaban en el cuerpo de _Discord_ causándole varios daños _._

Cuando el ataque termino _Discord_ cayo inconsciente desde los aires al suelo, a causa de esto las burbujas que tenían aprisionadas a las chicas y a _Jin_ reventaron liberándolas en el acto.

"¡Chicas usen los elementos de la armonía _Discord_ solo está inconsciente!" les grite descendiendo a tierra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las chicas se reunieron detrás de _Twilight_ para usar los elementos de la armonía, las chicas se elevaron en el aire mientras sus elementos comenzaron a brillar, las luces se unieron formando un arcoíris que salió disparado hacia un _Discord_ inconsciente, y en cuestión de segundos comenzaba a convertirse en piedra para después el arcoíris rodear todo _ponyville_ liberando al pueblo del caos causado por _Discord_.

 _ **Más tarde en Canterlot**_

Después de derrotar a _Discord_ y devolver la estatua del mismo al jardín del castillo. _Celestia_ decidió hacernos una ceremonia para nosotros por derrotar a _Discord._

Los guardias nos abrieron la puerta dejándonos pasar a las chicas y a mí. Todos los ponis exclamaban entusiasmados.

Cuando llegamos al frente de unos escalones, _Celestia_ me recibió con una sonrisa acompañado de un guiño coqueto a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa algo apenada.

"¡Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para honrar de nuevo el heroísmo de estos 7 amigos que se enfrentaron al villano _Discord_ y salvaron _Equestria_ del caos eterno!" hablo _Celestia_ con orgullo y los ponis aclamaban emocionados.

Después _Celestia_ uso su magia para quitar el telón revelando la nueva vidriera. Se trataba de mí peleando y de las chicas usando los elementos contra _Discord_.

Después de eso hubo una gran celebración donde todos la pasamos bien.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Muy bien papus y mamus, hasta aquí llega este capítulo de la 2da temporada, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su Review, darle follow y compartirlo con sus amigos si les gusto._

 _Cualquier sugerencia y comentario será bien recibido._

 _Sin más por agregar, yo soy RED ANGEL y…._

 _¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!_


End file.
